Juvia In Wonderland
by bubblegum12899
Summary: Juvia Lockser, daughter of a Viscount, had gone her entire life doing what was expected of her. Sit up straight, and speak only when spoken to. But when a marriage proposal and a giggly little rabbit make her question everything around her, what is she to do? And what is with the man in the red suit hosting a tea party with a hare and a cat? Alice In Wonderland. Many parings
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Hey guys! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction so all criticism is welcome. Also this is just a side project so don't expect constant updates and please be patient.**

 **I'll only do this once. I don't own anything!**

 **The story is based off an image from deviantart**

 **art/Gruvion-In-Wonderland-380696986**

 **And the cover image**

 **art/Time-for-Decisions-353770071**

 **Both of which I do not own!**

The rain had finally let up. It had almost been raining non-stop for a week now and it had temporarily raised Juvia Lockser's spirits for the first time since her father's passing. The muddy road sloshed under the wheels of the rolling carriage and Juvia prayed to every higher power possible that the carriage would be bogged and her mother be forced to trounce through the mud. Juvia wouldn't have minded if she too had to walk through the mud, as long as it was back towards her own small family estate instead of their current destination, the grand estate of Duke Loke Leorke.

Ever since the death of her father, Viscount Ecor Lockser, the Lockser family were losing in the game of politics. Two women alone held no power in this world, they possibly held even less influence than the few wizard guilds that dotted the kingdom of Fiore. No, they hadn't dropped that low yet, they still had the name Lockser, and for the time being they still held most of the Fiore trading company that was slowly being bought out from under them.

Juvia's mother, Belno Lockser had done her best to convince Juvia that they weren't going to go into poverty, but Juvia didn't care about that and she cared even less for Duke Leorke. At the thought of the Duke Juvia angrily pulled at the tight blue curl her hair had been looped into.

"Juvia, would you please refrain from playing with your hair. I spent a good hour making sure it was perfect. You are the daughter of a Viscount and I will not have you looking like some rouge wizard." Her mother Belno scolded from across Juvia.

"Don't you mean the maids?" Juvia mumbled under her breath.

"What was that dear?" Her mother sounded kind, but Juvia knew there was a threatening tone in her voice, "Please do not mumble before the Duke as you do for me. It is quite rude." The carriage suddenly jerked on a hole in the road and Belno was flung forward in her seat but she quickly regained her composure after sending a scowl across her shoulder to the driver who sat outside the carriage. She growled, "These roads should be much better quality."

Juvia bowed her head politely, mostly to hide her grin, "Yes mother." She apologized before her gazed turned back out the window. Not too far in the distance she saw the Leorke estate.

 _Too late for a walk in the mud now_ she thought to herself.

Belno was the first to step out from the carriage, poised and perfect as always with the assistance of the footman. Juvia followed, and her left foot splashed straight into a puddle of mud. She winced visibly as the cold combination of water and dirt dotted the underside of her uncomfortable heels and her left leg. She mostly winced because she was waiting for a scolding from her mother about being more careful, but it never came. The Viscountess had already begun to make her way over to the elegant garden party.

Stepping out of the puddle, and quite ungracefully Juvia shook her left leg to try and clear it of any mud.

The sound of giggling made Juvia stop. Her head snapped around to behind the carriage where she swore she heard the giggling. There wasn't anyone there. A fair sized rabbit however had begun to hop away almost as soon as Juvia saw it.

 _Wait was that rabbit giggling? And was it wearing clothes?_

"Juvia!" Her mother scolded once she noticed her daughter wasn't following her. Quickly Juvia caught up, "Honestly girl you need to get your head out of the clouds."

"I am sorry mother." Juvia bowed her head slightly as she walked half a step behind Belno.

As they joined the party, Juvia's head was still bowed slightly. "A lady with such a beautiful smile should never look down to the ground." The voice shot chills up Juvia's spine. Loke Leorke, the Duke of the Western Fiore Duchy, took Juvia's hand and lightly kissed it.

"You flatter me Your Grace." Juvia politely replied.

It couldn't be argued, the Duke was an attractive man. He had inherited the Duchy at a young from his father, so he had only a few years to mature. From the meetings that he and Juvia had held in the past year Juvia had learned that Loke was a very flirtatious man, she had thought it was just something that he was going to grow out of once he had matured, however at the age of twenty-seven Juvia supposed it wasn't going to change.

Even before the death of her father, Belno had been pushing Juvia towards the Duke in hope that the Lockser family would move up in the world. Now, they were losing money and needed the Duke more than ever, and he seemed more than happy to oblige.

"If I may, my lady." Loke very gently lowered Juvia's hand as he addressed her mother, "But might I steal your daughter away from you for the moment."

"Please do, Your Grace." Belno accepted for Juvia, "I know my daughter is in good hands with you." And with that it was just Juvia and Loke.

"You grow more beautiful with each meeting Lady Juvia." Loke complimented offering Juvia his arm, "May I escort you in a stroll around the gardens my lady? The cherry blossoms today are quite magnificent."

Juvia couldn't do anything but accept. She took Loke's arm and he guided her into the maze of hedges that was the part of the Leorke estate. Despite a significant age gap between the two, a ten year gap to be exact, the moment Juvia could run from her mother, Loke would bring her to hide in the gardens. Provided she could only achieve that while her parents were visiting the Leorke estate, which if she thought about it was quite a lot. So Loke knew this was one of her favourite places.

The conversation was very one-sided. Consisting of Loke asking Juvia how she had been since their last meeting, then when she gave the shortest response possible, he began to rattle off in great detail every little thing he had done since she last saw him, and how he had felt.

Then he moved onto a game Juvia liked to call 'remember when' because that is how each statement would start.

"Remember when you were five, and you pulled me down into the gardens to play hide and seek."

Or,

"Remember when you were eight and declared that one day you were going to be my wife? Ah the look on our mothers faces."

Juvia did remember the last part. Her mother had never been more proud of her daughter, and never again would she be proud until the day Juvia put on the white dress to marry Loke Leorke or anyone of equal or higher rank. That wasn't the face however that scarred the memory into Juvia's brain. It had been the look of Loke's mother, Lilica Leorke's face Juvia loved. The woman was utterly mortified at the idea of her only son marrying the daughter of a Viscount. Like Juvia's own mother, Lilica cared about two things, appearance and status. Juvia overheard one day that she would never let Loke marry of Viscount's daughter, a Marquess' daughter perhaps or even an Earl's daughter, but Viscount was pushing it.

Sadly however, for both Lilica and Juvia, Loke had taken interest in many girls, none of them of any higher birth than Juvia. Loke claimed to be loyal to Juvia and only Juvia, but she couldn't have cared less. If the two were to get married one day, Juvia would let him have his way with as many other girls as he wanted, less attention on her then.

Ever since Juvia's father had died, this is how the two would communicate. A little questioning on each other's wellbeing, a game of 'remember when' and then that was it. Juvia had fulfilled her duty of speaking to Loke. Sometimes he would tell her stories, and she would smile or laugh when required but that was it.

Today, Loke decided to break that chain. "Juvia. Do you remember that day?" He apparently wanted an answer for the day she declared she would be his wife.

Lightly, Juvia nodded, "You promised me that one day you would make it happen, much to your mothers disgust."

Loke laughed as he too nodded, "Yes. Today I hope to begin to ful-"

"Did you hear that?" Someone was giggling again. Juvia looked around Loke and could have sworn to have seen the white tail of a rabbit.

"No?" He looked around quickly and saw nothing, "Now please, today I-" Juvia could tell now they were giggling at her. Ignoring Loke, she stepped around him and followed after the rabbit. Confused, Loke followed.

It didn't take long for Loke to get irritated that he couldn't finish and he snatched Juvia's hand and pulled her towards him, "I apologise my lady." He said quickly when he realised what he had done.

"No harm."

"Good. Now Juvia, I need you to stop chasing Fairy Tail's for just one moment. I need to ask you something important." Afraid she might be distracted if she said anything, Juvia nodded giving him the go-ahead. "Thank you. As I was saying, Today I hope to begin to fulfil that promise I made to you almost ten years ago. It took a lot of convincing of my mother, but she has given us her blessing."

Loke began to confuse Juvia. _Blessing? For what?_

"Juvia." Glancing around for any mud puddles first, Loke took Juvia's hand and kneeled before her, "Would you please do me the honour of allowing me to fulfil my promise to you, and becoming Duchess Juvia Leorke of the Western Fiore Duchy?"

 _Of course_ she thought to herself _how could I be so stupid? He's proposing. Wait… He's proposing._

Suddenly the realisation of her stupidity turned into shock, and even a little horror. She had joked about it before, marrying Loke, and she knew her mother would be thrilled, but was this what Juvia really wanted? A new fancy name and title with a husband who loved to frolic with tree women at once?

Not too far away, there was a faint gagging sound followed by the rustle of leaves. It wasn't the gagging sound of someone losing their breath, but a forced gag of disgust.

It caught Juvia's attention and Loke had noticed he had lost hers, "My lady, are you alright?"

"Your Grace." Juvia apologised, "You have caught me off guard, I am sorry. I-" There was a giggling sound again, "I need a moment or two to think this over. You know how I am with big decisions. Please meet me at the gazebo in an hour."

Loke never got a chance to reply. Juvia quickly skipped off into the garden, chasing the giggling that had plagued her since she stepped out of the carriage.

While looking, she found herself actually thinking about the marriage proposal. Other than being very flirty and downright obnoxious at times, Juvia couldn't find a fault within him. He was a cute young boy, and had grown into a very attractive man. Juvia hadn't met many different men in her life around Loke's age, but she knew that among them Loke was thought to be at the top of the most eligible bachelor list in Fiore. She knew that mostly from the gossiping girls she was forced to spend time with when she wasn't with Loke or her mother. He was strong, powerful, attractive and kind, what more could Juvia want? Now, thinking back on it, Juvia realised why her parents, namely her mother, kept close relations with the Leorke family.

She knew the maze of a garden better than the back of her own hand, and soon found her way out the back of the maze. Here she had spent a lot of time in the past just thinking. No one had ever found her here, and she was grateful. This day however didn't seem to be anything below normal. There, at the exit to the maze, was a pure white rabbit.

But it wasn't a normal white rabbit, it wore the strangest thing. It wore a light pink coat and stood on its hind legs. It stood and stared at Juvia for a while, and when she went to step closer to the rabbit, it hopped away.

"Hold up!" Juvia called chasing after the rabbit. She just assumed that dressing up animals was just one of the ladies new way of entertaining themselves.

Every time Juvia lost sight of the rabbit, she always found it again, waiting for her, before it bounded off in another direction. This happened a good ten times at least before it stopped at the base of a tree, watching Juvia curiously.

Cautiously, Juvia attempted an approach again, "Here, bunny, bunny, bunny." She cooed, crouching slightly as she approached the rabbit. She held her hand out before her and the rabbit leaned over and began to sniff.

Juvia found it cute how the rabbit's nose twitched with each sniff. It flinched when it accidentally bumped into her hand and jumped back. Feeling bold, Juvia took one step closer.

That one step Juvia would later come to realise was the cross-roads between one life, and another life. But at that moment, all she saw was black.

 **Later chapters will be longer I promise. I just wanted to end it here to see how it goes. Review and all that jazz!**


	2. Time For Tea

**What up sl*ts is your girl NG bout to drop a rhyme on something something something**

 **Shown up I'm so damn tough haters always hating cause they think I'm just small stuff**

 **Kiddie pools swim up from the bottom now I'm killing fools something something something**

 **Catch me something with something crew Makoto, Rei and my boy Haru**

 **Splash!**

 **Okay that's all I can remember ahah. I had something important to say BUT I can't quite remember...**

 **Oh and if you haven't figured out already I own nothing and this is an Alice in Wonderland story.**

Everything around her was black, but Juvia was still conscious. She felt a strange sensation in her stomach as she groped around in empty air for something, and for a time achieved nothing. Suddenly she was whacked in the face by, a branch? Then another in her stomach. It didn't take long to decipher that she was falling. How long she was falling for? She didn't know. How long she would continue to fall? Again, she didn't know.

Juvia wasn't sure if she wanted to stop falling. She knew it had already been longer than a minute, and that meant this was a long drop, and the landing was going to hurt. Maybe if she broke every bone in her body and died she would have to decide on whether to marry Loke! No. That's too morbid. Plus, if her mother found her corpse she still would have found a way to get Juvia into a wedding dress and down the aisle just for the sake of the Leorke name.

The branches became more frequent and more violent. Her hair caught into one branch and jerked her around in the air, using the curl in her hair as a hook. Now she was on her back. She knew because the branches began to slash up her back like vicious whips, slicing through the fine fabric of her blue dress.

That's how she was for a good while. Thrashing around from the violent branches that almost seemed to be targeting her and it only got worse. One branch felt quite adventurous and once they had finished breaking the dress, it broke skin.

She was falling, and no doubt to her death.

Down.

Down.

And down again.

Then, it all stopped.

But she wasn't dead. Juvia was unsure whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

The darkness began to fade away and Juvia rubbed her eyes to chase it away faster. When it was all gone, Juvia could finally see. Above her was a solid dome ceiling, not a huge tunnel that she assumed she had fallen down. Juvia pushed herself up and winced in pain. She fought through it though, and glanced at her arms. They were both bloodied, bruised and covered in dirt. Looking down she discovered that her legs were in a similar condition.

Observing her surroundings, she was in a mirrored room. There were many more than four walls however, and each time she tried to count, she got dizzy and lost count from the mirror covered walls. It never seemed to end, just an endless circle that no matter how many times she looked around, she would never return to the same mirror she began at.

There was one wall that stood out among the rest however and that wall held her way out. Well… if she could shrink down to about a tenth of her current size. The door on that one different wall, was no larger than a cat, and Juvia hadn't been that size in over ten years.

Next to her, was a small glass table, littered with vials of blue coloured liquid. Using the table to assist her, Juvia pulled herself up to her feet. Something tapped against the glass under her hand and she found herself gripping a small silver key. Judging by the size of the key and the size of the door, it must unlock it.

When she tested it, the door swung open, and a bright light flooded the dim room. Back on the table, one vial had stood out among the rest. It was small and diamond shaped, with maybe a mouthful of a slightly more purple liquid than the other vials. Around the neck of the vial was a small burnt and yellowed note. "Drink me?" She read out loud, questioning the note.

Normally she would have ignored it, but the fall she had just taken, and survived, Juvia had come to two conclusions. She passed out at the marriage proposal by Loke, or she was in fact already dead. Maybe she never woke up this morning and this entire whacky day was still her dreaming? If so she needed to seek professional help when she woke.

Seeing no harm in it, and without another thought, Juvia pulled out the glass stopper and downed the liquid.

The bottle shattered as it hit the ground.

Juvia felt as if she dry swallowed a rock! Words couldn't accurately describe what Juvia felt at that moment. Thousands of sharp knifes dragging down her throat wouldn't quite be right. It was worse.

She coughed violently to try and soothe her throat, but that only made things worse. The pain in her throat however, unknowingly covered up another strange sensation pushing down on her. She didn't feel gravity increasing on her, or her clothes growing larger and larger, slipping from her shoulders.

A gust of cold air from the open door snapped Juvia back into reality. _Why did it feel so cold all of a sudden? And why has the room grown larger?_

"What?" She asked no one once she saw the pool of blue that surrounded her, "Is this… cloth?" Juvia picked at the pool of blue and realised it was once her dress. "How-?" It was all coming together now. Why she felt so cold, and why the room had gotten larger.

Juvia had shrunk to a tenth of her original size! Because of that her clothes were too large for her to wear, and she was stark naked. Blushing furiously, Juvia ripped what was left of her old dress and tied the strips about her. She surprised herself at how well she could assemble such a small dress just around her with careful folds and tucks. Next, with a few more scrap strips, Juvia wrapped the cuts on her arms and legs as well as she could. Her back still stung with pain, but there was nothing that could be done about it now. The minute it came off however it would be strips of rag again, but it wasn't meant to last.

As she climbed out from amidst her former dress, Juvia glanced at herself in the mirror. She did look like a mess. Her hair looked like a blue bird's nest, complete with twigs and leaves that she did her best to remove and smooth down.

Then her attention drooped down to her feet once Juvia gave up on her hair. It seemed she was going without shoes.

"I'd better wake up soon." She mumbled leaving the creepy, domed and mirrored room.

Thinking back on it as Juvia looked around, the room of mirrors was much less threatening than the outer world.

She stepped out and almost fell with her first step. The outer part of the door seemed to be floating, but it wasn't attached to any walls, it was just a door but Juvia could still clearly see the interior until it swung shut behind her. Reaching solid ground was going to be a challenge. There were steps thankfully, however the steps were giant floating leaves that drooped slightly when stepped on.

With each step Juvia became more and more unbalanced. It was like walking down a muddy hill and she could feel herself about to slip. As expected, Juvia did slip. Thankfully it was on the last step, and as if had a mind of its own, it caught Juvia and guided her feet gently onto the ground.

"You're lucky you didn't slip on one of the higher ones Rain Woman. They're less forgiving of people trouncing on them." A small voice squeaked.

Juvia immediately looked down, but remember her size she looked up again. The one that had spoken stood before her, and it was a bright blue door mouse! Though it was still smaller than her, it wasn't by much. The door mouse's ears were pointed up, much in the way of a cat than a mouse, and he wore a belt around him, with a small needle as a sword.

"Play nice Happy." A soft voice said beside the mouse, Happy. This one Juvia recognized, it was the rabbit that lead her to this nutty place. The pure white rabbit, with a pale pink coat that stood on its hind legs, "I trust you will help her." The door mouse nodded, "Very well. I apologize Rain Woman, but I must be off. We're all running very late you know." And with that the rabbit bounded off again, but this time there was no catching up to her.

Beside Happy stood two small children. Well they would have been small had Juvia been her natural height. They were almost identical, the only real difference being one was a boy, and the other a girl. They wore a black poncho-like attire, and a gold band around them. They almost appeared not to have arms at all. Their hair was also the only other difference. Both had a pale sky blue coloured hair, unlike Juvia's ocean blue, and had two antenna like strands poking from the top. The boy's hair was more unruly, where the girl had more a short and straight cut.

"Piri-piri!" They both spoke in unison, "Pretty Rain Woman. Test, test! Test Happy!" they cheered for some reason.

"How did I get stuck with these delinquents?" Happy mumbled scratching at his whiskers, "We have to take her to master first."

"Grandpa!" The girl cheered.

"I wanted to toss her to Aquarius." The boy sulked.

"Later Gemi." The girl assured Gemi.

"I'll hold you to that Mini."

"So the boy is Gemi, the girl is Mini, and the mouse is Happy. Who was the rabbit?" It finally sunk in to Juvia then, "Wait. You're a talking mouse!" She pointed an accusing finger at Happy.

"Well duh!" The door mouse didn't seem bothered by it and began to march off into the strange world.

"Piri-piri." Both Mini and Gemi said grabbing one of Juvia's arm each and pulling her after Happy.

"Where are you taking me?" Juvia demanded, struggling against the twins.

All three ignored Juvia. Mini and Gemi began to argue amongst themselves and Happy was marching not too far ahead. Juvia cowered slightly at how large everything was. It seemed they were taking her into some wild thicket of forest, where toadstools were as large as trees, and the flowers moved as if they had minds of their owns. As they got further in, there was almost no green at all, everything was different colours of the rainbow. Blues, yellows, reds, pinks, purples and oranges decorated all of the toadstools and flowers. The flowers also seemed strange, they moved as if they had a will of their own, and whispers began to circle through the flowers.

 _Are there people in there?_ Juvia asked herself. Then she saw it. People weren't in there whispering, the flowers were talking!

"I say, she is quite ugly."

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's spray her."

A bunch of red flowers murmured to each other. Happy's ears twitched and his needle was flung from its sheath and pointed at the flowers, "Touch her, and you'll be mulch."

The flowers were all quiet after that.

"Gramps! We're back!" Happy called after a while as the group entered a fairly large clearing.

Smoke filled the air, and then parted, revealing an old man lounging atop at toadstool. Juvia assumed it was the one they referred to as Gramps, "Where did you run off to this time Happy? And you took Gemini with you? Not a very effective fighting force."

"No one anymore is an effective fighting force." Happy said matter-of-factly, "Those who are have run off into hiding. Anyway, you told us that if Mavis ever approached us we are to follow unquestioningly."

"You saw Mavis?" The old man's face lit up questioningly.

Happy nodded, "She told us to bring this girl to you." Gemi and Mini brought Juvia forward and let her go.

The old man took a puff of his pipe and blew the spoke towards Juvia. She coughed roughly, trying her best to wave it out of her face, "Who are you?" He asked slowly.

"I could as you the same thing." Juvia retorted.

"I am Master Makarov. Now. Who are you?" He said offhandedly.

"Juvia Lockser." She squinted hard at Makarov. So far nothing in this world seemed to be quite right. A talking mouse, rabbit and flowers. Giant toadstools, drinks that make you shrink and floating leaves. Makarov seemed normal, but the twins just freaked Juvia out.

Makarov narrowed his eyes at Juvia studying here. Then, he leaned back and took another puff of his pipe, "This is not Juvia Lockser." He said to Happy. Juvia wanted to scream at him. Who was he telling her that she wasn't who she was? She knew very well that she was Juvia, but Makarov continued to speak, "But Mavis wouldn't bring us the wrong one… Maybe she's beginning to lose her mind…" He mused the last part to himself.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Most of us already have. It's a wonder she lasted this long." Happy replied.

"Piri-piri! Mavis is strong!" Mini chirped.

"Yes Mini, but so was Gray and Natsu. Look what happened to them." Makarov said solemnly nodding.

"I still think we need to find them." Happy said frowning down at the ground, "If not, I want permission to search for Lyon. So I can wring his neck." His cute little hands fisted up tightly.

"Now, now Happy. We don't know it was Lyon." Makarov said and Gemi began gently tapping the mouse on the shoulder.

"He's working for Erza! I know it!" Happy burst out.

This argument was getting too complex for Juvia to understand and she couldn't quite take the cute little mouse yelling at an old man seriously. She did her best not to burst out laughing, and for a moment she was glad of her mother's rigorous lessons on how to be a proper lady. Mavis was the rabbit that lead Juvia to this place, Natsu and Gray must have been friends of these people, and Lyon and Erza weren't. That's all Juvia could pick up at the moment.

"Calm your tail Happy. Otherwise the madness will take you too." Makarov warned before stopping. He glanced at Gemi and Mini, then Happy, and back to his pipe again. He took another draw as he thought. Then, finally, he nodded, "Find Gray and Natsu Happy. They have to know something we don't. Take fake Juvia with you-" Makarov turned to where Juvia stood only a moment before. But she was gone.

While the old man had been scolding the door mouse, Juvia took her chance to escape. They were all nutty and being tossed to something called Aquarius didn't sound fun. They talked about avoiding a madness that Juvia could tell they had already caught, whatever it was. Juvia left the way Happy had lead her in through, it was the only way out of the clearing and the only way Juvia knew.

Once she was out of the toadstool and flower forest she ran. The rough ground hurt her feet, and she didn't know the way, but she wanted to get away from those people. Her makeshift dress was beginning to come loose but she didn't care.

Juvia didn't know how long she ran for, but she had made her way into a thick forest again. This forest however wasn't made of giant toadstools and talking flowers, it was a normal forest. At least it looked like one. Her feet felt like they were bleeding and she collapsed against the trunk of a tree for a break.

Squinting through the trees she assumed it was the afternoon. It was impossible to tell the time here. It didn't help that Juvia didn't know how to tell the time without a clock. After inspecting her feet and trying not to toss up at the brown, purple and red mix that covered her pale skin she cried.

She wasn't exactly sure why she cried. Maybe it was the years of having built up tears from never crying and this crazy world had pushed her over the edge. Maybe it was the aching of every muscle in her body, or the fact she was lost and wanted to go home. Maybe she was crying because deep down she didn't want to go home or wake up.

"Can't a cait sith get some sleep around here without being interrupted by a blubbering human?" A deep voice called from above her. She looked up to the tree above her but saw nothing. Her eyes snapped beside her when she heard something land beside her, but still saw nothing. An unseen hand grabbed her face and roughly forced her to look up, "You don't seem to be that injured." They mused as they began to inspect her. They lifted her arms up, and pushed her slightly so they could check her back, "A few scratches and bruises." They analysed before they reached her feet, "With soft skin like this you really should run with shoes on."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She demanded rubbing her wrists when they let go. Her skin prickled where their hands had touched her.

"Hm? Oh." Beside her raised left foot, a bright white crescent moon-like grin appeared. It didn't take long for the rest of the body to join it, and before her stood the closest thing next to the old man Juvia had seen that resembled a human. He wore black slacks, and a pink and purple striped hooded jacket that Belno had told Juvia was the scum clothes of wizards. His hood was pulled up, preventing Juvia from seeing any further up his face than his grin. "You're pretty small for a human." He commented putting down her tiny foot, then he clicked his fingers. At least his hands seemed normal, "You're not human. You're a piskie aren't you? I thought you all went into hiding."

Juvia's eyes widened, "I am no such creature! I am fully human, like yourself."

The man chuckled and Juvia saw a flash of silver hair poking out from under his hood, "Human? You might be, small one, but I'm not. I'm a cait sith." He scratched his neck and a cat tail that matched his jacket curled around him. It was most certainly part of him, and at that moment Juvia saw a pair of triangular ears at top his head. They looked at first like a part of his attire, but maybe they were more than that. "Pray tell then human. Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I-I am Juvia Lockser-"

" _The_ Juvia?" He interrupted, with a surprised gasp.

She just nodded shyly, "Well, they say I'm a fake. I am from Fiore. Who are you cait sith?"

"Fiore?" The cait sith seemed just as surprised. His grin even faltered for a moment. "Very well." He said standing up, his grin returning again, "I will take you to see the Hatter and the Hare."

"What? Why? I can't walk, I need to rest." Juvia protested. The cait sith's grin fell and his ears twitched.

"No time to explain." Before she could blink, Juvia found herself scooped up and shoved inside the cait sith's jacket. With one hand he held her to his chest like a doll, to prevent her from bouncing around as he sped off on foot further into the forest.

Throughout her life, Juvia had never seen a man even half unclothed, other than her father when she had walked in on a fitting and he was shirtless. But, being a young woman, her mind tended to wonder a little towards men, and what they might look like. What she discovered under the jacket that she had been shoved into, she knew that it was the torso of a human.

His skin wasn't a pale as Juvia's, and she could see the contrast of her hand against his chest. The cait sith had a well-toned almost rock hard chest, that would have made any girl weak at the knees to be forced against it. Juvia's cheeks flushed red and her eyes drifted up to his face. Was he her captor or rescuer? From this angle, Juvia could see his face under the hood, and she caught a glimpse of soft, black eyes. Maybe he wasn't human.

The cait sith didn't seem bothered by the small woman he easily carried. His eyes were set hard and intent as he ran through the forest without fail. Juvia heard yelling and shouting in the distance for a moment, and then the cait sith was gone. She could still herself being pressed up against him, and his hand that held her in place, but she couldn't see him anymore. Putting her hand out in front of her she found it too was missing and the cait sith simply ran faster.

After a while he stopped, looked around quickly, and scaled a tree, "You've been drinking liquids you find lying around haven't you Juvy?" He asked her quietly as he laid back against the trunk of the tree, and undid his jacket to let Juvia out to breathe.

"Juvia." She corrected as she climbed out. However she stayed in his lap, afraid that she would fall. Juvia kept her eyes in her lap, not willing to look up at the cait sith's torso any more. Her face still felt slightly warm, "And it's my dream, why can't I do as I please?" She demanded.

He let out a short laugh. It seemed the running had taken quiet a lot out of him and he was taking a break to try and catch his breath. "You think this is a dream?"

"Well what else could it be?" She demanded, readjusting her make-shift dress so it didn't fall.

"Another world." His ears pricked up again.

Juvia groaned, frustrated at his short answers, "Can you at least tell me what I can call you? I don't particularly want to-"

"Shh!" His hand flew over her mouth, however at her size it covered most of her face and she clawed at it trying to pull it away. The cait sith pulled her back against him and he watched the forest floor below. "Crap they're getting better." He murmured before glaring at Juvia, "Why must you reek of Fiore human?" He scolded before Juvia felt the jacket close up around her again. She watched as he vanished, taking her along with him.

Instead of going along the undergrowth of forest that they had been running along previously, the cait sith this time jumped from branch to branch, running across the trees as if it were a flat surface.

The shouting from earlier Juvia finally heard again. This time it was mixed with the barking of dogs, the clanking of steel and the clip-clop of horses.

Juvia didn't know why the cait sith had taken her, or whether he was protecting her or stopping the real good guys from protecting her, but she pulled herself closer to him and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, the cait sith was once again on the ground and calmly walking into a clearing, "You're late." a voice called, and the cait sith reappeared again.

"I am terribly sorry Hatter." He said with a mocking bow, "I was interrupted in my nap and had some guards to shake."

"What have you done to piss of the guards this time cait sith?" The same voice called again. The voice was as deep as the cait sith's, however it wasn't nearly as soft. They were both gruff, but this new one was more so.

"Seems you've grown a pair of breasts since our last meeting caity." A third voice called. This once seemed a little crazed.

"Not so bunny. I've picked up a new little friend. She's the reason I am so late." The cait sith reached inside his jacket and pulled out Juvia, who kicked angrily as his way of letting her out.

"Hey! I'm not some doll!" She complained. The cait sith with put her down and she collapsed almost as soon as he let her go. "Ow." She cried quietly cradling her bloodied and bruised feet. Juvia pushed herself up to discover she hadn't been placed on the ground, but on a table.

It was a long table, with about three different tattered table cloths covering it. There were cups and saucers lying about, some turned up, some chipped, and some were just the remnants of what it used to be. Knives, forks and spoons were just as unorganised, bent beyond recognition and others stabbed into the table. Nothing matched, and there were about six different teapots, but Juvia could only see one that was still fully intact. Lining the middle of the table however were some of the most beautiful desserts Juvia had ever seen.

Apparently the cait sith had brought her to some chaotic tea party.

"You've injured her you idiot." The not so crazed one called and she felt herself being scooped up again, this time by gloved hands, "Are you sure she'd human? She's awfully small."

"She's been drinking potions and I found her like this." The cait sith said. The one carrying her made an "Ah" sound and she was carried to the head of the table. Still a little groggy from her nap she rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Bit cute isn't she Hatter?" The cait sith mused as she was laid back onto the table like a baby.

Once her eyes were finally clear she finally got a good look at the one the cait sith referred to as Hatter. The first feature that caught Juvia was his eyes. They were a dark grey colour and they weren't nearly as soft as the cait siths, but they entranced Juvia much more. His black spikes were pushed down a little by a red top hat with a green ribbon wrapped around it and slip of paper that read ten sixths shoved into it. The Hatter also wore a matching red jacket and pants with orange trim and a high collar and his hands were covered with perfectly white gloves.

"You couldn't have at least wrapped up her feet first?" Hatter complained as he mixed different coloured liquids into a large bowl. At this size Juvia could have bathed in the bowl, and she was afraid he was going to make her.

The cait sith shrugged, "There wasn't time." Then Hatter stacked up a few teacups and helped Juvia to sit on the top.

"Put your feet in." He pushed the bowl towards her, ignoring the cait sith. A little cautiously, she first dipped her toe in, and it stuck. Quickly, her foot retracted from the bowl and she tumbled off the stack of cups, shattering a cup and two plates in the process.

Someone laughed and Juvia realised it was the slightly crazed one. He was sitting not too far away, on one of the mismatch chairs seated around the table, happily stuffing his face. Juvia assumed it was the Hare, however he wasn't like any hare Juvia had seen. He had a pair of long hare ears, poking out the top of messy pink hair and his face had all human features. The Hare moved and acted as if he were human too, however the rest of him was all hare and no man. Like most animals in this world he still wore human clothes and was sporting a black vest with gold trim.

"Pour me a cuppa would you bunny?" The cait sith said sitting across from the Hare and looking up from his food he glared.

The Hatter just sighed and helped Juvia back onto the cup pile, "Sorry." She apologised quietly.

"It's alright. The first time Hare touched it he knocked down three buildings." Hatter told him and Juvia's eyes widened. "It will help. I promise." He took her ankles gently between his forefinger and thumb, and moved her feet into the bowl again. She hissed in pain, but soon it faded away and her feet began to feel better. Once she had gotten used to the foot bath Hatter spoke again, "May I ask your name little one?"

"I'm not normally this little." Juvia sulked slightly. She wanted to be her normal size again.

"Juvy." The cait sith answered for her, "Juvy Lockser."

"Juvy?" Hatter asked for clarification.

"Juvi-A." Juvia snapped, over pronouncing the 'a'. Loke had called her Juvy when they were little and it annoyed her beyond anything.

"Juvia Lockser?" Hatter seemed surprised. Why was everyone so surprised at her name? He scratched his chin as he thought. When he opened his mouth to say something he was interrupted by the barking of dogs. He cursed quietly and began to rummage through his pockets and pulled out a tiny vial.

"Seems I didn't shake them as much as I thought. Good luck Hatter. Miss Juvy reeks of Fiore." And with that the cait sith was gone again and his cup clattered to the ground.

"Fiore?" He demanded but it was too late for any questioning from him. "Drink up." He demanded Juvia and forced her to drink the liquid. It burned, but not as bad as what she had drunk earlier that day and she felt the rags around her becoming looser and looser.

"No, no, no!" She shriek as Hatter grabbed her and shoved her into a teapot. Before she was at least big enough she couldn't fit into a teapot, but now she was as small as the door mouse Happy, maybe smaller. That damn Hatter had shrunk her even further.

He pushed the rags in after her before quietly slipping on the lid, and holding it down with his hand while his other hand covered the spout.

The Hatter watched cautiously as a blood hound came bursting into the clearing, nose glued to the ground as he sniffed around.

"Well, well, well." Not long after the blood hound came the Queen's guard lead by her right hand man himself the knave of hearts Jellal, "If it isn't the mud on the bottom of my boots. Who would have thought two greats such as yourself would be reduced to mad men?" He taunted as he swung off his horse and approached the Hatter and the Hare. He wore a full suit of armour, with a sword belted at the hip that was only exposed when his red cape flapped in the wind. His head however was left open, exposing the blue hair and red tattoo over his eye that everyone knew.

"You're all late for tea!" Hare yelled, angrily tossing a teacup at Jellal's head. Jellal easily caught it as he approached the table.

"How kind of you. Here I thought you would still be angry about what we did to your loved one." He said calmly pouring himself a cup of tea.

"He's right sir." Hatter said pulling out a pocket watch and checking the time, "It's very rude to be late for tea."

Hare pulled a pocket watch of his own from a cup of tea beside him, "its ticking! It's ticking! Tick, tick, tick."

Jellal ignored the two's fascination with being late for tea, "Word has reached the Queen that a human has entered this world. Not just any human but a Rain Woman with blue hair."

"A Rain Woman you say?" Hatter said feigning shock, pocketing his watch again, "Well I'll be sure to keep my eyes out for the lady but I am afraid good sir I know no one with blue hair other than yourself." His pace that he spoke at began to quicken, "Oh now I think about I do believe I have met other. A sea witch by the name Aquarius. But don't tell her I called her that. How do you think I ended up this mad?" Both Hatter and Hare began to giggle like maniacs.

"Would you like to see a trick good sir?" Hare asked over excitedly.

The blood hound found its way under the table and Hatter winced as he felt the dog appear between his legs, where he held the teapot holding Juvia, "Don't do it Alzack. We'll get Bisca and Asuka out. I need you to lead them away from here." Hatter's quiet speech was even faster than before, it was a wonder the hound could keep up. Thinking for a moment, the hound nodded and ran out from under the table, barking loudly.

"Follow the blood hound." Jellal ordered his men as he drank his tea and watched Hare pile up cups, plates, forks and knifes.

"This is going to be good." Hatter giggled madly and so did Hare as he topped off his creation with a piece of strawberry cake.

"Very nice but-" Jellal began assuming that was the end of it but Hare pulled a fork and the strawberry cake was sent flying into the knave of heart's face. He didn't have time to dodge and splattered all over his face. Hatter and Hare fell back into their chairs laughing, and Hare actually fell from his. "You're all mad!" Jellal declared tossing down his cup and shattering it.

"Why thank you very much." Hare said giving a clumsy bow as Jellal swung onto his horse and rode off following his soldiers.

Once they were sure he was gone Hatter put the tea pot back onto the table and opened the lid. Almost as soon as he did Juvia squealed and he remembered she would now be naked, "Oh. Sorry." He apologised. He reached in and Juvia handed him the fabric from her former dress, "Thank you." He said closing the lid again. Working almost impossibly quickly Hatter created a whole new dress for Juvia. He shoved it back into the teapot once he was done, "Try this on for size."

Juvia took the dress, glad to have something that would fit her again, even though she might not be her actual size. She pulled it on and noticed her cuts and bruises were all gone. That bowl of something she had been made to soak her feet in worked more than she thought it would. It didn't even feel like the same material she wore earlier. The front almost looked like an apron and tied around her back in a bow like one. The white apron part then extended down into a shimmering blue and purple skirt that stopped before it even reached halfway down her thighs. The sleeves were of the same shimmering blue and purple, and they puffed up a little with little frills on the ends. Her neckline however was the make or break however. Her entire life Juvia's mother Belno had crushed Juvia's bust under layers of clothing. A proper lady never had a large chest and Juvia had been cursed as her mother put it with a fairy large chest. This dress however didn't crush anything, if anything its low plunge accentuated that fact she was busty. It made her feel exposed, but she couldn't help but like it.

Timidly, Juvia tapped on the teapot and Hatter helped her out, "Still got it." He congratulated himself, and Hare even clapped a little before going back to eating. "Here." He handed her a tiny pair of white gloves, a black bow, thigh high black and white striped stockings and black flats.

She thanked him, mostly for the flats instead of uncomfortable heels and pulled the rest on. Hatter laughed at her as she struggled to get the bow in her hair and decided to help her. Carefully he brushed her hair, and it turned silky smooth almost instantly. He then tied the bow on top of her head like a headband.

"Can you quit playing dolls yet Hatter?" The cait sith said, appearing in his seat again, pouring himself a cup of tea again.

"Well that was nice of you to help out wasn't it?" Hatter snapped at the cait sith as Juvia sat on an overturned cup. Now she didn't need a stack to sit on them, her feet just skimmed the ground on top of one cup now.

The cait sith shrugged and leaned on the table towards Juvia, "She's even cuter than before." He grinned at her, but this time it was more sweet than playful.

"Leave her alone." Hatter scolded, "Now what type of tea would you like?" He asked Juvia changing moods instantly, "Green tea, black tea, pink tea, purple tea, blue tea, yellow tea, orange tea, brown tea, red tea or rainbow tea?"

The selection he offered her almost knocked her off her chair, well cup. Pink tea? Yellow tea? What? "Um…" She looked down into her lap then back up at Hatter. He may have been mad but Juvia couldn't help but find him attractive. Glancing down at his jacket Juvia wondered if it was the same under there was it was with the cait sith. Shocked, she shook her thoughts, discussed with them, "What would you recommend?" Juvia asked timidly, still bothered by her own thoughts.

"Neither. Don't touch the stuff. Tastes awful." Hatter scrunched up his face and shook his head showing his thoughts on the tea.

"Then why would you offer it to her you dope?" The cait sith snipped, "The black. It's normal tea." He told Juvia and she nodded.

"Black then please." Hatter produced a small cup and saucer just Juvia's size and filled it with tea.

"Sugar?"

"Just one. Thank you." He handed her the tiny cup and saucer after dropping one grain of sugar into her cup. Juvia giggled into her cup as she drank it. She really did feel like a doll right now.

"Don't tell me you're going mad too now Rain Woman?" A voice squeaked from the other end of the table. Everyone snapped up at the unexpected guest, and at the end of the table stood Happy, the door mouse. "Lyon." He growled at the cait sith before skimming over to Hatter, "Gray." His voice was less hostile. When his eyes fell onto Hare stuffing his mouth Juvia could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes, "Natsu." Happy whimpered.

The three of them just looked at the mouse with confusion, "Who?" They said in unison.

 **Told you three people that read this there'd be longer chapters! I actually thought this chapter would be a lot shorter than WOOPS 6,000 words... Yeah I'm not going to be very consistent with this story and I'm only going to be good with updates until I can finally finish writing the next chapter for one of my other fanfictions.**

 **Sayonara!**


	3. The Little Mouse Meows

**Thank you to Guest and TheLittleKittyMeows for my first reviews! And TheLittleKittyMeows are you giving me sass? Because if so this chapter is for you! As you might be able to tell in the title (I changed it a little). The starting was based off of the Tim Burton Alice in Wonderland and there will still be some similarities through the fic but this is where I start to do what I want.**

 **Ahh Hospitality at the end of term if fun. Instead of cleaning the kitchens I am finishing this chapter and drinking hot chocolates we make. It's great having a class of 6 people :)**

 **And yes NudgeThePyro it is probably that picture you're talking about, I disclaimed it in the first chapter. And thanks for reviewing!**

"Don't tell me you're going mad too now Rain Woman?" A voice squeaked from the other end of the table. Everyone snapped up at the unexpected guest, and at the end of the table stood Happy, the door mouse. "Lyon." He growled at the cait sith before skimming over to Hatter, "Gray." His voice was less hostile. When his eyes fell onto Hare stuffing his mouth Juvia could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes, "Natsu." Happy whimpered.

The three of them just looked at the mouse with confusion, "Who?" They said in unison.

"Who is Lyon?" The cait sith asked.

"And Gray?" Hatter added.

"And who is Natsu? He sounds like a cool guy hehe." Hare laughed quietly to himself as he poured more tea for the door mouse, however he didn't notice the cup was missing the bottom and it poured straight through to hit the ground.

"You are!" Happy burst out, tears openly flowing as he watched the mad Hare pouring tea to the ground. Hare's nose twitched slightly, and his face twisted.

If they were in fact who Happy said they were, they had obviously gone a long time being referred to as the cait sith, the Hatter and Hare rather than Lyon, Gray and Natsu Juvia figured.

"Wait, are these the three you were talking about before?" Juvia asked the mouse.

"Yes, I was. Before you so rudely ran off. But now I have to admit I am thankful you did, if you hadn't I would have never thought to look here for them."

"I believe you have the wrong people mouse." Hare or Natsu said now stirring the half broken teacup.

"No…" The cait sith or Lyon said. His face too was now twisting, but with realisation, "He's not a mouse. You're Natsu's little cat, Happy!"

Happy nodded, a little disappointed that it was Lyon who remembered him first and not Natsu.

"Happy…" Now the Hatter or Gray was clicking his fingers trying to recall lost memories.

The cup in Hare's hand dropped, and shattered, "Lucy." was all he said as he stared into space. Gray's clicking also stopped and his expression froze.

"Lucy…" He too said quietly.

…

The Queen smiled softly to herself as her spoon gently clinked against her teacup stirring in the honey. She pulled out the stopper of a small vial and emptied the foul smelling contents into the cup next to hers. Removing the spoon from her cup, she then used it to stir the next cup. While she unconsciously continued to stir she looked out over her balcony of which she now sat enjoying her afternoon tea.

Her castle sat at the end of a great gorge, so any attacking enemies would have no choice but to enter the grand death trap. That or drop into the castle grounds from the land above, but people had already tried it once and they weren't game enough to do it again. Her room stood in one of the highest towers, so she could oversee the barren wasteland that would always be part of her kingdom. Once upon a time that was what her entire kingdom was. The entire dead, dry, rocky land that stretched the entire west. But she wanted more, she wanted it all, and now Queen Tatania had it all.

If only they would all do as she asked. She frowned slightly at the thought of all her unwilling subjects that rebelled against her. All those unwilling subjects whose heads would soon decorate her moat, as past traitors already did.

"The Black Rabbit informs me of your failure Jellal." She said calmly, without looking to the door at her visitor. There were only two people who entered her room unannounced. Servants that she didn't want to see or hear a word from and the knave of hearts, her right hand man and personal knight, Jellal. Plus, he was the only one who reeked of iron when he entered.

"I apologise my Queen, but the Rain Woman seems to have eluded us." She could hear him bow before he made his way over to her, "Or perhaps the Black Rabbit has misinformed us…" He suggested cautiously.

Queen Tatania's face snapped up to look at her knight, "You dare question the word of your Queen AND the Black Rabbit in one sentence Jellal? You're treading on thin ice as it is at this moment."

"Of course" He bowed his head, "I would never question your word my Queen, nor the word of the Black Rabbit. I was merely curious."

She nodded calmly, turning back to her tea, "And of course I trust you Jellal." Removing the spoon from the cup she was stirring Jellal noticed that it was no longer a spoon, for what had been in the cup had melted away, and the rest of the handle was bubbling as it too dissolved. Unbothered she placed what was left of the spoon down. Queen Tatania stood up, and then moved the two cups onto a tray. Jellal watched to see which cup was the safe one, but she blocked his view before spinning around holding the tray in her hands offering it to Jellal, "And I trust that if you make one more wrong decision, it may be your last." She warned him, "Take one. I made it just how you like it." Her voice was unusually sweet, and Jellal knew her too well. The happier she seemed, the angrier she was.

Nervously, Jellal obeyed and took one of the teacups, praying it was the normal one, "Drink." She encouraged taking the other in her hands, watching him to take the first sip. With shaky hands Jellal brought the teacup to his lips and took a sip. First all he felt was the pain of hot water touching his lips, then it faded into tea and then finally… honey.

Jellal sighed with relief and Queen Tatania poured her tea into a nearby potted plant. Rapidly, the plant withered and shrived up before the remnants of the tea dissolved it. "Like I said dear Jellal." She warned her knight, reaching up to place her hand on his cheek, "Next wrong decision, may be your last."

"In our search however we found the new picnic grounds of the Hatter and the Hare. The cait sith was with them too, he was hiding but I knew he was there." Jellal reported, hoping that it might bring the Queen away from any murderous intent towards him.

It did. Her face brightened, but it was an evil smile that was brought to her face, "Have you now? I knew there was a reason I kept you around. I want you to bring me the Hatter and the Hare." She thought for a moment, "Leave the cait sith, someone needs to lead the dear Rain Woman to me." She paused again, running her hand down Jellal's jawline, "But first take a day or so rest Jellal, I miss you dearly when you're away for too long."

"I'm sorry my Queen." He said placing his teacup down and wrapping his arms around her waist, "If you didn't send me out on so many missions I would be here more."

She smiled at him, and teasingly brushed her lips over his, "How many times must I ask you Jellal, don't be so formal with me when we're in private."

"My apologies, Erza." Jellal dipped down and placed a soft kiss on his Queen's lips. "How is our little guest?"

"Which one?" Erza laughed slightly as he rocked her side to side.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia." He specified. Erza's eyes widened at the mention of the name and clicked her fingers, slipping from Jellal's grasp.

"That's what I was doing before He came and told me of your failure." Erza was back in her Queen Tatania mode.

"Guess the cute moments over." Jellal mumbled to himself and Erza sent him a glare causing his hands to fly up in defence. He didn't want the possibility of being fed poisonous tea again.

"I promised the little princess I would personally bring her a little snack. Maybe we should wait until I have some friends for her to share her food with." Erza thought for a moment as she turned back to her afternoon tea and plucked a strawberry from a bowl of fruit. She inspected the fruit before grinning, "No. Little Miss Lucy must be getting hungry. I mustn't keep her waiting any longer."

…

In the lowest common known level of the castle laid the dungeons. Any further below that only Queen Tatania and Jellal could ever pass into. At the bottom most level of the castle floors, where the temperature from the earth's core could be felt was the Queen's personal prison. Designed so no one could ever escape. On rare occasions a servant was allowed to the lowest level to feed any prisoners there if the Queen didn't want to taunt them herself.

Erza walked calmly carrying a tray of old stale bread that had grown some green mould on the edges, and a cup of water to wash it down with. As her own special treat for the prisoner she had also placed a few strawberries on the side of the tray. No longer clinking from his amour, Jellal walked beside her, carrying a lamp to light their way through the dark passage.

The air was dry and smelt stale. It hurt Erza's nose to even take in a breath, but she fought through it. It was worth it to see the pathetic girl at the end. Lucy Heartfilia sat in the corner of her cell, scratching into the wall with a spoon she had been allowed to keep from one of her meals to entertain herself. Her once beautiful blonde hair was now overgrown, frizzy and covered with dirt like the rest of her. Her cheeks had sunken in from malnutrition and her once vibrant blue eyes were dull and hopeless.

"It's good to see you again old friend." Erza greeted with fake kindness as she shoved the cup, bread and strawberries through the bars and towards Lucy without even bothering to leave the tray with it.

"It's good to see your little dog hasn't abandoned you." Lucy's voice was hoarse but she didn't look away from her markings on the wall. "Then again, he'll probably be stoned from the kingdom once everyone realises what you're cooking in your belly Tatania." She glanced through the corner of her eye at Erza and Jellal, "The Queen, birthing a bastard for an heir. How unoriginal."

Erza growled and pulled the red cloak further around her. How the prisoner had learned of a secret only known to herself and Jellal was impossible, especially since the Queen had barely begun to show. "You've gone mad with being locked down here, then again, they did call you the mad Queen when you were Queen. Honestly, at least the man I love is human. What did you love again?"

"He was human!" Lucy snapped springing from her seat. The shackles around her arms chained her to the wall and stopped her just short of the Queen's neck. "You turned him you bitch!"

"Now, now." Erza said tauntingly as Jellal banged his sheathed sword against the bars, warning Lucy to step back. She put a hand on her knight's shoulder to calm him also, "He had a choice, just like I gave everyone else. Sadly he chose you and now look at him." Erza stopped for a moment, covering her mouth with a delicate hand in mock shock, "Oh wait, you can't. You're stuck here for life. Or until I see it necessary for your head to join your other followers." Erza waved over her shoulder as she and Jellal turned to leave, "Enjoy the strawberries darling. Ta-ta!"

Lucy rattled against the bars of her prison, fighting against the chains that bound her to the wall. She let out a scream of agony before she sunk down to her knees, watching the light leave her prison once again. She didn't know how long she had been in the dungeon for, but she longed for the light and the flames of the lanterns brought by Erza on her visits reminded her too much of what she was missing. It reminded her too much of Natsu.

…

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy." Natsu had been mumbling it over and over for the past two hours. Gray soon snapped out of it, and with a quick glance at the sky he suggested they go to his home which was nearby for the night. When they got there, Juvia rode on Gray's shoulder so she didn't get left behind or stood on, she discovered it was more a hole in the side of a mound rather than a cottage that she imagined.

She didn't know why she imagined a cottage, especially after living in and only ever entering villas her entire life. Casually, Gray had plucked her from his shoulder and placed her on the table once they entered. The hovel had been dugout solely to give Gray and Natsu somewhere to sleep as it consisted of two rough and broken beds, a table with two chairs and a small fire-pit in the corner.

Now, two hours later, Natsu still paced back and forth, his little paws clutching his pink hair. Lyon had made up two little beds for Juvia and Happy, while Happy teased Juvia about now being even smaller than him.

"Leave her alone." Gray growled angrily after finally having enough of the mouse and doll sized girl arguing with each other. Lyon had just been leaning against the table watching intently, enjoying the free entertainment they were giving him. Gray sat across from him on the other chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Ever since he had been reminded of who he was Juvia had noticed he was no longer the mad Hatter she had met only a few hours earlier.

"Lighten up Gray. They're just playing." Lyon didn't seem too impressed with his entertainment being taken from him. Then he remembered Natsu and turned to the mumbling hare-man.

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy." He continued to mutter.

"Juvia thinks-" Juvia yawned, rubbing her little eyes, "-she will go to bed." Whenever she was tired or over excited she always slipped back into a bad habit her mother had whipped out of her growing up of speaking in third person.

"Need any help?" Gray offered holding out his hand and she shook her head. They had set her bed up inside a large teacup using a small blanket, rolled up to make a mattress, pillow and blanket all in one. While attempting to climb in, and failing miserably, she felt a finger under her once again bare feet helping her into the cup.

She looked up to see Lyon smiling at her, "Thank you." Juvia settled into the bed, pulling the blanket tight around her neck. Juvia wasn't exactly tired, she had remembered while having dreams in the past, she always discovered that she woke up whenever she fell asleep in the dream world.

Hoping that when she opened her eyes again, she would either be on the grass in the garden at the Leorke estate, or her own bed in her own home, Juvia closed her eyes.

The sound of Natsu's muttering faded away. The sound of Gray and Lyon talking quietly over her also faded. Soon she was asleep.

…

"You think she's out yet?" Lyon asked glancing down at the small sleeping girl in the teacup.

"Yeah." Gray said shortly, also glancing and noticing the slight glimmer of saliva pooling in the corner of Juvia's parted lips. They both resisted the urge to wipe it and risk waking her.

Happy had recently deserted the two in an attempt to calm Natsu down who had stopped pacing, but was still muttering to himself with his head in his hands as he sat on his bed.

"You didn't happen to have any of that cake to bring her back to her normal size?"

"No." Gray said shortly.

"Why does she look so familiar?" Lyon's fingers twitched towards a napkin, keeping his eyes on the blunette beauty sleeping between him and Gray, "Maybe we knew-" He began to suggest.

"No." Gray interrupted shaking his head, "We've been here too long for that to be possible. Besides, she's too young and not even Erza would have been able to tamper with her memories."

"Erza can't tamper with memories." Lyon stated tapping the table lightly trying to think of someone who could. Tampering or removing memories was a rare gift, and if they would just think of one person they knew who could change memories it was likely that they were the person who changed Lyon's, Gray's and Natsu's.

Not long after Happy had found them and reminded them of who they were, Lyon and Gray's memories came flooding back. Like a huge barricade had been taken down in one go. Natsu however only seemed to have a crack in that barricade, and all he could remember was Lucy.

Gray went to scratch his head when his hand tapped his red top hat. Red hat… Suddenly he remembered something, "Rufus." He said shortly and Lyon's eyes snapped up to him.

"The barrier was too weak to be his."

"Oh us perhaps." Gray then pointed over at the distraught Natsu, "Seems he hit Natsu with his full force and didn't have much magic power left to tamper with us properly. Happy!" The little mouse snapped around to face Gray and Lyon, "Rufus Lore. Where can we find him?"

"I don't know. I had a hard enough time finding you two!" Happy squeaked back.

"Dammit." Gray muttered grabbing at his spikes.

Lyon thought for a moment, scratching at his neck under his hood, before stopping halfway, "We may not. But I know two people who do."

"Who?" Gray said quickly.

"Sting and Rouge. But I don't know where they are."

Gray groaned angrily, "We don't know where they are either? What use is that then?"

"Lucy and Yukino. They have a bond, and Yukino is never too far from Sting or Rouge."

"Are you leading anywhere with this cat boy?" Gray complained.

"If you shut up I'll get there. If we can break Lucy out, she can contact Yukino who can then lead us to Sting and Rouge who can then lead us to Rufus." Lyon explained quickly before anyone could interrupt him again.

"Why don't we just take out Erza?" Happy squeaked, unconsciously patting Natsu's shoulder as the hare-man began to sob. "Then she can turn Natsu, Lyon and I back to our original forms. Not to mention everyone else."

"I just have to put it out there I don't see a difference with Lyon." Gray laughed lightly and the cait sith growled.

"You call this no difference?" Lyon snapped, angrily pulling down his hood. Under the hood sat the same face that Gray knew as Lyon. The same dark eyes, the same pointed face, and the same grin. However his spiky silver hair was less so from wearing a hood constantly and Gray now saw why. Spaced evenly apart, on top of his head and above where his ears were meant to be, two pointed grey cat ears stood on end. Around the ears his hair didn't grow. His skin around it was also grey, but it was also scarred red with cuts and scratches around the ears. Like he had tried to uproot them from his head.

"So the hood isn't attached to you." Gray said smartly. In honesty he was just hiding his shock and disturbance of what happened to his childhood friend.

"At least you get to be a cat." Happy added quietly. Like Natsu and Lyon he was no longer in his true form. As ironic as it seemed, the door mouse was originally a blue cat. The day Erza took over this world, Happy had been turned into a little door mouse. Gramps told him to be thankful he still had his head, and Gemini both said at least he wasn't turned into a fish.

"I've got a fucking tail Gray!" Lyon shouted, rising half from his seat. Gray did the same but they both stopped when they heard Juvia stir. She moaned a little in her sleep and rolled onto her side, flipping her blue locks over her face.

"Shut up." Natsu murmured, "You'll wake her." All three of them looked over at him in surprise. For the last three or so hours he had done nothing more than mutter Lucy's name over and over again.

"It will probably surprise her when she wakes up." Lyon said calming down as he sunk back into his chair. Gray looked at him with a befuddled look, "Juvy thinks she's dreaming." He explained.

"Well, isn't that interesting..." Gray mused to himself aloud, tapping his chin lightly.

The four just sat in silence after that. Even Natsu had stopped his manic muttering. The only noise that broke the silence was the crackling of the small fire Lyon had lit in the pit earlier that evening, and Juvia stirring every so often. No one even noticed when they all nodded off to sleep.

…

When Juvia woke, the first thing she felt was the comfortable sheets around her. She didn't open her eyes instantly. Instead she snuggled further down into her sheets and imagined her room around her. The large canopy bed facing the huge fireplace which was crackling away. Her dress that was no longer ruined nor never was hanging over a changing screen in the corner and a few soft chairs in the other corner where she had put down her sewing before going to bed. Juvia felt home all around her.

Then, when snuggling even further under the blankets her foot hit something cold and hard. Sitting up, and snapping her eyes open in one motion she saw what her foot had tapped, a giant teacup. Juvia couldn't stop herself from letting out a loud groan. She was still in this messed up dream world, and sleeping didn't wake her up. Maybe… "Ow." She winced in pain as she pinched herself. Looking around she was still in the hovel.

Juvia let out a sigh before climbing from the teacup. Maybe it was just best to let this dream run its course. Getting out of the teacup was about as graceful as climbing in was, but this time no one offered to help her.

Once she pulled her stockings and flats on Juvia saw why. Over on one of the beds Natsu had crashed with Happy laying sleeping beside him. Every so often he would let out an earth shaking snore and she wondered why it hadn't woken anyone up. Beside him came a little 'meow' not long after Natsu's snore followed by purring. The mouse was meowing like a cat! It shocked Juvia , but she couldn't help but laugh quietly.

On either side of her Lyon and Gray were still in their seats, but both were also fast asleep. The silver haired cait sith had his head on the table and was using his arms as pillows. He too snored however it was barely audible and with every breath in, he would begin to fade. When he released that breath however he would return to a solid state. His hood was pushed back slightly so Juvia could now see his face fully. Well almost. His arms still covered half of his face, but from what she could see she could have guessed what the other half looked like.

Stepping quietly, Juvia made her way over to Lyon and began to inspect every aspect of his face. Juvia couldn't deny it, Lyon was an attractive man, and he looked so peaceful sleeping like he was actually human. It hit Juvia then what Lyon said. He wasn't human, he was a cait sith, whatever that was. But he looked so human, everything about him looked human. The tail and ears were just part of the jacket he wore right?

Without even realising it Juvia had begun to reach out towards Lyon's silver spikes. Just before she could snag onto one however he mumbled something causing Juvia to jump back thinking he was awake. His eyes didn't open however and his head just rolled face down in his arms.

Juvia decided to leave him alone and began to explore the table. She stopped just before the end of the table and looked up to find Gray. He wasn't using the table to help him sleep, but instead was back in his chair, with his head rolled back, one arm over his waist and the other dangling to the ground. Juvia had fallen asleep in this position once, and she knew it wasn't comfortable at all. She had woken up with a kink in her neck and she couldn't look too far to the left for two days.

Silently, she sat on the edge of the table and crossed her legs watching Gray. Juvia didn't know why He intrigued her, there was just something about him that drew her attention. Lyon was attractive, yes, but Gray… he was something else. Words couldn't describe what Juvia felt when looking at Gray. Calm, but yet excited at the same time. He was masculine but at the same time still childish. He also gave off a serious quality but Juvia could tell deep down he could be childish. Some would call it bipolar, but Juvia called it interesting. Any to top it all off he looked amazing!

With her head in her hands, and her fingers tapping her temple lightly she watch Gray sleep with a curious smile on her face.

Gray's face twisted slightly before his eyes cracked open. His eyes fell to the tiny girl sitting on the table before him and he raised an eyebrow at her. Wordlessly, she waved. He went to say something before a pain in his neck shot through him.

"Agh." He groaned as he began to rub the kink in his neck, "Morning." Gray mumbled to Juvia as he tried to get the knot from his neck out. He twisted his head roughly to the left and it let out a satisfying _crack_ , "Ah…" He did it once more to the left, letting out another _crack._

Juvia shivered at the cracking sounds. It sounded as if he had broken his neck, but to Gray his neck seemed better than ever. "So, how was it waking up to discover you were still here?" Gray leaned down a little closer to Juvia so he didn't wake anyone else.

"Pretty shitty." She mumbled honestly. Gray laughed at her, "I just want to go home." She wined.

"Well." Gray began, "They say that at one end of this world is Domina, and the other end is Animod. You come in through Domina, and they say if you go through Animod it takes you back home." He informed her. Juvia's eyes brightened at that.

"Can you take me to Animod?" She asked excitedly. Gray put a finger to her lips.

"Keep quiet. It's only rumours and if anyone knew that I knew about Domina and Animod I might lose my head. So you can't tell anyone. Promise?" Juvia nodded, "Okay. I will take you there, but you're going to have to hang on for a little bit okay? We need to do a few things first before I can take you anywhere."

Juvia nodded again, "Juvia can help. If Gray-sama promises to take her to Animod once we finish, Juvia will help and keep quiet." She promised. Gray smiled at her, "So what are we doing?"

Quietly, Gray began to tell her of their plans they had come up with the night before, of breaking out their friend Lucy, to find someone named Yukino, to find two named String and Rouge to find a Rufus to help Natsu. It all seemed very complicated to Juvia but it seemed important to Gray and she had promised to help him if he helped her, so she had no choice but to try and understand.

 **Erza's got herself a little bitch ahah not that she needs one, she is a bitch here anyway. I do take requests if you want to see something I'll see if I can weave it into the story!**

 **Lack of reviews cause a slow update. Just look at my Legend of Zelda fanfictions. I haven't been getting anything so I don't give anything. Gotta give to receive! EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE! Free pass to anyone who gets the reference.**


	4. Eternal Twist

**On with the fic!**

"Lucy!" Natsu called running to the chains that held Lucy down. He yanked at them trying to lift the heavy iron up, while Lucy underneath the iron net clawed at it. It was too heavy to even lift, and the weight was crushing Lucy.

"There's no time Natsu." Lucy begged from under the net, "Go with Gray and Lyon."

"I'm not leaving without you!" He declared desperately.

"You have to." She reached out towards him through the chains and touched his cheeks, "I believe in you." She whispered as Gray grabbed onto Natsu's arm roughly pulling him up.

"We'll come back for you Lucy." Gray promised pulling Natsu away from the struggling Lucy.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lyon called from not too far away. Gray looked over just in time to see him being struck down. Before he even had a chance to respond, beside him, Natsu too fell.

Desperately, Gray pulled Natsu, urging him to get up, "Come on Natsu!" He pleaded, dragging the pink haired man across the ground, trying to hoist him up onto his shoulder. Almost as soon as he managed to get Natsu across his back, the weight seemed to be too much and they both tumbled to the ground.

When they both came to the flames had burnt away, and the trees were nothing but ash. Everyone was gone except for Gray, Natsu, and one dying body. Lucy was gone, but not without leaving an imprint where the iron net had held her down.

Scrambling from Gray's back, Natsu scratched at the dirt where his beloved laid. Then he noticed his hands. They weren't hands any longer, but paws, a hare's paws. Frantically he scratched as his face. It was still human. Patting up further his hair was still his same pink locks and then, ears. Ears that weren't his. Long, floppy ears of a hare, "Lucy." He sobbed quietly, clutching at his ears.

He looked up from his grovelling when he heard Gray beginning to cry. Gray was hunched over the dying body, blue locks hanging over his right arm. Natsu's memories had already begun to fade, so he didn't remember who this person Gray was cradling, but they must have been important to him.

"Y-you-you'll be okay." He stuttered rocking back and forth, brushing back the bodie's hair, "Just… Just hang on. W-we'll find Wendy. Please… Don't leave me."

Their hand reached up to touch his face, but weakness overtook them and they only reached his neck, "I saved you. I can be at peace. Tell…" They coughed violently, "Tell Natsu and Lyon I'm sorry… I- I wasn't strong enough to help…"

"Shhh." Gray ran his thumb across their lips. Their cold blue lips, "Don't waste your breath." Tears rolled down his face.

They smiled, "I love you." They whispered quietly, drawing their last breath.

Natsu began to stumble over to Gray. Or was it Grant? Gry? Grace! Names were beginning to muddle themselves up within his mind. Gray, or Grayson let out a loud cry and pulled the body closer to him, "Don't go. Don't go." He begged, feeling the body melt away in his arms, "I love you too. I always have. Forgive me." He cried into her hair, "Come back to me Juvia."

Maybe his name began with a H? "It's time to go." Natsu said gently putting his hand on the shoulder of the raven haired man before him. Soon, he stood up and nodded, wiping off the left over water from the melted body.

…

When Natsu awoke from his sleep, he was humming the same tune over and over again. It was slightly less annoying than listening to him mutter, "Lucy." repeatedly, but sometimes the tune had words to it, and each time it was the same verse.

 _The portals of the dark_

 _The fire shows no way_

 _The ice weeps for past_

 _The water fades away_

"Will he ever shut up?" Lyon groaned, looking down into his teacup, rubbing his temples.

"I think it's kind of catchy Lyon." Juvia said munching on a small chocolate that was much larger than herself, "Hmm, mmm, hm hm." Juvia hummed along.

Gray thought about the words, "The ice weeps for past. The water fades away." He repeated quietly, as he stirred his tea with no interest. "The water fades away…" He repeated again. For some reason his eyes fell onto Juvia.

After Gray had promised to help her find a way home, Juvia had accepted that she was stuck with them for the time being and decided to make the best of it. Now she sat next to a chocolate that made her look even smaller than she was, and chatted happily with Lyon.

He would never admit it aloud but Lyon was right. There was something familiar about Juvia, but he couldn't place it at all. Though he denied it earlier but he was sure that he had met Juvia before, "We will need to leave soon." He said suddenly making everyone but Natsu look at him.

"Yeah, the sooner we start, the sooner we can shut Natsu up." Lyon groaned again, downing the last of his tea, "Come on Juvy." He held out his hand for Juvia.

"Juvia!" She corrected harshly and Gray winced. _So familiar…_ Despite her annoyance with his continuing insistence of calling her "Juvy" She still climbed onto his hand and he put her on his neck, beneath his hood.

Gray looked at his move curiously, "She's a hunted woman Gray. I can hide her in here if we run into trouble." Lyon elaborated. It was true, he had done it before with Juvia under his jacket.

Reluctantly Gray nodded. He wasn't all too impressed with the idea but again Lyon was right. Still he wouldn't admit it out loud. "Come on Natsu." Gray went over to the shaking hare-man and placed his hand on his shoulder, "It's time to go." At those words Natsu stopped shaking and looked up at Gray.

"Juvia." He whispered, "Fades away." His lips began to tremble, "Lucy. In the dark."

"Come on." Gray said ignoring his words and pulling him to his feet, "We're going to make you better."

"Cake?" Natsu asked looking over at Juvia on Lyon's shoulder. Gray shook his head.

"Someone might, but I'm afraid I don't have any anymore."

With the assistance of Gray, and the attempted assistance of Happy, they managed to get the trembling Natsu out from the hovel, with Lyon and Juvia not too far ahead.

"So, which way is the Queen's castle?" Happy asked Lyon bitterly. He was still convinced that Lyon was tangled up with Erza somehow.

"Three days ride west. Five by foot." Lyon said, looking up at the sky in an attempt to find west.

"Then, how does her army get to the forest so fast? They've got horses yes, but you say it's three days away." Gray argued.

"I don't know. But all I know is it is three by normal horse and five by foot. I've made the journey before. A long time ago by horse."

"How long ago?" Happy asked suspiciously.

"Oh… about nineteen years ago." Lyon squinted trying to think of the timeframe between now and then.

"Nineteen!?" Juvia asked in shock, "You don't look a day over eighteen!" She accused.

"It does look that way doesn't it?" He said proud of himself, "You wouldn't believe it but in Fiore years Gray and I are about 38. Isn't that right Gray?"

Gray shrugged, mostly to help Natsu back up, "Yeah. Sounds about right. But technically we haven't aged down here, nothing ages, so we might as well be eighteen."

"Eighteen?" Juvia was thoroughly confused, "Just pick an age!"

"Eighteen." Gray and Lyon decided on in unison.

"How about you Miss Juvy?" Lyon asked, turning his head in an attempt to look at Juvia while he spoke.

"You're being rude enough by calling me Juvy and now you ask a woman her age?" Juvia asked sassily. She was just playing around slightly, but it was rude to ask a woman her age.

Shocked and disappointed with his actions, Lyon put his head in his hands, "Oh no. I am so sorry Juvy. I forgot how rude it was to ask a woman her age."

"It's okay Lyon." She gently patted his cheek and his mood brightened instantly, "I will be seventeen next week."

"Juvia." Natsu croaked, flinching visibly and almost falling from Gray's shoulder. "Come back to me." He cried in a voice that wasn't his. It was Gray's.

"You're not helping here Natsu." Gray groaned, missing what he said more concerned with stopping Natsu from face planting with the ground.

"What did you say Gray?" Juvia poked her head out from behind the hood and looked around to Gray struggling with Natsu.

"I said he isn't helping."

"No before that."

"I said eighteen."

"No, you said, 'Juvia. Come back to me'." Happy corrected from the other side of Natsu. He hated to see his best friend struggle, but he was just too small to help, "Are you sure you don't have any of that cake?"

Gray shook his head, "I didn't say that. And I already told you I don't have any cake, and if I did I would give it to Juvia. You're meant to be that size and she isn't."

Leaning back into Lyon Juvia asked quietly, "What's this cake they keep talking about?"

"It's like the anti-potion you drank. The potion shrinks the consumer, and the cake makes them grow again. But be careful, eat too much and you'll grow too much." Juvia nodded, making sure to keep it in mind if she ever came into contact with this special cake.

They walked like that for a day and a half. Gray and Lyon would switch between assisting Natsu with walking, and sometimes they would even let Juvia walk on her own. However, she fell behind one too many times, so when Natsu went to a new carrier, so would Juvia. Natsu's mindless babbling became less and less frequent, and it made it easier to hide from any of the Queen's soldiers when he wasn't raving like a madman.

"I hate being useless like this." Juvia mumbled in Gray's ear on the second day. It seemed to please Gray more when she was on his shoulder, instead of the raving Natsu. Possibly for the conversation she offered, but it was more likely to be the fact Juvia weighed so much less, "I promised I would help. So far I've just been another thing to carry."

"Don't say that Juvia. You're not a burden or anything. You'll be able to help, just not yet. Plus, we're breaking into a dungeon, maybe having such a small person to help would make it much easier. Juvia, you could possibly be the most valuable member of our little group." That small speech from Gray was enough to perk her up again.

Without even realising it, Juvia found herself up against Gray's neck. She leaned to the side, laying against him, and she closed her eyes, "Don't fall." Gray said softly. Juvia took it as a promise he wasn't going to let her fall and she smiled.

When Juvia's eyes opened again, it wasn't much later but the first thing she noticed was Gray's hand. She must have come close to falling off during her little nap and Gray had placed his hand over her as a little blanket-barrier.

"I'm up." She said gently, tapping his hand a few times asking him to move it. He did so and she slid back into her position on his shoulder, clinging to the collar of his red jacket.

"You're a violent little sleeper. Almost rolled off a few times." Gray commented, "You weren't nearly as violent the night before last in the teacup." Juvia just shrugged, "Whatcha smell boy?" Gray's attention was now on Natsu, who was walking by himself finally, and had his nose lowered to the ground. Juvia stifled a giggle at Gray's teasing at the dog-like senses of Natsu.

Everyone's head snapped up when they heard rustling in the bushes, "That's never good." Happy squeaked, but drew his needle sword.

"Juvia." Lyon held out his hand and Gray plucked her from his shoulder, reluctantly handing Juvia to him. Juvia felt herself being shoved under the hood and then she and Lyon were gone.

"Mavis!" Natsu's face lit up, but it darkened almost just as quickly and he growled. Out of nowhere, his little paws held knives, but not normal fighting or throwing knives, they were cooking knives.

Out from the bushes tumbled two rabbits. One was white with a pink coat. Mavis, who had lead Juvia here, and the other had fur darker than night and evil red eyes. Mavis was breathing heavily, and hunched over as if she was just about to lose a fight. The black rabbit however didn't seem close to being beat.

"Mavis. Step back." Happy ordered, stepping forward.

"No Happy." Her voice was as soft as Juvia remembered, "I can…" She stumbled back, "I can handle him."

"Oh come now Mavis." The black rabbit taunted, "Let the little mouse play. I haven't had a good feed in a while." A forked tongue flickered from the black rabbit's mouth as he eyed Happy.

"I've seen you before!" Gray accused. He balled up his right hand and clapped his left hand over the end before drawing them back to his left hip. Then, he hesitated. What was he doing? Why was he in this stance?

"It seems Fullbuster has forgotten how to use his magic. How convenient." Magic? Gray furrowed his brow in confusion. Was that what he was doing? Before he could actually give an attempt at his magic, the black rabbit sent Gray flying back into a tree with just a flick of his paw.

"Gray!" Juvia couldn't help but calling out.

"Shh. He'll be fine." Lyon hissed covering her mouth with his hand. The size difference however caused him to grab Juvia entirely from the waist up. Trying to gasp for air, Juvia clawed against his fingers as best as she could, and dug her heels into his shoulder.

"Ly-Ly-" Juvia gasped through the gaps of his fingers, "Air… Can't…. Lyon!" She hissed and continued to kick even harder.

"I said quiet."

"Lyon… Air…" She continued to beg, and she began to see black spots in her eyes. Then Lyon's hand was no longer in her sight, darkness took her over again.

"Taken down so easily. It's almost boring." The black rabbit mused turning to Natsu, "By the looks of it you're not going to be much of a challenge." He passed his hand over Natsu, reading his palm as he did, "Perhaps…"

Happy, thinking very little like always, had managed to sneak up to the black rabbit. Roughly, he shoved his needle-sword into the rabbit, "Nice try mousey." He flicked his tongue at Happy again, "I'll save you until next time." He then looked back at Mavis, "We will continue this later." He grinned evilly before he flickered away, like blowing out a candle.

"Thought projection." Mavis sighed, "Not one of his usual tricks. I thought something was off about him."

"Who was he?" Lyon asked, walking out from the bushes, oblivious to the fainted Juvia on his shoulder.

"An ass. That's what he was." Gray groaned, stumbling over from the tree, clutching his lower right side. He stooped to pick up his red hat before looking up at Lyon and Juvia, "Is she asleep again?" He asked, noticing Juvia slumped against Lyon's neck.

"What?" Lyon snapped his neck around to look at Juvia and almost knocked her off. Quickly he caught her and held her in his hands, "She's not sleeping." With one finger he tested the pulse under her chin, "Still breathing though." Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"You idiot!" Gray finally burst out, still clutching his side, "You almost killed her." He accused, taking Juvia from Lyon.

"Bring her here Gray." Mavis said gently. He did as he was told, and crouched before Mavis, holding Juvia out in front of him like she was a delicate flower, ready to crumble at any moment. She gently touched Juvia's forehead, then her cheek, then under her jaw. Closing her eyes, she mumbled one single word.

"Why isn't the waking up?" Gray demanded. He had no idea why he was suddenly to afraid that Lyon did kill the small girl. It wasn't like he had any attachment to her. They had only met a few days ago.

Mavis smiled, looking up at Gray and then to a concerned Lyon, Natsu and Happy behind him, "She's just passed out. No need to worry. She will wake eventually."

"When?" Surprisingly, it was Natsu who asked. Mavis gave a quick shrug as Gray stood back up again, cradling Juvia.

"It could be anywhere within the next thirty seconds to this evening. People can be unpredictable when they faint."

"We'll have to keep on our path to Tatania." Happy declared.

Hearing of the group's plan to go to Erza's castle and no doubt break out Lucy shocked Mavis, and she didn't bother to hide it, "You cannot go to that place as you currently are!" She said horrified, "It's what she wants. She'll imprison you all and…" She looked to Juvia before shaking her head, "Why must you go through with such madness children?"

"It's Natsu he…" Lyon looked over at the pink haired man, who was grinning wickedly at his kitchen knife, "He's lost his memories, and he's going mad because of it. Mine and Gray's memories seemed to have come back but Natsu's… We're going to free Lucy."

Natsu stopped staring at his knifes at the mention of Lucy and his incoherent muttering began again, "And whatever for? In this state being reunited with her will only send him to further madness." Mavis accused.

"Well, if you can point us in the direction of Rufus Lore that would be extremely helpful. If not, excuse me." Gray said icily stepping around Mavis and continuing on their path to Queen Tatania's castle.

Wordlessly and pulling Natsu with them, Lyon and Happy followed. "I may not be able to point you in the direction of Rufus. But perhaps Yukino?" Mavis called after them causing them to freeze in their tracks, "I thought you would be interested. Sadly, she is in the place far worse than Tatania's castle. But be warned my children. Natsu isn't the only one who doesn't remember. Memories can be painful and some are forgotten for a reason. Bring them back and you may end up just like him."

Gray couldn't help himself from laughing, "I don't need your warning Mavis. And what place would be worse than the great hell hole of a castle Erza lives in?"

Hoping he would say that, the white rabbit grinned, "Aquarius' tarn." And for the first time in a long time, Gray was nervous.

…

When Juvia finally came to it was night. Happy and Natsu were happily passed out by the warmth of the fire, and behind her Gray and Lyon bickered. They didn't seem to take any notice of Juvia finally waking. She pushed herself up off the ground, thoroughly confused. How was it night already? How had she appeared beside a fire? When did she go to sleep? And most importantly. Why was Gray shirtless?

Then she remembered, Lyon's hand wrapped around her, restricting her of any air, "Are you trying to kill me?" She demanded of the white haired cait sith. Both Gray and Lyon jumped at her sudden outburst.

"Juvy-" Lyon began but Juvia held up her tiny hand.

"No. Look at the size of your hand compared to me, huh? I am as big as its span, so using the entire thing just to cover my mouth to get me to shut up is a bit overkill." Juvia said gesturing between her body and Lyon's hand, "And it could have been a lot worse. You have a strong grip. Held me any tighter you would have crushed me!"

"But. You're alright now. Right?" Lyon said leaning down closer to her.

Juvia let out an exhausted huff, "I suppose so." This made Lyon smile. He went to say more but Juvia quickly ignored him, turning her attention to Gray.

Opening her mouth to say something she found herself lost for words. She was ever curious about what he had been hiding under the thick red jacket, but this was not what Juvia expected! A bandage was wrapped across his chest and over his shoulder but it didn't hide much. His arms and chest weren't quite as toned as Lyons, probably from years of eating sweets and tea for breakfast, lunch and dinner and not doing much. Despite that Juvia could tell he was once well defined. He was more… natural than Lyon.

But what held Juvia's attention was the faded dark blue mark on his right pectoral. It was like an old bruise, or a faded birth mark. "Gray." Juvia said gently staring at the mark on his chest, "What's what?" She pointed.

"Hm?" Gray looked down to where she was pointing, "That?" He pressed a finger to the mark, "I… I actually don't know what it is." Lyon looked around too now at the mark.

"Huh… It doesn't look like a birth mark. And it seems too shaped to be a bruise." He pointed out.

"It's a tattoo." Happy murmured, rubbing his sleep filled eyes. It was evident he had been woken by Juvia's outburst. For such a tiny girl she had a powerful voice. It didn't bother Natsu however, whose ears were pressed down against his head blocking out all sound. "One put there by magic and has begun to fade."

"What's it mean Happy?" Gray couldn't help but ask. He felt stupid that he had a tattoo he had no memory of or reasons as to why he had it in the first place.

"It's the mark of a magical guild. Natsu and I are also in the same guild as you. His mark however." Happy looked down at Natsu, "Is covered with fur."

"Magical guild?" Juvia murmured to herself. Back home there were few magical guilds left. Before Juvia had been born a lot of them just suddenly vanished, and those that remained went rouge and were looked down upon in society. Loke had told her that once, being in a guild gave one pride and everyone respected them. Now, it was a shameful act to be a part of a guild.

Happy nodded, "Lyon has one too. In the same place as Gray's, but a different mark." The mouse pointed to Lyon. How Juvia hadn't noticed that when he was carrying her was beyond her.

"Bull." Lyon called, "I actually pay attention to myself and I would know if-" Lyon couldn't help himself but to check, and when he did, Happy was right. In the same place as Gray's, Lyon had a faded blue mark. It didn't match Gray's at all however.

He was about to say more when a soft humming cut him off. All eyes fell straight to Juvia, but she held her hands up in defence, for her eyes had skimmed to the real culprit of the humming. Natsu. The hare-man was still asleep, but even so, it seemed he couldn't escape the madness.

 _The portals of the dark_

 _The fire shows no way_

 _The ice weeps for past_

 _The water fades away_

Natsu sang quietly in his sleep, "Someone shove a sock-"

"Shh." Juvia hushed Gray quickly. Natsu didn't repeat the same verse over and over this time. This time, he had more.

 _The one thousand swords_

 _Sheathed by demise_

 _The body of the heavens_

 _Has fallen from the skies_

The one thousand swords? The body of the heavens?

 _The light and dark_

 _In eternal twist_

 _Forever trapped here_

 _In this dark abyss_

The last line worried Juvia. The rest of his maddening song were the same three verses repeated over and over like he was stuck on repeat, "Now can I-?" Gray began but Juvia shushed him again. Gray huffed quite loudly.

She might not have been able to understand the rest of it, but the last line spoke loud and clearly. Forever trapped here, in this dark abyss. That was her fate wasn't it? To be trapped here forever? Stuck four inches tall?

Well she had to admit she did have dreams about this as a child. Being shrunken down to the size of her dolls, and being able to live in the doll house. But now that dream was crazy. She wanted to be her normal size! She wanted to use human sized objects again! She wanted to be able to walk by herself! And she wanted someone to be able to hug her without suffocating her with just their hand!

Juvia didn't notice when tears began to roll down her face. If she did, she just let them fall where they may. That's all she could do with anything now. She was useless.

"Juvia." It was Lyon. He had noticed her sudden tears and gently scooped her up, "You will be alright. I promise to protect you from here on out. So don't cry." His voice was so soft, she was certain only she could hear him. "No more tears." He said simply wiping her cheeks one at a time with his thumb. She winced at the sudden thumb on her face, and the pressure he put, but other than that, it was a sweet gesture only two other people had ever done on two occasions.

Her father was one, when she was a little girl and one of his clumsy associates trampled over her doll house, crushing it. The other was Loke. Some of his friends had laughed at her on Loke's twelfth birthday when Juvia, only five at the time, had given him his present. It was a homemade doll, but Juvia at the time hadn't quite mastered the making of the body, so the doll was simply a white face with black button eyes and a crudely stitched smile. Under the face Juvia, in an attempt to make a body, had stitched a leftover square of the white fabric under it, and it looked a little like a ghost.

Loke had thanked her happily, and complimented her handy work. It was an impressive feat for a five year old to be able to sew Loke thought. Juvia's mother didn't think so, and it had crushed her hopes all up until she actually gave the gift to Loke. With that compliment her spirits were lifted, for the next ten minutes. When Loke wasn't looking, two of his friends had picked up the doll and began to mock it loudly, making sure Juvia heard it before tossing it into the mud.

 _Its hopeless_ Juvia had thought to herself at the time _they're right, it is stupid._ She then began to cry. Loke had found her crying over the muddy doll and she apologised to him greatly. He simply smiled and took the doll from her before wiping away her tears, "I'm going to clean this up and I will cherish it every time I look at it because you made it for me. No more tears Juvia."

That day was the first day Juvia thought of Loke as a friend. Sadly though, as they both grew, and their ages so far apart, they too grew apart. By the time Juvia was fourteen, any signs of real friendship had vanished under duty and respect. "Juvia" and "Loke" were replaced by "My lady" and "Your Grace." But maybe, if Juvia ever got home marrying Loke, her childhood friend, wouldn't be all that bad. They had a friendship once, and they could again.

Juvia sniffled at the memory, and wiped away a tear that never fell, "Better?" Loke asked her. Then she realised this wasn't Loke, it was Lyon. She shook her head quickly, trying to shake the thoughts of Loke from her mind before nodding.

"Better." She confirmed.

"Good. We can't have you crying now can we Princess?"

"Princess?" Both Gray, Happy and Juvia questioned. Lyon just shrugged and continued grinning.

"No, we can't. But Princess might cry from an empty stomach. Have we got any food?" Juvia asked deciding just to play along.

"I believe so…" Lyon looked over at Gray and he groaned.

"Fine. I'll get it." He complained pushing himself up to grab something for Juvia to eat from the pack Mavis had given them.

"Thanks buddy." Lyon said teasing the raven haired man.

"You know, if you pointed me in the right direction I could have grabbed something for myself." Juvia huffed, stomping on Lyon's hand making him put her down.

Once her feet made contact with the ground she was off towards the pack Gray was rummaging through. It felt good to be able to use her own legs again.

"Let's see… Here." Gray pulled out a small slab of dried meat and some bread. Compared to him, the food was minuscule, but against Juvia, she would have struggled to just carry the bread. He broke the meat and bread into smaller pieces and then handed them to her. Juvia thanked him and began to make her way back over to Lyon and so did Gray.

She almost dropped her food when Gray stood up, and scooped her up in one swift motion, "Can't you two let me walk just for once?" She complained.

"I don't think so. Plus, I'd rather carry you than have to scrape you off the bottom of my boot." Gray said with a deadly serious face. Happy burst out into fits of giggles and Lyon, who had closed his eyes, watched the two from under his lashes.

"This is way too familiar…" He muttered to himself.

 **And that's all she wrote folks! Wow life is getting slow again… and by life I mean my mind. I got episode 239 today and OMGOMGOMG it got me kicked into gear.**

 **I also discovered today that Silver's voice actor is voicing over Christen Grey for the 50 Shades of Grey Japanese dub. I don't know why but it just made me laugh. If any of you reading also have seen Free Iwatobi Swim Club he is also Captain Mikoshiba and I'm like the only person in the world that fangirls over him more than the main cast.**

 **Those reviews also kick my butt into gear so *hint hint* It's just down there. You know where it is. And thanks to those who do/have/are going to review!**


	5. Demon Lords

They arrived at Aquarius' Tarn on the morning of the fourth day. Not long after Juvia had eaten on the second night Lyon and Happy filled her in on the change of plans. They had the opportunity to arrive the afternoon before, but Gray insisted that they have a nights rest before having to deal with Aquarius. Scaling the hillside hadn't been too hard for Juvia, since Gray and Lyon constantly insisted on carrying her. At once point even Natsu took over duty of babysitting her and they even had a conversation. Well, it was about how to properly cook a steak, but it seemed to make Happy and Gray relieved, so Juvia went along with it.

Later, Gray told her that it was good to keep Natsu distracted from his few memories that had come back. It seemed to cause him nothing but pain and suffering.

"Why didn't your memories do that to you Gray?" Juvia asked him gently and he shrugged the shoulder Juvia wasn't on.

"I don't know. Probably because I got happy memories back as well as the sad ones. Whereas Natsu only has the sad memories."

"What are some of your memories you can tell Juvia about?" She didn't even noticed her little slip up into third person.

Gray didn't seem to either, "Well. It's still a little fuzzy, because it's an older memory, but I remember a white castle. I remember Natsu as a full human following a blonde girl wherever she went."

"Lucy?" Juvia suggested.

"Yeah, I think that was her. I also have a very faint memory of someone who would follow me."

"What did she look like?"

"That's the thing. I don't remember what she looked like, or if she was even a she. But for some reason, when I try to recall that person, all I see is you Juvia."

"Me?"

Gray nodded. Seeing no reason for words for the moment.

After that, Gray stayed silent until they reached the tarn. It was quite spectacular, like something Juvia had only seen out of a painting. It wasn't exactly very high up, but it was cupped by rolling green hills and the landscape was dotted with few trees. For the first time in a very long time, Juvia saw the blue sky. It was perfect, like someone had found the brightest shade of blue and covered all the clouds with it.

No one seemed to share Juvia's feelings. Everyone was on edge, and looking at the water cautiously, "Let's just find Yukino and get out of here." Lyon said jumping at a ripple in the water.

"I don't understand why she would be here." Gray muttered. Happy had noticed something swirling in the tarn and couldn't help but skip over to investigate. In the water, he found two eels, one black, and one white chasing each other's tail.

At Juvia's encouragement and curiosity, Gray followed Happy and they looked over him at the eels, "Light and dark in an eternal twist!" Juvia pointed out.

"No." Gray said shortly, "It's Pisces."

Happy, Natsu and Lyon all looked up at him, "Pisces? As in the spirit Pisces?" Lyon asked, this time also coming to investigate. Gray nodded.

"Hey cool. Someone finally put up a warning sign!" Natsu called. He easily seemed his old self again, but this was Hare, not Natsu talking, "Aquarius' Tarn. Warning to all. Three of the Ten Demon Lords reside here. Turn back now." He read aloud.

"Three? Only Aquarius and apparently Yukino live here." Lyon pointed out.

"But now we found Pisces. Maybe they are the three Demon Lords!" Happy quickly scrambled away from Pisces and so did Gray.

"I don't think Natsu's memories are worth facing off against three of the Demons Lords." Gray's voice was almost shaking.

As usual, Juvia was thoroughly confused, "Ten Demon Lords?"

Lyon nodded, "Yes. Demons and monsters are everywhere here. But of those demons there are ten of the strongest ever. I suppose you could call them Demon Lords. I can only think of seven though. Gray?"

"I can only think of seven too." Gray said shaking his head, "And Pisces is not one. There is Mermaid, Cerberus, Raven, Phantom, Pegasus, Ogre, Sabertooth and…" Gray scrunched up his face as he tried to think of the other three.

"Lamia and Fairy!" A feminine voice called from across the water. Following the voice they saw the top half of a woman poking out from under the water. She wore a golden headpiece, with gold chains weaving through her sandy hair. Gold leaves were the only clothing she wore to cover her bust, and chains similar to that in her hair wrapped around her stomach, but covered nothing. Her arms were also adorned in a similar way, golden chains, and bangles and on her left upper arm, a golden snake, "Honestly Fairy, I'm hurt that three travellers come to our home, and forget about us." She began to move towards the group, slowly rising from the water.

"Why does everyone forget to count me?" Happy cried not focusing on the emerging woman. When her bottom half was revealed, she was not a woman, but half woman, half snake. Her tail that was in place of her legs, was a similar sandy colour to her hair and was also adorned with golden ornaments and chains. She slithered across the water as if it were solid ground.

"Aquarius isn't going to be happy with trespassers Lamia." A much more masculine voice called, this time from the skies.

Lamia grinned and licked her lips, "And I worked so hard on making that sign. Oh well, Aquarius won't mind if we have a little snack without her. I bet they taste as good as they look."

Beside her, landed a tall man who looked like he had all the colour drained from him. His long hair was a dead silver that stretched down his long black trench coat with silver metal plates on his shoulders. He held a long katana drawn in one hand and out behind him two black wings were spread. One however was tattered and torn so much it didn't look like much use.

These two were Fairy and Lamia two of the ten Demon Lords. "Honestly Lamia." Fairy sighed, "You must know by now that I do not indulge on human flesh."

Lamia just continued to grin, "Then you wouldn't mind slowing a few of them down for me while I take them out one by one? Thank you darling." She said without waiting for a reply, "Who looks the yummiest." She thought to herself "I choose… you." Her eyes fell onto Lyon and Lyon froze. With amazing speed, she flew across the water in a beeline towards Lyon.

"Lyon!" Gray shouted to the cait sith, trying to bring him back to reality, while also keeping an eye on Fairy who had decided to come after Gray first. Lyon took in a sharp breath and vanished suddenly.

"That won't work my precious cait sith." Lamia hissed, reaching for empty air and pulling Lyon from it. Her hand was only on his throat for a quick second before she recoiled with a loud wail of pain.

"Lamia!" Fairy called, sounding even a little worried for her, and stopped his advance on Gray.

"The little runt!" She hissed at Lyon, pulling at his jacket. It was difficult for her to fight through the pain but eventually she pulled his jacket down just enough to show his right pectoral. "He bears my mark." She hissed at Lyon, her forked tongue flicking at him, "You're lucky." She turned from him then and went to Gray, "I don't sense anything from you. You can't harm me." Lamia's eyes flashed dangerously.

Before she could pounce on Gray however, Fairy held out his katana in front of Lamia stopping her in his tracks, "This one bears my mark. You know we cannot harm anyone who bears the mark of the Fairy, Lamia or Mermaid."

"Bah! To hell with that promise. I'm hungry. Their marks are fading." Lamia growled.

"The girl. She wears no mark." Fairy said and Lamia looked up at him.

"What girl?" Fairy pointed his katana to Juvia on Gray's shoulder, who was doing her best to hide in the collar of his jacket, "She's too small. As is the mouse. The hare, will have to do." She went to make a move towards Natsu but then froze, looking over at Fairy who shook his head.

"He too has the mark. It is hidden well, and almost isn't there, but it is there."

Lamia groaned in frustration, "But I'm hungry. And Aquarius won't let me eat her little pet even though her mark is a Sabertooth mark."

At the mention of Sabertooth something in Gray's mind clicked, "Yukino! Does her name happen to be Yukino?" He asked quickly.

Before Lamia or Fairy could reply however a giggle came from across the tarn. Happy openly flinched, "So creepy." He murmured.

"You want Yukino?" A cute voice called. There was a splash of water beside Lamia and when it washed away, in its place stood a little girl. She had light blue hair tied in two pigtails and a golden circlet encircled her brow. Her dress was made of scales of different shades of blue with a black skirt and gold trim. Her hand rested on a golden vase that stood in place beside her, "Because we're still playing."

"Aquarius." Lamia addressed the little girl as if she was of higher ranking, "We were just about to dispose of these trespassers for you. But I cannot cause any harm to one." Her eyes fell to Lyon again, "And Fairy insists that I avoid hurting any of the others."

The little girl, Aquarius presumably, just nodded, "Good work Fairy. No harm is to come to any of them." Aquarius began to make her way over to Gray, carrying the vase as if it weighed nothing, "It's been a long time." She smiled at Juvia and held out her hand and completely ignored the almost trembling Gray.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Juvia asked timidly. One of the first things someone said to her when she entered this world was that they wanted to toss her to Aquarius like she was some monster. Aquarius was also obviously the third Demon Lord at Aquarius' Tarn, so why was she just a little girl.

"Juvia!" The little girl seemed hurt, "You don't remember me? I'm hurt." She pouted.

"That's not her Aquarius." Fairy said, eyeing Juvia. On close inspection, something about Fairy seemed familiar to Juvia, it was like she knew him and had for a long time.

"Oh boo. Whatever did happen to her?"

"Her who?" Gray asked glancing at Juvia. Maybe the girl Aquarius was talking about was the one he kept seeing in his memories.

"Aquarius, leave them be." A new voice said, coming over one of the mounds that surrounded the tarn, "They've lost their memories."

Natsu was the first to look up at the white haired woman on the mound. He might have lost his memories, but he knew all too well who this was, "Yukino!" He cheered as she joined them all.

"It's good to see you haven't gone mad Natsu." Yukino said fondly, patting the hare-man on the head.

"No. He's lost it. That was one of his few sane moments." Lyon commented with all seriousness making Yukino laugh.

No one was impressed with Yukino's laughing. Awkwardly, she cleared her throat, "Anyway. A little rabbit told me you were looking for Rufus?"

"Wow she works quickly." Juvia mumbled to herself.

Not surprised at her knowledge of their mission Lyon nodded, "Can you point us in the right direction of him? Or Sting and Rouge?"

"Why would you want those two? Oh, right. Anyway, I can do much more than point you in the right direction. I can take you to him." She smiled sweetly at Lyon and Gray swinging herself from side to side.

Lyon sighed, "What do you want in return Yukino?"

"I want you to give me something. You don't have it yet though, so I'll tell you when you get it."

"Enough games. Where are you going to take us?" Gray cut in.

"Oh." Yukino grinned, and there was a twinkle in her eyes, "I think you know Gray. A place that holds a lot of your memories." Gray's eyes widened and Juvia could feel him tense up.

"You mean…" His voice shook, "It's still standing?"

"Well of course it is! The White Queen would never let it fall."

"Lamia, Fairy, Aquarius. Would you like to come?" Yukino turned to the Demon Lords and Fairy quite visibly flinched.

"Sounds exciting!" Aquarius giggled and Lamia attached herself to Fairy's arm.

"You're not worming your way out of this one hun." She told him and he sighed, "I hear Pegasus is hiding out there these days." Lamia said as an attempt to convince him.

"You know, I'm really confused now about their relationship." Juvia whispered to Gray, "I mean. How does that even work?" Gray covered his mouth to stifle a laugh and just shrugged. At least he wasn't shaking anymore.

"Da, dadada, daaa, dadada, da, da, da." Natsu had slunk back into a mad state again. This time he was on the ground, rocking back and forth with his legs drawn to his chest. He would stop every so often to giggle manically before he went back to his da-da-ing.

"There's Natsu." Gray sighed noticing the mad hare-man again, "I guess I'm going to have to carry him." He held out his hand for Juvia to step on. She knew she was being transferred back over to Lyon. She was still a little iffy with him about the whole suffocation business, but Juvia had said she forgave Lyon out loud, but she wasn't sure if she actually did.

"Allow me Gray." Fairy said holding out his hand to stop Gray before moving over to Natsu, picking up the raving hare-man like he was nothing.

Gray went to thank him when he remembered, he hadn't told him his name, "How do you know who I am Fairy?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uh…" The Demon Lord seemed caught off guard, "Yukino said it earlier!" He said awfully quickly.

"For someone who has the title Demon Lord. He isn't all that fearsome and evil." Juvia murmured in Gray's ear and again he covered his mouth to stifle a small laugh.

"Alright Fairy. But you said Natsu wore your mark, and that you couldn't touch those that wear it?" Gray quizzed.

For a moment there, Gray thought he had Fairy. He didn't know what, why or how he had him, he just felt proud of himself for a moment. "I cannot bring harm to those with my mark. Nor can I the mark of Lamia." He nodded to Lamia, "Or Aquarius." He nodded to Aquarius who had been trying to catch Yukino's attention. Yukino however paid no attention to them and had crouched beside the tarn and was speaking softly with Pisces.

When she finally rose she glared at Gray and Fairy, "Can we continue the bickering on the road? I would rather not waste precious daylight." And with that, she, Lamia and Aquarius were off down the hill, quickly followed by Lyon, Gray carrying Juvia and Fairy carrying Natsu.

…

"So you're telling me. That these marks, like this one," Gray pointed to the right side of his chest, "or Lyons," He tossed his thumb at Lyon, "are all marks of the Ten Demon Lords?"

Fairy sighed. It had been the fourth time he asked him that same question. Each time Gray would just word it differently, "Yes. But not all marks are the same, and not all marks are of a Demon Lord. There are however nine marks for nine of the ten Demon Lords. Fairy, Lamia, Mermaid, Cerberus, Phantom, Raven, Ogre, Pegasus, and Sabertooth."

Each time Fairy would list the nine marks, her skin would prickle at the mention of Phantom. There was always something familiar every time someone spoke, and Phantom was just another one of those familiar things she would keep hearing about.

"Can you tell me about Phantom?" She interrupted Gray asking the same question a fifth time.

"Ah. The little one has an interest in the Phantom. Phantom isn't something that can be distinguished by gender, or even looks. Only the Demon Lords know of its true form, and I would rather not be the reason for your nightmares tonight." Fairy began, "Phantom prefers to stick to the shadows. But more importantly, your shadows. It will poses your shadow and use it against you. Impossible for humans to hit, but humans are just like sitting ducks to him." Juvia curled up closer to Gray's neck. Why had she been interested in something so creepy? "Phantom is a powerful ally to have, I know because once he was mine."

"Now who is he allied with?" Juvia didn't know why she asked, because she knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Why, the Red Queen herself, Queen Tatania."

"You're not allied with her. How come?"

Fairy just smiled, and Juvia followed his eyes to find they were watching Lamia and Aquarius, "I am allied to the one I love." He said simply.

"Isn't that a cute way to end a story?" Lyon said sarcastically. Both Gray and Juvia rolled their eyes.

"I can't help but wonder. It's like Aquarius is yours and Lamia's daughter." Juvia said without thinking. Now she wished she had a filter on her brain.

Had Fairy been drinking anything, he would have spluttered it everywhere, "W-what? Lamia and I?"

Juvia frowned, "Isn't it obvious?" She glanced and Lyon and Gray for confirmation and they both nodded.

"You may be a Demon Lord, but your feelings are one hundred percent human." Lyon braved and said. Technically, Fairy could cause harm to him and it wasn't a bright idea to piss any Demon Lord off, protected by their mark or not.

"When was the last time you were fully human?" Gray asked and then quickly covered his mouth.

Lyon growled at Gray and began to march ahead, "You're just the lucky bastard Erza decided not to curse or kill." He muttered angrily.

…

Queen Tatania despised those that thought of themselves high enough to call an audience with her. Most who did found themselves on a block without their head. Those idiots at least gave Erza some entertainment, well, when Jellal wasn't there to convince her that perhaps it wasn't a good idea to chop the heads off of _all_ her loyal subjects.

The Black Rabbit however was the exception to her rule. Even if she was able to get her hands on him to get him onto the chopping block, she would be dead before the axe fell. So now here she was, alone, sitting on her velvet red throne, her legs crossed delicately and chin rested on her fist while her other hand impatiently tapped the opposite armrest.

It was just like the Black Rabbit to ask to meet with her alone at a certain time, and show up late.

When he did, he did with no warning.

"Erza! Darling!" He called as he appeared before her.

"You've been spending time with Freed again haven't you?" She sighed at his greeting.

"Hardly. You should keep an eye on your lackeys. I just saw him, Bickslow and Evergreen making a run for it. They were headed east." He said indifferent to the subject. Erza, however, was bothered by the new information.

"What?!" She quickly stood up, "And you didn't think to stop them?!"

The rabbit just laughed and licked his paw, "Of course I thought about it." He said simply before looking around the empty throne room, "Where's your love sick puppy?"

Erza rolled her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Mostly because he didn't stop her runaways, but also partially because she knew exactly who the 'love sick puppy' he was referring to was, "Jellal and his men are preparing to arrest the Hatter and Hare. After that I'm sending them on another search for the Rain Woman." She did her best not to sound too irritated.

"Don't waste good men on something the rabbit already knows." He laughed at her darkly.

"Tell me where they are rabbit!" Erza demanded, stepping closer to him. The clicking of her heels on the marble would have frightened almost everyone, but not the Black Rabbit.

Almost tauntingly, the rabbit wagged a finger at her, quietly tutting her demands, "Now, now. Don't be hasty Erza. I tell you what you need to know and nothing else. And besides. I'm sure deep down you know where they are headed."

"Yes." She sighed and slunk back down into her throne, "I didn't want to believe it. But he hasn't let me down before. So what the Demon tells me is true?" The rabbit nodded and Erza couldn't help but groan in annoyance, "I raised that place to the ground! Why is it still standing! Maid!" She screamed and a frightened maid scurried through a side door beside her throne, "Bring me the General of my Army." She ordered and the maid fled to carry out the orders.

"Dear Erza." The Black Rabbit sighed after a long silence, "Do you forget who your General is?" Another long silence followed as Erza thought about it. She had a feeling she should know.

"Pah! I don't care _who_ he is, I only care about _how_ well his head will roll."

The rabbit didn't reply. He just grinned when the doors of the throne room were flung open and Jellal walked in. He stopped beside the Black Rabbit and dropped to one knee, placing one hand over his heart, "You called for me my Queen?"

"What? I thought I-" She stopped and remembered. At the time of her takeover Jellal hadn't been her General, for she had another one which she had lost. Now it all came back to her. After he failed at destroying the forbidden place she had watched his head roll. She looked up to see the rabbit still grinning, "Did I at least enjoy watching it roll?" Erza asked him, knowing he knew exactly what she was thinking.

He nodded slightly, "Very much so. I remember you suggesting you test a few others heads." He glanced down at Jellal, "Including the puppy's head." Erza looked mildly surprised, and shocked that she would suggest removing Jellal's head, "That's actually a lie. I was the one who suggested his head. You refused quicker than ever. I do believe he is turning you soft Erza."

"I hardly think so rabbit." Erza gestured for Jellal to rise and stand beside her. He did as he was told, "I am simply fond of him. Especially his face." She looked up at Jellal, and smiled as she ran a finger along his jawline, "It's hard to find such a unique face."

"I think you are forgetting the two other people who look exactly like him." The rabbit coughed.

"You are not the only one with the power of projection rabbit." Jellal spoke up.

"The puppy forgets his place." The Black Rabbit held out a paw and pointed it at Jellal. Had anyone who didn't know the power of the Black Rabbit walked in and saw these events unfolding, they would have laughed at a rabbit trying to be all powerful. However, when he clenched his paw into a fist, Jellal fell to his knees again and began to claw at his throat. "Why do you think you feel so much weaker when I'm around? How do you think I came across a power that wasn't mine? I think you've served your purpose in this world long enough puppy." His voice turned dark and menacing as he began to walk towards Jellal.

"You do not decide that rabbit!" Erza snapped, swiping her hand across the air as if to cut an invisible magic line. The choke hold on Jellal was broken at that instant. The Knave stood up, still a little weak from having his breath and magic pulled from him.

"Oh, but yes I do Erza. You and I both know my place here, and you do not command me, nor can the Demon Lords command me. I have only one equal and that is not you." He hissed at her, "If I want your puppy to die, it will be."

"You forget. You need me as much as I need you. Kill him, and I will turn on you. Who will move the pieces of the chess board you cannot reach?" The rabbit growled at Erza's words.

The Black Rabbit spun on his heel and began to exit the throne room, waving over his shoulder, "Very well then Queen. I will leave you with this information, and let you decide what to do. I did have more to tell you, but that will have to wait until it is our turn to move again." And with that he was gone.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked quickly turning to face Jellal. Tentatively, she placed a hand on his cheek and began to inspect him for any visible damage she knew wasn't there.

"I'm fine." His voice croaked. It took him a second to clear his throat before speaking again, "I'm fine." Jellal's voice was now normal again, "But I thought I asked you never to summon me when he was here. You know how much he loves to torture me." With one hand he began to rub his throat. It still felt like someone's hands were wrapped around them, attempting to crush his windpipe.

Then, someone's hands were around his throat. However these hands were not attempting to kill him. They were the hands of his beloved Erza. Gently, she removed his own hand to allow her to run her soft fingers down his neck, across his shoulders and down his collar bone, before stopping at his chest, "I'm sorry Jellal. I didn't know it was you I was summoning." Erza's mood changed so quickly sometimes it was hard for him to keep up.

He had seen her in every mood possible, and it was like she a different person each time. In front of her subjects she was menacing and they all cowered before her. At an execution she became almost bloodthirsty and sometimes forgot who was who in her court. With the Black Rabbit she was different again, it was like they were two enemies with a common goal. And then, with Jellal, she was something else entirely. She could be all three people at once, and then a softer, loving, kinder, fourth person.

The fourth Erza, had been with her the longest. Over seventeen years ago, when Erza hadn't yet dominated this world, that's who she was. She wasn't as soft and gentle as her rival the White Queen, but the three other Erza's were to a much lesser degree. She didn't order executions as quickly, she didn't frighten her people half as much, not to say they weren't afraid of her, but then they also respected her then.

Jellal had blamed this all on the Black Rabbit, and maybe the rabbit knew and that was why he despised Jellal so much, because Jellal was the only thing stopping the rabbit from consuming his Queen's entire mind. At least in Jellal's mind.

"I have to go Erza." His voice was gentle as he removed her hands from his chest, "I have to go and get the Hatter and the Hare yes?"

"No." She said shortly, returning her hands and looking him dead in the eye, "They're on the move, and where they're going we're going to need a siege army. But we were right, the Hatter and Hare have the Rain Woman."

"But, Ultear cannot move an entire army. It will take us three days just to reach the forest. Where do you plan on taking this army?"

"The White Castle."

…

Later that evening, when they were setting up a camp for the night, Natsu finally spoke up again. Fairy had been laying him down against the wall of a cave they decided to camp in.

"Hey Loke. Long-time no see." His eyes were glazed over, and his head was rolling from side to side, "Does Lucy know you're here?" He began to giggle, "Where is Lucy? I haven't seen her in a while either." Natsu's head stopped rolling and he stared at Fairy with all seriousness, "Why do you look funny Loke?"

"Your friend is past the nutter house." Fairy sighed, "I don't think bringing his memories back will help." He stood up and left Natsu to his mumbling about Loke. Juvia was sitting on a boulder at the mouth of the cave and didn't hear his ravings.

"We have to try something." Lyon sighed, scratching his ears under his hood.

"If it doesn't work, I hear hare and man soup tastes delectable." Lamia suggested. Everyone just looked at her with flat eyes.

"Can you please refrain from making any more comments about eating the hare-man Lamia?" Fairy sighed.

"I make no promises." Lamia promised as she coiled her tail around herself.

The sound of rain splattering on the leaves of the trees outside the cave made Gray look up and realise that Juvia was still sitting alone at the mouth of the cave. Quietly, Gray rose from his position against the cold stone walls and made his was over to the little woman.

"It's not safe sitting out here by yourself Juvia." He said making Juvia jump. The raindrops were hitting the boulder that she was currently seated on, however they fell short of actually touching her.

Juvia then smiled when she saw it was Gray and she turned back to watching the rain, "But I'm not alone. You're here Gray."

He sighed but couldn't hide his smile, "Don't be smart. You were out here alone before I came over and it isn't safe."

"That's already in the past now. There is no reason to linger on the past, because it is already gone. The more we linger on the past, the more of the present we miss and the future cannot be shaped."

Gray leaned against the back of the boulder, his face coming close to Juvia, "Look's who's a philosopher." But for some reason the words struck a chord with him. Like he had heard them before. It was almost like déjà vu.

"I swear when I am my actual size again you and Lyon are getting slapped." Juvia sighed and rested her chin in her hands. She couldn't stay mad at anyone when he rained. It soothed her, and it made her feel more powerful than she ever would have on a sunny day.

"So tomorrow evening I will be getting slapped." Gray pouted and placed a hand on his cheek, "Ow. I can already feel it. Knowing a slap is coming is worse than not knowing."

Juvia frowned, "How do you know I will be full size again tomorrow evening?"

"Because where we're going, they're almost certain to have what you need."

"Good. Because if I slapped you and Lyon now it wouldn't hurt."

"It would hurt my ego." Gray argued.

"Yes, but I don't exactly care for emotional damage." She stopped for a second, "Where are we going Gray?"

"You remember that White Castle I told you that I remembered?" Juvia nodded and her eyes couldn't help but light up, "We're going there."

"Oh wow." Juvia could help but try and imagine it. Gleaming white marble towers, with blue flags snapping in the wind and purple cherry blossoms and white roses lining the gardens.

"Wait." Gray turned his head slightly to look at her fully cutting off her thoughts, "Why am I being slapped? I understand Lyon since he almost killed you but me?"

Juvia turned to look at him and smiled brightly, "I don't want Lyon to feel singled out do I?" Deep down Juvia actually did have a reason, but she couldn't exactly put it into words. Juvia let out a surprisingly big yawn for someone her size and stretched her arms, "Juvia is feeling sleepy." She went to lay down but ended up leaning against Gray's face. He didn't stop her however from falling asleep.

…

Whatever Juvia was sleeping on, it was very soft, and very warm. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep against Gray's face, and now she was sleeping on something, red? Juvia opened her eyes fully when she saw a face full of red fabric. Propping herself up she saw that the red fabric she was sleeping on was Gray's jacket and she couldn't help herself from noticing how good it smelt.

The next thing she noticed was that Gray was still wearing the jacket. Each time he took a breath in, Juvia would feel herself rise up and then sink again every time he let the breath go.

Juvia smiled as she began to imagine the White Castle again. This time, in her mind she couldn't help but add her and Grey into the picture. She was her full size again, but Gray still towered her as he showed her through the sparkling gardens. The imagination was so vivid it was almost like a memory rather than a dream.

 **Badum tiss… sorry apitatoor but I guess I lied. I reached over 5000 words quicker than I thought I would. But I can 100% guarantee she will be normal next chapter :) I won't be winging the next chapter so I know exactly what is happening so who knows it might come out quicker!**

 **But if my dear readers want it to start writing today review review review my pretties!**

 **It's all about equivalent exchange!**


	6. Memories

"Gray?" Juvia said softly tapping the hands that covered her stomach.

"Mm?" Gray mumbled into the woman's neck.

"Look." She ordered softly but Gray just mumbled incoherently and pull her closer. Pressing her back flat against his chest. Juvia felt his teeth sink into her neck as he began to nibble up her neck, and then down her shoulder, "I told her putting you and I together on watch was a bad idea." Juvia mumbled, rolling her head back.

"Would you rather Lyon be up here with you?" Gray whispered against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"N-no." She stuttered, "B-but Gray. S-someone is d-down there. Quit it." She slapped his head lightly making his raise his head. The mage looked up and squinted through the darkness. Below the wall that the two now stood on the main path that lead to the castle was lit by a few torches, and the purple cherry blossoms that lined the path were consumed by the dark of night.

He let Juvia go and stepped around her to lean over the wall. Juvia leaned over beside him. "You're right." Walking along the path, making no attempt to conceal themselves was someone. They were shrouded in darkness and a dark cloak with their hood pulled up.

"Is it Phantom?" Juvia asked worried. She had faced Phantom once before and never wanted to again.

"No." Gray grabbed her hand and squeezed it quickly. He knew of her fear for the Demon Lord, and he had promised never to let her face Phantom alone again. He clapped his hands together a few times before grabbing the wall, "Ice make slide." And from his hands an ice slide grew, reaching down to the ground below, "I'm going to go and say hello." He explained quickly before flinging himself over the wall and skimming down the slide on his boots.

Juvia sighed as she watched him go down the slide instead of the stairs of the wall and through the gate. Then again, Gray's was faster. "Idiot." She muttered but still she jumped the wall and slid down after him. Her sliding was much less graceful, and had Gray not been expecting her to follow, she would have landed on her ass.

Being who he was, and Juvia being who she was, Gray knew she was following however and caught her before she could fall off, "You need to be more careful." He sighed, lowering her to her feet.

"Your ice is getting sloppy again Gray." She said simply walking off in the direction of the stranger. Gray placed his hand on the slide, shattering it instantly before jogging to catch up with Juvia.

"Who goes there?" Gray called out to the figure in the darkness. The person looked up and the flickering flames of the lights along the path illuminated his face. Gray only had to see the red mark over his right eye to know who he was, "Jellal!" He hissed, assuming his ice make stance.

Jellal however didn't make a move to attack Gray or Juvia, he just continued to move forward. It was then Juvia saw he was carrying something. He hugged the bundle closer to his chest, and made a soft shushing sound and from the black bundle in his arms, a tiny hand reached out for him.

The glowing of Gray preparing to cast a spell caught Juvia's attention, "Gray no!" She said quickly stepping between him and Jellal.

"Juvia, what-?" Gray's stance broke and Juvia turned to Jellal. He looked back at her with pleading eyes.

"Gray. Juvia. I-" He looked to the bundle in his arms, "We need your help."

Ignoring Gray's warnings, Juvia moved closer to Jellal and peeked over at the bundle, "Goddammit Juvia. Stop!" Gray demanded reaching out to grab her wrist and pull her back. When he went to pull her back however, Juvia used all her strength and shoved him forward, "I-It…" Gray stammered.

"Yes Gray. It's a baby." Juvia smiled and reached out for the baby boy in Jellal's arms. He had the blue hair and same red mark over his eye as his father, but his eyes were all his mother.

"It's Erza's." Gray said confused, "Why the hell would you bring it here?" He demanded. The baby boy reached out and grabbed Juvia's forefinger and giggled as he did.

"Don't you see it Gray? He's Jellal's son too." Juvia said, smiling brightly at the giggling baby.

"That doesn't mean any-"

"He's not safe in the Red Palace anymore and neither am I." Jellal explained quickly.

…

When Juvia woke again it was early afternoon, and the first thing she saw was a tall mountain.

"You sure do sleep a lot." Lyon laughed when he heard her yawning, signalling she was awake.

"I can't help if it-" She yawned again and rubbed her eyes, "-your jacket is comfy."

"That's her nice way of saying you bore her." Gray said from beside Lyon. He didn't look at Juvia though, his eyes were on what was at the base of the mountain. When Juvia looked around she was almost shocked at how accurate her imagination of the White Castle had been. The castle was surrounded by a thick stone wall that seemed to make Gray and Lyon's joy drop. They weren't yet within the castle, but just the path leading up to the stone wall was lined with the very purple cherry blossoms Juvia imagined.

"It's such a disappointment to see it so enclosed." Lyon sighed and Gray nodded. They stopped once they reached the thick iron gates.

"Who goes there?" Someone shouted from the top of the wall.

"Yukino, and some people the Queen would like to see!" Yukino called back, "Open the gates quick smart!" She was never one to give orders, but security was tight in the White Castle. If Tatania found they were still standing, all hell would break loose.

They hesitated for a moment, seeing Fairy, Aquarius and Lamia. Then Gray looked up from under his hat and glared at them.

"It's him!" Loud whispers began to go through the wall.

"Stop standing around and open that gate like a man!" A gruff voice ordered and soon, the iron gate was creaking open. Once it was open and they stepped through it had already begun to close. On the other side of the gate stood a man Juvia would only describe as a giant. Even against Fairy, whose height crushed that of Gray and Lyon's possibly could have been shorter than this giant of a man. "Yukino." He grinned at her, his white hair stood on end, and his white sideburns moved every time his mouth did.

"It's been too long Elfman." Yukino stepped forward and was enveloped in a crushing bear hug. She showed no signs of pain however, even when he let her go.

"You found them?" He asked looking over Gray, Lyon, Natsu and Happy.

Smiling, Yukino shook her head and turned to look at them also, "No. They found me."

"Mavis!" Elfman breathed and stepped forward to envelop them in a hug but Yukino stopped them.

"Rufus did a sloppy job." She informed him and Elfman sighed. Happy however stood forward.

"Not with me!" Happy squeaked, "Elfman! I think you've gotten bigger in seventeen years." The huge man laughed.

"Alright then. Let's get you up to the castle." He eyed Lamia, Fairy and Aquarius suspiciously.

"They're with me." Yukino told him as they turned to lead the way through the courtyard and into the grand halls of the castle.

"That doesn't make me anymore comfortable." Elfman rumbled. Juvia sighed and rested her chin in her hands.

"What's up Juvy?" Lyon asked hearing her sigh.

She decided to let his nickname for her slide, "How much do you think he's going to jump once he notices there is another person here? Seriously, the potion I took could make it so much easier to sneak into somewhere." She thought out loud, "I could have walked right through that gate without it even being opened and no one would have given me a second look."

Lyon and Gray sent each other a thoughtful side glance as if they were thinking the exact same thing, "She's smarter than she lets on." Gray said to Lyon as if Juvia wasn't there. That only infuriated her more but she resisted any outburst.

"Elfman, I heard there was a commotion at the gate." A soft voice said emerging from a room into the foyer. She wore a long black gown, that didn't quite reach the floor or cover her shoulders. It had long black sleeves that flayed out at the wrists and white lace wrapped around the neckline as well as he waist. Her hair was as white as the lace, and the only colour on her was her big, bright, blue eyes.

"Queen Mirajane." He bowed slightly at her entrance, "There was no problem. Just a few guests." Elfman stepped aside gesturing over at the group behind him.

"Yukino!" Mirajane cheered happily wrapping her delicate arms around Yukino before shoving her back to arm's length, "It's about time you returned. Sting and Rouge have gone raving mad."

"That term has become quite literal with this group my Queen." Fairy said stepping forward, showing her the madly grinning, but still asleep, Natsu.

Her eyes widened, both at the sight of the hare-man and the Demon Lord. "Oh my. Natsu." She said gently touching his forehead.

Natsu's eyes snapped open at her touch, "Lucy?" He asked quickly staring into Mirajane's eyes.

"He needs Rufus." Gray finally spoke up.

"You all need Rufus." Lamia mumbled.

"Very well. We can exchange pleasantries and all after you remember." She looked to Gray and Lyon and smiled at them, "It good to see you two finally working together." Then her eyes fell to Lyon's shoulder where Juvia sat watching curiously, "Oh my." Mirajane sighed, "I was worried this would happen." She murmured to herself. She stepped forward to Lyon and held out her hand to Juvia, "I take it you are not usually this size my girl?" Juvia nodded, "I'll fix that up while we wait for Rufus to deal with the boys."

Juvia glanced up at Lyon and then at Gray. Both men nodded and Juvia stepped onto Mirajane's hand, "Thanks Mira." Gray said offhandedly.

"Wait. You remember me?" She seemed surprised.

"Lyon and I have partial memory. I remember this place, I remember Lucy, and I remember you." Gray explained and Lyon nodded.

"So if you remember the castle then-"

"Yes. If it's still there I remember my quarters."

Mirajane smiled, bringing Juvia closer to her, "Good. Then you will be alright there until Rufus is ready for you?" Gray nodded and then before Juvia knew it, Gray had lead Happy, Fairy, Lamia, Natsu and Lyon through the White Castle like he had never left. Mirajane quickly dismissed Elfman back to the wall and Yukino had gone off to find Rufus. Now, she was alone with the happy-go-lucky Queen Mirajane. "Let's get you to your full size again Juvia."

It almost slipped past Juvia, but no one had introduced Juvia to anyone in the White Castle. "I apologise your highness." Juvia began after finally mustering up the courage to speak. Her entire life of being a noble woman and this was the first time she had come into close vicinity of royalty. By the time it had taken her to begin, Mirajane had carried her to the kitchen, sat her on a chair and began mixing the strangest looking ingredients together in a bowl.

"Yes?" She didn't look up from her cooking.

"But, how do you know my name?" This made Mirajane stop. She smiled thoughtfully into the bowl.

"I knew someone who looked like you once and I took a wild guess." She then began to carefully measure a powder.

"What was her name?"

"Juvia Lockster."

 _Scary_. Juvia thought to herself, "A-are you sure she looked like me?"

"Yes. I am certain. She was widely loved, once everyone got to know her that is."

"If everyone knew her, how come you're the first to recognise me?"

"Because the knowledge of Juvia is painful. I wanted as many people to forget about her as possible, to save them the pain." Mirajane dropped the powder into the bowl and mixed it quickly before pouring the mixture into a tray and putting the tray in a great wood fired oven.

Juvia couldn't help herself but be curious about Juvia Lockster. Their names were almost exactly the same. She was Juvia Lockser, and the forgotten one was Juvia Lockster and to top is off they apparently looked the same. "What happened to her?" Juvia asked shyly. What she really wanted to ask was if she was close with Gray or Lyon, but she didn't know why.

"She… She died." Mira didn't seem up to elaborating any further.

After that, they sat there in silence, waiting for whatever Mira was making her, to cook. It was half an hour before Mirajane removed the tray from the oven and turned it out onto the bench she had been working at. She seemed to be an expert at this as she cut the small square cake, into perfectly even squares. Then, once it had all been cut she handed one to Juvia.

"This will make me normal size again?" Juvia asked cautiously and Mirajane nodded. Opening her mouth to take a bite, Juvia hesitated. Last time she changed sizes her clothes hadn't changed with her. If what she thought was right, she would eat the cake and grow out of her clothes and be standing there stark naked, "Do you have something for me to change into when I grow?"

Mirajane touched Juvia's skirt gently, and the blue-purple fabric shimmered, "You won't need it. This is Gray's handy work isn't it?"

Juvia looked up at her, "Yes. How did you know?"

"It's a trick I taught him. These clothes will grow with you." She said and stood back, "Eat up."

Trusting Mirajane's word and Gray's sewing skills, Juvia ate the tiny piece of cake to the last crumb. Unlike the drink that shrank you, this cake was sweet, and didn't burn on the way down. She really wanted more, but didn't want to grow any further than she had to. Juvia had closed her eyes, afraid to watch the world as everything would turn back to their original size in her mind.

"A-am I back to normal?" She asked hesitantly.

"Open your eyes and see for yourself." Mirajane ordered gently.

Juvia did as she was told and was glad she did. Just as Mirajane had promised, Juvia was back to her normal size, and she wasn't naked. The clothes had grown with her and when her foot tapped the ground she couldn't hold back a giggle. She was finally sitting on a normal sized chair and could touch the ground at the same time.

"Thank you!" She squealed and forgetting herself she jumped up from her chair and flung her arms around Mirajane. Juvia never imagined she would be able to hug a normal sized human again.

"Hey. Juvia. Are you in here?" Lyon said walking into the kitchen and looking around to see a blue haired woman hugging Mirajane. To his surprise it was Juvia. He had only ever seen her shorter than his knees and now their eyes could almost be level.

Juvia's eyes brightened at the sound of Lyon entering. She didn't let go of Mirajane until she could hear Lyon step right behind her.

"Juvia?" He carefully placed his hand on her shoulder and that's when she knew he was right behind her. Mirajane stepped back and almost simultaneously, Juvia spun on her heel and brought her hand into contact with Lyon's cheek. The sudden slap knocked Lyon back and he almost doubled over. He started rubbing his jaw, with his mouth hanging half open, "Ow. What the hell Juvia?" He mumbled without closing his mouth.

"That." She pointed a deadly finger at him, looking him dead in the eye, "Was for almost killing me." Mirajane couldn't help but laugh at Juvia's unexpected outburst and the reasoning behind it.

"For a little girl you sure to pack a punch." He wined, still rubbing his cheek.

With all the force she could muster, but without being too rough, Juvia stabbed her finger into his chest, " _Excuse me_ Lyon but I am pretty sure that my former height is now all the distance that separates my height from yours so _don't,_ " She poked him again, " _go,_ " again, " _making,_ " again, " _fun_ ," again, " _of my_ ," she had almost shoved him back through the doorway, " _height_."

"You sure you didn't slip anything else into that cake Mira?" Lyon squeaked, staring fearfully down at Juvia.

"I may have spilt some wraith essence in." Mirajane tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"What!?" Lyon burst out and Mirajane laughed.

"Just kidding. That's all Juvia."

Lyon looked down at Juvia, who was still leaning in close to him, "I think I'd rather take my chances with Erza." He admitted before clearing his throat and standing up straight trying to recompose himself, "Anyway. Um Juvia, Rufus said he needs you present to start so I was sent to get you." Juvia sighed and flicked her hair behind her shoulders. She was feeling much better now.

"Alright then, let's go Lyon." Suddenly she was her normal self again and grabbed Lyon by his jacket as she pulled him from the kitchen. Lyon stumbled at her sudden actions and almost toppled her over, but managed to get his feet straight before he got himself into another mess.

Lyon led her through many gleaming white marble corridors, past obsidian black doors and up blue carpeted stairs before they reached somewhere Lyon had called the observation deck. It was the highest point of the White Castle, and no roof obstructed the view of the thousands of twinkling stars that dotted the sky. Nothing about this sky was familiar to Juvia however. There were no constellations that her father had taught her at all. No Southern Cross, no Zodiac constellations, nothing, and it was like chaos in the sky.

The observation deck was lit by five torches that circled the edge and in the middle stood a small stand that held a large bowl of water. Looking over the water stood a man with long blonde hair and red mask covered his eyes. Rufus, Juvia assumed, and to one side of him stood Natsu, frantically scratching at his ears, and to the other side stood Gray, who watched Natsu with irritated eyes. Hearing Juvia and Lyon arrive Rufus and Gray both looked over at them and Gray smiled, "It's good to see you at full height Juvia."

Intuitively, Juvia stood beside Gray and Lyon between Juvia and Natsu, forming a circle around the water. Juvia opened her mouth to say something, but that was just to throw Gray off. Just as she had done with Lyon, Juvia slapped him roughly across the face. Unlike Lyon however, Gray had seen it coming, and laughed as he rubbed his cheek and then saw Lyon's red cheek, "Saw that coming." Gray laughed.

"How in hell did you see that coming and I didn't?" Lyon burst out.

"Because she told me." Gray retorted smugly and Lyon looked at Juvia with hurt filling his eyes.

"At least you deserved yours Lyon." Juvia told him.

"That doesn't make it any better." Lyon mumbled.

Rufus cleared his throat making everyone look to him, "If you are quite finished." He paused waiting to see if they were indeed finished, "Good. Before I begin I must warn you that having your memoires returned to you will be painful. The memories Gray and Lyon are missing, are missing for a purpose. Mirajane asked me to remove them from everyone. But now I suppose…" He looked at Juvia, "Is the time for them to return." Rufus then looked at Natsu, "You have endured much pain Natsu. You shall go first."

With a careful gesture, Lyon, Gray and Juvia stood back half a step and Natsu stepped closer, "Look into the water Natsu." Rufus waved his hands over the water, "No matter how painful it is to watch, you must not look away." Natsu did as he was ordered.

Memories of Natsu's past flashed before him. It began with a small pink haired boy playing with fire and not getting burned. Then he was slightly older and he was fighting with a half-naked boy with black hair on the beach. They both had the same mark. The dark haired boy had a black mark on the right side of his chest, and the pink haired boy had a red one on his upper right arm. Then the fight was broken up by a girl about the same age with scarlet red hair and amour on.

Natsu smiled as he watched his childhood flash before him. Then most faces began to have names join them. The black haired boy was Gray, the scarlet haired girl was Erza, the two girls with white hair were Lisanna and Mirajane, there was a little blue cat named Happy, and many others. Then, he was older again and there was a new face, a blonde girl with the most beautiful brown eyes Natsu had ever seen.

"Lucy." He whispered and the picture shook as his tears fell into the water. It hurt to even see her smile, but he didn't look away. Almost as soon as his memories of Lucy returned the water burst into flame. Natsu's tears became an endless stream as he watched people that he just remembered becoming lost to him.

He had to use all his strength just to keep watching as it came to the end of a battle. The trees were nothing but ash and he sat there clawing at the dirt with his paws. That was the moment he had lost his form, Lucy and his memories all with one strike. The water became blurry and before it turned back to a normal bowl of water he saw Gray, cradling a broken body.

Once it was gone, Natsu wiped his eyes, not with paws, but with normal hands. Quickly looking himself over he discovered his was still half hare half man, but now he was more man than hare. It brought a small smile to his face and he touched his bare neck gently. It was a human neck attached to a hare's body, but something was missing.

"Reach into the water Natsu." Rufus said once the memories had stopped. Without questioning it, Natsu reached in. At first all he felt was water sucking in his arm, but then he grasped something. It wasn't water, it didn't even feel wet. It was fabric. What he pulled out was one of the many things he was missing. It was the scaled white scarf the one who raised him gave him. Igneel…

More tears threatened to fall from Natsu's eyes as he wrapped the scarf around him, and all his memories were removed from the water and put back into his mind. Natsu let the tears fall, for not all of them were sad tears. Natsu looked up over at Gray and Lyon and smiled, "Gray. Lyon. Happy?" He looked around for his best friend.

"He's sleeping." Gray said happy to finally have his friend back from the madness. Natsu nodded and his eyes fell on Juvia between the two boys. His eyes widened as he stepped back, but didn't say a word.

"Lyon." Rufus gestured to the water and Lyon stepped forward. He didn't expect to be as affected as Natsu was, since he only had partial memory loss. But when the images began to move in the water, he had to grab the sides of the bowl just to stop himself from collapsing.

His past came rushing back to him and he realised how much of it he had forgotten. There was him and Gray at a young age, both missing their marks, with an older woman standing between them. All three of them held the same position Gray had held a few days earlier and the Black Rabbit had called it magic. Gray and Lyon followed along with the woman and all three of them conjured up something made of ice. Lyon watched as his younger self made an ice eagle that fell from the skies as soon as it was conjured. Gray had laughed and soon a brawl had broken out between the two. Then he remembered the woman's name, "Ur." He said quietly to himself, forcing all tears back behind his eyes. He wanted a clear image of the woman Ur.

She was there teacher. Ur had taught both him and Gray ice make magic. Lyon suddenly felt so ashamed that he had forgotten the art that Ur had spent so long trying to teach them. Then Lyon's memories took a turn for the worst. Ur died and Lyon was alone. The feeling of loss and loneliness was too much for Lyon to bear again and he tore his eyes away.

"I said don't look away from the water!" Rufus shouted. Shaking all over Lyon turned back. He had missed an entire potion of his memories and now he was older. He was among the purple cherry blossoms that only bloomed here at the White Castle. A soft pale hand touched his cheek and he watched himself look up to face Juvia. She whispered something to him and then from the corner of his eye he saw Gray standing in the distance behind her. She then turned and left with Gray.

Lyon used everything in him not to look away again. That couldn't have possibly been Juvia he just saw in the water. But his mind was telling him that the woman he saw was Juvia and at the same time, it wasn't her.

Finally it came to the moment he had lost his memories. The moment, like Natsu, he had also lost his true form _._ This memory wasn't silent like the others, it played for only Lyon to hear.

 _"Natsu! Gray!" Lyon called. At that instant he felt something strike him from behind and he fell. He watched as Gray hoisted up Natsu and attempted to carry him. But all weary from battle, they tumbled down. Using the last of his strength Lyon grabbed at the few clumps of grass left in the heavily trodden ground and used them to pull his way over to Gray and Natsu. If he was going to die he would at least do something to help Gray escape. If not for anyone else but_ her.

 _Then he saw her. She was still standing, and vigorously battling anything that approached the three downed mages. Lyon always knew she was strong. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. She was losing magic power quickly though and soon she would be down like himself._

 _"I'm thinking," Erza began strolling out from the flames with a dark shadow with glowing eyes behind her, "A cat," she pointed at Lyon, "a dog," she pointed at Gray, "and a hare." she pointed to Natsu._

 _"As you wish my Queen." The shadow said leaping towards the three mages on the ground, Natsu and Gray passed out and Lyon on the verge of it._

 _"No!" Juvia shouted jumping in front of the shadow. It infested her body and Lyon couldn't do anything but watch as he destroyed her from the inside out, "Juvia will not allow Phantom to touch them." She doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach where Phantom had passed into her._

 _"You no longer wear my mark girl. I can hurt you as much as them." A dark voice came from inside her. Juvia's head was tossed back and she screamed in agony. It was the last time Lyon ever saw her face. Her face was no longer a beautiful glowing pale colour, it was streaked with dark lines, and her ocean blue eyes were gone. They were filled with nothing more than black shadows. They turned red and finally, milky white as Phantom finally managed to pass through her. The last thing Lyon saw before Phantom entered him and Natsu and turned them into what they were now, was Juvia's limp body hitting the ground._

"Gah!" Lyon shoved away from the bowl angrily, roughly wiping away his tears. He didn't want to remember that. He looked over at Juvia, who looked at him with concerned eyes. That only made his pain worse. It was the same girl. The one who stood before him now, the blue eyes as beautiful as a still ocean were the same eyes he just saw turn black and then milky white. He couldn't look at her.

"Lyon." Rufus gestured to the water.

"No!" He shouted covering his eyes, "I'm not looking back into that thing."

"Lyon." This time it wasn't Rufus. It sounded like Juvia but the voice was distant, like someone talking underwater. He looked up and saw the water from the bowl bubbling up. It never left the bowl, however it formed the outline of a person. A long waterfall of hair fell over her watery shoulders and though her hands also had the same consistency as water she still held out a small tear shaped purple stone to Lyon.

"Juvia Lockster." The solid Juvia Lockser whispered and Juvia Lockster smiled.

"You forgot something" The watery Juvia said to Lyon.

"B-but how?" He asked, hesitantly letting her drop the stone into his outstretched hand, "You're there." He pointed at Juvia Lockser.

Lockster smiled and shook her head, "I am merely the memory of another Juvia. The Juvia you knew before this world. The Juvia that died seventeen years ago." Juvia Lockster turned to Gray, "My darling Gray." She held her hands up as if she was holding something. Then, from her hands, a silver chain appeared with a cross dangling at the bottom of it, "I accidentally took this with me." Juvia Lockster kissed the cross gently before going to put the necklace around Gray. She stopped when she saw the hat and giggled, "Now that looks silly on you my darling." She then took the hat with one hand and tossed it from the observation deck, "That's not who you are anymore."

Gray bowed his head as she placed the necklace over his head. Her hand lingered on his cheek before she managed to tare herself away, "I'm sorry. I'm forgetting the reason I came." She apologised quietly to Juvia, "I had originally planned to arrive after Gray regained his memories but…" She looked over at Gray who was holding his head in pain and confusion as his memories played before him in his own mind, and then she looked at Lyon, "Lyon didn't seem like he was going to allow Gray his turn."

Turning her hand towards the sky, she held it out to Juvia, and in the palm of her hand appeared the doll she had made Loke for his birthday once, "How-?" Juvia began taking the doll from her former self. Almost as soon as she touched it, water Juvia was gone. Juvia felt a jolt of power through her, and she was shoved back roughly.

"Well… I have no memory of something like that ever happening." Rufus said touching his temple gently, "I need to rest." He said leaving them alone on the observation deck.

Juvia paid no attention to anyone else and she just stared at the doll in her hands. She looked up when she felt droplets of water fall from the sky. It was raining. Juvia frowned. When she had walked onto the observation deck earlier the sky was crystal clear, there was not a cloud in the sky. Now, the sky had decided to open up and rain on them all.

She still felt funny inside. Her insides felt like they had turned to liquid, "I have always been with you." She heard Juvia Lockster say inside her head, "But now, I can finally move on. I grant you my magic Juvia. I could never pass it on to you while you were Juvia Lockser, daughter of Ecor Lockser, but now." She could feel Juvia Lockster smile, "The people here will be able to teach you." and with that Juvia Lockster was gone.

Magic? Is that what Juvia felt inside her now? Was that the magic that Juvia Lockster had granted her? She felt the doll drop through her fingers and looking down to inspect why, Juvia found her hands had turned to water. "Gray? Lyon?" She called panicking. Juvia knew that they were having a hard time just then, but Juvia was turning into water! She felt herself starting to shrink, "Help!" She screamed before her face also turned to water, and she melted into nothing but a puddle of water on the ground. Her clothes, shoes and the doll began to float on top of Juvia.

After finally becoming normal size again, was this how Juvia was meant to be? Just a puddle of water?

The rain began to pour harder. It smelt like her. Gray smiled as his memories stopped. The rain was washing away his tears, and though he had cradled Juvia as she died, she wasn't dead any more. She was here. She was… calling out for help. Gray snapped out of his daze just to see Juvia turn into a puddle of water and he skidded to her side. Natsu, who had also snapped out of his daze was there beside him.

"What the?" Natsu questioned. Gray didn't however, Juvia was a Rain Woman and her body was made entirely of water. Now that her magic had been reawakened she couldn't control it. Gray clapped his hands together before slapping the ground.

"Ice make barrier." He commanded, and before Juvia could be washed away, she was trapped within an ice barrier.

"It seems seventeen years and you've finally got it back." Natsu laughed at him and Gray shoved him over, making Natsu splash into another puddle of water.

"Gray, what's happened?" Lyon asked crouching down across from Gray looking down at the puddle with Juvia's clothes floating around, "Is that-?"

"Yes. The Rain Woman is back."

 **Wait what? What the hell did Bubblegum do now I hear you ask? Well she got bored and someone let her watch Charmed and someone gave her free reigns on fanfiction to write a story of her own. Whoever did that I don't know and I will be sure to hunt them down for anyone so we can stop the mad Bubblegum together! She's been given far too much power!**


	7. The White Castle

**I know I know I suck! Haah what was it two weeks since I last updated? Naw you guys still love me right?**

 **So. I discovered a few days ago that the weird doll thing of Juvia's actually is a thing. I feel really stupid but oh well. It's a teru-teru bōzu or something so yeah in case you see those words in the story later on now we know what they are.**

After some careful coaching and encouragement from Gray and Lyon, Juvia found herself solidifying again. She felt her clothes in her lap but didn't think anything of it until she noticed Natsu awkwardly looking at his feet, Lyon gawking at her and felt Gray draping his jacket around her. With questioning eyes she looked up at Gray and he coughed nodding downwards.

Juvia saw his eyes also looking elsewhere and followed his nod down into her lap. Then she realised her clothes were in her lap, and not on her back. She squealed and pulled the jacket tighter around her in an attempt to cover up, "But I thought-" She began

"They only grow and shrink." Gray answered her question before she asked it, "I could never quite get the trick that makes clothes disappear with someone or turn to water." He elaborated and Juvia hung her head low.

"I almost got through today without ending up naked." She sulked.

"At least they didn't rip." Lyon said in an attempt to cheer her up. He was too happy-go-lucky about this moment for Juvia's own comfort. Then Juvia found herself crying and the rain that had finally let up, began again. She attempted to cry into her hands, but ended up crying onto the sleeves of Gray's jacket that were too long for her arms.

"Don't do that." Lyon, Gray and Natsu all said quickly.

"Calm down Juvia." Natsu added awkwardly, still analysing his feet.

"Breathe in, and out. No more tears remember." Lyon coached while gently rubbing her back attempting to calm her down.

Gray just growled and melted the ice circle that surrounded Juvia, "Trying to be funny you upset her again." He muttered under his breath. Though, he didn't actually hear the words muttered by Gray, Lyon assumed they were about him and glared at the ice wizard.

All of them, save Juvia, looked up quickly at the sound of the door to the observation deck being swung open, "What in the name of Mavis are you four still doing up here? You're all soaked to the bone." Mirajane scolded running out into light rain followed quite closely by a tall, bulky built man, with short spiky blond hair and a lightning shaped scar over his right eye. Unlike Mirajane, he didn't seem to be in much of a rush, but could easily catch up to the rushing Queen with one long stride.

He hardly glanced at Gray, Lyon and Juvia but when he saw Natsu, he grinned, "Natsu. Man you've changed a lot." He laughed.

Natsu's nose twitched as he sniffed the air, "Laxus!" He looked over at the blond man Laxus, "And you have no changed in the slightest." And Laxus just grinned.

"I wouldn't go that far."

Mirajane crouched in front of Juvia and pressed the back of her hand to the woman's forehead. Once she noticed that under Gray's jacket she was naked however, simultaneously, she slapped Lyon and Gray upside the head, "What do you two think you're doing? Look away for Mavis sake." She scolded and at that moment their newly recovered memories reminded them not to irritate Mirajane and quickly looked away, "Come with me Juvia. We'll get you dried up and dressed." Mirajane said as she helped Juvia up. Thankful for the help, Juvia scooped up her own clothes and attempted to pull the jacket down as far as possible in one go.

While sitting down, Gray's jacket may have sufficed but once she was standing it was just too short, not to say it was short on Juvia, but walking through the castle would have been uncomfortable. "Laxus. Coat." Mirajane held her hand out behind her to Laxus. Laxus towered well over all of them, and his fur trimmed trench coat would been dragging along the ground on someone Juvia's size.

Doing as his Queen asked, Laxus, who had turned away as well as Natsu, peeled off his coat and held it out behind him for Mira to snatch. It turned out that the coat in fact did drag along the ground when draped over shoulders and pulled tight around her.

"Thank you." Juvia said quietly as Mirajane led her from the observation deck. Not too far behind she heard the four boys beginning to talk and they soon followed. Eventually, the sound of Natsu and Laxus teasing each other, and Gray and Lyon arguing faded away are Mirajane led Juvia a different way. Juvia couldn't help but ask where they are going.

"To the baths silly. You are soaked to the bone and there is nothing better than a warm bath to warm you up before sitting in front of a fire." The idea of a bath sounded amazing to Juvia. She hadn't bathed in well over a week and she was starting to feel the effects from her lack of hygiene. The bathhouse wasn't inside the castle, nor was it outside the castle. As they walked further and further down the long path Juvia noticed they were going into the side of the mountain that the castle backed onto.

The atmosphere was noticeably warmer, and Juvia began to feel better already. Inside a huge, well-lit cave were the baths. They were more pools however than baths, and few people were happily soaking in them, leaning against the walls of the pools. "Each pool is a different temperature." Mirajane began to explain pointing to the far left, "The hottest bath is at that end, and they go all the way down to the coldest." Her hand skimmed over each pool until she was pointing at the far right, "Pick one of the warmer ones and I'll send someone down with some dry clothes for you to change into." Mirajane took the clump of soaked clothes from Juvia's hands before disappearing back down the tunnel.

Nervously, Juvia made her way over to one of the warmer baths. She dipped her feet in a few before deciding on one. Before disrobing she looked around. The three people that were here didn't seem bothered by her and she nervously dropped both of the jackets beside the pool's edge before sliding in. It didn't take her body long to accommodate to the warm temperature, in fact her body seemed to revel in being surrounded by water.

Juvia smiled as she watched the steam rise from the pool, and dance around in the air before it rose too far for Juvia to see.

 _"Drip, drip drop. Hello. My name is Juvia and I am the Rain Woman of the Element Four. Drip, drip drop."_

Juvia looked around quickly, trying to find the source of the voice. Then she stopped. It was her voice, but she wasn't speaking.

 _"So you're one of them too? Then bring it on."_ Another voice said. It was Gray. What was happening?

 _"I must say, I'm impressed your guild was able to strike down two of the elements. However, you must not underestimate the remaining two."_ Then Juvia saw faces in the steam. First it was her own, with the same tight curls she hated, with a blue and fur trimmed shawl covering her neck and a pink umbrella over her head.

Then it was Gray. His hair was slicked down against his face, and he didn't seem bothered by the rain dripping from it onto his white shirt. He did not look impressed, _"Listen lady, if you're looking for a fight I'll give you one. But let's get something straight I'm not gonna hold back just because you're a chick."_

At that moment Juvia realised, this was one of Juvia Lockster's memories that she had passed on to the new Juvia. But why this one? The pair in the steam stood staring at each other while the rain poured down around them.

 _Then suddenly Juvia turned away,_ _"Well then, I give up. You win. Goodbye."_ _She said as she walked away._

 _"Where you going?!" The past Gray shouted at her, "Come back and fight me!"_

 _But the past Juvia just continued to walk, "There must me something wrong with me." She said quietly to herself, "Why is my heart beating so fast?"_

 _"Would you at least tell me how to stop the giant?" Past Gray called, running after her._

 _"I have a strong urge to make him mine. I just can't help myself anymore." She stopped and turned around facing Gray. Juvia held out her hand and closed her eyes, "Water lock!" She called and Gray became encased in a ball of water._

"Is that?" Juvia asked herself looking at her own hands, "Something I could do? Is that why she gave me this memory? To teach me her magic?" It seemed all a little too farfetched for Juvia.

The memory however continued.

 _Past Gray easily froze the ice and broke free much to Juvia's shock, "He must be an ice wizard!" Juvia mused aloud._

 _"You almost got me with that sneak attack you pulled. You're playing dirty. I really don't want to fight a girl but I will if I have to. So you better surrender, otherwise I'm gonna have to hurt you." He pulled his hands to his left side before holding them out in front of him, one over the other, "Ice make lance!"_

 _From his hands multiple ice lances were produced, and they all flew directly at Juvia. She didn't flinch however and the ice passed straight through her, "My body is made entirely of water. Surprised? Drip, drip drop."_

Juvia looked at her hands under the water. They seemed almost transparent, as did her legs, but she remained calm and remained solid.

 _She then paused and placed a hand on her cheek, "Yes, I mustn't forget my love is also my enemy. We're on opposites sides of this war. I have no choice but to attack. It seems this is farewell my prince. Water slicer!" She waved her hand across the air and from her, slices of water flew at Gray._

 _He easily dodged them but he couldn't help but watch as they passed around him, slicing through a thick metal pillar behind him as if it were butter, "When given the proper amount of force water is strong enough to rip through steel. Underestimate its powers and you'll find yourself in a world of pain."_

"Mistress?" Juvia's head snapped up at the voice and above her, she was faced with a pink haired, blue eyed maid, "Queen Mirajane sent me down with a towel and some clothes for you. You have been in there quite a while Mistress." She informed her and Juvia looked around. Everyone who was in the baths before was now gone, and were replaced by some new visitors.

"I suppose I lost track of time." Juvia said shyly taking the towel and wrapping it around herself as she exited the pool. After securing it in place she took the pile of clean, brown clothes from the maid, "Thank you uh..."

"Virgo."

"Thank you Virgo." Juvia said a little awkwardly, noticing the maid making no signs of leaving, "You can go now?" It was more a question than a request.

"I have been asked to make sure you are cleaned, clothed and taken to your room Mistress." Virgo said. Juvia sighed, the maid wasn't going to let her get dressed in private, not that there was anywhere to privately get changed.

"Can you turn then please?" Juvia did her best not to sound rude, but it didn't bother Virgo and she did as she was asked. Looking shyly around to make sure no one was watching Juvia then pulled the brown dress on over her towel before letting the towel drop to her feet. It was a manoeuvre Juvia thought would forever remain pointless, but now Juvia was glad she had taught herself to get dressed over a towel.

Juvia felt warmer instantly. The fur trimmed neckline and sleeves managed to keep all the warmth from the water with her and the high boots that stopped just under the knee length skirt kept her long legs from freezing up again. She scooped up Gray's jacket while Virgo gathered up Laxus'.

Afterwards, the strange maid Virgo showed Juvia to her quarters and let her be. Looking around, the room wasn't that much larger than Juvia's in Fiore. On the far left sat a huge four post bed that held way more pillows than necessary and each post had intricate hand carved designs on them. There was a dresser on the same wall as the door and a fireplace that was already roaring on the far right with a door on either side. Facing the fireplace was a long blue couch, with only a back and one armrest instead of two

The fourth wall of the room however was missing. A huge curtain that extended the length of the room was drawn back to reveal an open balcony with three pillars holding the floor above it. Juvia found this architectural design strange, for she had never seen anything quite like it and the white marble that was covered by beautiful blue carpets and drapes gave the room an elegant feel. Beside the fireplace a door caught Juvia's eyes and she poked her head in one and discovered a huge wardrobe filled already with clothes.

Peeking into the next door Juvia found a bathroom complete with a large marble bathtub in the middle, "Why couldn't I have just bathed here?" She mumbled out loud to herself.

"Because they take too long to heat up and you were about to turn into an ice cube." Juvia jumped at the voice and spun around to discover Gray pushing himself up from the ground and closing a drawer of the dresser, "Sorry to scare you." He said shortly as he started looking in the next drawer. He refused to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Virgo said this was my quarters." She said awkwardly, trying not to sound too rude. Looking around she noticed a nightgown had been laid out on the bed and she was certain Gray wasn't going to be putting that on to sleep in.

"They are now. I'm just looking for something…" Gray trailed off as he dropped the content of the drawer back into it before slamming it shut, "Dammit!" He cursed, raking his fingers through his hair. Then his eyes finally fell on her and he tensed up, "What the hell do you think you're wearing?" He snapped at her.

His words knocked Juvia back half a step, "I uh-" It wasn't what she was expecting. Was he angry she was no longer wearing the dress he made her? "Virgo brought them to me to change into. Since my other dress is wet."

"That's not-" He cut himself off and sighed. It was then Juvia noticed that he too had changed. His red suit was now gone and was replaced by a black turtleneck under a white trench coat trimmed with blue and black slacks tucked into his boots. Under his coat Juvia could see the cross necklace her past-self had returned to him gleaming in the flickering firelight, "Look if you find a blue leather book anywhere can you give it to me? Thanks." He started for the door, "And try not to mess up the room too much." He glanced around the room and for a moment Juvia thought she could see tears in his eyes, but he was gone before she could be sure.

…

The next morning she was still wearing the same brown dress that Virgo had given her the night before, seeing as she only wore it for ten minutes at most before changing into the night gown and falling asleep. Lyon was the one to come and wake her up, and he seemed much kinder to her now if that was possible, unlike Gray who with his performance last night had done a complete opposite turn. He escorted her down to breakfast, answering most questions she had and telling her what he knew of Juvia Lockster.

"She was scarily like you. Or are you actually the same person?" Lyon began, confusing himself in the process.

"I'm fairly certain that I am the reincarnation of Juvia Lockster."

"Scary." Lyon breathed, "Anyway I actually knew Juvia for a lot less time than anyone else here. I'm fairly certain Gray would be able to tell you more about her honestly. Since they knew each other longer than most."

"Do you know how Gray and Juvia met?" She asked curiously, remembering the vision she saw in the bath the night before.

"Well…" Lyon scratched at his cheek. He looked at his fingers when he felt something scraping along his face and then scratched his cheek again. Deciding to shake it off he continued, "I've heard that they actually met as enemies. I don't remember the full story but apparently Juvia used to be an enemy of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail?" Lyon echoed her words as he attempted to recall, "That's right. Fairy Tail. That mark on Gray's chest is the mark of Fairy Tail, a wizards Guild."

"That's right. I remember Happy talking about that. So you remember the name of the Guild now?"

"Yeah." Lyon couldn't seem to stop scratching his face. Why did it itch so much? "Gray and Natsu belonged once to Fairy Tail. I was in Lamia Scale."

"Lamia and Fairy? Aren't they two of the Ten Demon Lords?" Juvia asked putting two and two together.

"Hey, now that you say it. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Well before you had no memories. But Fairy did tell us your marks were linked to one of each Demon Lord." She pointed at him and then slapped away his hand from his face, becoming irritated with his scratching, "Cut it out. You'll break skin in a minute."

Lyon looked down, slightly ashamed, "Sorry. That could then be what they were talking about before. How Lamia couldn't hurt me and Fairy couldn't hurt Gray or Natsu."

"Makes sense. Was Juvia in a Guild?" Juvia asked. It was like she was talking in third person about herself and it was starting to get to her.

"When I met her she was in Fairy Tail."

 _"Juvia will not allow Phantom to touch them." She doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach where Phantom had passed into her._

 _"You no longer wear my mark girl. I can hurt you as much as them." A dark voice came from inside her. Juvia's head was tossed back and she screamed in agony._

Lyon flinched as the memory replayed before him. The black marks that burned into her face, and darkness that filled her eyes. He looked down to see Juvia looking up at him with the same ocean blue eyes that would never shine for him.

"Lyon…?" She placed a gentle hand on his bicep. Her eyes then flashed with concern and he saw it. The look she had given Gray whenever he was hurt or worried. Concern for a loved one.

No matter how strong he was, he couldn't hold back his smile when he saw her eyes. Maybe he had a chance with the new Juvia? _What am I thinking?_ He hissed to himself in his mind, _I'm thinking like she's some machine that has been upgraded!_ This wasn't the Juvia he had loved. But… it wasn't the Juvia that had loved Gray either.

"Is something wrong?" She continued.

He shook his head, "I was just remembering that before I met Juvia, and when Gray had met her she was a member of Phantom Lord." The word Phantom sent shivers through Juvia and Lyon noticed. Without thinking he put a protective arm around her shoulders around Juvia and pulled her close. She happily walked closer to him.

When she first heard about Phantom she had quizzed Fairy on the Demon Lord for some reason and regretted it instantly. Now she had some insight as to why she felt so curious about Phantom.

"So Juvia would have had some connection to Phantom?" She asked carefully.

The black eyes flashed in his mind again and her ear piercing shriek rang through his ears once more, "Yeah." He said shortly and that was the end of it.

He sat next to her at the long table where they ate breakfast. Different pastries, fruits and even some meats were spread out along the table, most of which Juvia had never laid her eyes on before. Lyon plated up her meal instead of making her suffer through testing everything. He took a guess at what she liked and put half of a maru on her plate, which was speckled piece of fruit with at first a bitter flesh and then turned sweet. She quite enjoyed it, along with the pastry she had at first thought was chocolate pastry but when she questioned Lyon he said it tastes good, but it's better not to know what it was exactly.

People came and left, taking their breakfast on the go or sitting down to enjoy their meal. Mirajane joined them at some point and ended up with a bowl of something that looked like porridge before her.

"Will Gray be joining us?" Juvia asked no one in particular. Lyon flinched but Juvia missed it.

"I saw him on my way here." The blond man said from across Juvia. She had been introduced to him when he joined the table as Sting and beside him sat a red cat with a blue vest named Lector. Juvia at first thought it strange, then she remembered she had met a talking door mouse, a half hare half man, and not to mention the man beside her was apparently not a man at all. On the other side of Sting was a man with dark hair pulled back into a pony tail however it still covered half of his face along with his red eyes. Lyon had to tell her his name was Rouge and though he appeared almost evil, he was far from it. He then added that looks could be deceiving, especially in this world. Sting chewed down another mouthful of food before continuing, "He said he already had his pick of the buffet. He was heading out to the yards. Something about getting back into the groove or something." His eating habit reminded Juvia of Natsu and it was strange.

"That reminds me. Juvia, I asked Gray last night if you could join him in the yards. He and Juvia Lockster were very close and I think it would be best he help you learn your new found magic." Mirajane said as she sliced open a letter that was brought to her by a frog-maid. The staff in the White Castle, Juvia discovered, were no exception to the madness in this world. At her words Lyon, who had been slicing something with his knife and fork, stopped when he accidentally threw the knife across the table at Rouge. The quiet man however caught the handle of the knife, mere millimetres from his chest.

"Watch yourself." He muttered, skimming the knife across the table back to Lyon who slapped his palm down on the knife to stop it from sliding off the table.

Juvia perked up at the new information, ignoring Rogues almost impalement. At first she was disappointed that Gray would not be joining them, but now he was to train her! Years of lessons from her mother taught her to keep her squeal of excitement back however.

"Thank you your highness. I will join him after this." Juvia said politely. It seemed she was the only one in the White Castle that actually treated Mirajane with the manners one was meant to when in the presence of a Queen. Sting continued to stuff his face, while Rouge quietly greeted the newcomer at his free side, another cat, this one green and in a pink frog jumpsuit. Again, Juvia decided not to question it.

After Juvia finished her fill she excused herself, saying she saw the yards that everyone was speaking about when they first entered the White Castle's walls and that it would be rude to keep Gray waiting any longer. On her way out the door, her excitement for the best of her and she bumped into a woman on her way out. Her long brown hair tumbled around her, and a blue bra was all she wore as a top and brown three-quarter pants extended just below the same mark on her stomach that Gray had on his chest.

Juvia didn't take much noticed however and apologised quickly before scurrying off, "Either I drank way too much last night," the brunette began, watching Juvia almost skip off, "or was that-?"

"Yes Cana. That is Juvia, just not the one you know." Lyon stated, sad to watch her go.

"Oh." Cana sat down beside Lyon and patted his shoulder comfortingly, "Hey, when did you show up?"

…

Juvia had actually lied about knowing where the training yards were and so it was a huge surprise to herself when she stumbled across them. It was a huge area covered with dirt and surrounded by weapon stalls, training dummies and even arrow targets hung high and low. In the centre of the yard, usually it would have been cleared empty, but not this morning. Today, Gray had pulled a dummy into the middle and was fighting hand to hand combat with it.

It didn't take long for Juvia to notice the icy spikes protruding from his elbows and how he used them to his advantage, hitting the dummy mostly with them instead of his bare knuckles. What was strange however was the fact the dummy seemed to be fighting back. When it swung, Gray ducked, when it lunged, Gray bounded back and vice versa. His fighting style entranced Juvia, and she just stood dumbly on the edge of the yards, just staring. One might think that she was simply staring at him because he fought in the same pants tucked into black combat boots he wore the night before and nothing else. The white coat and black turtleneck were long discarded.

The dummy finally landed a hit when Gray saw Juvia and she smiled at him. The punch the dummy gave to Gray's abdomen was powerful, and sent Gray flying back. It rolled over and went in for another hit, but Gray held out his hand and it returned to an inanimate state like the rest of the dummies.

As he stood up from the dirt, and dusted himself off before walking over to her, his hands shoved into his pockets, and his chest was heaving with every heavy breath he took, "Mira sent you down?" He asked calmly. He wasn't bothered by her presence anymore like he seemed to be last night. Gray now seemed much more laid back, even though he just took a sucker-punch to the gut by a magical dummy.

Juvia nodded. A minute ago she was to learn how to control and use her magic, maybe even learn how to fight. But now, her throat felt tight and her breakfast suddenly didn't sit too well in her stomach. She had so many questions to ask Gray, but even in just a few short words, Juvia could tell he wasn't open for questioning.

"Alright let's get started then shall we?" He clapped his hands together in front of him and Juvia saw some dust flying around his hands for a second, "Now I know I am an ice wizard and from what we witnessed last night you're a water mage just like Juvia was." Whenever someone spoke about the past Juvia to the new Juvia it felt strange to her.

"Is it even possible?"

"Anything is possible." _You came back to me_ He added in his mind, "But I only promised Mira that I would help you to utilise your magic, so you don't go melting into a puddle of water again. I'm not teaching you how to fight."

"I think I've got it down already." Juvia defended herself.

"Now you do, that you're in a calm state. But the minute you get overemotional all hell is going to break loose on you. You need to learn to control your emotions. Our magic is tied to our emotions. If you are unstable and cannot control yourself then your magic is unstable. Capiche?" Juvia nodded, "Okay. So first I want you to find your centre. It's called that, but it's not necessarily the centre of your body. Your centre is where your magic power comes from."

"Magic power?" Juvia asked curiously.

Gray then groaned and rubbed his face, pulling his skin down for a bit before it sprung back into place as he did. Then he took a deep breath, "We've got a long way to go."

…

It was late that afternoon when Lyon ventured to the training yards to check on Juvia. He hadn't seen the blue haired beauty since breakfast that morning and he was a little worried. Lyon knew she wasn't in any life threatening danger, but he just didn't like the idea of Juvia spending the entire day with Gray and no breaks. At least none that he knew of.

What he saw was not exactly what he expected. Juvia stood in the centre of the yard, with two ice pools of water on either side of her. Gray stood off to the side, guiding her on how to move the water with her magic power. She stood in her stance, feet parted with her left further out in front and her hands in a same position with her palms facing the sky.

Focusing on one pool Juvia leaned into it and moved her hands gently as she felt the magic power flowing through her. _Visualise, focus, act_ she chanted to herself. She saw the water rise out of the water shakily but her excitement got the best of her and it quickly slashed back into the pool.

Juvia groaned in frustration and threw her hands up in the air angrily. As she did both of the pools of water spiralled to the sky.

Before it splashed down on top of them drenching them to the bone, Gray skidded in and froze the water, turning them into tall, beautiful swirls of ice. Juvia clapped a little in awe and Gray even laughed as he stood up, "Okay. Now we just need to figure out how to turn your emotional power into something you can control." He was teasing her. Then he slowly melted his ice sculptures, so they dripped back into the pools he made.

"I'm sorry I'm so hopeless at this Gray." Juvia apologised quietly.

"Don't be." He said standing up as his sculptures melted, "I didn't expect you to get it all in the first day. I actually didn't expect you to be able to move the water on your first day to be honest." Juvia felt a little hurt that he didn't believe in her, but it was cancelled out by the pride she felt that she proved him wrong.

"Uh, Gray?" She began nervously.

"Yeah? What's up?" He asked looking down at her with a small smile.

"I- When you first met Juvia Lockster. You fought each other." Gray tensed up at her words.

"Who told you? Was it Lyon?"

"Yes and no. Anyway, she used a spell called water lock. Do you think you could teach it to me?"

Gray placed a hand on his side, feeling the pain that the spell had inflicted on the wound he already had at the time, "I said I wasn't teaching you to fight." He said shortly.

"But-"

"I said no." They stood in silence as they watched the ice melt. Lyon thought about taking that opportunity to butt in, but he took too long. "Your stance was a little off." Gray said breaking the silence.

"Pardon me?" Juvia asked almost missing his words.

"Your stance." Gray repeated putting his hands on her waist. Honestly, he just wanted an excuse to hold her again. Then he remembered this wasn't the Juvia he wanted to be holding. He took a deep breath and adjusted her hips, with her back almost pressed against his chest.

Lyon fumed as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"This leg… here." Gray gently put his hand on her thigh and pushed her left leg forward slightly, "And this one." He pulled her right back, crashing her into him. She blushed furiously as his strong but gentle hands roamed her body, putting her into place. Did he even realise what he was doing? She tried to look around at him, but he took hold of her face and made her face forward.

"Now…" His breath tickled behind Juvia's ear and his hands slid down her arms, until his hands were cupped around hers, "Move with me." He ordered quietly. His right leg stepped back and Juvia's followed his like she was stuck to him, "Hands out. And focus on the water." He guided her hands gently, raising her left while he pulled her right closer to her.

As he did Juvia felt her heart skip a few beats as it sped up. This wasn't right! He shouldn't be making her feel like this! But Juvia couldn't resist. Her body fit against his like a missing puzzle piece and she never wanted him to move away.

She felt butterflies in her stomach and then remembered what she was doing. She focused her magic power once again on the water, but this time her emotions tangled with the power and she felt stable. She felt complete. With the assistance of Gray, Juvia raised the water and it swirled around with the movements of her hands.

Behind her, she could sense Gray's face slowly coming in next to hers, "That's it." He praised quietly. Feeling his face so close to hers Juvia's head snapped around too look at him and her focus was dropped along with the wave of water she had been playing with only moment before.

Gray stepped back, and smiled kindly. Juvia felt like she had just been dragged out of bed before sunrise on a winter's day. One minute she was warm and content in the blankets, the next she was cold and exposed. But she managed to not look too disappointed.

"Thank you Gray." She smiled at him, nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Why are you thanking me? That was all you." He said modestly.

"Now we both know that isn't true." Lyon called as he applauded Juvia's achievement. He stepped into the yard and tossed Gray's shirt and coat at him, whacking him right in the face, "That was very good Juvia." Lyon complimented, "Very soon you will be the best water mage in this world."

Juvia laughed nervously and looked down at her feet, "Thank you Lyon, but I don't think I will ever be that good." She said missing the dark glares Gray and Lyon sent each other.

"Nonsense." Gray said before Lyon could reply, "All you have to do is put your mind to it and your heart in it." Gray pounded his fist against his heart, "I sure as hell know you've got plenty of heart Juvia." He cast a sly glance at Lyon, hinting at the closeness he and Juvia were just in.

"Honestly." Mirajane sighed shaking her head as she watched the three of them in the distance, "I don't know what we'll ever do with those three."

"I think you can manage Mira. Remember, she is the same heart and same soul that I was." The bowl of water beside Mirajane spoke laughing.

"I suppose you are right Juvia." Mirajane looked down at the bowl and smiled, "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Juvia Lockster said, "But, I do think I will have to intervene a few more times before little Juvia will be ready."

Mirajane laughed and looked back over at Gray and Lyon, whose heads were shoved together as they threw insults at each other. Once upon a time that had been Gray and Natsu. It seemed that all of Gray's best friends as some point have to constantly throw down. This time however, unlike Gray and Natsu, there was a girl standing between Lyon and Gray, and that would fuel their fights more than Gray's and Natsu's ever would have.

 **Um… Okay can someone explain to me what I just did? Because that ending there. I didn't even see coming. And I'm the writer! God I need to stop planning endings of stories before I get there…**

 **Random bit of information I can actually get dressed in and out of togs, pjs, dresses shirts, pants and jeans with a towel wrapped around me. It's a useful skill to have when the shower is in your Dad's bedroom basically. (It's still better than the toilet being in your room which I used to have to put up with until Dad moved my room) Also a skill I got from swimming lessons and there were only 5 toilets and 40+ girls so… yeah. I went to a small primary school.**

 **Also believe it or not but for the past 2 weeks I've been on holidays and I know most writers get more writing done within the holidays but I do more writing when I'm at school than on the holidays. Could have something to do with the fact I don't have anything to procrastinate doing…. Oh shit I actually do I have an exam next week. Haha woops and I'm meant to have a book read for English… Damn I'm so behind.**

 **Remember to review my pretties if you still love me!**


	8. Brawls, Babies & Bunnies

**And now welcome back to World of Confusion! I'm your host Bubblegum! Let me give you a little recap of what happened just before the break. Gray and Juvia had some very cute moments together before being interrupted by Lyon (because why not?) and we also discovered that Juvia Lockster is still roaming about the world. For any clarification, Juvia Lockster may share the same heart and soul as Juvia Lockser but she is still a separate spirit, and until they finally fully merge old Juvia will be appearing in bodies of water all over the place, provided the new Juvia is nearby. Think of new Juvia as like a vessel for old Juvia.**

 **Now that we've cleared that up (sorta) are there any more questions? No? Not even in the back there? Even the little ones up the front? Well if there are any questions please do not hesitate to ask. I accept all questions, stupid and intelligent as I regard them all as intelligent. There is no such thing as a stupid question! Said by all teachers right before they tell a student that their question is stupid.**

 **Oh and little ones up the front, please leave as some of you may find some of my language quite vulgar.**

After that first day everyone fell pretty much into a smooth rhythm. Gray would vanish every morning, Lyon would take Juvia to breakfast and she would spend the morning with him until after lunch when she would join Gray down in the training yards. Sometimes Lyon would insist on joining the two, saying that he too needed to work on his magic, since he hadn't used any magic other than his little vanishing act in seventeen years like Gray. Surprisingly, at least in Juvia's eyes, Lyon had also used the same ice make magic that Gray had.

Once or twice Natsu even showed up, the hare-man looking more human every day. As per request, he had displayed some of his fire dragon slayer magic to Juvia, giving her a demonstration on how powerful magic could be if one had trained hard. Sting, who had been accompanied by Yukino, Rouge, the cat Lector and the other cat Juvia learned was Frosch, mocked Natsu's idea that only hard training would achieve such strength. Saying it was only a part of what one had to go through.

Gray had laughed and agreed with Sting, "He's right flame brain. You also need to have balance. Which you sorely lack."

"What did you say to me ice queen?" Natsu spat back and a brawl broke out between the two. Yukino, who stood off to the side with Juvia, Rouge and the cats laughed.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Juvia asked worried as Sting and Lyon got dragged into the brawl.

"Hardly. That would only end in more trouble. Just let them smash each other out. It's normal for them to be like this." Rouge said with no emotion in his voice.

"It's actually a relief to see them like this. Especially Natsu." Yukino added smiling happily as she watched Natsu knock Lyon out of the fight, yelling at him that this wasn't his fight and Gray did the same to Sting. That only made things worse as Rouge had predicted.

They let the fight take its course and Juvia's training that day was cut short. Juvia suggested that maybe they should tend to the boys wounds they had inflicted upon each other, but Rouge said it was their own faults and they can take care of themselves.

After seeing the result from the fight, Mirajane came up with a brilliant idea.

"Yeah? And what is this brilliant idea?" Cana asked as she pushed her food around her plate that night at dinner. She still found it strange that not too far down the table from her, a Juvia that wasn't the Juvia she knew sat eating her meal quietly.

"A tournament!" Mirajane's voice squeaked slightly as she said it and quickly covered her mouth.

"A tournament? Of what?" Gray looked up sounding interested.

"A magic tournament of course. A battle. I will have all the details ready tomorrow and we begin after breakfast! But you will all finally be able to have a regulated fight to release any pent up energy." Mirajane explained. The entire table exploded into cheers of excitement. Everyone was on board it seemed.

"That is such a manly idea your highness!" Elfman, the captain of the guard cheered. Jvuia decided once again not to question the customs of this castle, they were far from anything Juvia had been taught.

That night, like every night before, after everyone had eaten and most had gone to bed, Gray snuck into Juvia's room. He had been searching every night for the little blue book, but had only been caught on the first night. At least that's what he thought. Every night after that first night Juvia pretend to be asleep while Gray searched.

She didn't know why but something inside her loved watching him, and even listening to him when he began to talk to himself, or to Juvia. He never expected a response from her. So that night when she replied to something he said, he almost smashed a few of Juvia's perfume bottles.

"Y-you're awake?" He stammered. _Gray-sama is so cute when he's nervous!_ She thought to herself in a happy little girl voice. _Wait… Gray-sama?_

"Actually I've been awake every night for the last few nights." She stated calmly, sitting up in her bed, her sheets pooling around her waist. Thankfully, her nightgown was far from flimsy.

"Oh…" He blushed and looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry. I just really needed to find that book."

"The little blue one?" Juvia asked and he nodded.

"You haven't found it have you?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but no." Juvia lied, sitting on the edge of her bed. In fact on her third morning here she had accidentally flicked up the rug that the couch was nestled on and she discovered part of the floor under the rug was wooden. Tapping the wood she found it was hollow and when she opened it she found all sorts of things the previous occupant of this room, Juvia Lockster, had hidden in there. That was where she had found the blue book, which was in fact her past self's diary. Why Gray wanted it, Juvia didn't know. She stayed awake during his visits in hope that he would mutter something about why he wanted it, but nothing.

"Damn." He cursed raking his fingers through his hair. Juvia stared at his feet. They were right on top of the diary and he had no idea.

"Why do you need it so much?" Tonight Juvia had decided she would actually work up the courage. In the past few days past Juvia had been off limits in conversation with Gray, but she wanted to know.

"I-It's personal." He managed. _Yeah but not for you_ Juvia thought bitterly to herself.

"Why do you refuse to talk about her? I thought she had been dead for years." She didn't mean for it to come out so harshly.

"I forgot about her death almost as soon as it happened!" Gray snapped at her, "I never got a chance to grieve properly and here you are-" He waved his arms accusingly at Juvia as he stepped closer to her bed, "-taking her place like it never happened!"

"Hey!" She tried to argue back but Gray wasn't done yet.

"She died. In my arms. MY fucking arms!" Gray held his arms out before him to make a point, "I begged her to come back to me! But I wanted _her_ not _you_." He spat his words like venom.

"I never asked to be some replacement! I'm not trying to replace anyone!" Juvia shouted back, "Everyone wants me to be her!" Juvia waved off to the side as if another person was there, "And they forget that I'm ME! I'm not your Juvia. I'm not Fairy Tail's Juvia." She was so wrapped up in her shouting that she hadn't noticed Gray leaning down to her, his arms on the bed either side of her as he glared at her. Instinctively, Juvia leaned away from him, propping herself up on her arms behind her.

"You're not." Gray agreed, this time in a much quieter voice. His face was so close to Juvia's she could feel his hot breath against her, "You're not the woman I loved." He finished and then silence.

Without permission from Gray or Juvia, her hand grasped the front of his shirt and encouraging him to move closer, until their lips almost touched, "Gray-sama…" Juvia's mind was screaming with alarm, urging her to push Gray away, but he was moving closer to her! He made no move to stop. Her body was moving by itself as were her words, "Juvia wished you told her sooner." She whispered before his lips crashed down onto hers.

 _What are you doing Juvia!? Stop now! Push him off! Kick him in the crotch! ANYTHING!_ Her mind screamed at her but her body had other ideas. God this man could kiss! His lips moved expertly and passionately over hers which were struggling to keep up. Somehow she managed to however. Cut the girl some slack however, this was her first _real_ kiss. Once they became more comfortable, Gray pushed Juvia flat onto the bed, his body brushing over hers. _Kick him in the crotch? Yeah that's a good idea_.

Going to kick him however proved harder in actual practice. Instead of a quick, forceful kick, Juvia's leg felt heavy and moved up his inner thigh slowly. Gray couldn't suppress his groan into Juvia's lips and then he stopped. He pushed himself up at arm's length, one hand on either side of Juvia's head and her leg dropped.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Gray-sama?" He asked curiously. Though it was something he was used to being called by the old Juvia, the new Juvia had never referred to him in such a manner.

Juvia blushed and tried to look away from his watchful eyes, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Normally that would have just been an excuse to get away with a stunt like that, but Juvia was being completely honest. Something had taken hold of her body and it wanted to kiss Gray, and either Gray wanted to kiss it or… Her blush grew deeper.

"Juvia…" He said as his eyes turned sad. He wasn't talking to her, he was talking to her past self, "Get some sleep." He moved to kiss her forehead but then stopped and straightened himself, "The tournaments tomorrow. We need plenty of rest."

Juvia nodded and pulled her knees up closer to her as she sat up, "R-right." Her face was still pink, "Goodnight Gray." She added quietly as he left the room, closing her door with a soft _click_.

After his footsteps faded down the corridor Juvia jumped from her bed and flicked up the carpet where the wooden floor was hidden. She punched the floor and a panel flipped up revealing Juvia Lockster's personal possessions. Her hand grasped the blue diary and she felt her hand tingle. It was time she learned what Gray was trying to learn, or keep from her.

…

The next day after breakfast had been eaten, everyone made their way down to what was the training yards. However, in some miracle way they had been transformed into a tournament field. Wooden grandstands surrounded the field where the training dummies had once been and the weapons sheds had been closed off and turned into player's tents. The centre was still very much the same, a dirt field just waiting to be battled on.

The enormity of people that attended and entered shocked Juvia. Who knew something so full scale could be organised overnight. Juvia didn't even realise there was so many people living and working within the White Castle, because everyone had been given the day off to participate or watch.

Juvia sat beside Mirajane in the little outcropping of the grandstands that had been fitted with a throne and two wooden chairs either side. Mirajane, being the Queen, obviously sat in the throne and in the other wooden chair sat the quite, blue haired, castle librarian known as Levy. She had quietly admitted she wasn't feeling exactly up to fighting today. In front of them, the two cats known as Frosch and Lector stood with the door mouse Happy, arguing over who was going to win the tournament. Happy wasn't arguing nearly as much as Juvia thought he would have been. He seemed down every time he saw Frosch and Lector.

Juvia was in an entirely different predicament. She wanted to fight. She wanted to show off what she had learned while training with Gray, but surprisingly, Natsu insisted she sit out this time. He explained that if she paid attention to the fight yesterday she would have realised she did not want to be put up against any of them, and he was right, Juvia didn't want to fight against them. But someone weaker, more on her level would have suited her fine. So here she was, watching from the sidelines.

Cheering erupted from the crowds and Juvia looked up. The competitors were entering the field. There were only a few that Juvia actually recognised, Lyon, Gray, Natsu, Sting and Rouge were just a few of the thirty odd competitors. Elfman, Cana, Rufus, Yukino and Laxus were some of the others Juvia knew. A white-haired girl that reminded Juvia of Mirajane, a red haired man with his hair pulled back, a large black haired man, a girl with bright pink hair, a short man with blue hair and crazy eyebrows and a dog-boy also came in. A short man with long red hair entered followed by three men, one dark of skin and hair, a slightly shorter one with light orange hair and an even shorter one with light blond hair.

Off to the side, Levy laughed as the group of four began blowing kisses to the adoring crowd. There were plenty of others there too, most of them soldiers hoping to show their skill.

Once all the competitors were set up and facing the royal box, Mirajane rose and the crowd fell silent. Stepping forward, she began to explain the tournament, "This is a one day tournament, at the end of the day the last man or woman standing shall be declared the winner. There shall be four rounds. The first round is an elimination round, an all-out battle royale to narrow you all down to a mere eight. Then chosen at random you will be paired off to fight, which will leave four of you and then paired off again. The last two standing will then fight until only one of your remains." Mirajane explained, "Hand to hand combat will be allowed along with the use of magic. Illegal weaponry and spells to teleport your opponent are not allowed. When your opponent surrenders or is unable to fight they are out and if anyone is to attack them further, they too will be out. Anyone who continues fighting in round one after the bell has rung shall also be disqualified and the one who fell last shall take their place in round two. There will also be a thirty minute break period between each round. If there is nothing else…" Mirajane then sent everyone else to the edge of the yard.

A bell sounded and the brawl began. Juvia's eyes found Gray almost instantly had shed himself of any garments above his waist save his necklace. She then thought back to the night before. The taste of his lips still lingered over Juvia's, as did the tenderness. His body was so close to her and his hands had come so close to holding her. She wished he did. She wanted to feel his hands…

She placed a hand over her cheek, feeling her face turn hot at the memory. _No, don't. That wasn't you last night._ She thought to herself. In fact after Gray left she believed she had found the source of her loss of free will. Her past self, Juvia Lockster, was madly in love with 'Gray-sama' and somehow it was like she had taken over, and taken a chance to finally take Gray.

 _"You're not the woman I loved_." His words rung through her ears. That's right, he hadn't been kissing this Juvia, he had kissed the past Juvia _. "…loved."_ He used past tense… Why would he do that? Obviously from his display last night he was still in love with the old Juvia.

 _Don't delude yourself Juvia. He won't love you. Not while he loves her. He will try to use you as a vessel to get to her_. The little annoying voice informed her. As annoying as it was, it was right. She couldn't get close to Gray, for both of their sakes. Juvia didn't want to be used, and it would only hurt Gray more.

As Juvia's mind rushed through a thousand thoughts a second, the battle raged on below. In the first blow at least half of the competitors were wiped out. It was mayhem down there, and Juvia was slightly glad they had stopped her from entering. Gray was still going strong and had locked horns with Elfman after barrelling through a few other competitors.

"Who do you think the eight will be Juvia?" Mirajane asked as she watched with an excited grin plastered on her face.

"Obviously Lyon and Gray will be two of them." A new voice said entering the royal box. Fairy stepped around Juvia and kneeled before Mirajane, gently kissing her hand, "I apologise for my tardiness your highness." He apologised before stepping off to the side of Juvia, watching the brawl. Juvia blushed as his comment finally hit her.

"That is not true Fairy." Juvia lied, trying to pull back her blush. She had at least hoped that both Gray and Lyon would advance, but at the same time she didn't. She didn't want to watch them fight each other. She didn't really want to watch a lot of them fight each other, Sting and Rouge being another pair.

"Then who?" Mirajane persisted.

"Um…" Juvia blushed, "Gray, Lyon…" She began and stopped waiting for the teasing that never came, "Natsu. Cana. Laxus. Sting and Rouge. And…" To be honest she was just naming the people she knew. Then a dark pink blur flew across the battle field and knocked out Cana and Rouge before they knew what hit them.

"Aw." Mirajane sighed sadly, "And here I thought Rouge would make it through."

"He would have if he tried." Fairy grumbled with his arms folded over his chest.

The conversation seemed to have forgotten about Juvia and the competitors she expected would make it through. Probably because only five out of the seven she named still stood, "Why are you not fighting Fairy?" Levy said finally joining in the conversation.

The Demon Lord just grunted, "There would have been a clear winner then. Being a Demon Lord and all." Mirajane explained, "There is only one clear competition down there for Fairy, and I'm sure neither of them want Fairy to die."

"Who?" Juvia asked curiously, "I mean who is Fairy's only clear competitor?"

Mirajane smiled knowingly, "Gray."

"How?" Juvia was starting to annoy herself with her one word questions.

"His ice make magic alone is deadly, no deadlier than Natsu, Laxus Sting or Rouge, but deadly. However, he wields something called Demon Slayer magic. And is particularly life threatening to me. He doesn't use it unless necessary. The last time he used it…" He glanced over at Juvia then at Gray, "That battle didn't end well."

"How on earth do you know so much about Gray, Fairy? He only spoke of such things to his closest friends." Levy asked suspiciously.

"I have ways." Fairy replied without looking at her, "I know many things the one such as yourself would deem 'impossible'."

"Do not question the power of a Demon Lord Levy." Mirajane said calmly, "So how's Lamia?" Fairy's face flushed red.

"There is nothing going on between me and Lamia!" and it was then Juvia tuned out. Her mind was half on the conversation going on around her, and half on the battle below.

Gray had almost managed to knock out Elfman, who had turned into some yellow and black spotted beast, when Lyon created a snow tiger made from ice and took Elfman out while he was distracted. The two ice wizards stared at each other, Gray glaring angrily and Lyon grinning wickedly. Juvia saw Gray start to say something but Lyon interrupted. Then quickly they separated. They weren't going to fight each other, at least not here.

There were then nine standing, and they all looked around at each other, figuring out who they didn't want to battle and who they possibly did. Without saying a word to each other, Natsu and Laxus both took out the fast moving orange haired man with his hair pulled back into a pony tail. As soon as he hit the ground a bell sounded and Mirajane cut her conversation with Fairy short and stood to address the audience.

"I present to you, our eight contenders for the next round!" She didn't have to shout very loud for her voice to project throughout the arena. The eight left standing all remained where they stood and looked around at Mirajane, "Sting Eucliffe. Laxus Dreyar. Natsu Dragneel. Bacchus Groh. Jenny Realight. Gray Fullbuster. Lyon Vastia. And Chelia Blendy." At the mention of the last name Lyon face turned to one of shock and be spun around to stare at a small girl with dark pink hair. It was the same girl who had taken out Cana and Rouge without any fuss.

The little girl giggled and waved at Lyon, saying something to him that Juvia couldn't hear. She wasn't sure if Lyon replied or not but when he turned back around he was biting the inside of his cheek and glancing nervously from Mirajane over to Juvia.

"I congratulate our contenders. Please now return to the tents and rest up. The next bell will sound in half an hour. At that bell you must assemble back out here for round two." Mirajane dismissed the remaining eight and returned to the players tents.

…

"If we don't get paired off for the next round. Make sure you win your battle." Gray said to Lyon as they entered the tent. He picked up a towel and used it to wipe the sweat off his brow before tossing it in the surprised Lyon's face.

"Same goes for you. I want my chance to finally kick your ass." Lyon retorted, wiping his face with the towel and tossing it back to Gray. However, he saw the retaliation and quickly ducked it. The towel flung across the room and slapped Cana, who had been sitting on one of the infirmary beds with her legs crossed reading her cards, across the face.

"Watch it!" She snapped tossing the towel to the floor, "You made me lose my focus." Cana then furiously began to deal out her cards again, moving the cards around on the sheets and turning a few over as her hand passed over them.

"Tryin' to predict the winner?" Bacchus said tossing an arm over Cana's shoulder and looking over her at the cards, giving his best attempt to see what she was doing.

She nodded running her index finger over the cards as she read them, "They keep changing. A few minutes ago it was Chelia. Then it suddenly vanished and showed something else. Each time it keeps doing that. It picks one of you eight then changes to the same creepy thing." Cana explained and everyone in the tent began to gather around her. Pointing to the first card she began to explain, "Round two begins, and someone gets hurt. Badly." She passed her hand over to the second card which then changed as she did, "Wait… I see Juvia. And then." She looked at the next card, "More injuries. Three in total." Over to the next card she saw the one card she always feared seeing. Her eyes widened and she placed another card over it, hoping to try and change it.

"What is it?" Gray and Lyon both demanded. The minute they heard Juvia's name followed by people getting injured they began to worry.

"Juvia will be fine." Cana said sensing the boy's panic and the reason for it.

"What are you hiding from us booze bag?" Laxus rumbled standing off to the side, his arms folded over his chest.

Cana forced a grin and looked up at Laxus, "Today will be your lucky day lightning rod."

"I don't think your insults could get any worse."

"I'm going easy on you since you're on such a low level." She retorted. Laxus just scoffed at her comment.

Gray yawned and flopped down onto one of the free cots, "Wake me when the bell sounds." He mumbled closing his eyes.

"Geh. Lazy bastard." Natsu muttered as he too laid back in a cot and fell asleep.

"They're just as bad as each other aren't they?" Chelia mused from beside Lyon. Once again the ice wizard jumped and looked around at her, "Why are you so jumpy Lyon?" She giggled at him.

Scratching at his face again he laughed a little, "I really don't know. I just didn't expect you to be here. I've been here for over a week Chelia, how come we haven't run into each other?"

The little girl grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his face and pulled him down to her height to inspect his cheek closely, "Yuka, Toby and I returned the day before yesterday. I should be the one shocked at seeing you! You dropped off the radar for almost seventeen years!"

"Yeah, yeah. I ran into those two. But they didn't even mention you."

Chelia shrugged, "How long has your face been itching like this?" She asked brushing her fingers against his cheek. It was the same Juvia had done the day after his face began to itch.

"About a week ago. It's okay. I'm just not used to stubble."

Chelia giggled, "Naw. Lyon's finally becoming a man and growing some hair on his chin."

"We think that's what it is." His face twitched as he pulled away from Chelia, rubbing his cheek with the palm of his hand. For some reason Lyon was worried it was something other than normal beard hair. Gray had joked that he was finally getting whiskers to go with his ears and tail, and where the hair grew, it would be the exact place he'd imagine cat whiskers would and prayed that Gray wasn't right. Natsu had slowly begun to turn more and more human with each passing day, so shouldn't the same be happening to Lyon? The exact same thing happened to Natsu as it had Lyon. It worked the same, so why wasn't it now?

After a quick break, something to eat and drink, the bell sounded again.

…

Gray looked down at the piece of rope before him. They had entered the arena and each took a random spot before a white sheet that covered a bundle of ropes. On one edge eight ends of those ropes poked out from under the sheet. Gray easily figured out what this was, it was a random choosing system. There were only four ropes under that sheet, and once he picked one end, he would face off against the one on the other end of the rope.

Once given the word everyone picked up the end of rope they had chosen and in one swift motion everyone pulled and the white sheet was tossed away. The rope in Gray's hand tightened and he followed the rope to meet the madly grinning face of Bacchus Groh.

"Shit." He muttered and Bacchus laughed. They had seen each other in action, and Gray knew he had little to no chance against his opponent. Flapping in the middle of the rope was a number '4'.

"Our first one-on-one battle will be Lyon Vastia and Jenny Realight. Second will be Natsu Dragneel and Chelia Blendy. Followed by Laxus Dreyar verses Sting Eucliffe. Finally Gray Fullbuster facing off against Bacchus Groh!" Mirajane announced and the crowd cheered wildly.

"I forgot Bacchus had arrived a few days ago." Levy said resting her head in her hands as she watched the arena clear of everyone save Lyon and Jenny.

"Yes…" Mirajane said eyeing him suspiciously as he gulped down a bottle of no doubt alcohol.

"You might want to look away during Gray's fight." Fairy said quietly in her ear.

"Hm?" Juvia went to look up at Fairy, not realising how close he was to her. His eyes bored into her and she saw frightening familiar hazel eyes. The same hazel eyes which she had left behind, that she had her first crush on, that had told her not to cry when she did, that was the brightest and darkest part of her old life, "Lo-ke?" Her voice cracked as she stared at him.

…

Jellal noticed that Erza's eyes never left her stomach as their horses slowly trotted at the pace of the rest of the army on foot.

"Hush your ears." He said gently patting the neck of his black horse before pulling back and stopping beside Erza, "Is something the matter my Queen?" He asked carefully.

"How many months has it been Knave?" She asked without elaborating. She knew Jellal would know what she was talking about.

"It would probably be closer to maybe… Eight months. Wow." His eyes snapped wide as he looked around at Erza, "Shouldn't you… you know?"

"Be showing?" Her hand flew around her perfectly flat stomach. Jellal nodded and she giggled, "Doranbolt may be your little pawn to do all your secret business. However, Ultear is just as handy."

"You mean-?"

"Not exactly. When the nine months is up she will then speed it up so no one will be able to see me showing and looking weak. It's a complicated process, but never fear." She badly wanted to reach out and take hold of his hand, but her entire army were there, watching them, "Your little Prince is fine."

"How do you know it's a he?"

Erza smiled knowingly and her eyes fell to her stomach again, "Mothers intuition."

…

The trees about her darkened and turned black as she bounded through the forest. Hidden among the great forest, in the side of a small hill there was a cave. Most never found it, for they never dared to venture through the area known as the Dead Woods. It was called so from the stale air that never blew, the blackened bark of dread trees and the skeletons of the animals that had once lived there and had died long ago.

The cave, which was no more than a legend to most, was called the Timeless Cage. She approached the cave and could hear the sound of him violently shaking, and suffering greatly. She entered the barrier and felt herself morphing once again into her human state. After getting used to the form she had been out of for so long, she shook her long hair out behind her, and padded her bare feet through the cave, clutching a blue vial close to herself.

When she saw him her stomach retched. Now she had thought that after all these years, seeing him in his suffering state, an open and deep gash on the side of his stomach that never bled and never healed. The side of his neck cut, clumped red and also never bleeding nor healing.

Over the years she had cleaned him up, given him new clothes, patched up his never healing wounds and tried hundreds of remedies to help him. There was poison in his system, and the best she could do was sooth his pain for a short time.

"Here." His head snapped up at her voice, finally looking away from the eternal crackling fire to try and give him some comfort.

"Mavis-" He went to speak but she quickly cut him off, pressing the open vial to his lips.

"Drink." Mavis ordered gently, holding his head in one hand and fed him like a baby animal. He gulped down the soothing potion and the pain that seared through him, was finally quenched, even if just for the time being.

"Thank you." His voice was still a little hoarse, but he was beginning to feel better.

Mavis saw that his shoulder had been burnt through, breaking at his skin and she sighed, "You tried escaping again didn't you?" She asked sadly, "You remember what happened last time."

"Yes. I do." He rubbed his eyes trying to get a better look at his saviour. For nearly twenty years she had been coming to him, trying to help him heal first and then escape, "And I didn't exactly try to escape. I-" She put a finger to his lips to quiet him and then held up a basket of food.

"Eat first. Then defend your stupidity." The small girl sat before him, crossing her legs before she opened the basket and handed him something to eat. How she carried all the stuff she brought him, he would never know. Outside the cave the little Mavis was cursed as a Rabbit, but unlike himself, he wasn't even permitted to leave the cave.

He looked down at the fruit halves in his hands. She never brought him anything sweet, only things that could possibly help him get better. Nothing ever did, but he found it cute how hard she tried. He didn't deserve her help and kindness, yet here she was, every spare chance she could grab she would visit him to try and make him feel better.

Biting into one of the halves he watched as her childlike voice chatted away to him, trying to find the silver lining in anything. A tiny smile broke onto his lips. It was rare to see him smile, and it made Mavis giggle like a little girl every time he caught him smiling at her. It was moments like these he forgot about his troubles and could feel relaxed.

"Isn't that right…?" She trailed off when she saw his eyes closed, and head gently lolled to the side against the cave wall. Mavis sighed with content as she guided his body gently to the cave floor and draped a blanket from her never ending basket over him. Not worrying about anything else she slipped under his head, and used her lap as a pillow for him to sleep on. She had no plans of waking him up any time soon. If she could she would let him sleep for the next five years, she knew he needs it.

Unconsciously, Mavis began to brush his hair gently with her finger tips causing the smile on his lips to become visible again.

 _It's good to see him smile_. She thought happily to herself as she watched him sleep.

 **Okay to start off I don't know how Chelia is meant to be spelt correctly. I like it with a C but on the credits it is spelt the same way but with an S and on the wikia it is spelt a completely different way. I like it spelt with a C and that's that.**

 **Also just so my earlier followers who are still reading know. In chapter 5 I have changed the part where Jellal mentioned Ultear to him mentioning Doranbolt (Mest) so yeah. If you're new then don't worry because you may not have even see that.**

 **Secondly, a survey if you will. What FT ships do you ship that aren't Gruvia, Nalu and Jerza. I don't know what all the ships are and I want to know what people ship.**

 **Thirdly. Who is Mavis assisting? Agh!**

 **Fourthly. Whats up with Fairy!? Seriously people. Too many questions ahahahaha.**

 **Shit is getting real people! Hahahahahahahahahahaha. I am slightly more confident in myself seeing the people that are actually getting past the first few chapters. But I still really would appreciate reviews. I have a bad record of abandoning fics so… yeah. Help.**


	9. And The Winner Is

**Okay those of you that don't know Erza is pregnant raise your hands. If you raised your hand please refer back to chapter 3, 5 and 8. I have never said it out plainly but I am now. I REPEAT ERZA SCARLET THE RED QUEEN IS PREGNANT.**

 **Also I've gone back and changed the final 8. Rufus is now out and Laxus is in (like he was always meant to be) and Natsu is versing Chelia and Sting is versing Laxus.**

 **Thank you for your time and thank you to those who took the time to review!**

Juvia blinked a few times and Fairy just stared at her in confusion. The hazel eyes darkened and she then saw the red iris' that usually filled the Demon Lord's eyes.

"Pardon me?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"N-never mind." She quickly turned her face away from his and back to the battle about to begin between Lyon and Jenny.

Lyon grinned as he cracked his knuckles, "I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

Jenny scoffed daintily, "Oh please. I remember your fight with Kagura. Are you going to tell me that you went all out and still lost to a girl? Or are you going to admit you went easy on her."

Her banter knocked Lyon back a little, "I… It was a draw!" He defended pathetically.

"You were saved by the bell. If there were no time limit your ass would have been beaten into the dirt." Jenny held her hands out beside her and transformed into what was known as her Machina Soul, "I have no intention of losing. There is no time limit now ice boy. I'm going to finish was Kagura started!"

"Begin!" Mirajane signalled at the top of her voice. At the signal they both sprang into action.

Jenny launched herself straight at Lyon, her hands balled up ready to swing at him, "Ice-make-" Lyon began to cast a spell but she was too fast and had to duck out of the way before she pounded him in the face, "What is with people going for the face?" He complained jokingly.

He jumped a good distance back and as she ran for another swing at him his hands quickly slapped the ground and it turned to ice, causing Jenny to slip.

"I thought you didn't use static ice-make during battle!" Gray shouted at him from somewhere in the stands where they had all retreated to.

"It comes in handy some times." Lyon retorted without missing a beat, "And now ice-make," He held his hand out above him, "Snow dragon!" Towering over behind Lyon a huge snake like dragon appeared, made entirely from ice. It flew over his head and spiralled towards Jenny who had just managed to get back on her feet. The dragon flew into Jenny, knocking her off her feet and sending her sprawling back on the icy ground, and spinning into the barrier that separated the audience to the battle field.

"Wow. It can move!" Juvia said, literally on the edge of her seat.

"Yes. You have mostly only seen Gray's magic in action haven't you?" Fairy asked in serious tone, "Unlike Gray, Lyon specializes in something called dynamic ice-make magic, ice-make magic that can move whereas Gray deals mostly with static ice-make spells. Ice that doesn't move."

"But why does Lyon only use one hand most of the time. Gray uses two." In her head, she sounded like she was comparing the two, weighing up their good points and bad points. She shook her head as if to get the idea that she was comparing Gray and Lyon out of her head, but in truth it only made it worse. An actual image of both Gray and Lyon, standing side by side appeared in her mind. Gray was shirtless in all his glory, whereas Lyon still wore his pink and purple striped hooded jacket which Juvia was still yet to see him out of.

They were standing on either side of Juvia and it was like she was looking on as a third party spectator of herself, Gray and Lyon. The two ice wizards were glaring at each other. Lyon's attention then turned to the Juvia between them and his face softened into a charming smile. This preceded to make Gray on the other side of Juvia angrier.

"I'm not quite sure why he uses one hand, but they were taught to cast their magic with two hands, like Gray does." Fairy said snapping her from her daze.

"You do know a lot don't you Fairy?" Levy frowned at the Demon Lord as she cast a side glance in his direction, then back down to the battle below them. For the moment Jenny now held the high ground.

"My knowledge of this world and all in it is only rivalled by yours, the all-knowing Levy McGarden. That is quite a title to have." Fairy complimented. This made Levy grin.

"You would be wise to remember that." She finished quietly.

"Shh!" Mirajane waved her hand trying to shush the discussion that had already ended, "I'm trying to watch."

The moment that Jenny held the higher ground was barely more than just that, a moment. Lyon quickly picked himself up, ignoring the heckling from the crowds, mostly Gray Juvia noticed. She was actually impressed at Lyon's stamina level. At this point in the battle Jenny was beginning to be worn thin, probably from wasting her energy in the first round, and Lyon was hardly winded.

Lyon decided it was time to deliver the final blow, and made it up close and personal. He slashed his right hand across the air before he launched himself at Jenny. As he flew closer, ice encased his right hand and up his arm, and Juvia noticed it was in the shape of a wolf's head!

The end of the match was sounded with a bell and the crowd erupted in cheers. Lyon stood over Jenny with a proud grin on his face before he held his hand out to the woman to help her up, "What was that about my ass in the dirt?" He teased as he hoisted her up.

"I admit you're good. Mira packs more of a punch than you do but you are good." She admitted and the two left the arena.

"Wasn't that magnificent?" Fairy called to the crowd in place of Mirajane, who said she wished to save her voice until the final. The crowd roared in response, "It only gets better from here! Make some noise for our next battle! The simple minded Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu verses the adorable Sky God Slayer Chelia!" He announced and the roars of the crowd only grew.

"Hey!" Natsu managed to shout over the crowd up at Fairy as he and Chelia entered the battle field, "Who you calling simple minded?!"

"Good to see the fire is still burning." Fairy said quietly to himself, before throwing his arms up in the air, "Begin!"

…

Jellal adjusted himself in his saddle for the hundredth time that day. For some reason the usually soft leather it felt harder on his backside than usual. He was used to riding for days on end, so why was he so uncomfortable now? Then he looked a head and remembered why.

A quarter of an hour ago Erza had stopped the slow moving army and ordered Jellal to stay with them while she rode off a head. Jellal gave her a head start before passing Erza's orders for him over to Ultear and riding off in the direction of his Queen. She might have been fifteen minutes ahead of him, but he could track her easily. If she was three weeks ahead he could have tracked her, Tatania wasn't exactly one for hiding her tracks, and she wanted everyone to know she had been there.

He slowed his pace before dismounting his steed and proceeding on foot. Once his heard the voice of his Queen he ducked into a bush and watched over the leaves. Before him, in a small clearing with a small pool and a quiet black waterfall stood his Queen and the Black Rabbit.

"The White Rabbit has vanished from my radar again." The Black Rabbit informed, "I haven't been able to find out where she vanishes to just yet, but I do know that when she does she will be out of commission for a week at least. Now is the perfect time to strike."

"As I sensed it was." Erza bowed her head slightly, "The White Castle will fall once and for all without the protection of Mavis."

"Yes. We waited patiently but it is almost time for the final victory. But before that." He turned to the waterfall as did Erza, "I have a few gifts for you." He held out his little paws and the waterfall parted and from it emerged a dark shadow with glowing red eyes. In the shadow's dark arms he held carefully folded black clothing that radiated with power.

"My Shadow armour. I thought it was destroyed." Erza said in disbelief.

"I managed to save it for you my Queen." The shadow said waving his hands over the clothing and it vanished before appearing again on Erza, in place of her old armour.

"Phantom." Erza said smiling at the shadow, "It's been too long." Behind Phantom two more emerged from the waterfall. A large, dopey looking creature with arms as thick as tree trunks and legs even thicker. His face was dominated by his nose and his small eyes squinted in the sunlight. Over his head a raven flew overhead. The raven looked like any other normal raven but something about this one was more menacing than usual ravens were.

"I finally found Ogre and Raven floating about the world. They have agreed to join your cause." Phantom said bowing to Queen Tatania.

Erza turned to the Black Rabbit and bowed her head slightly, "Your gifts are well appreciated Black Rabbit. I shall not let you down."

The small rabbit room a few steps towards the water, "Look into the water Tatania." He ordered and she looked over him down into the water, "See that?" He pointed to a sparkling piece of metal, buried within bed of the small pond.

"It can't be… Regulus… How…?"

"Do you not recognise this place Tatania?" His voice was almost mocking as she looked at the forgotten sword.

At his words she then looked around remembering how different the silent waterfall was seventeen years ago, and the story her beloved had told her many times before.

 _The world around her was inked black, the silent waterfall behind her, that once was dancing with nymphs in the pristine blue waters, had also turned black. Beside the pond, where in the rubble of an old shack stood the suited figure. He struggled as his wounds dragged him down, his sword that once glowed with the light of the sun was dull, nothing more than a normal blade now._

 _"Give up Loke." Jellal jeered, "By now the Queen has fallen, along with the rest of your allies. That sword is useless to you now. You are no longer the Queen's chosen champion."_

 _Loke used his sword almost as a walking stick and wiped the blood dripping from his mouth, "My Queen still lives. I can sense it. As long as she lives, I will never give up!" He launched himself at Jellal, sword out ready to piece his enemies heart._

 _With no effort at all, Jellal side-stepped his attack and threw his hand into Loke's stomach sending him flying back. Loke pushed himself up off the ground he had once again been knocked too. Blood choked up his throat and he forced himself to spit it out._

 _"You know…" Loke wheezed, leaning on his sword once again as he stood up, "This was the favourite place of a certain woman. She loved to sit by the pond and watch the nymphs dance about the water."_

 _"Don't waste your break Loke. You may have been a spirit once, but in this world you are a human as the rest of us. There is no escaping back to the celestial world now. This is the end." Jellal swung his own sword out, pointing it at Loke before touching the ground with the point._

 _Loke continued his story, "One day, one of the nymphs fell in… She was heartbroken." His vision started to go blurry as Jellal stepped closer to him, "The nymph was fine. A friend of hers who had accompanied her that day saved the nymph…" Loke backed away, inching closer to the pond, "She sealed over the water, for as long as she drew breath, only she would be able to break the seal."_

 _Finally reaching Loke, Jellal drew his sword back, "Put your silly tales to rest Loke. Just as I put you to rest." The Knave of Hearts thrust his sword upwards, burrowing deep into Loke's chest before poking out behind him. He almost missed as Loke held out his sword, over the water and grinned. The water shone for a moment, and Loke could tell the seal was broken. She had fallen._

 _"Regulus will never fall into yours or Erza's hands." Loke grinned as he let go of the sword and it fell through the pond without disturbing a drop of water and it spiralled to the floor._

 _Jellal watched in horror as he watched the grand sword Regulus vanished into the depths of the pond. "No!" He shouted ripping his sword from Loke and letting his body drop to the ground, suffering as he felt himself die. Jellal went to jump into the water to retrieve Regulus but the water glazed over again, and it was sealed, "What?!" He demanded, tapping his foot on the water. It was strange, it felt like water, but his foot would stop less than an inch in._

 _Loke laughed from where he lay dying beside the water, "The barrier was broken for that one moment. It seems she did not fall forever."_

 _Jellal turned to Loke and grabbed him by his collar, lifting his up to glare at him, "Who? Who_ is she _?" He demanded._

It was then that Erza entered the clearing with Phantom in tow. She was furious that Jellal had not been able to obtain Regulus, but her fury was quenched when she discovered that her enemies also were unable to obtain Regulus.

"So Regulus still lays here after all these years." Erza said placing her foot on the water. Just as it had done seventeen years ago, her foot never entered the water more than an inch deep. She retracted her foot, "The seal is still there. What is the use in this place then?"

"The one who sealed Regulus away, whether she knows it or not, has returned to this world and I have finally discovered who _she_ is." Black Rabbit informed, an evil grin forming on his little face, "Miss Juvia Lockster, now Juvia Lockser is the only one who can free Regulus from the silent pool."

…

Laxus' breath was heavy as Sting barrelled attack after attack on him. Their battle was reaching the half hour point, and Laxus found his mind anywhere else but this battle. He thought back to the battle before his, Natsu and Chelia's battle.

Watching from the sidelines he could see the Dragon Slayer was taking it easy at first on the God Slayer, giving the audience a show and the little girl a chance. But before he knew it he found himself overwhelmed with her power and just before the battle was about to be called to an end, and Chelia named the winner, Natsu made his comeback and knocked the Sky God Slayer off her feet.

He expected nothing less than Natsu coming out victorious in his fight. Now all Laxus had to do was win his own fight and he could put the fiery Dragon Slayer in his place.

Sting however proved to be more of a challenge than he at first thought. His quick feet made him had for Laxus to dodge, but deflecting his attacks proved simple. It wasn't until the thirty minute mark hit that Laxus realised what Sting was doing. He was wearing Laxus down.

Someone off in the crowds may think from Laxus' lack of movement that it was him who was trying to wear Sting down, but Laxus' mind had been so out of it that he had no strategy and now was down on his luck.

Off to the side, behind Sting he swore he saw a floating wooden cylinder, with a painted on face, "Laxus. Help." It squeaked and then Laxus recognised what it was. It was one of Bickslow's little 'babies'.

"Wha-?" He blinked a few times staring at it and Sting took his complete distraction as his chance to win.

Laxus soon found himself in the dirt, staring up at the sky in disbelief. Not because he lost, but because he saw one of Bickslow's toys.

"And the winner is, Sting Eucilffe!" Mirajane announced from her stand and the crowd was divided. Half wanted Laxus to win, while the other half wanted Sting to come out on top as he had done.

Sting threw his fists into the air, encouraging the crowd to cheer more. Laxus didn't move. He was waiting for the little flying toy to appear again, but it never did.

"Hey man." Sting said after seeing Laxus making no move to get up, "We might want to get out of the way for Gray and Bacchus."

"Right." Laxus grunted before shoving himself back up off the ground.

From the stands, Mirajane was a little shaken as she sat back in her chair, "Is everything okay your highness?" Juvia asked gently placing her hand over Mirajane's. Juvia had never seen the happy-go-lucky Queen like this.

"I'm fine." She insisted softly smiling at the concerned Juvia, "Fairy, would you please announce-"

"Of course." Fairy interrupted stepping forward. For a Demon Lord Juvia noticed he was very loyal to a Queen that by law of nature he was above. "A lot of us did not see that coming!" Fairy shouted to the crowd once the arena had been cleared, "Now for the final battle of round two. Let me introduce the drunken but deadly Bacchus Groh! He will be facing off against the icy nudist that all the ladies love for obvious reasons-" Mirajane and Juvia laughed at his comment as did many others, "Gray Fullbuster!"

"Seriously? Are you just picking on us all Fairy?" Gray shouted up at Fairy as he entered the arena. So far, every introduction Fairy had conducted ended up in at least one of the competitors yelling at him. Laxus had yelled at him for his weak comment about being a lightning rod which was suggested by Cana who had joined them in the royal box sometime during Natsu and Chelia's fight. "I am not a nudist!" He defended himself.

Sitting next to Juvia, Cana cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted down to Gray, "Gray! Your clothes!"

"I know!" He shouted back before Cana even managed to get her words out. Gray then turned to his opponent Bacchus, "I don't know what they're all talking about. I'm about as dressed as you." He muttered watching Bacchus put a bottle down in the dirt.

"That is true pretty boy. But you know, I'm pretty sure you're less of an eyesore." Bacchus then began to laugh and Gray frowned, looking at the bottle in the dirt. It was no doubt alcohol, but it looked like Bacchus wasn't going to drink it just yet. Gray had seen Bacchus fight before, and drinking seemed to only make him stronger. If he took the bottle out then that would at least give Gray a fighting chance.

"That's enough talk!" Fairy called, "Begin!" He declared.

Bacchus decided he would make the first move. He launched himself at Gray, palms out at the ready and made three decisive strikes. He went for a fourth when the Gray before him crumbled into shards of ice.

"What the-?" He looked up but it was too late.

"Ice impact!" Gray flew down from above him and landed a devastating hit on Bacchus with a huge ice hammer.

"He got the first hit!" Levy exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah!" Cana raised a mug of beer which she somehow acquired in the air, "Kick his ass Gray!"

Bacchus recovered quickly and laughed, "Well this is going to be more fun than I thought! Wild!" He launched again. This time however when he landed his hits, the real Gray was there to face them. Five hits in a row, none of which Gray was able to dodge.

Gray staggered to his feet, stumbling to get his footing but Bacchus was there to knock him down again. This happened again, and again over and over. A few times Gray had been lucky and was able to dodge his attacks, but he was too fast for Gray to be able to cast anything ice-make magic that would give a deadly hit.

Again, Bacchus pounced before Gray even had a chance to fully stand up. He was on the ground on all fours, his chest heaving with every breath.

"Someone call this off. This is just cruel." Juvia begged. She never thought she would see someone so strong. He didn't even appear to be using any magic.

"Juvia I think you should-" Cana began but Juvia held her hand up to silence her. She saw Gray's mouth moving and hope fill her.

His hands suddenly glowed and the ground before him turned to ice. It was the same dirty trick Lyon had used against Jenny, but it worked. Bacchus slipped and skidded across the ice, giving Gray a chance to get to his feet.

With Bacchus on the ground and Gray standing, it looked like he had a chance. He extended his arms out before him, pointing straight at Bacchus, "Ice-make, lance!"

Lances made from ice shot from Gray's hands and finally Gray landed his second hit on Bacchus. It even managed to knock Bacchus back enough for Gray to dive in and land a few more hits.

Somehow Bacchus managed to regain himself during Gray's assault and flipped back to where the ice floor hadn't reached and pick up his bottle of alcohol. Gray just stared. He was done for. How could he forget to take out that bottle? It was his first plan of attack and he forgot!

He wasn't giving up. Elfman managed to beat Bacchus once and Gray was stronger than Elfman. But.. That was years ago and Gray had been out of the game for seventeen years and Bacchus hadn't. There was a big time gap between their skills. Maybe all those years ago Gray could have beaten him drunk, but now… It was obvious. Again Gray shook his head to get the thought from his mind _. No, stop thinking like that. Image what she would say…_ He thought to himself and his eyes drifted up to Juvia in the stands.

She looked almost proud that Gray had made a comeback, but she was the only one. Everyone else knew what was going to happen once Bacchus had a drop to drink.

 _"I'm not your Juvia_." Her words echoed in his head from last night. She was right, and yet he was still a huge prick about it. Gray was knocked back after Bacchus took advantage of his distant mind. His attacks had become more unpredictable and faster than before. He wasn't holding anything back.

But Gray felt drained. He felt empty inside as if everything had suddenly been ripped from him. Bacchus assault continued as it had done before, this time fast and each hit was more painful than the last.

He closed his eyes as the next wave hit him and he saw her beautiful smile once again. How had it taken him so long to admit his feelings for her? And why did they still linger?

Opening his eyes again he saw the blue sky above him. She loved the blue sky. She told him it was because it reminded her of him since he was with her when she saw the blue sky for the first time and he was the reason for her clouds being chased away.

"Gray!" Her voice shouted. No, this was Juvia Lockser, not his Juvia.

"Stop daydreaming!" Cana shouted after Juvia. Then he snapped back into reality. They were right, this wasn't the time to be daydreaming. He was in the middle of a fight.

Before he got a chance to pick himself up, Bacchus grabbed his necklace and used it to pull him up. The metal bit into his neck and he felt blood seep out from the cut.

"Bastard." Gray grumbled weakly. He tried to focus his eyes on Bacchus but his vision was turning blurry. He couldn't count the times Bacchus knocked him down, and picked him up only to knock him down again.

Black spots were beginning to form in his vision when Mirajane spoke up, "Enough Bacchus!" She shouted, "He's had enough. You win!"

Surprisingly to everyone, Gray snorted, "I decide… when I've had… enough…" The black spots took over Gray's vision and everything rushed past him before he blacked out.

…

Juvia watched in horror as Gray fell back. It was almost in slow motion as he fell back onto the dirt, his eyes on his beaten face closed as if he were sleeping. When his head hit the ground in bounced once before he stopped. Juvia, who was out of her seat, stared at the motionless Gray.

"Terrible injury number one." Cana whispered to herself by Juvia's side. It snapped her back to reality.

"What did you say?" She demanded.

"N-nothing. Let's go get something to eat while we wait for round three."

"What?" Juvia stared at her in horror. She was Gray's friend wasn't she? Why didn't she care that Gray wasn't moving. Wait… was he breathing? Juvia's head whipped to look down to Gray. A few medics had entered the arena and were carrying Gray off into the tents. Bacchus seemed almost proud of himself. The sight of his smug grin made anger boil up inside of her. "I'm going to see Gray." Juvia declared stubbornly walking away.

"You can't!" Cana shouted after her trying to stop her but Fairy calmly held his arm out in front of Cana to prevent her from stopping Juvia.

"Just because you may know the future, doesn't mean it is your duty to change it." He told her calmly.

"But Fairy… I know why Erza wants Juvia."

The Demon Lord just nodded, "As do I. I have for a long time, before Juvia even came here and Erza wanted the Rain Woman. But don't fret. A dead Juvia is useless to her. She will possibly be reborn again if she is killed again."

Cana frowned looking up at Fairy in confusion, "S-she doesn't want to kill Juvia?"

…

When Gray finally regained consciousness he was in a warm bed and wrapped almost head to toe in bandages. He ached all over and couldn't quite recall why he felt like this.

He attempted to sit up but a jolt of pain shot through him and he flopped back down on the bed groaning in pain.

"Bacchus." He muttered remembering the reason for his pain. It was just as much his own fault however since he refused to give in and had gone literally until he dropped.

A soft mumble made him look to his side and he realised why one of his hands felt so warm. There, with her head on the bed and small hands clutching his own with her hair sprawled about his bed and stomach was Juvia, asleep with a pained look on her face. Gray smiled softly when he saw her. The injury Cana was talking about was his own, and this must have been what she meant when she said she saw Juvia. But then why was she so worried?

Gray didn't bother with worrying about Cana's problems and careful not to wake her, he withdrew his hand from hers. She whimpered a little at the loss of warmth but was calmed instantly as he placed his hand on the side her head and with his thumb gently brushed over her cheek. A smile cracked at her lips which brought one to his own.

Cheers were heard from outside the tent and not long after Lyon pushed aside the flaps and smiled when he saw Gray awake, "Good to see you're still alive." He teased.

"Shut up." Gray said in a hoarse voice, "Did you just fight?"

Lyon shook his head and pulled up a chair on the other side of Gray's bed that Juvia wasn't on, "That was Sting and Bacchus just then. It seems you took quite a bit out of him, Sting actually won."

"So it was you and Natsu?" Gray grinned, he knew the outcome of that battle already.

"Yeah." Lyon sighed when he saw Gray's grin, "Sting and Natsu in the final round? I suppose a lot of us saw this coming." They both laughed lightly, "Even though I did hope it would be you and me duking it out."

Gray rubbed his face with his free hand, "Sorry about that. Maybe next time." He honestly had been expecting a barrage of insults and taunts from Lyon about the fact he got knocked out in the second round when Lyon made it to the third.

He noticed Lyon's eyes flick over to Juvia, "She refused to leave your side as soon as she forced her way in here." He said solemnly, "It seems no matter what lifetime she is living, she always chooses you." Lyon sighed sadly.

"She would have done that same if you were in my shoes. She does care about you Lyon. She always has."

"I know but…"

"You want more?" Lyon nodded at Gray's words, "She has a will of her own. No one can say if she will even choose either of us. But right now, I have a strange feeling that her past self is something pushing through without her knowledge."

"How could you possibly know that?"

Gray thought back to the night before _, "Gray-sama… Juvia wished you told her sooner_. _"_

Those were defiantly the past Juvia's words, not the present Juvia, "Just a feeling." He mumbled not wanting to tell Lyon the entire story.

"If so then I am defiantly a lost cause."

"Buck up." Gray smiled at his friend, "I hear worrying makes your whiskers grow faster."

Lyon's hands flew to his cheeks, "I'm not growing whiskers!" He shouted.

Gray quickly shushed him and then pointed at Juvia who was now waking from Lyon's shout, "Look what you've done." Gray groaned pulling his hand from her face before she fully woke up and saw what he had done intentionally.

As she sat up her face brightened when she saw both Gray and Lyon, "You're awake!" She smiled then turned to Lyon, "Did you win your battle?" Lyon chuckled a little at her burst of energy and shook his head.

"Sadly no. Natsu has always been one step ahead of me."

Gray laughed, "Tell me about it."

Then Juvia remembered Gray and her face turned to worry, "Are you okay? Her concern for Gray felt like a punch in the gut to Lyon.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You didn't have to miss out on all the other fights to stay in here." As much as he wanted to feel bad that Juvia missed out on watching round three because of him, he couldn't even force himself to feel bad. Gray was glad Juvia was by his side.

She smiled and rubbed her eyes cutely, "It's okay. You had us all worried."

The cheering in the arena began again and they all looked to the exit, "That was a quick break." Lyon commented.

"You want to go and watch?" Juvia asked them both.

"I guess it would be fun." Lyon nodded looking to Gray, "You can't move much can you?"

Gray shrugged, "Probably not. I'll be right-what are you doing?" Gray asked confused when Lyon grabbed Gray's arm and put it around his shoulders helping him out of the bed.

"I would hate to see you miss out on the possibility of watching Natsu get his butt whooped." Lyon explained helping Gray get onto his feet. Juvia jumped up and slipped under Gray's other arm.

He couldn't help but laugh looking up at Lyon and then down to Juvia. It was a little awkward, Lyon being slightly taller and Juvia being shorter, which left him on a weird angle. With their assistance Gray managed to half walk and half drag himself from the tent. He couldn't manage any stairs so they stood on the edge, clear of any fighting that was about to start.

Sting and Natsu were already in the arena, riling up the crowd before they started any fighting. Glancing over Gray's head, Lyon smiled at the sight of Juvia almost jumping out of her skin with excitement. _She is so cute_ Lyon thought to himself. Gray looked exhausted, but he managed a small grin of excitement at the impending battle.

Sensing eyes on her, Juvia looked up and returned Lyon's smile. When her eyes linked with his he quickly looked away, chewing the inside of his cheek. Juvia giggled and turned back to face the arena.

As Mirajane stepped forward to announce the start of the final round, Cana tapped Fairy and pointed down to where she spotted Gray, Lyon and Juvia.

"So he's up." Fairy smiled.

"We all knew he'd pull through." Cana laughed.

Mira looked around at them and smiled before she threw her hands in the air to silence the crowd, "Two dragon slayers! Who will come out on top?! Ready?! Be-"

"Wait!" Elfman burst into the arena carrying a woman in his arms, his huge composure making her look smaller than she probably was, her short green tube dress was torn and stained red, much like her light brown mattered hair was. She looked worse for wear more than Gray did. Behind Elfman came in a few of the guards who were stationed on the wall, between two was a green haired man wearing a matted red coat and black pants with who looked no better. Another two carried a blue haired man with a cross tattoo across his face who was the worse of the three.

"Elfman what… what is the meaning of this?" Mirajane snapped in horror at the sight of the three. Most of the crowd had in fact gone silent, and even Natsu stared at the three beaten people.

"It's Erza. She's coming. And she's got an army!"

"What?" Mira asked, "The tournaments off." She quickly to the crowd, "Everyone get to your posts!"

The arena emptied out, and the soldiers in the crowd did as they were ordered. Mirajane, Fairy, Levy and Cana quickly made their way down to Elfman, as did Laxus, Natsu, Sting, Rouge, and many of the other competitors along with Gray with the assistance of Lyon and Juvia.

"How did… what happened to Ever, Bickslow and Freed?" Laxus demanded.

"First. How far out in Erza?" Mira said gently placing her hand on Laxus' chest to calm him.

"A day, two at most. She could be here as early as tomorrow morning." Elfman said and Juvia could feel Gray tense up.

The Red Queen Tatania was coming.

 **I suppose most of you saw this coming, at least the Erza part, nothing else I don't think.**

 **Remember, reviews make the world go round! Please?**

 **Also I would like to thank apitatoor and the** **TheLittleKittyMeows for reviews each chapter I post. I always look forward to hearing your thoughts on each chapter and I do today as well!**


	10. The Siege of the White Castle

**Okay let's play a game.**

 **Everyone who forgot about Lucy put their hands up.**

 ***puts hand up***

 **Everyone who forgot about Makarov put your hand up.**

 ***puts hand up***

 **Who forgot about Happy? Raise your hand.**

 ***puts up hand***

 **Who forgot to Review last chapter?**

 ***puts-* wait I don't review my own story. People please! If you do Gray Buns/Juvia Buns for you all! And I'll even throw in a special Gruvia moment that may or may not appear in future chapters to those who review and wish to see (You must have an account sorry so I can PM it to you)**

 **See what you've done to me? I'm resorting to bribery. But seriously. If you review and add at the end of your review that you want to read this Gruvia moment I will PM it to you. Terms and conditions apply. This offer is only available until I post the next chapter. You must give at least a sentence review to receive this once in a chapter offer.**

 **And to those who reviewed last chapter (I believe there was just two *cough* apitatoor LittleKitten *cough*) Thanking you XD.**

While humming a hypnotizing tune, Lucy hugged her knees close to her chest as she rocked back and forth. Six thousand three hundred and nine days. Or was it six thousand nine hundred and three days? She had spent the days counting the minutes and marking the hours onto stone walls which she couldn't see. For all she knew it could have been a century that she had been locked down here. No one not born of this world aged, and even if Lucy was aging, the only time she ever saw her hands was when Erza came to visit and taunted her.

Her last visit was about one hundred and seventy marks ago, or just over a week. The Queen had come to tell her that though the supporters of the White Queen still thrived, she was leaving to crush the last of them.

Lucy had quizzed her on the growing child within the Queen that was yet to show. It had been well close to nine months now, surely Erza would have started to show by now. However, after calling the prisoner mad, Queen Tatania stormed off in a huff, once again taking the light with her. She was starving. No one had been to feed her in what felt like forever, but she was used to it. She could feel her bones through her sunken skin from years of malnutrition and starvation.

 _What would he think if he saw me like this?_ She thought to herself. It had been so many years since Lucy had seen him, or even heard him speak. She missed him. Was he okay? Erza said she had him turned into some creature of some sort.

Was she even telling the truth? Was he even still alive after all these years?

Lucy leant forward and her head met with the cold bars that sealed the fourth wall of her cell.

She heard them before she could see them.

"Would you shut up for once? We don't know what's down here." A voice in the distance complained.

"Well you're not exactly being quiet either." Another said, just as distant.

"Just keep your guard up." The first one groaned. Lucy could hear them getting closer.

They were quiet again. The passage way which Lucy had seen Erza and Jellal venture down many times before was alight again. From what she heard, these two were not Erza or Jellal, this was their first time down the in the depths of Queen Tatania's castle, and it almost sounded like they didn't know what they were looking for.

Then she saw it, as they rounded the corner she saw the flicker of flames and then, _them_.

Her heart jumped at the sight of them, and her chains that bound her hands began to rattle as she squirmed about her cage. Their head snapped up at the sound and the torch was dropped as one of them came running towards the cage.

"Lucy!" He called tears brimming in his eyes.

He had finally found her.

…

Juvia watched in awe at how smoothly the perfectly fragile Queen Mirajane ordered her soldiers around. They followed her words as if they were holy, and by the Queen's command, Juvia was to stay at her side. Night was beginning to fall on the White Castle and people were rushing around still, preparing bunkers for those who could not fight, collecting provisions and sharpening weapons. To Juvia, the entire ordeal seemed chaotic, but to everyone else, it was organised chaos. This is what they had been preparing for, for seventeen years. They knew they couldn't have stayed hidden from Queen Tatania forever, but they still tried to prolong the inevitable.

The inevitable that had finally caught up with them.

Lyon was somewhere among the chaos, quickly falling into place along the other soldiers such as Sting and Laxus. Everyone was preparing for battle. Everyone but Gray. A healer by the name of Porlyusica had ordered he remain in bed and if so he would be healed and ready to be support by the next morning. However, that didn't stop him from escaping her grasp. He had been found by multiple people on his little escapades, and on his latest one Juvia had caught him after Mira had dismissed Juvia for the evening.

For some reason everyone was treating her like a porcelain doll. From what Juvia had read in her past self's diary they never treated that Juvia as a precious item that would break with the slightest sneeze. It was a little sad the fact that the one thing Juvia did want people to reciprocate from her past self onto her present self, was the only thing they were trying to force out of existence.

"All nice and snug." Juvia teased as she tightly wrapped Gray's blankets around him, more to restrain him than keep him comfortable.

"I think you might be breaking bones." He groaned as she attempted to tuck the sheet under his back, only to drop him on the bed with her hands caught under him.

"Oh please. The amount of weight you're carrying would crush your bones before I possibly could." She disguised her admittance of being weak under an insult at Gray. It seemed to fit. Gray laughed and rolled onto his side to allow one of her hands to be freed, "Ow, ow, ow." She winced as he rolled onto her wrist before he quickly rolled the other way to release the other hand.

Once free she then sat stubbornly on his bed beside him, "You don't have to stay you know." Gray closed his eyes pretending that he was ready for sleep.

"I do actually." Juvia crossed her arms and stared at him, "The minute I leave you will sneak out and do god knows what and get yourself even more injured than you already are." Gray opened his eyes and mouth to protest but then decided against it. She was right after all, probably not about the more injured part, he could take care of himself, but the sneaking out part. "See?" Juvia said seeing the defeated look on his face, "I worry about you Gray."

Without thinking she leaned forward and brushed his raven hair from his eyes, "You've only known me for almost three weeks Juvia."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't care about your wellbeing. You protected me, as did Lyon and Natsu, and now I'm going to protect you." Gray snorted at her words, "I'm serious." She said pouting. He wasn't going to argue that he thought she looked cute, because she did.

"You don't look that serious." He teased and she half-heartedly slapped him across the chest, "You wound me Juvia." He frowned playfully, placing his hand over her hand on chest. To be honest, the wounds under the bandages did sting a little at her attack.

"Sure I do tough guy." Then they fell into a comfortable silence. Juvia's hand felt warm under the ice mage's cold hand and her fingers curled slightly against his bandaged chest.

"Juv-"

"Gray Fullbuster." A woman interrupted from the door as she banged it open, "Oops. Did I interrupt something?" Gray's hand flew off of Juvia's and quickly sat up, getting as much distance between him and Juvia, even if there was plenty already.

"Haven't you ever heard of-Meredy?" Gray burst in shock at the pink haired girl. She giggled and skipped in, sitting on the other side of the bed, "You… you…" He stared at her up and down. Her pink hair had grown a substantial amount since the last time he laid eyes on her, to add to that her chest had tripled from the almost flat board it used to be and she was taller. "You've aged!" Gray blurted out in shock.

No one aged in this world, as Juvia had learned, and she was about to scold Gray for blurting that out so bluntly, but pulled back realising his shock was well placed.

Meredy giggled, playing with one of her pink locks, "Yes, not much. Only a few years. A side effect of my Master's attempts to continue the aging process in this world. I aged for a short while, but then stopped again." She sighed and her face fell, "I hear you are injured Fullbuster?" She seemed to completely ignore Juvia's presence.

"Master? As in Master Makarov? Where in the world have you been Meredy? I've been here for over a week and you didn't even think to come and say hello?" Gray too seemed to forget Juvia.

Meredy scoffed, "Makarov? No one knows where that drunken old man is. For all we know he's dead."

"I know where he is." Juvia said without thinking and the two turned to her.

"Juvia?" Meredy asked with wide eyes, then, looking into Juvia's eyes for a moment her eyes returned to normal, "No. But I do sense her."

"Whatever." Gray waved off Meredy's mumbling, "You know where Makarov is? Why have you never brought this up?"

"No one asked." Juvia mumbled feeling a little ashamed of herself. She wanted to tell him that Happy knew of his existence and where he was too, but that felt like she was redirecting the blame.

"Where is he?"

"Um… I don't exactly know. But I know he's alive. He was in a clearing of a toadstool forest with talking flowers." There's a sentence Juvia thought she would never say.

Gray sighed with relief, "He's alive." He said thankfully then turned back to Meredy, "Then who is your Master?"

Grinning, Meredy winked at him, "That's my secret Fullbuster. She likes to remain hidden. But I've spent the last few years on top of the mountain with her, training with her and learning from her. I've also been her eyes and ears of the world when her magic could not reach it."

"No matter how many times I'm going to ask you're not going to tell me are you?"

"Drink this." She said pouring him a cup of water from the jug beside his bed and then she sprinkled a few flakes of powder into it before offering it to him. Gray took it, but not without looking at his suspiciously first.

"You turned the water pink?"

"It's medicinal. That's why I'm here." Meredy insisted. Gray still looked a little hesitant, but chugged it down either way. Once he had drained the cup he began to cough violently and Meredy took the cup from his hand, placing it beside the jug of water again, "Good boy."

Only Meredy seemed happy from the recent turn of events. Juvia was horrified as she watched Gray cough up his lungs, at least that's what is sounded like. She moved closer to him and began to rub his back soothingly, unsure of what else to do.

"Gray. Still alive?" Lyon asked poking his head through the open door, scratching the side of his face still, seeing the suffering Gray being assisted by Juvia, and the grinning Meredy, "Meredy?"

She smiled brightly and skipped over to him, "Long time no see Lyon." She giggled leaning forward and peering up at him, "Notice anything different?"

"You've actually grown female parts." He stated bluntly, obviously in shock, "How?"

"Why?" She twisted herself from side to side, grinning up at the considerably taller man, "You want some?"

"I- What- Gray?!" He spluttered.

"Kinda dying here." Gray wheezed as he tried to regain normal breathing patterns.

"Hm…" Meredy ignored Gray and placed her hands over Lyon's pectorals, then under his arms as if to size him up, "I don't know if they'll suit you Lyon. Sorry to tell you this but you're just going to have to settle for staring at other women's." Juvia began to giggle at Meredy's words, and Gray's struggle for breathing was now caused by his howling laughter, "Also…" She pulled at his pink and purple stripped jacket, the hood still covering his white spikes, "What's with the pink?"

Lyon crossed his arms and almost pouted, ignoring her question, "Would you tell me why Gray is dying?"

Meredy glanced around at Gray who had knocked Juvia down beside him on the bed as the two laughed together, "I think it's the idea of you growing breasts." She then turned back to him and touched his cheek gently with a sad smile, "I'm sorry." He knew the teasing about the breasts was not what she was apologising for. Before he could question her on what she was apologising for however she skipped around him and out the door, "If you will excuse me now I have to go and save Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed then I have a mountain summit to return to." She excused herself, vanishing down the corridor.

The giggling between Gray and Juvia stopped and silence filled the room. They both sat up, Gray not noticing his arm wrapped tightly around Juvia's waist. His attention was on Lyon, who stared dumbfounded down the corridor where Meredy had just vanished, "What's wrong man?"

Turning to face him again, Gray saw Lyon's hand was covering his cheek where Meredy had touched, "The itching. It's gone."

"Does that mean I won't get to see you with cat whiskers?" Gray sighed with fake sadness, his arm dropping from around Juvia's waist.

"I wasn't growing cat whiskers!" Lyon shouted at Gray.

Whilst the two bickered, they didn't notice Juvia sneak out from Gray's room. Juvia wanted to fight when the time came, and she knew no one was going to let her. That didn't stop her from trying to devise a plan.

…

The next morning, Juvia was woken up by the maid Virgo, who had dressed the girl in a dark blue dress, much like the brown one she wore her first day at the White Castle. Virgo escorted her to a meeting room where Mirajane had summoned her.

When Juvia entered, almost everyone she knew was gathered around a huge table. Mirajane sat at one end, a worried look on her face and Laxus hovered over her. Fairy stood, leaning against the table with Lamia beside him, her tail coiled around the legs of her chair. Elfman was there along with Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow, still looking beat down but they still wanted input, even if they couldn't fight. Sting and Rouge, and the little cats and the door mouse Happy were also among them. Even the little Aquarius had put down her golden vase and pulled up a seat around the table. There were few that Juvia didn't know, but it didn't bother her.

Juvia took up a place beside Mirajane and she could feel the tension in the air as they all sat silently, all eyes on Gray, Natsu and Happy.

"It's a fool's errand!" Lyon finally burst slamming his fist on the table, "We need you all here, guarding the castle." Beside him, the little pink haired girl Chelia placed her hand on his arm comfortingly.

"It's something we need to do!" Natsu snapped back. The Dragon Slayer had finally once again reached his full height and all features questioning his humanity were gone. He was no longer a hare-man, he was fully a man. This bothered Lyon. They had both been turned at the same time, by the same spell, which had been partially deflected by Juvia. That would have meant Lyon's curse should have worn off at the same time as Natsu's, however, it didn't.

"Lyon is right. You're needed here, and what good is she to us? Spirits can't be summoned to this world. Have you seen what happens to them when they are?" Laxus joined in. Juvia noticed Virgo and Aquarius look down sadly, as did Fairy, Yukino and Mirajane.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Gray burst it when Natsu hesitated, "We've been waiting seventeen years for an opportunity, and it might take another seventeen more for another one to arise. We have to go. Even without your assistance, Natsu, Happy and I are going." And with that Gray, Natsu and Happy made their way to leave.

Mirajane stood up, "Bring her home safely." She said gently causing the three of them to stop and look around at her, "She is part of our family, and she is not being left behind." The three of them nodded and went to open the door, however someone beat them to it.

In the doorway stood Meredy, a book clutched to her chest and a smile on her face, "Excuse me. I was wondering if I would be able to be of any assistance."

Before Mirajane could answer, Gray grabbed her wrist, "Perfect timing pinky. Is that a book of spells you got there? Awesome. You're coming with us." And just as quickly as she entered, Gray pulled her out of the room with Natsu and Happy close behind.

All Juvia could think was where was Gray going? But before she could ask anyone the discussion turned to the defence of the castle. Then, after a while something hit Juvia. They were going to let her fight! Why else would they have invited her down to the war room? Juvia felt eyes on her and she looked up to meet Lyon's worried stare. Was it about why she was here?

Before she could ask herself too much about why he looked so worried she noticed his pink and purple striped jacket were gone, and he now was dressed in a blue shirt with a high collar and yellow trimmings with white cuffs, and a pair of dark blue slacks tucked into grey boots. This was the first time Juvia had seen him without his hood covering part of his face or his hair and now she understood why. Amongst his silver spikes, his furry ears almost blended in. Juvia still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact Lyon wasn't fully human, but now she could actually see it. The scars around his ears were the only thing that caused them to stand out. Had he tried to remove them forcibly? Sure, he had a tail, but it looked like it was just part of his jacket, and now Juvia could see it wasn't. His tail, the same colour as his hair, curled up and around behind him as if it had a mind of its own. How had she never seen it move before now?

Within a blink of an eye however he vanished, "Where-?" She stopped feeling hands on her shoulders.

"Mira asked me to make sure you're kept safe. It might be a long siege." Lyon whispered quietly in her ear. Obediently, Juvia nodded.

"I'm sorry but, why is Erza attacking now? I mean it's been seventeen years, why wait so long?" Chelia pipped up after a while.

"What's the one thing that is new now that wasn't here for the last seventeen years?" Rouge grumbled almost under his breath. Chelia bit her lip trying to think of what he meant and Rouge sighed seeing her confusion, "They want Juvia."

"Why would they want her? No offence Juvia." Chelia asked innocently.

"Regulus." Fairy interrupted.

"What's Regulus?" Juvia quietly asked Lyon but her question never went answered.

"Oh… I see." Chelia looked up at Lyon. Before anyone could elaborate further, a soldier dressed in gleaming white armour burst in.

"Sorry to intrude your highness, but Erza. She's here. We've secured the wall but she has heavy siege equipment." He informed and Mira quickly stood up, along with everyone who had also been seated.

"Everyone. To your positions." She waved her hand and everyone began to move.

Lyon looked over at Mirajane who gave him a short nod, "Come on Juvia." Lyon said helping Juvia stand and taking her from the meeting room.

"You're not going to allow me to fight are you?" Juvia asked noticing they were going in the opposite direction to the others.

"Our orders are to protect you. You are what Erza wants and you are what Erza won't get. I'll make sure of that." His voice was dead serious, and it frightened Juvia a little bit. He opened up what Juvia would have thought was a normal wall, but it showed a dimly lit passage, "This goes into a bunker in the mountains. Some women, the children and injured will be held up there. I want you to _stay_ there. _Do not_ leave unless the bunker is breached, you receive orders from Mirajane or I myself come to get you. Understood?" He stressed, grabbing her shoulders looking straight into her eyes. She nodded, "I need to hear you say you won't leave."

"I understand Lyon. Don't leave unless the bunker is breached, Mirajane orders me out or you come to get me." She repeated, "I still don't understand why I can't fight!" She complained, but Lyon just pulled her into a tight hug, pressing her face against his chest and trapping her arms at her sides.

"I promised myself I would never let anything bad happen to you." He said quietly, "I know you're not the Juvia I once knew and I can't compare you two, you are two different people, but that doesn't mean I care about you any less." Juvia felt a light kiss on her hair before she was nudged down the passage way. She went to turn to face Lyon when the wall slid shut and his face was gone and she was in the dark. Doing as she was told she continued down the passage into the bunker where she would spend the next six days sitting around, achieving nothing.

…

As the sun fell on the first day of the siege, the echoing of yelling and crashing as objects were lobed over the castle wall, ceased. For a moment Juvia thought that the walls had been breached, but her idea changed when Lyon and a few others entered the bunker. Lyon looked a little battered, but was physically unharmed. Seeing that, she thought that they had one, but the next day when Lyon left before she awoke, the echoing of the battle beyond resumed.

From dawn until dusk for six days this continued. Juvia would sit impatiently, bonding with the others who were not able to fight and practicing her magic during the day, and at night, when a few of those who had been fighting that day came to see how everyone was holding up, Juvia noticed Lyon was always among them. She enjoyed his company. They would eat a little before talking until Juvia fell asleep. Then she would awaken to see he was gone and the fighting raged on.

Each night she would also ask about Gray's whereabouts. The raven haired man had not been seen by Juvia since he dragged Meredy from the meeting room with Natsu and Happy in tow. Lyon just insisted that he was safe and there was nothing to worry about. That didn't stop Juvia from worrying when Lyon wasn't there.

On the sixth day, Juvia grew restless. She was sick of sitting around and waiting. She felt useless. What good was her magic if she wasn't allowed to use it to fight? So, when no one was paying much attention to her, she left the bunker.

…

"Mira!" Lyon called to the Queen, shoving his captured prisoner in front of him as he approached Mirajane. She landed before him changed from her battle form, Satan Soul, to her normal self.

"Who have you got there Lyon?" She asked tipping up the chin of his prisoner. Her dark hair fell back, revealing her dark eyes and dusty pale face, "How did you managed to break in Ultear?" Mira said forcing her to stand up to her full height, "And if you did why didn't you lead Tatania's army in with you?"

Ultear looked away. She would have been ashamed to have been caught, had she not already planned on it happening. How else would Lyon be able to capture her? Sure he was good in a fight and smart, but he wasn't that good or smart.

"I came… I came to warn you." Her breath was heavy and Lyon turned her head to look Mirajane in the eye, "Erza has-" She was cut off and her entire body jerked and twisted. Her skin rippled and Lyon couldn't help but drop her.

"What is that?" He covered his mouth and stomach, feeling it flip inside him. Ultear's body arched back and she screamed and Lyon felt his head begin to throb. No… It couldn't be… He had heard a scream like this before. The writhing woman's eyes opened and all he saw were soulless black pits staring into oblivion. Black marks crept up her skin and grabbed at her pale face.

Lyon stared in horror as the black pits glowed red before finally her body slumped to the ground. He knew what it was before he saw it, "Phantom." He hissed getting into his battle stance. Mirajane also took over her battle form of Satan Soul again as the dark shadow emerged from the limp Ultear.

The shadow's eyes glowed red and a sickening grin cracked through the darkness, "That seemed to be a sufficient distraction." He seemed to look beyond Lyon and he whirled around to see what the Demon Lord was grinning at. At that moment Phantom slipped away, probably to cause more havoc to those who do not deserve such a horrific way to die.

Behind them, Juvia had snuck up onto the wall, and within seconds on being on the wall she had been grabbed from behind. Now, she stood arms pinned at her sides and a knife held at her throat, daring her to scream. However, even she knew not to. If she did her throat would surely be slit.

"Juvia!" Both Lyon and Mirajane screamed at her, trying to reach out for her. Juvia's eyes were still wide from watching the horrific fate that befell Ultear.

"That was how you died once. Let's try and not make it necessary to happen again." The man holding her hissed in her ear before they both snapped from view. Lyon fell to the ground, grabbing at the air where Juvia once stood.

He stared in disbelief at the empty air and then punched the stone floor, yelling in frustration, "Why the hell were you up here?" He cried out to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Once again, Lyon had failed to protect Juvia, and Mavis knows what they were going to do with her.

…

Tears stung in Juvia's eyes when two of Erza's men tossed her to the ground roughly. She attempted to stand up, but a foot drove into her stomach for good measure to keep her grounded. Her throat felt dry and she coughed, making her throat sear in pain.

Accepting defeat Juvia closed her eyes and laid there. The bonds holding her arms tightly behind her back and ankles together also hindered her use of magic. Not even her body of water could save her now. Erza had her, and the Red Queen was not going to grant her any mercy.

"Good work Doranbolt. Her Highness will be pleased." One of the men who dragged her in said to the other. His face and arms were dotted with studded piercings and his hair was a thick black mane. His huge arms were crossed over his chest and he had a permanent scowl plastered on his face. The other, Doranbolt, was only a little shorter with short cut black hair and a cross scar just below his left eye.

"I would think you would be happy Gajeel. Finally reunited with your old friend." Doranbolt laughed.

Gajeel however didn't look impressed, "This girl doesn't know me, and I don't know her." He grumbled, "Anyway did you get Levy and Bacchus out of there too?"

They both turned to leave, leaving two guards on post to watch Juvia and she just caught Doranbolt's response before they were gone, "Of course I did. I got them out first, you know, in case that one was less than cooperative."

It was then, when she was more or less alone, that Juvia's stinging salty tears finally fell. They rolled across her face and dripped onto the floor and all she could do was watch at they fell. One by one her tears dripped off her cheek and slowly a puddle was forming on the dirt floor of the tent.

She counted ninety-three drops until she heard two people collapse to the ground through the tent door. They were the guards that were meant to be watching her. Over the top of their corpses came someone she never would have suspected, it was Gray. She went to cry out in relief when he held a finger to his lips, signalling her to stay quiet.

Gray then undid the bonds around her ankles, then the ones around her wrists before helping her up, "Can you run?" He asked keeping his voice low.

"I'm not sure about run." She said honestly looking down at her raw ankles. She hadn't been died up for very long, but they had been done so tight they broke skin.

"Alright." The next thing she knew Juvia was being carried bridal style and Gray was sneaking her from Erza's camp. They were almost home free when panic broke out through the camp. Quickly, Gray jumped behind a tent, holding Juvia pressed against his chest, preventing her from moving or speaking. For some reason to Juvia something felt different about the way Gray moved. He even felt different.

He peeked around the tent and saw Jellal, Doranbolt and Gajeel escorting a heavily breathing Erza. Every so often she would stop, bend over, holding her stomach and scream. Gray's eyes met with Gajeel's and they both nodded, "Come on." He picked Juvia up again and this time changed directions. Now, instead of running towards the White Castle, they made their escape in the opposite direction to either Queen.

The entire time Juvia kept her face buried in Gray's chest. He had been gone for almost a week, and now, here he was, saving her in her time of need. She couldn't hold back the tears of joy she felt.

When she finally pulled her face from his chest, she looked up at him with curious eyes, "Where are we going?" She asked softly.

"There's something we need, and only you can free it Juvia. It's the only way we can beat Erza." Gray replied just as softly. It was strange to hear his voice so soft and calm.

Somehow, Juvia seemed to put two and two together, "Regulus?" Gray nodded, "What is Regulus?" Hopefully someone would finally give her a straight answer.

"The Blade of Regulus is a magical sword. The most powerful in the existence of this world. Only the ruler or their chosen champion can wield its power. It's the only thing that can defeat the rabbits pulling the strings in this messed up game."

"Game?" Gray shook his head at her and gently put her feet on the ground.

"Never mind that. We're here."

 **Muahahahhha and here she stops!**


	11. Black White & Red All Over

**Here is my birthday gift to you! I don't know what date it is in your country whoever you are but right now it is the 12th of August 2015 and today I finally turned 16! Going for my license probably tomorrow… too bad I have to drive on my learners for 200 hours before I can drive without a parent. It sucks if I was born a month earlier I would have only had to do 100 hours… stupid Australian/QLD law… Anyway sorry it's a short chapter. You might understand why. Reviews are loved! I mean a lot! And happy birthday to apitatoor's mother on the 15th and Happy anything else to everyone else! Happy days all round!**

After Lyon pushed himself up from the ground he turned to see Phantom had vanished, "Damnit." He swore kicking at the ground.

"That won't do any good Lyon." Mirajane said gently. She had crouched down to Ultear and lifted her head into her lap, "She's still breathing."

"She won't be for long." He said stubbornly pacing back and forth, "The last person I saw being taken over by Phantom was Juvia and look what happened to her!" He threw his arm out gesturing over at the battle raging around them. Mages were on top of the wall, preventing others from scaling the wall, and some had taken it upon themselves to descend the wall, or leave through a secret passage and fight Erza's army face to face. Lyon had wanted to join them on ground level, but Mirajane had insisted he remain on the wall. Fighting from such a high up place made him a little queasy in the stomach.

"Then we didn't have the proper equipment to heal her. Fair-" She began to call for the Demon Lord but he swooped in, wings curling behind him as if he anticipated being called.

"You called?" He asked calmly sheathing a bloody katana.

"I need you to gather these ingredients as fast as you can, and grind them up into a potion." Mirajane ordered and Fairy nodded, "One of your feathers, one of Pegasus' feathers, a scale from Lamia, a drop from Aquarius' vase, and a strand of fur from Sabertooth. Then bring it back here. Now go." With a beat of his wings, Fairy lifted himself from the ground and went in search of the other four Demon Lords who were allied with the White Queen.

"That won't be enough to save her you know." Lyon grumbled holding one hand out over the edge of the wall, "Ice make, eagle." He said half-heartedly, knocking down a mage who had managed to scale the wall, "If anyone can survive Phantom's attacks it would have been Juvia. But she couldn't could she?" He wanted to scream. Not once, but twice he had lost Juvia. They were different people, yes, but he still cared about her all the same, and he had failed them both. Both times Phantom had been there, and both times Lyon had been fully conscious, but both times he froze up.

"This is no time to start beating yourself up." He could hear Gray's voice in the back of his mind, "Imaging _what she_ would think if _she_ saw you like this. Pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic!" He shouted aloud to Gray's voice that was taunting him inside his head.

"It won't save her completely." Mirajane said, curious about who he was shouting to as she cradled Ultear's head in her lap, "But, we have learned recently that if you can gather up the essence of the other Demon Lords, it neutralises it. The more essences you have, the longer it will be neutralised for. In short, it won't save her, but it will buy us time."

Lyon crouched down beside Ultear and looked up at Mirajane, "Why do you even want to save her? She's the enemy."

Looking around her, Mirajane watched as her allies, fought against those who were once also allies, "This world isn't as black and white as you would like to believe Lyon. There are those who appear to be our allies, when in fact they are working for the enemy. Just as there are those who appear to be the enemy, but are in fact our ally."

It almost sounded to Lyon like Mirajane was referring to someone that wasn't Ultear, "Who are you talking about?"

"Many people. But recently, Levy has betrayed us. She knows all the secrets of the Castle, and with Erza's army, and her knowledge, we are sure to fall."

"Levy?" Lyon was dumbfounded by her betrayal. She was such a sweet and innocent girl who hated fighting, and here she was almost fuelling the fight.

Mirajane nodded, "She has been working for Erza the entire time, slowly trying to destroy us from the inside."

"I know I don't know her all that much, but that doesn't sound like her."

"It does sound out of character for her. But it's what happened."

Annoyed by the betrayal, Lyon stepped up onto the wall, and launched himself down into the raging battle below. He was going to take out this army and save Juvia even if he had to do it all by himself.

"Lyon you idiot!" He heard Cana shout from the top of the wall, but he didn't care. All sorts of attacks came flying at him, weapons, wind, flames, guns magic, sand, everything. Giving it his all, Lyon managed to evade most of the attacks, most just grazing him as he pushed forward. Not even the blood streaming down his arm from a newly opened gash bothered him. This time, he would be the one to save Juvia.

…

Both Fairy and Mirajane watched in anticipation as Mirajane fed Ultear the potion. Mirajane had snatched the bottle of black liquid almost as soon as Fairy's feet touched the ground again and she force fed it to Ultear. As she did, Fairy regrettably informed her that he was unable to locate Sabertooth and the potion will not be as potent as it would have been. Mirajane couldn't help but to find herself questioning the whereabouts of Sabertooth.

The Demon Lord Sabertooth and Pegasus had allied themselves with Mirajane not long after Erza's takeover. Though Sabertooth had been a lot like Lamia, threatening the humans often, he was a handy ally.

Ultear's face began to scrunch up and relax again as she began to wake up, "That means, there are three Demon Lords missing from the battle field." Mirajane observed attempting to help Ultear stand.

"Mira!" Laxus called skidding to a stop beside her, "Someone told me Phantom was here. Are you alright?" He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Fairy decided it would be best he help Ultear stand and did so.

"I'm fine Laxus." She sighed brushing her fingers across an open wound on his cheek as they both stood up, "You need to be more careful." He just shrugged.

"It's nothing. So what happened here?" Laxus asked gesturing to Ultear who was leaning greatly on Fairy.

"Phantom possessed Ultear and used her as a distraction while Doranbolt took Juvia." Fairy explained flatly.

"Erza has Juvia?" Mirajane and Fairy nodded.

"She will retreat now." Ultear rasped, "I came to warn you that Erza was after the Rain Woman."

"We already knew that." Fairy said almost sounding bored by the lack of new information.

The injured woman however ignored him, "She will manipulate Juvia into freeing Regulus. I'm not certain on how she plans to do it however, since the plans are not hers, but the Black Rabbit's."

"Who?" Laxus rumbled.

"I only know of him. He is nothing but pure darkness and spite. You may know of his counterpart, the White Rabbit, also known as Mavis." Slowly, Ultear was beginning to regain her strength, but even she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Is he the one that has been manipulating this entire world?" Mirajane asked.

"More or less. I'm not too sure exactly. Erza and Jellal are really the only ones who know." Ultear began to slip down Fairy's side.

Lifting Ultear up as if nothing but a feather, Fairy repositioned her on the ground, "I've met him once. He claimed to be the tenth Demon Lord, the leader of us all. He was obsessed with some game, as if this world and everyone in it was nothing but his plaything. For a time I followed him, we all did. However I came to know the truth of the tenth Lord. She remained independent, affiliated with no one but the few who wore her mark. Quite an amazing woman." He glanced down at Ultear and she smiled.

"Quite so." She agreed with him.

"We need to defeat Erza and rescue Juvia then before she can free Regulus. Correct?" Laxus asked and Ultear nodded, "How can we do that?"

"I think I have a plan."

"Care to fill us in?" Laxus persisted, but before she got a chance to answer, someone interrupted.

"Mirajane!" Erza called from the base of the wall and the four of them all looked down at her. The fighting had ceased, and all those who were afflicted with Mirajane and had fought there, had fallen. Among the injured and Mavis forbid dead, Mirajane noticed Lyon was not among them.

 _You got away. Bring back Juvia._ She sent a silent message to him, knowing that he wouldn't receive it.

"I suppose now you know well what my objective was with this attack? And that I have now reached that objective you believe I will leave?" Erza continued, "Well, I am satisfied, yes. But my combatants," she gestured to the shadow Demon Lord Phantom to one side of her, and Jellal to her other side, the dopy Demon Lord Ogre, Doranbolt and Gajeel along with a few others also stood behind her, "won't be satisfied until one of them gets to crush the skull of the fake Queen." Erza was baiting her, and like a fool, Mira bit.

"If I am the fake Queen, then you are nothing more than that either." Mirajane shouted back, regretting her actions soon after.

Tatania laughed, "I am the true Red Queen, and there is no argument in that. I have been the Red Queen since the beginning of this world, but you Mira…" A sickening grin crossed Tatania's face, "You are not the true White Queen. You may have fooled the rest of this world, but we both know who the true White Queen is. I squashed her like a bug. Not even her champion, wielding the mighty Regulus could save her." Another short but dark giggle sounded from her lips, "I have already taken down one Queen, the fake one should be much easier. Your time is up Mirajane!" Tatania raised her hand, ready to signal the next wave of attacks.

It was this time, Ultear managed to step forward, "No. Your time is up Erza." She called with the strongest voice she could muster.

"Ultear!" Erza spat, "You traitor!"

"You shouldn't be surprised. Half of your army were all traitors once, why shouldn't the other half be?" Ultear taunted. For over seventeen years, Ultear had been at Erza's side, her closest confidant next to Jellal and the Black Rabbit for all that time and she knew exactly what buttons to push, "But I believe your time is up. Nine months passes fast when you are trying to maintain your hold on this world doesn't it?" Everyone but Erza and Jellal looked shocked. What was all this talk about nine months? "Arc of Time!" Ultear gave an exaggerated gesture and cast her spell at Erza.

The Red Queen doubled over, but Jellal quickly caught her, his hand landing on her now expanding stomach, "You - agh!" She screamed in agony. Thanks to Ultear Erza did not show for the entire nine months of her pregnancy, but she still felt the effect of it. Now, again thanks to Ultear, her swollen belly returned to how it was meant to appear. Ultear had almost forced Erza to go into labour. That would surely save them all, or at least buy them time, wouldn't it?

"Fall back!" Jellal ordered, guiding his Queen back to the camp where they were going to have to make do for the unexpected birth of their bastard child. After that, even if he had to toss her into a sack himself, they had to retreat. This feud would be settled on another day, on another battle field.

…

"Where exactly is 'here'?" Juvia asked, running her hand along the blackened bark of a tree. It had long since been burned, and killed from the inside, but its charcoaled shell still remained.

"It's Regulus' resting place." Gray replied wrapping his hand around hers and gently pulling her to the water's edge, "The silent pool, now sometimes known as the blackened waters. It was once the home of Nymphs, and at one point your past self."

"What?" Juvia looked over at him and with his free hand he directed her gaze to a pile of rubble to the side of the pool. Nature had long since tried to take it back, but somehow Juvia knew the rubble was the remnants of an old house.

"While everyone else lived in the Castle, or in a long gone village that surrounded it, you loved to frequent this place so much, you built yourself a home here." He explained.

"I didn't do any of that." She did her best not to sound irritated. When was he going to get it through his thick skull she is a different person? Sure, she is the reincarnation of the old Juvia, but that doesn't mean she is that Juvia. Maybe he needs someone to actually say those exact words to his face… She looked over at him as he stared fondly at the water, ignoring her irritation.

"Sometimes, I would visit you here, and I would find you watching the Nymphs dancing over the water's surface. Once I even caught you dancing with them. It was a little funny because of your size difference." He continued, "There was this one time however, I surprised you and ended up scaring the Nymphs. One fell into the water and began to drown. I managed to save her easy enough, but you were heartbroken, and distraught and you lashed out at me for being so stupid. I felt bad and gave you the idea of sealing the water, so the Nymphs could never fall in again."

"And so _she_ did?" Juvia trying a less direct approach now, but something in the back of her mind told her he wasn't going to understand.

He nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets, causing them to be covered by his jacket, "As long as you lived, it would remained sealed and only you could break it. At the time of Erza's take over, on this very ground, the White Queen's champion fell to the Red Queen's champion. The White Queen at that time had control over Regulus, but he was already beaten the moment he faced his opponent. During his last breath, he noticed the seal over these waters vanished." Gray nodded towards the water, "And dropped Regulus into the water."

Without hesitation, Gray stepped out onto the water's surface. Juvia went to grab him and pull him back to solid ground, but it was like stepping into a shallow puddle. He held his hand out to Juvia and she took it, still nervous about the water, "You trust me don't you?" He asked smiling, of course she trusted him. In this world of chaos and madness, Gray had been one of the few people that was with her almost every step of the way. He might have been a little closed off with his feelings most of the time, Juvia had seen him at some of his weakest points, at least they seemed to be. There was just something about him that drew Juvia closer to him, and at first she thought it might have been her past self-acting out again, but now, she thought it possibly could be her own feelings. She stepped on with him.

The water was much like a sheet of ice, feeling like it was ready to crack at any moment and if you weren't careful, you could slip right over. "Down there." He pointed down below their feet finally breaking the silence.

Beneath the water, hardly catching the light of the sun, a chunk of metal protruding from the floor of the pool shone. Unlike expected, it wasn't covered in moss or rust like most would think seventeens underwater would cause a sword, Regulus was sparkling clean.

"If we hope to ever win this war, you have to free what you unintentionally sealed."

Horror filling her eyes, Juvia looked up at Gray, "I don't think I can do that. I mean I'm not strong enough!" She felt him grab her shoulders and turn her body to face him fully. Their faces were so close, Juvia could note every small detail on his face. The scar above his left eye, each individual strand of black hair that fell over his dark eyes. Juvia had never realised they were so dark. Sure, from a distance they were almost black, but she assumed that up close she might find a speck of colour, but no. Charcoal black was all that filled his irises. Not a speck of colour, and they were almost… dead.

His eyes betrayed his words, or was it the other way around? "You are Juvia. I know you are. I believe in you."

 _I believe in you_.

No one had ever truly believed in her, and here Gray was trying to convince her that he did. That she had the power to free Regulus and save everyone. _Save everyone…_ she thought to herself. It sounded like a grand idea. Finally, she would go from being a useless daughter of a Viscount and heir to a small fortune to someone that mattered. Almost… a hero.

With a firm nod, the two stood back. Juvia couched beside the water's edge and placed her hand on the surface. A familiar energy of magic began to flow through her as she sensed her past self's magic. Yes, it was defiantly her past self that had made this seal, for honestly a silly reason, and it was her present self who was going to lift it.

She closed her eyes and began to focus. It was a basic principle she had picked up from reading old fantasy novels, and it seemed to work sometimes with her own magic. In short, picture it, will it, then force it. In her mind she pictured the seal fading, and the silent waters fading from the inky black to gorgeous blue once again.

Gray watched in awe as the surface began to glow, at first a dull blue, then brighter, and then brighter again. _She's actually doing it…_ He thought proudly to himself.

Then, the glowing brilliance snapped off. Juvia slowly opened her eyes, and brushed her hand across the water's surface, before dipping it under. Nothing. There was nothing stopping her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and drew herself up beside Gray, "Regulus is almost free." He observed. Juvia nodded and then slowly brought her hands up, palms facing the sky and the water parted. She wasn't sure on how she knew to do this, but with Gray beside her, she felt like she could do anything.

From the parted water, the grand sword Regulus rose from its resting place. With her magic Juvia guided it over to the water's edge. "See? I told you that you could do it. You sealed it so I knew you could break that seal."

"Gray…" Juvia sighed, but then thought to tell him later, "Now I suppose we take Regulus back to the castle?"

He paused for a moment, and Regulus floated mid-air while Juvia waited for his answer, "No. I'm going rabbit hunting. This is the only weapon that can defeat the rabbits."

"You're going to hunt the Black Rabbit alone?"

"No." He looked over at her with a sickeningly evil grin, "I'm going to kill the White Rabbit Mavis."

"What?!" She snapped horrified.

"You've been such a great help so far. I don't know why you had to go spoil the fun _Gray._ " A strong voice said entering the clearing. Juvia recognised that voice. It was the same voice that had caused Gray to stuff her into a teapot on their first meeting. Later, when Juvia asked of the man's identity, Gray had told her about a man of blue hair, and a swirling red tattoo over his eye, that went by the name of Jellal.

"Sorry about that Jellal." Gray answered in a dark voice, "I did what you asked so quit complaining." He stepped around Juvia, one hand casually shoved into his pocket. Dumbstruck by Gray's change of character, Juvia could do nothing to stop him as Jellal snatched Regulus from the air.

"Finally." He breathed happily as he stared at the blade he had tried so long to obtain. Of course, Erza could wield the blade herself if she wished so, but she decided against it and named Jellal her champion who should wield Regulus in her stead, "Such a beautiful piece of artwork. It's a shame I couldn't kill its former owner with it. Still, Heavens Body did a fine job." He swung the sword out to his side as if to test it and then glanced up at Juvia, "Now. Let's test how good this sword actually is."

Drawing Regulus back, Juvia hardly had enough time to process what happened. One minute she could see Jellal and Gray with wicked grins across their faces as Jellal prepared to strike her down. The next, she was flat on the ground, shattered ice slowly falling and her body was being crushed by someone with brilliant silver hair.

"Gray you bastard!" Lyon hissed. He had arrived just in time.

"Lyon Vastia." Gray laughed, "Come to save the girl you love, that you know will never love you back. Get over yourself. Even now, I bet deep down in her heart, she still loves me." He taunted.

Lyon growled and climbed from Juvia before helping her up. Against Regulus, his magic had shattered on impact. He knew he would have no chance against Jellal, Gray maybe, but he would need Juvia's help if he planned to take them both on and take Regulus back, "You… You…" He clenched his fists at his sides, "I can't believe you could stand by and wait for him to kill Juvia."

Baiting him, Gray gestured at Lyon, "Come at me brother. Jellal, go to Erza. I can handle this. Now we will finally know who the better student is." Completely sure of Gray's capabilities, Jellal nodded and left.

The ice mages formed into the same fighting stance and stood there. Staring at each other. Lyon's eyes full of hate, Gray's full of malice.

"Mira was right. The world isn't as black and white as I thought." Lyon remarked.

Finally snapping from her daze Juvia processed what just happened. Gray had betrayed her. He had manipulated her into freeing the one weapon that no one wanted to fall into the hands of the enemy. She was no hero, she was just a pawn in some messed up game. Juvia had played right into the enemy's hands, right into Gray's hands.

"No. It's not. So now going to make you see RED!" Gray shouted making his move, not at Lyon, but at Juvia.

 **Sorry short chapter. I wanted to cut it off here and I couldn't put enough filler crap in before this without giving too much away. Cliffhangers! MUAHAHAHAHHA plot twists!**

 **So *cough cough* tenth demon lord. Anyone wish to guess her name? We have Fairy, Lamia, Mermaid (Aquarius), Sabertooth, Cerberus, Ogre, Raven, Phantom and Pegasus. Who is number ten? Cookies to those who attempt and cakes to those who guess right!**


	12. Welcome to the Madness

**ITS OFFICAL GUYS! NEWTON PITTMAN SHIPS GRUVIA! (If this is old news to you people then why did you not tell me before?!) I follow him on twitter and discovered he follows me back. Now being the hyperactive fangirl I am I couldn't help but ask and I recently got the response of Yes! (His words not mine) and I am WAAAAAAY to excited about this but who cares because excitement means I write faster and when I write faster chapters get uploaded fast so MUAHAHAHAHH**

 **Also feel free to follow me on twitter MrBubbletheFish. Reviewing is still appreciated! Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!**

 **Now. For those of you freaking out. Calm the f down. Also, apitatoor I discovered it was my email account censoring your words hahah I'm silly. Now. On with the fic!**

"No. It's not. So now going to make you see RED!" Gray shouted making his move, not at Lyon, but at Juvia.

Acting on instinct her hands flew up to protect herself, crossing over her face. Gray's attack was cut off just as his fist made contact with her, Lyon's foot connected with his chest, putting himself between Gray and Juvia.

"You leave her out of this!" Lyon growled, "You beat me then you can deal with her!" It probably wasn't the smartest of bets, but it would hopefully at least turn Gray's attention to him instead of on Juvia.

Gray laughed at Lyon, "Very well. I'll knock your teeth in, but not so much that you can't watch while I slaughter your precious Rain Woman."

"What the hell did they do to you?" Lyon questioned as their fight began. By an unspoken agreement, neither one of them was using any magic, it was all hand-to-hand combat and with each punch Lyon grew more and more suspicious about the Gray he was fighting. If in face Gray had turned, why would he hold back? Lyon knew about his Demon Slayer magic, all he had to do was use that to take him out if that's what he truly wanted to do.

" _They_ did nothing to me brother." Gray hissed, their faces inches apart before Gray shoved him away, "The question is, what the White Kingdom has done to me?"

"You're not making any sense!" Lyon ducked as Gray swung for his face and quickly spun, knocking Gray's legs out from under him.

This went on for a while, and Juvia just stood there, waiting. It was as if neither of them wanted to win. They landed blows on each other, but they weren't going at their full strength, even Juvia could tell.

When finally, Gray had been distracted enough by a face full of dirt, Lyon gave her a signal and Juvia made a run for it.

Even with his face in the dirt, Gray saw this and flung his hand out, pointing it at Juvia, "You're not going anywhere Rain Woman!" Lyon noticed something then.

 _"Single handed spell casting is incomplete and unbalanced."_ Those were Gray's exact words to him, as well as their teacher's words. Why would Gray suddenly be going against those words?

Juvia was struck with his magic and Lyon watched in horror as her legs gave out and she collapsed forward onto the ground. No visible wounds or look of pain were apparent. It was just as if she had decided to fall asleep.

Gray stood up with a sickening, inhumane grin across his face, "Woops." It was that moment Lyon put the pieces together.

"You…"

…

When Juvia finally came to, she was in her warm bed, fresh clothes on and her raw wrists had been bandaged up. She glanced around the room. She was alone. There was an empty chair beside her bed and she had been covered in so many thick blankets it was a surprise she hadn't suffocated.

On the empty chair beside her a carefully folded note with her name on it was waiting.

 _Juvia, dinner is being served if you are feeling up for it. Lyon_.

She couldn't help but smile at the note. He must have been the one occupying the chair while she was passed out. Her smile faltered when she remembered how she ended up passed out, and why she was covered in so many blankets. "Gray…" She hissed under her breath. The jackass had betrayed them. No… He couldn't have. Maybe it was all a façade? But he tried to kill her. She was such an idiot, she had almost let herself fall for that back stabbing jerk!

Juvia cried out, not sure whether it was in agony or frustration, but it sure felt good to let out.

Taking a few deep breaths, Juvia began to calm down again. Rereading the note Lyon left her she decided it would probably be best if she ate something.

Not taking a moment more to think about Gray, Juvia rushed to the dining hall. What she found wasn't exactly what she expected. It was more like a party than dinner. Chairs and tables were upturned, food was all over the place and everyone was drinking and singing with gusto.

The sight of everyone made her smile. Just that morning they had all been fighting for their life and now here they were partying like it was their last night alive. Even those who should really be in the infirmary had escaped to join in the merriment.

Off away from the rowdiest part of the party, Juvia found Lyon and Meredy almost cuddled up, not quite, in the corner chatting happily with each other while both absentmindedly picked off the plate of food before them. For a minute Juvia thought they hadn't noticed her when she slipped in next to Meredy, but as the current topic they were conversing about grew dry, Meredy spun to smile at Juvia.

"How are you feeling Juvia?" She asked kindly. Lyon had already filled her in about everything that transpired that day.

Juvia gave a little timid nod, "I am feeling well. Thank you."

"I take it you got my note?" Lyon rested his head in his hand looking around Meredy at Juvia.

"He wouldn't leave your side. I had to physically drag him down here to get something to eat." Meredy interrupted before Juvia could answer making Juvia laughed. Lyon glared at Meredy but even Juvia could see the hint of adoration sparkling in his eyes. Remembering back to the past Juvia's diary, she recalled her mentioning that where she was in love with Gray, Lyon had been in love with her. It was an uncomfortable love triangle that left Lyon with a broken heart.

However it seemed that in this Juvia's lifetime, it was her heart which would be broken, and Lyon would be the one to find happiness. Juvia was glad. She didn't want to imagine what Lyon looked like when he had lost everything.

"I told you she would be alright!" Meredy concluded, backhanding Lyon's chest.

"Yeah, yeah." Lyon grumbled rubbing where she had hit, "There was just something I needed to tell her before she got up." He groaned holding his head in his hands while he tried to remember. Juvia took this opportunity to grab something to eat, from his plate of almost untouched food.

"Are you kidding me? What are you? Natsu?" Meredy shouted at the silver haired mage.

"Someone call my name!?" Natsu shouted as the doors to the hall were kicked open with amazing force. The entire room stopped and stared.

There in the doorway stood Natsu supporting a blonde woman who wore an oversized white coat to cover herself and a weak but genuine smile on her face. This had to be Lucy. Beside them stood a green haired woman wearing torn rags carrying a black haired little girl and the same blood hound that had hunted Juvia down to the Hatter's tea party all those weeks before stood beside them. Juvia had no clue who they were, but she remembered hearing something about an Alzack, Bisca and Auska. The little door mouse Happy had a new friend as well, a white cat stood beside him, causing a huge smile on his face.

That wasn't what made Juvia want to scream however. Entering off to the side was him. His top half was uncovered, having given his jacket and shirt to Lucy earlier. How _dare_ he show his face here after what he did? He had _betrayed_ them and someone just let him waltz in here like it never happened!

Everyone cheered with joy and swarmed on Lucy and the other newcomers, leaving Gray off to the side.

Her anger took over and she began to march towards him, ignoring Lyon's calls claiming he remembered what he had to tell her.

"Gray Fullbuster!" Juvia shouted over the joyous celebrations.

Gray turned to look at her with a warm smile on his face, "Juvia… I need to tell you-"

"You asshole!" She screamed cutting him off. He was taken aback by her outburst, but was taken back even more when her fist slammed into his face.

The power behind her punch wasn't near some of the worse hits Gray had taken. At least physically. Emotionally, that one punch had knocked it out of him, "Juvia. What the-?" He asked rubbing his face looking at her with a hurt and confused expression. Was she mad that he had been gone for so long without saying goodbye?

"Juvia." Lyon said finally catching her, "I told you it was a better idea for me to stay by her bed and tell her." Lyon growled to Meredy.

"Don't you blame me. You're the one that forgot!" Meredy snapped back.

"WHAT in the world were going to tell me Lyon?" Juvia snapped turning around to him, "You have ten seconds because I don't know what happened to Gray but I owe him an ass kicking!"

"That wasn't Gray!" Lyon explained quickly and Juvia's anger froze. That wasn't Gray? Does he mean here, or the one that manipulated her into freeing Regulus?

"What do you mean?" She asked suddenly sounding like an innocent child.

"Gray wasn't the one who manipulated you."

…

"You…" Lyon hissed grabbing the fake Gray by his collar and pulling him close, "You have no right to soil Gray's image." He shoved the imposter back and clasped his hands together ready to cast a spell.

"You figured us out that quickly?" There now seemed to be two voices coming from Gray's mouth, "Maybe our information was too outdated. We should have copied Gray Fullbuster again before undertaking this mission."

"Stop speaking from his mouth!" Lyon demanded, "Show me your true form!" In a puff of smoke, the fake Gray vanished and in his place stood Mini and Gemi, otherwise known as Gemini. Lyon couldn't help but snort, "Your imitations have gotten weak Gemini. They are less like the real thing than they once were. Gray uses two hands when casting his ice make spells."

"I suppose you are right there. Piri-piri!" Gemi remarked.

"Piri…" Mini sighed.

"And here we were going to let you go so you could tell the others Gray had turn on you all." Gemi continued, "And we didn't even get to toss Rain Woman to Aquarius."

"Piri-piri!" Mini agreed, "Now we will have to take you both out for good!"

"I don't think so." Lyon quickly stripped and vanished, silently cursing himself for not wearing his purple and pink jacket. Silently apologising to Juvia he did the same to her and scooped her up so she too would vanish along with him. He was thankful for the awkward stripping habit he and Gray shared and the ability to disrobe quickly. He was also thankful Juvia was out for this entire chain of events, it was embarrassing enough knowing he was carrying a naked Juvia. He never looked however.

But it was the only way they could escape. Then he realised he was thankful for one more thing. If Phantom had never turned him into a cait sith all those years ago, he would be dead a thousand times over and so would Juvia. The little vanishing act he was going to miss if he ever turned fully human again.

…

Lyon deliberately left out of the part when he had stripped Juvia, because other than that, he was the perfect hero. He had finally done what he was unable to do all those years ago, what came almost naturally to Gray. He protected those he cared about.

"You-!" Juvia went to shout at Lyon for neglecting to tell her before she went and punched Gray, then she remembered Gray. Horror eminent on her face she spun back to look at him, still rubbing where he hit, "I am so sorry! I- I…" She quickly looked around and her eyes locked with a wide eyed Lucy. Juvia ignored it however and pushed past Gray, "I need to breathe." She explained lamely.

Seeing Gray again, alive, well and most importantly not a traitor, caused all sorts of emotions to barrel over her. What she felt inside… it was confusing her. It was something she never felt. It made her scared and happy all at the same time. It's not possible. It couldn't be love… could it?

…

Gray finally managed to find Juvia, and it was probably in one of the most obvious places ever he couldn't believe he didn't look there first. He entered her room quietly but she didn't turn her head to face him. She looked so beautiful, illuminated by the huge glowing full moon, and the stars seemed to twinkle in her eyes as she looked up at them in wonder.

Finally, when he crossed his arms over themselves and leant against the balcony beside where she stood, Juvia's eyes fell from the sky down to him, "Is Lucy okay?" She asked gently. When he nodded her smile turned back to the stars, "That's good." She paused for a moment, "I'm sorry." She finally said.

"It's okay. Lyon explained everything."

They stood in silence, Gray fighting the urge to bombard her with questions, and Juvia resisting the urge to send him out. "It's strange." Juvia began breaking the silence after almost an eternity, "The night sky looks so similar to the one back home, but it is entirely different."

Gray nodded again, "Mhm. That was the first thing I noticed when we were sent here. The stars are all out of order, and the moon seems bigger." He said glad for some form of communication between them, "But, if you know what to look for…" He leaned in closer to her and pointed up at a constellation, making sure she was looking in the right direction, "You can see familiar constellations. The twelve zodiac constellations sparkle year round down here. See? There's Taurus, Capricorn, Gemini, Sagittarius, Aries, Virgo-"

"Cancer." Juvia added finally seeing what he was talking about. He flinched at the mention of the zodiac Cancer, but Juvia didn't notice as she pointed out the ones she saw, "… Aquarius is so faded." She said softly after she had named ten of the twelve, "Then Leo…" She squinted up at the night sky, "I can't see it at all."

"Leo vanished from the skies years ago." Gray sighed sadly at the thought of his lost friend.

"The twelve zodiacs live among us here right? That maid Virgo is _the_ Virgo isn't she? And Gemini and so on." Gray nodded, "Did you know Leo?"

Again Gray nodded, "He was a good friend of mine. Loyal to his Queen and his friends. He was the reason Regulus was sealed in the silent waters." Juvia looked down at the mention of the legendary blade. It was her fault that it was now in the enemy's hands. She fell for Gemini's trick. They had looked so much like the real Gray, but now, with him so close to her, she could tell the difference. If only she had known before…

"His only flaw was that he was the biggest flirt. He knew he looked good and wasn't afraid to flaunt it." Gray continued, "I met him as Loke and to this day that is what everyone knows him as."

"Loke…" Juvia said quietly. It couldn't have been. Was her Loke and this Loke the same person?

"Yeah. I wish I knew what happened to him." Gray's head dropped in defeat. This was not where he wanted this conversation with Juvia to go. It was the wrong end of topics he wanted to talk about.

"Light brown hair, hazel eyes, azure glasses? Kind of tall. Huge lady killer?" Juvia asked curious.

"How'd you know?"

Her eyes widened. It couldn't have been. Her Loke was born before the guilds all vanished from Fiore, seven years before. Gray's Loke had died, or vanished, in this world, it had to be a coincidence. Or… Juvia shook her head, "Back home, before I came here, a Duke proposed to me. Loke Leorke. He fits the description of Loke the Lion by a scary amount." It seemed strange to think of that place as home. It always was where she lived and grew up, but it was never really home.

"S-so you're engaged?" Gray seemed to pick the wrong part out of Juvia's words. His spirits seemed to die with the thought that Juvia was taken. All that courage he had mustered up, vanished.

Juvia giggled at his shock, "No silly. I never accepted. I guess if I never came here, I probably would have however. It's what mother would have wanted." Juvia let out another short laugh, "I even deluded myself into thinking I might actually love him, or grow to love him. But now…" She trailed off looking down at her hands tapping the railing.

"Now…?" Gray didn't want to push her, but he really wanted to know what she was trying to say.

"Now, I-I realised I was never in love with Loke, because now I know what love feels like."

"How?" His once word questions were beginning to annoy even him.

Her eyes locked with his, and the sparkle that her deep blue eyes held spoke a million words, "How did you know you were in love with the past Juvia?" She asked quietly. It wasn't what her eyes were asking him, but if he answered that question he was afraid he would embarrass her. Now she saw that what she thought about Gray's black eyes was true. They weren't dead like Gemini's, they did in fact hold colour, flecks of blue danced in his eyes like tiny stars.

"Well. I thought about her all the time. I wanted to know how her day was going, I wanted to hold her at the end of every day. I wanted to be the shoulder she cried on when she was sad, I wanted to be only hers, and she only be mine." Juvia's eyes fell again and she suppressed her feelings. Gray went on, "I found that every little thing she did, I thought was adorable and it only made me love her more."

"You love her still don't you?"

"I did." Her eyes snapped up to meet his again, "I did." He repeated, "But no longer. She is gone, and I see now is the time to move on."

"Oh…" Juvia felt a swirl of emotions inside of her. She couldn't tell whether she was glad or heartbroken. Gray had finally gotten over her past self, but did that mean she was right? He would never love her?

"You might see this next part a little contradicting to what I just said but…" She looked back up to meet his eyes when he kept talking. This time he had moved closer so their shoulders brushed and he lent towards her. As if some magnetic attraction was pulling her, Juvia found herself leaning in too, "I think I-"

Juvia cut him off with a finger to his lips, "Two souls meant for each other can't escape destiny."

"Screw destiny." He whispered kissing her finger before nudging it away, "I decide who I love on my own, and I never thought it possible that I would fall for you all over again."

"I'm not her." Juvia repeated, but this time she was not offended or put off. She felt his hand slide up her neck carefully and he gently ran his thumb across her jaw as her hair fell over his arm. They were less than an inch from each other and Juvia could feel his warm breath on her lips and she was sure he could feel hers.

"I know." His voice was so quite that Juvia almost missed it as he closed the gap between them. This kiss was nothing like the first they shared. That had been more Juvia's past self, using the present Juvia as a vessel to be with her darling Gray-sama once more and Juvia could feel then he wasn't kissing her, and it was the idea that she was for all intents and purposes the past Juvia.

Now however, it was different. Gray's soft and if not hesitant lips were all for her, the Juvia in the here and now. He was gentle at first, afraid to make one wrong move, but his confidence grew when Juvia's hands raked through his hair and returned his compassion.

He went to pull back, but Juvia held him firmly close to her, not allowing him to get very far. This made him laugh slightly as he rested his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes. Juvia sent out a silent wish that they could just stay like this forever. Just the two of them. No war, no Lyon, no Loke, no death, no complications. Just the two of them in this moment right now. She knew that it was impossible.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered breaking the silence this time. He held himself back from saying 'again' because he lost a different Juvia and he accepted that.

Juvia smiled and cracked open her eyes again and looked up at him. His forehead was still pressed lightly against hers, and his face was creased with worry. She soothingly ran one of her hands from his hair down his jaw, then his neck until her hand rested under his jacket, which he had recently gotten back from Lucy, on his exposed guild mark, "You won't lose me. Ever." She eventually replied just as softly.

"That's not something you can promise." He argued.

"Then teach me to fight. I need to know how to protect myself. If Lyon hadn't come when he did…" She pulled her head back from his and made him look at her, "Not teaching me how to fight is exactly how you're going to end up losing me Gray. I need you to believe in me."

He thought about her words for a moment. Then, he groaned and buried his face into her shoulder, "I hate when you're right." He mumbled wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her against him. Juvia's arm was a little crushed, but with her free arm she wrapped around his neck and rested her head on his head.

"You love it." She whispered in his ear.

Gray tried to come up with a quick response but then again he groaned, "Just let me have this one." His complaints were turning playful and Juvia closed her eyes.

"Okay." She found her eyes closing again.

They stood like that for a while, taking in each other's warmth and hoping to hold onto this moment forever.

And then Juvia learned she _would_ hold onto this moment forever. It was the moment she learned that it _could_ be love. No. It was love. There was no doubt about it. This is what she had been missing her whole life. Her other half. Her Gray…

…

Erza breathed a sigh of relief when she finally heard the screams of her baby. Seeing the tears of joy in Jellal's eyes almost brought her to tears, had she not already dried her tear ducts out while going through labour.

Not long after Jellal had left her in the hands of Doranbolt and Gajeel she had gone into an immoveable state and they were forced to carry her. When Jellal returned however he held the legendary blade Regulus and Erza went to cry out with joy, however it came out as pain instead.

After quickly issuing orders for the army to pack up and retreat it took the combined magic power of Doranbolt and Jellal to teleport them, Erza and a few select others back to the castle.

As their son was carried away to be washed Jellal gently wiped the sweat from Erza's forehead with a cold towel, "You did it." He smiled warmly.

"Sorry… for what I said…" She breathed heavily. Throughout most of the labour Erza had cursed Jellal, swearing she would cut off his balls so she would never have to go through this again. And that was one of her tamer threats.

"As long as you don't act on any of them, it's fine." Jellal laughed putting the towel back in its bowl of water.

The small blue haired physician came over with the small bundle in her arms, "It's a boy." She informed timidly handing the baby over to Jellal before scurrying off.

"Thank you Wendy." Jellal said nonchalantly before looking down at the baby boy in his arms. He was absently chewing on air with a little smile on his face. Over his eye the same red mark as Jellal swirled and he already had blue hair just like Jellal.

"He's beautiful." Erza cooed over her son, longing to hold him. Sensing this Jellal handed the baby over to her, "I don't care if anyone ever calls you a bastard." She whispered softly tapping his nose, "You will always be our son, my little Prince Siegrain."

"Siegrain?" Jellal questioned the use of his fake alias he had used once years ago.

"He just looks so much like you. It seemed more fitting than Mystogan." She explained.

"Couldn't you be original?" He sighed not sure whether he liked either of those names.

"But it reminds me of you." Erza finally tore her eyes from her newborn to look at Jellal.

"Doesn't he already enough? He looks an awful lot like me." Erza laughed and leaned over to Jellal, planting a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Siegrain." She whispered to him, "Son of Queen Erza and Jellal Fernandez. I like it."

"I'm still not sure." He pouted but Siegrain giggled, "You like it don't you buddy?" The baby giggled again as if agreeing, "Well." Jellal couldn't help but smile at his son, "I suppose that settles it. Welcome to the madness Siegrain." _You might just be enough to save her from the darkness_ he added in his mind.

 **Ha I didn't realise this until after I wrote this chapter that when Gemini is Gray in the Oracion Seis arc, he does in fact use one hand when casting ice man spells. If you don't believe me go to episode 58 and look for yourself!**

 **Now I can finally start on my English that is due on Wednesday but I need a draft by… last Wednesday haha… I need to get my priorities straight. I hate monologues…**

 **REVIEW MY PRETTIES! I will be struggling from here on out. I have an idea on where I'm headed… I just need to gill in the gaps to get there. What do you people want to see?!**


	13. Next Move

**Hehe I love my new profile picture. It comes up with the weirdest search results when you google "Gray Fullbuster Rape face" ahhh life. When you type Gray Fullbuster into google on my computer it comes up with some strange suggestions.**

 **Anyway onward! To MAAAAAAAIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL**

 **(Bonus points to those who get the references I make)**

The hot sun shone down upon the White Castle the following day. Most spent the day finding various ways to avoid entering the rays of the boiling sun. The most common course of action was to spend the day inside the great mountain from which the castle was built against, relaxing against its cool rocky walls, or within the colder ends of the baths.

After the celebrations the night before, not many were up before the hottest part of the day, and those who were up before that were still up and drunk from the night before.

Gray and Juvia were some of the exceptions to that fate. After their moment on the balcony, the two had spent the rest of the night talking comfortably amongst each other before Juvia fell asleep and Gray left her to be in peace. This then led Gray to wake her up at some ridiculous hour, saying, "You wanted me to train you to fight right? Well training begins now." And Juvia could have sworn the only light then was in Gray's eyes.

Now, here they were, early afternoon, back in the training yards where Gray had taught Juvia to use her magic just over a week ago. This time however they weren't working on magic, at least not yet. For the first part of the day Gray had taught her hand-to-hand combat, claiming that once she learned that, incorporating magic into fights would be easier.

"Oof." Juvia groaned as she was knocked onto her backside again, "Isn't there someone I could train with that is… you know. More my level?" She complained looking down into the dirt. Not once that day had she been able to get the upper hand on Gray and even land a hit on him. It was beginning to frustrate her.

"If you fought against someone on your own level you would never improve."

"If I keep getting my assed kicked to the ground before I can land a hit I will never improve." She grumbled pulling her knees to her chest, making no move to get up.

Gray sighed and crouched down in front of her, grabbing her hands and pulling them into his, "I'm not going easy for your own good. I hope you know that."

"I do but…" She mumbled something under her breath and Gray leaned in closer to try and catch it. Before he knew what had hit him, he was on his back and Juvia was straddling his stomach, pinning his arms above his head. Her face was dangerously close to his own and grinned, "Lesson one. Never let your guard down." She repeated for him to hear this time, "You taught me that."

"Sneaky Juv." Gray laughed blowing a piece of her hair from his face, "But you can't always rely on the sympathy card to take your opponent by surprise."

"Lesson two. Know your opponents weakness. You taught me that too." Juvia teased.

"Oh yeah?" Gray grinned at how close she was, "If you know my weaknesses you must know I have a thing for the girl being on top."

At his words Juvia flushed bright red and her hold on him faltered. As Juvia had done before, Gray took advantage of the situation and used her moment of weakness to pin her to the ground. Her hands were still on his wrists so the pin wasn't as effective, but his size and strength compared to her own made it almost impossible to get the upper hand in this position.

"Ass." Juvia mumbled but a smile was still present on her lips.

"I do like that too." He teased with a perfectly serious face.

"Idiot." Juvia sighed shaking her head.

"You love it."

Releasing his wrists, Juvia then held his face in her delicate fingers and drew herself up, "Don't make me rethink it." She whispered, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Before Gray could even think about returning the kiss however, Juvia had managed to slip out from under him and their training continued.

…

Lucy took in a few deep breaths as Natsu held her close. She had caught him about to interrupt Gray and Juvia's training session, something about looking for someone, and the two soon found themselves talking while watching the two spar.

At one point Lucy leant against Natsu's shoulder and he had protectively held her close.

"I don't understand you Lucy." Natsu repeated, "I remember you, us, our past. But… I still feel like something is missing."

"It'll come back to you Natsu. Mira said now that I am back it will eventually return to all those who forgot." She replied cryptically, "And when it does. You'll be the first to know." She promised.

"Why can't you just tell me?" He demanded like a child.

Lucy looked up at him and gave him a small, almost sad smile, "You and I both know that isn't how this world works."

The cryptic replies just made Natsu groan in annoyance. Lucy laughed and turned back to Gray and Juvia, the water mage was now straddling him and the two were teasing each other. They were like two crazy kids, as if they had forgotten the madness that filled this world. At least someone was able to put that behind them and enjoy the time they had with the person they cared about most.

"It's good to see him smiling again. Really smiling." Natsu commented and Lucy looked up to see him smiling.

"I knew you two cared about each other."

Natsu laughed, "A lot happens in seventeen years Lucy. We lost our memories and were given fake ones. We've been together ever since then. It's kind of hard not to be able to get along in that situation." He smiled at the thought.

"It's good to see your smile again." Lucy pointed out. He poked his tongue at her and she responded with the same gesture.

Natsu then turned serious, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you then. I honestly… don't fully even remember what happened."

"I do… Erza made me watch and it replayed in my dreams almost every night." Lucy felt tears in her eyes. After seventeen years of crying alone in a cell, she thought she would never cry again. "You, Gray and Lyon were all struck down. Juvia was still fighting without fail. That was when Erza and Phantom entered. She told Phantom that she wanted to turn Lyon into a cat, Gray into a dog, and you into a Hare."

"What? No fair! How come Gray didn't get turned?" Natsu complained.

"I'm getting to that. Juvia jumped in front of Phantom and I suppose dispersed part of his curse. She managed to completely stop Gray's curse, but she only had enough life force left to stop Phantom from fully turning you and Lyon."

"She gave her life to protect us?" Natsu had always known the past Juvia had fallen in the same battle that he had lost Lucy in, but he never knew it was to protect him, Lyon and Gray, "I mean I understand that she protected Lyon and Gray. But me?"

"Juvia was a member of Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail members always protect each other." Lucy explained simply. In the back of her mind she was happy, somehow Natsu had managed to completely revert back to his human form, and she was almost sure he didn't even realise.

"You're right." Natsu stopped and looked down, thinking hard. His arm suddenly dropped from around Lucy's shoulders.

"What is it Natsu?"

"Lyon!" He said quickly, "I remember what I was doing!" He then dashed forward, not giving a damn about interrupting Gray and Juvia who had returned to sparing.

Lucy laughed, shaking her head and casually followed him.

"What the hell Natsu?" Gray snapped when he saw Natsu running towards them. Juvia took this opportunity to land a hit on Gray and knock him back, but without giving any effort, Gray caught her fist, "Hold up."

"Lyon." Natsu repeated, "What is he?"

"How should I know? And why?" Gray asked annoyed, still holding Juvia's fist as she struggled to get it back.

"None of your business. Do you have any idea where I might find him?" Gray shook his head.

Finally, Juvia managed to yank her hand free, "Actually." She began rubbing her fist, "I think he is with Meredy today. They've been getting very close lately."

Gray laughed shaking his head, "That's a little paedophilic." He mumbled.

"What?" Juvia asked him quickly catching his words.

"Technically, Lyon is almost forty. Meredy is like half his age… Isn't she?"

Juvia stared at him with her hands on her hips, "No. But then what does that make you?"

It hit Gray then. Meredy and Lyon wasn't half as large an age difference than Gray and Juvia, "I-uh…"

"If my arithmetic serves me correctly, you are twenty years older than me, whereas Lyon and Meredy have an age difference less than half that number."

"What's up with your wrists?" Natsu asked confused but he went ignored.

"Let's not talk about that anymore…" Gray said awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with the hole he dug himself into.

"No. You are going to explain this to me." Juvia said stubbornly stabbing her finger into his chest.

Figuring nothing good was about to become of this, Lucy and Natsu excused themselves, continuing Natsu's mission to find Lyon.

…

The walk up the thousand steps to the peak of the mountain, was one Meredy hated to take, especially alone. Every time she did it, she remembered why she hardly went down to the White Castle, and the closest thing to civilisation. Each time her Master made her take the trip, she would ask why she couldn't take some magical way up and down. But, each time, her idea would be rejected.

She was sure she was being summoned back to the mountain top because her Master caught wind of her actives. Meredy had said she would not engage in any fighting for the White Kingdom, and would only heal sick and wounded, not to help in any war effort, act only as a messenger and do not become closer than friends with anyone. Three of the four promises she made, she had broken within the last week.

First, she assisted Gray, Natsu and Happy convince Sabertooth to be their transport in their effort to rescue Lucy, then she had transported them as close as she could to Erza's castle, to cut their time in half. Next, she had fought in the siege. Finally, she had gotten too close to Lyon. It was almost certain that the latter would be what her Master the most upset about.

Maybe it was just the lack of human contact that drew Meredy to him. He was so warm and welcoming, even for an ice mage. He seemed to enjoy her company as much as she enjoyed his. Meredy wasn't stupid however, she knew he held strong feelings for Juvia.

"Lyon…" She sighed not knowing she had spoken out loud.

Almost as if her words had startled them, the mentioned cait sith stumbled from his invisible form and landed face first into the steps. Lyon had reverted back to his pink and purple jacket for his mission following Meredy up the mountain. But for some reason, his cait sith ability faltered around her.

"Lyon!" She snapped seeing him, "I told you. You're not allowed to come up the mountain with me!"

"But… I… I…" He stuttered dumbly as he stood up. Eventually, he sighed in defeat and hung his head, "I forgot. There was a reason I followed you. I just can't remember."

"Well you need to go back now!"

"No. I've gotten this far. I'm going all the way with you."

Meredy blushed at his choice of words. He didn't realise what he said did he? "No. It's forbidden. Even if you do come up, my Master has a spell cast that when at a certain point, those who she wishes not to see will be sent back down to the castle. So don't waste your time and go back down."

Lyon just shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, oblivious to her pink cheeks, "I've already wasted this much time. Plus, if I continue, I don't have to make the trek down right? I say it's easier to keep going up." He then began to walk a head of her.

Irritated by his complete lack of care for the rules, Meredy quickly caught up with him, "I suppose it might be nice to have someone to talk to for most of the trip."

Time ticked by, and the two were so engrossed in each other, neither noticed when they past the runes that marked the spell that sends unwanted visitors back to the castle. Not only did they miss that, but they missed when Lyon didn't get sent back, and continued on the path, slowly inching closer to Meredy as they walked.

"You're telling me you connected Gray and Juvia once with a sensory link? Wow she would have been happy about that." Lyon laughed at the new information someone had obviously withheld from him.

"At first she was. But then I told her that if she were to die, then Gray too would die."

"You were trying to kill her?"

"Actually, Fullbuster was my target."

Lyon nodded, "Fair enough. About everyone Gray is close to has tried to kill him at one point. Me, you, Juvia, his father, Natsu, me again, Natsu again, Erza. There are probably others, but that's all I can think of."

Meredy couldn't help but laugh until her sides hurt, "Oh wow." She began to catch her breath after a few minutes, "Gray sure knows how to pick his friends." Meredy flicked away a tear that wasn't there.

"Gray aside, your magic does sound pretty fun. So what's the idea of a sensory link?"

"It's basically what it says. It links the senses between two people, but only those that have strong feelings for each other." Meredy explained, "What those feelings are don't have to be anything specific. Just as long as they are strong."

"So. Say you and I were linked right now. If I was feeling particularly angry, you would be able to feel it?"

Meredy nodded, "Pretty much." Lyon opened his mouth to say something else but Meredy raised a hand to silence him, "Don't try and think about it further. You'll confuse yourself."

Nodding, Lyon accepted her words of warning. He stopped to look around as they rounded a corner. The castle below, looked nothing more than a dolls castle. The air around them was filled with an icy cold wind, that whipped around them but it didn't bother Lyon. Meredy however shivered and pulled her cloak further about her, "All these years and I still can't stand the cold."

"Naw. Little weakling." Lyon teased throwing an arm around her shoulders to try and keep her warm.

"S-shut up." Her teeth chattered as a particularly strong gust blew through.

Lyon began to laugh at her, but suddenly he felt chilled to the bone, something he hadn't felt since he was a little boy learning ice make magic. It shut him up instantly when he saw a glowing pink band around his wrist, and a matching one around Meredy's, "N-now that's unf-fair." He shivered.

"I-I was actually hoping to steal s-some feeling of warmth." Meredy dropped the sensory link after discovering it wasn't going to work out in her favour.

Once the link was dropped, Lyon pulled her closer against him to help her warm up, "I take it your strong feelings towards me were of hate just then." He joked and Meredy looked down, her cheeks turning a darker shade than her hair.

"Y-yeah." This time her stuttering wasn't from the cold, but from embarrassment.

They walked in silence after that, until they came across a small cabin, built into a cave, "Didn't you say something about there being a spell that would send me down to the castle again?"

"I did."

"Maybe your Master wants to meet me." Lyon taunted pulling Meredy towards the cabin.

"I don't want to know why… But be warned." Meredy mumbled beside him.

"Why? What is she? A Demon Lord?" He joked grabbing the door handle.

"Well…" Meredy looked up at him then down at his hand on the handle, "Yeah. The tenth Demon Lord, Sorcièr."

Lyon's eyes snapped down to look at her in shock, "What?"

The door was yanked from his hands and swung open. There was no one standing directly on the other side and the room was completely dark. Meredy sighed and stepped in, pulling Lyon in behind her. The door closed behind him, causing him to jump.

Someone clicked their fingers and a ring of candles around them suddenly lit up.

"Meredy, you sure took your time." A feminine voice sounded as she stepped out from the darkness.

"My apologies Master."

Lyon just stood frozen. That voice… he knew that voice. He never thought he would ever hear it again. They were dead. Then again, Juvia had come back in one way or another.

"I had a little shadow trailing me." Meredy explained.

"I know." The woman who Lyon presumed went by the name Sorcièr said, "I invited your little shadow." She then finally stepped into the full light. Her black hair was cropped short just under her chin, and she wore a long black skirt and dark purple top with beige coloured sleeves. Around her neck she was a necklace with the mark of the guild Crime Sorcièr, "Lyon Vastia." She smiled knowingly at him and he remained frozen.

Those eyes… It couldn't be her…

"Ur…" He breathed.

…

"Mavis." He said gently reaching out for her hand.

She turned to look up at him with a sad smile, "I thought I told you not to get up. You'll open wounds again."

"I don't want you to leave me again." He limped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny body, mostly using her for support.

"I don't want to either." Mavis whispered back, returning his warm hug, "But you can't leave, and I need to find a way to heal you and free you."

He closed his eyes and rested his face in her soft hair, "Just stay. For a little while longer."

Mavis sighed and rested her face on his chest and thought for a few moments, "I've been here for a week. The Black Rabbit is still out there, causing havoc and it's my turn to make a move."

He laughed a little at the mention of the Black Rabbit, "I bet everyone thinks it's me out there, messing with their heads."

"I wish it was you. That would mean you weren't in here, suffering, and we could end this crazy game."

For a while they stood in silence, holding each other before he dropped his arms from around her and Mavis stood back. He brought a hand up and gently brushed her cheek, "Go make your next move."

She nodded and turned to leave. Before she left, she hesitated, then suddenly spun around placing a light kiss on his cheek, "Rest." She whispered before skipping through the barrier. He watched as she shimmered from her adorable human form into the White Rabbit and bounded away.

He just stood there. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew that deep down he had grown to love that woman.

"How adorable." A mocking voice called from behind him. He spun around to be faced with a tall, thin man whose black hair covered half of his pale face, and his red eyes were the only thing to break the amount of black he wore, "So this is where Mavis runs off to when I cannot sense her. She is trying to save you, and look, you've even fallen for the White Rabbit!" The thin man laughed and he knew exactly who he was facing, he was the only other visitor other than Mavis he received. The thin man was the Black Rabbit in his human form. He looked down and away from the Black Rabbit at his words about loving Mavis.

"Why are you playing this ridiculous game Black?" He questioned angrily.

"That's for me to know." The Black Rabbit approached him and suddenly thrust his hand upward, entering under his ribcage. He gasped at the familiar pain as the Black Rabbit felt around until he found what he wanted, "To think." His hand grasped at his victim's heart and he began to squeeze, "The great black wizard Zeref, reduced to nothing." He fell to his knees, but the Black Rabbit's hand around his heart didn't falter, "But putty in my hands."

He gave a final twist before ripping his hand from Zeref's chest. Any normal person that would have been enough to kill. But Zeref, simply fell to his side, curling up and clutching at his chest in pain. He could feel himself on the verge of death. Death that would never come.

The Black Rabbit gave a powerful kick into Zeref's stomach and the black wizard coughed up blood as his foot made contact.

"Pathetic." He crouched down bringing his pale face closer to Zeref's, "Just know. I have finally acquired the weapon that will end my opponent. And now that she is free from this cave that keeps all who dwell in it alive, I can finally kill her." He stood back up and casually made his way to the exit, "But. I will be fair and let her make her move. It is her turn after all." And with that, the Black Rabbit vanished just as Mavis had done. Leaving Zeref begging for death but the last string of his life refused to break.

…

Sorcièr laughed at the ice mage's shock and horror, "I have waited for this day, and your reaction is exactly what I thought it would be."

"Y-you're dead. Thirty years you've been dead. You didn't even die in this world! How are you here?" Lyon demanded of the tenth Demon Lord. She looked so much like his teacher Ur.

"Please do not mess with him Sorcièr." A new voice came from the darkness, "Lyon." Beside Sorcièr, Ultear appeared.

"Ul!" Meredy cried running towards the dark haired woman and throwing her arms around her, "I thought you were on Erza's side." She cried.

Ultear smiled and gently stroked the girl's pink hair, "Sorcièr called to me. She told me what I needed to do." Ultear then looked at Lyon, who had gone pale in the face, "She is not your teacher." She explained bluntly, "She may look an awful lot like my mother, but she has always been a part of this world."

Sorcièr nodded, "There is no connection between me and your teacher Lyon, but I was always aware of our likeness ever since you came to this world. I knew for certain when Meredy refused to leave my side, claiming I reminded her of Ultear."

The pink haired girl couldn't help but giggle. She was still clinging to Ultear, as if she would disappear if she let her go.

"So…" Lyon coughed awkwardly, obviously ashamed that he had allowed himself to be fooled, "Was there an actual reason you summoned me Sorcièr or did you just want to kill my pride?" Meredy and Ultear began to laugh, but Sorcièr stayed serious.

"I have sensed a new life in this world. If this new life continues on the path that it is on, we will all surely fall." Sorcièr began to explain. She waved her hand over in front of her and mirror appeared before Lyon. Before him he saw Erza cradling a little boy with blue hair in her arms, a huge smile present on her face. The door opened and an older version of the baby in Erza's arms stepped in, Jellal. He too wore a huge smile at the sight of his beloved and child and he quickly embraced them both.

"Erza had a baby? Hm." Lyon let out a short laugh at the new information, "Is this the new life that will end us all?"

Sorcièr nodded, "I have sensed a strong desire for revenge within you, and I need you to divert this baby from the path he is currently on."

"You want me to kidnap a baby? I'm sure there are others more qualified for the job." Honestly, Lyon did not want to partake in such an evil act.

"No. I want you to kill the little Prince." Sorcièr said bluntly.

"Are you kidding?!" Lyon snapped horrified looking away from the mirror, "It's an innocent child! What harm could it possibly cause?!"

"If the baby continues on the path he is currently on, there will be no hope for you to return home."

Lyon then stopped and thought for a moment. _Home…_ Sure it was just a baby, it had done nothing wrong, but if ending the baby's life would bring them a step closer to home… A step closer to ending this life or death game…

Taking a deep breath Lyon thought it over. He looked up at Sorcièr with dark, half lidded eyes, "What would you have me do?"

…

Jellal sat there, looking down at the baby boy in his crib. He was tucked in his blankets tightly and he attempted to roll around a little in his sleep. He couldn't help but admire Siegrain. He looked so much like himself, but when his eyes were open, all he could see was his mother.

A week had passed since the little bundle of joy had come into their lives, but it had only taken four days for Erza to return to Tatania. Every night she would spend some time with Jellal and Siegrain, then she would retire to her bed to await the next day which she would spend plotting a way to finally end the White Kingdom and the White Rabbit Mavis.

If she wasn't plotting her next attack, she was finding ways to conjure up and train more soldiers. She had decided on taking the White Kingdom with sheer numbers and force. Jellal of course didn't spend all his days admiring Siegrain, and how he didn't want to miss a thing that happened in his little life. During the days he would sometimes be by Erza's side as was required, and then he would help train new soldiers.

In the back of his mind however he felt there was a threat to his son. But who the threat was? He didn't know. At first he thought it might be the Black Rabbit. The rabbit did seem to have it out for Jellal, and harming a smaller Jellal would be almost the same. If not, it would certainly weaken Jellal enough for the Black Rabbit to finally rid him from the playing board. And it would certainly break Erza enough that he would finally have full control over the woman Jellal loved.

He couldn't let that happen.

Closing his eyes, Jellal felt himself drifting off in his chair, leaning against Siegrain's crib.

His sleep was cut short when he heard his son beginning to scream. Jellal snapped up and drew Regulus from his side and held it out to the darkness that had enveloped the room. _How long was I asleep for?_

He felt something move to his left and turned to face it, but nothing was there. Turning back to Siegrain he saw it. A black shadow with glowing red eyes, and a sickening grin on his face as he touched the baby's face.

Siegrain writhed in pain and his cries grew weaker as his life force was drained from him, "Get your filthy hands off of him Phantom!" Jellal shouted swinging Regulus at Phantom. The Demon Lord shrieked and drew back in pain. Regulus was good for two things, killing rabbits, and Demon Lords.

"The Rabbit is coming for you." Phantom hissed before he slipped out the open window he had entered through.

Jellal quickly sheathed Regulus and picked up his son. He was cold, but still alive. He held Siegrain close and ran from the nursery. He needed to tell Erza that the Black Rabbit had betrayed them and had tried to kill their son.

He found her dressed in her nightgown ready for bed, "Jellal? What is the meaning of this? Siegrain is meant to be sleeping." Erza demanded when Jellal burst in, breathless.

"The Black Rabbit. He used Phantom to try to kill Siegrain." He watched her carefully, expecting a look of shock, and horror. He waited for her to demand her army to hunt the Black Rabbit down and not stop until he was skewered.

However, that never came. Erza simply laughed and returned to brushing her long scarlet hair, "How foolish Jellal. The Black Rabbit would never betray me like that."

Jellal stepped closer to her, horrified by her reaction, "Erza, our son was almost murdered and you just want to laugh it off?"

"You're being foolish Jellal." Erza turned to him with a dead serious face, "No one would dare to hurt Siegrain."

"Erza-"

"No!" Erza boomed suddenly standing up. Even though Jellal still towered her, she acted as if he was nothing but an ant beneath her feet.

"He doesn't respect you." A voice hissed in her ear, "He doesn't think of you as a Queen. Just a little toy for him to play with. He was jealous of your love for your son. _He_ tried to kill Siegrain."

She brought her hand up and roughly slapped Jellal across the face, "How dare you address your Queen with such informality! Take Siegrain back to the nursery and take yourself to the watch tower. I don't want to see your face near my son again."

Jellal's eyes widened at her demand… The Black Rabbit had finally broken Erza's care for Jellal.

"Go! Before I have your head for your attempt on my son's life!"

Doing as he was ordered, Jellal turned from her room and took Siegrain back to the nursery. When he got there however the place was trashed and written on the walls in blood was a message.

 _Leave now._

That was all it said, but it was enough. Jellal quickly gathered up a bag and filled it with supply's, never allowing Siegrain to leave his sight. It hurt him to leave Erza when she truly needed him, even though she didn't know it. But for now, he was going to have to flee. These were dangerous times, and him and Siegrain were no longer safe.

The Rabbits were moving, and Jellal needed to move quickly.

 **Just as a said api-chan. The shit. Hath hit. The fan. Ith. I know I probably said it would be in the next chapter but I decided to end this chapter with it, and reveal who was in the cave with Mavis. Because I'm just that person.**

 **Anyone pick up the Fairy Tail abridged reference? If not Go watch them all!**

 **Elfman: Hey Cana. Did you know that drinking a few cups of bleach removes genes that cause low IQs?**

 **Cana: Really?**

 **Elfman: Oh my god I'm surrounded by idiots!**

 **Credit… I can't remember their youtube name but if you search Fairy Tail Abridged they're the first to come up!**


	14. Not Enough Anymore

**Just because I love it, here is some more sassy Juvia!**

By the end of the first week of training, Juvia found herself able to incorporate her magic. The first time she used it was in self-defense. Gray had begun to add his magic into battle, to hopefully push Juvia into finding a way to defend herself, and it worked.

He had been running towards her, two ice swords drawn out beside him and Juvia completely defenseless. She was knocked to the ground, too sore to stand up from taking hits from Gray and she was getting sick of it.

"Water lock!" She shouted pointing her hand out to Gray. Just as in the memory her past self had shown her during her first night at the White Castle, Gray was lifted into the air inside a giant bubble of water.

Gray easily froze it and broke free however and when he landed safely on the ground, Juvia was already preparing her next spell, "Water slicer!" Again, just as her past self showed her she waved her hand across the air in a slicing motion and blades of water flew across the air at Gray.

"Woa-" Gray was caught completely off guard and barely had time to dodge.

"When given the proper amount of force water is strong enough to rip through steel-" Juvia began.

"Underestimate its powers and you'll find yourself in a world of pain." Gray finished with an almost smug look on his face, "You've been holding out on me Juvia."

"Which Juvia are you talking to?" She teased brining her hands up in front of her, ready to attack again.

"Which one do you think?"

Juvia pouted playfully, "Now that's rude to talk to her and ignore me." She launched herself at Gray, faking a punch to his left side. When he went to block it left his right side completely open and she brought up her black heeled boot to strike him in his now open defence. Gray's reaction time seemed superhuman and almost as soon as her foot collided with his side, he gripped her calf holding her in place.

"Sneaky." He winked at her and Juvia fought back a blush. Mostly because with her leg raised, the skirt of her dress was also lifted for all to see. Luckily, Gray was the only one there.

"You always look open." She huffed. Gray seemed to be an expert at having his guard up all the time, even when it appeared down. Both physically and emotionally Juvia had realised.

"Looks can be deceiving."

He showed no signs of letting go, and his grip on her leg wasn't all that tight, "You're not going to give my leg back are you?"

"I quite like it." He ran his free hand up her boot, slowly making his way to her creamy thigh. His icy hand caused Juvia to shiver.

A thought then went through her mind, "How would you like a matching set?" She teased. The offer seemed to perk Gray's interest, and his grip on her leg loosened drastically.

Seeing the time to strike, Juvia used her free leg to jump from the ground, and her captured leg as a pivot as she brought her foot into contact with Gray's jaw. The ice wizard didn't see this coming, and even with his reaction time, he was still too slow to stop the oncoming blow. He staggered back, rubbing at his injured jaw but he couldn't hide the smile when Juvia managed to land perfectly on both feet.

"Ow… I think you might have cracked something." Gray opened and closed his mouth a few times to test his jaw.

"Men are such babies." Juvia sighed playfully and set her hand over his jaw, "We'll get Porlyusica to look at it if you so desire."

"Yeah." He was still testing to see if his jaw worked properly, "But she will probably injure me more if nothing is wrong with it."

…

Groaning in pain, he pushed himself up in his bed. Pain shot through his abdomen and he clutched at the open wound in his stomach but… it wasn't open. He looked down to find that the deep slice had been bandaged up. He looked around and realised he was in the infirmary. Off to the side he saw the pink hair of Porlyusica as she muttered something about humans and irresponsibility. Relaxing, his hands fell to his sides.

How was he here? The last thing he remembered… was _her_ … he growled in anger and his hands balled into fists, balling up the bed sheet beneath him. _I'll kill_ her _and_ her _bastard._

It was _her_ fault he was here. Being struck by such a weapon and living when he was miles from any allies was a miraculous feat. Wait… then how did he end up back here? Was he ever really there? Yes… he had to have been there. The blood smeared on the walls… _His_ very own blood which he had used as he took what he thought would be his final breath.

Gray. That's what he needed. She was going to be hard enough to kill, but with the help of Gray he could surely achieve it. Gray's magic was different, it could achieve what he wanted it to achieve. Her little bastard that had tricked him would be easy enough, as long as it didn't get the chance to realise what was happening.

"Lyon! Where have you been?" Juvia's voice brought him back from his murderous thoughts.

Lyon looked up from his bed to see Juvia running in closely followed by Gray. He hadn't seen either of them in a week, but no one had seen Lyon in the past week either. She threw her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Lyon could see Gray tense up but didn't worry about it and returned Juvia's hug.

"I've been busy. Sorry. I didn't think I'd be gone for so long." _I didn't think I would actually come back for a while._ He added to himself.

"What in the world were you doing to end up in the infirmary?" Gray asked standing over Lyon as Juvia clung to him.

"I can't tell you. But trust me, do not go up that mountain."

"You went up the mountain?!" Juvia snapped holding Lyon out at arm's length, "Even I'm not stupid enough to do that!"

"I was with Meredy. Don't worry I'm completely fine." He waved off her comment about him being stupid.

"You don't look it." Gray interrupted before Juvia could continue to snap at Lyon. He wanted a turn, "You were gutted by something. Care to tell us what it was?"

"Some monster thing Meredy's master conjured up for me." He lied casually, "I was training. I got injured and I was sent back. Care to grill me anymore or can I rest?"

Cautiously, Juvia stepped off Lyon's bed and collided with Gray's chest. Something was different about Lyon… Without thinking, Gray's arm snaked around Juvia's stomach and Lyon's eyes darked at the sight of the two of them, "I see." He growled glaring at Gray, "She does care about you. She always has. No one can say who she will choose." He spat Gray's own words back at him, "Bullshit. I don't know what you're trying to pull over me Gray. Your words are nothing but shit."

Something was defiantly wrong with Lyon but Juvia and Gray concluded.

"We will leave you be then." Gray said guiding Juvia from the infirmary when she looked up to question him about Lyon's words.

"But your jaw-"

"Is feeling much better." Gray interrupted, "We should leave the ice princess to sulk."

"Get out!" Lyon shouted flicking his hand towards them, shooting shards of ice their way. Gray however was faster and managed to close the door behind them before it impaled either of them.

Lyon groaned in anger and rested his face in the palm of his hands. He could feel something inside of him, it felt like boiling rage but… it didn't seem natural. A burning desire to end all those that had caused him pain…

Starting with _her_.

…

"Are you sure this is wise Sorcièr?" Ultear asked as she stood behind the tenth Demon Lord that held a striking resemblance to her own mother. Sorcièr just grinned wickedly and continued to move her hands over the crystal ball before her.

"Whatever do you mean Ultear?"

"What would Meredy think if she knew you were doing this to him? I'm not stupid, I can see she is attracted to him and cares about him deeply."

"A man with a mind this weak is not deserving of Meredy. Surely you know this already."

Ultear nodded solemnly, she knew all too well how easily Lyon could be manipulated, "Yes, but this is still wrong."

"I will never understand you humans fully, just as you will never understand us Demon Lords. There are certain lines of which we cannot cross. To those who bear our mark we cannot harm is the first line. To leave someone who bears our mark alone to die when we are able to help them is something we cannot abide by. Fairy is an example of that. Thirdly, we cannot control the minds of anyone, no matter how powerful we are."

"Then how-"

"I'm simply bringing out Lyon's greatest desires and helping him to fulfil them. If they also fulfil my desires, then so be it." Sorcièr explained simply, her grin never faltering, "Sometimes I wonder why I never bother to have fun with the humans more often. I see now why Fairy enjoys it so much."

…

Lucy called out Natsu's name down the halls of the castle once again. Surely the Dragon Slayer could hear her, he was just ignoring her.

"Natsu for Mavis sake DO NOT IGNORE ME!" She screamed again as she barrelled right into Juvia, knocking them to the ground.

"Lucy. What are you doing screaming down the halls?" Gray sighed from above them, before helping them both up.

"Natsu… He…" Lucy was breathing heavily from her adrenaline running low suddenly, "The idiot I think is going to try and take on Fairy."

"Sounds like him. Why would that be a bad thing?"

"I don't know why but he is convinced that Fairy is Loke." Lucy shook her head and Juvia's interest perked at the mention of the name Loke. Then she remembered, the twelfth zodiac Leo in this world was also named Loke.

"I think he's slipped back into his crazed state again." Gray suggested calmly, "When we had lost our memories, he had mistaken Fairy for Loke. I don't understand why, the two look nothing alike."

Juvia remembered those hazel eyes that stared at her the day of the tournament, those eyes were Loke's. Which Loke she didn't know. Maybe it was Leo, or maybe it was her Loke… But those eyes had looked at her through the face of Fairy.

"Juvia? You're awfully quiet." Gray pointed out when he noticed the girl staring off into space.

"I… I think somehow Loke and Fairy may be connected." She admitted quietly.

"Which Loke?" Gray asked and Lucy suddenly became very confused.

"I'm not entirely sure, because I've never seen your Loke but something out Fairy reminds me of my Loke back in Fiore _." Not back home._ Juvia concluded to herself.

A sudden explosion caused all three of them to look down the hall where Lucy had been running towards, "Throne room." Gray deducted before dragging Lucy and Juvia towards the sound.

When they finally made it to the throne room, Natsu was standing there, yelling at Mirajane, Laxus and Fairy, "Don't talk shit to me!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Fairy, "I don't know what you're trying to pull Loke but just because you failed Lucy doesn't mean you have to punish yourself by trying to fade from existence!"

"Natsu, just try to calm down." Fairy said calmly.

"Listen to him you hot-head." Gray agreed and Natsu spun around to look at the newly arrived guests.

"Lucy! Good." Natsu grabbed the blonde haired girl and pulled her forward, causing her to stumble a little as she did, "Speak with your champion, it seems he has forgotten himself."

"I think you've forgotten yourself Natsu. I don't have a champion Natsu, and I never have. Only the Queen has a champion and Mirajane is the White Queen."

"She's not the true one." Laxus finally spoke up and Fairy turned to glare at him.

"What do you think you are doing you fool?" Fairy snapped in a voice that was not his own. Juvia had heard that voice before…

"I'm putting an end to this!" Laxus snapped back. Mirajane looked down into her lap with a mournful look in her eyes, "I don't know who you are Fairy, but I know who Mira is, and Erza was right, she isn't the true White Queen. I have spent all these years believing that she was, like the rest of us, but a week ago all that changed, just like Natsu did, I finally saw Lucy again and then it all clicked."

"Mira…" Lucy's soft voice said and the false Queen looked up from her stolen throne, "I was hoping I could let you continue on. You've done such a fine job, for longer than I could have but-"

"But we need the real Queen to return to her throne." Mirajane finished for her, before rising from her throne and stepping towards Lucy, "It never fit me all that well anyway." Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around Mirajane, who then returned the gesture.

"Not from what I've heard." Lucy whispered to Mira.

"If we are to ever obtain Regulus again, a champion that I chose would not have been able to wield it. Only one you or Erza choose can take the power of Regulus."

Lucy smiled sadly and sighed as they both pulled back, "Never mind about that, we do not have Regulus or a champion. We need to find another way to deal with Erza." Lucy turned to Natsu and everyone could have sworn she suddenly glowed with white elegance that only a Queen could, "Please Natsu, no more harassing Fairy. Loke died long ago, Jellal did it with his own hands. That is why the constellation of Leo the Lion no longer shines in our skies. Loke is no more."

Juvia, who had been holding on to Gray's arm for most of it, felt him tense up. Loke had been one of his best friends, and for seventeen years he had been secretly hoping that Loke was still alive somewhere, never wanting to accept the idea that Loke was dead.

"Loke can't be dead!" Natsu shouted, obviously in as much pain as Gray was, "He's a Celestial Spirit! They can't die! Maybe… Maybe he's just gone back to the Celestial Spirit world and needs to be summoned again! I think Yukino has your keys Lucy, we can go summon him now." Natsu also refused the idea of Loke being dead.

"Natsu… He's dead. I brought him along with the rest of my Celestial Spirits to this world and once I did, they were trapped, rendered human like the rest of us." Lucy said sadly.

…

"Wh… what is this world?" Lucy blinked a few times as she tried to adjust her eyes to the new light. Around her was giant toadstools, and flowers that turned to whisper to each other at the newcomers.

"Gray-sama?" She heard Juvia somewhere behind her.

"Yeah. I'm here." Gray groaned as he rubbed his head, "Hey Lucy!" He called when he spotted her and the two ran over to meet up with the blonde, "Where's Natsu and Erza?"

"Gray! Juvia!" Lucy cried out thankful to have a familiar face, "I don't know. You two are the first I've seen."

"Get off of me!" Natsu cried from somewhere among the toadstools. The three of them ran towards the sound of shouting to find Gajeel and Natsu glaring daggers at each other as a fight threatened to break out.

"What the hell Salamander? You're the one that landed on me!" Gajeel growled back.

"Like I would ever want to be on you." Natsu scoffed before being knocked over by Lucy when she threw her arms around him, "Now this I don't mind." He laughed looking up at the blonde, "Hey do you know where we are?"

"No." Lucy sighed as she climbed off of Natsu and stood back up.

"Doesn't Lucy have an all knowing spirit that could tell us?" Juvia asked innocently as she clung to Gray who only looked mildly irritated by her clinginess.

"Yeah! The one that goes to sleep all the time!" Natsu said jumping up, "Summon him! Maybe he can tell us!"

Lucy looked down to her hip and found that thankfully all her gate keys were still there. What had happened to them? She remembered being at the guild hall with Natsu and the others after they had just gotten back from a job. Erza was missing when they returned however, something about an S-class quest that she wanted to do alone. Happy had joked about it being something to do with Jellal and that was why she wanted to be alone.

Then, there was a burst of light throughout the hall, and Lucy remembered the screams, and the pain she felt. Like a thousand tiny hands ripping at her skin, pulling her in every way possible.

Was it only Fairy Tail? Was this like when they were all transported to Edolas?

"Can someone explain to me why a rose is trying to flirt with me?" A new voice said and they all turned to see Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale. So it wasn't just Fairy Tail obviously, "Miss Juvy!" He called out happily as he ran towards Juvia, "My darling I am here to protect you from whatever this strange place is willing to throw at us!"

"Knock it off Lyon." Gray groaned as Juvia gripped his arm tighter, "We're all still a little shaken up so leave the flirting until later."

"Very well. Then would you happen to have any answers about this place?" Lyon asked returning to his cool self.

"That's what we were just about to do." Gajeel growled at Lyon as Lucy produced the gate key she wanted.

"Open! Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!" Lucy summoned.

For a moment time stood still. Everyone stared as nothing happened, no spirit was summoned. Then, the keys at Lucy's hip began to jingle and glow before they threw themselves from her waist. One by one, each key turned to point towards the ground as it glowed, and below each key appeared its respective spirit. The last key however, was Aquarius' broken key, and though it glowed, no spirit appeared.

In turn, each spirit appeared one after the other, Virgo, Sagittarius, Cancer, Gemini, Taurus, Gemini, Lyra, Plue, Horologium, Crux and so on. Each one of Lucy's spirits appeared before them, and their keys each fell into their hands.

"What's going on Miss Lucy?" Capricorn inquired, "I was unaware that you could summon all of us at once."

"The Princess is incapable to achieving this. So I do not understand how we are all here." Virgo added.

"I don't know how you are here!" Lucy held up her hands in defence quickly and waved them, "I only was trying to summon Crux, in hope that he could tell us where we were." Turning to the Southern Cross spirit, Lucy silently re-asked the question.

The spirit closed his eyes and appeared as if he were sleeping, but everyone knew he was thinking, "This world has no name." He began after a long silence, "It is only new. There are no native human inhabitants, however there are many humans here, all from Fiore. Wizards. If my calculations are correct…" Crux opened his eyes and looked straight at Lucy, "Every Wizard in Fiore has been somehow transported to this world."

"How is that possible!?" Gajeel shouted, obviously pissed.

"Who would do such a thing?" Juvia asked timidly.

"I do not know. But I can also tell you that in summoning me here, you have brought all Celestial Spirits to this world, and we cannot return to our world, just as you cannot return to yours."

"What?!" Everyone demanded at the news. They couldn't return to Earthland?

"So you're saying, we're stuck here." Lyon concluded, snapping everyone from their shock. Crux nodded shortly, "It seems someone wanted to remove Wizards from Earthland, but not Magic."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked his almost brother.

"You told me about the Face bombs once. Remember? If this person wanted to destroy Magic then they simply would have found a way to create more Face bombs. However, they didn't and somehow found a way to remove every Wizard from Earthland and drag us here to this…" He looked around, waving his hands about as if looking for the right word.

"It's like a land of wonder." Juvia filled in as she inspected every small element she could, without leaving Gray's side

"Yeah, this wonder land." Lyon agreed.

"Who would be powerful enough to cast such a spell Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Who else." Loke looked towards Gray and Natsu, "Zeref."

"But why would he?" Gray shook his head, "It doesn't make sense."

…

"It doesn't make sense." Gray said looking down to Juvia, but not did not speak directly to her, "Loke couldn't have died. It doesn't seem possible."

"The impossible becomes possible in this world Gray." Juvia said resting her head on his arm and closing her eyes, "I guess I'm living proof of that."

"I would question it." Laxus grumbled, "But I'm over the madness of this world that I don't even want to question it anymore."

"Speaking of madness, you know how Lyon was missing for a week?" Gray began and everyone but Juvia nodded, "I think he's lost his marbles."

"Did you find out where he was?" Fairy asked sounding very serious.

Juvia pointed to the ceiling, "He said he went up the mountain with Meredy." Fairy's eyes widened and Mirajane looked over at him.

"You don't think…" She began.

"She wouldn't dare." Fairy insisted, "She couldn't. Messing with someone's head is something we cannot do." He then turned to Gray, "Where is he?"

"We left him in the infirmary. I would let him cool off for a bit first. He threw ice and Juvia and I as we left." Gray informed him and Fairy nodded.

"I will keep that in mind." He said before moving from the throne room with inhumane speed.

Finally free of the Demon Lord, Lucy turned her attention to Natsu, "What do you think you were doing possibly provoking a Demon Lord!?" She screamed at him before she grabbed him by his hair and dragged him from the throne room, obviously to chew his ear.

"The poor guy." Gray laughed and Laxus joined him. Natsu deserved whatever Lucy was about to send his way, Mavis knew it would be better than what Lamia could have sent his way for hurting her Fairy.

Though Fairy refused to admit it, everyone could see that Lamia was much like how the past Juvia acted towards Gray with Fairy, and even the current Juvia to a certain extent. If anyone with Fairy's mark threatened him, they all knew they weren't safe from Lamia, nothing could stop a woman's jealous rage when she was in love, especially a Demon Lord's. No one wanted to see what that was like.

…

He could see it every time he closed his eyes. The sickening grin, and glowing red eyes of Phantom as he loomed over his son. Jellal had acted on instinct and struck the Demon Lord across what would be his abdomen with Regulus. That would surely have severely injured Phantom so he at least knew he wasn't going to be trailed as he stumbled across the vast desert that stretched between Erza's castle and the rest of civilisation.

Jellal had only been traveling for three days, and he should have been nearing the forest by now, but still it was nowhere in sight. He should have asked Doranbolt for assistance. Surely by now Erza had troops scouting the desert looking for Jellal and Siegrain, even if only to finally make good on her threats and see Jellal's head roll.

Mirages were beginning to appear before Jellal, and his son in his arms was the only thing keeping him from running towards them. He had come across four Erza's with their arms outstretched waiting for him, eight Erza's chasing him with a scythe, two oasis' and one strange door. Perhaps it was the lack of food and rest. For three day's Jellal hadn't eaten a bite, nor slept a wink, all of his food he gathered up was saved for the week old Siegrain who shouldn't be eating solid food, but he had to feed him something.

The lack of sleep was from the fear of Erza catching him. If he was caught, Siegrain would be back in the arms of his mother yes, but the Black Rabbit had gotten to her, and for some reason he wanted to kill Siegrain.

 _Leave_.

The message written in blood was what Jellal also saw when he closed his eyes. Whose blood had that been written on the wall of the nursery? Phantom doesn't bleed, and he surely wouldn't warn Jellal to leave that place. What if this was a trap? What if it had been Phantom and he was waltzing straight to his doom?

No. He couldn't think like that now. He needed to get to the White Castle. Siegrain would be safe there. Even if they threw Jellal in prison or hung him, as long as they would protect Siegrain he didn't care what they did to him.

Protect Siegrain. That was all the energy he needed.

When he finally saw the green tops of the vast forest, Jellal almost cried. The desert was the worst of it, and Jellal was halfway there. His feet hit a patch of grass, and soon he found head also in the grass. Siegrain lay on top of him, peacefully sleeping as he had done for most of the journey so far.

Just as his father was about to pass out, Siegrain woke up and giggled when he saw his father. Jellal smiled, before closing his eyes and letting rest reach him for the first time in days.

…

Juvia hummed gently as she strolled about her room that night, raking a brush through her blue locks.

"You know I could do that for you." Gray offered from the bed where he lay in a pair of soft pants. Usually he would have slept naked, but over the last week he had made a habit of coming into Juvia's room at night and the two would talk until they both fell asleep. So for the sake of Juvia, and their late night talks, Gray slept in pants.

"I can handle it myself." She said in almost a dreamy state. Gray chuckled and scooped up her teru-teru bōzu which lay on the pillow beside him. He smiled fondly at it, gently toying with the ends of the doll. It was almost calming but at the same time strange that both Juvia's had held a fond hobby of sewing the teru-teru bōzu dolls.

Glancing back up, he noticed Juvia was now almost dancing with the hair brush as she hummed a slow tune, "Okay now you need to tell me what you are doing." He laughed putting the doll aside again.

"I had a fond thought before, it reminded me of a certain song I loved. At balls whenever they played it, my father would stop whatever he was doing to dance with me." She sighed happily and held her arms out as she spun in a fast circle.

She soon found Gray's hands around her own as he smiled down at her, still holding her hands out to the sides, "Teach it to me." His voice was gentle and it make Juvia flush bright red.

"B-but there's no music."

"Your humming is all I would want anyway."

"O-okay." She stuttered and moved one of his hands to her back. Almost as soon as she let go, it slipped down to the small of her back and as she adjusted his other hand which still held hers, she fumbled.

"Stance is everything." He teased slightly. He held Juvia as close as he could, but still with room enough to learn how to dance. Juvia's hand was on his naked shoulder and his skin felt warm under her hand. She wished he had a shirt on for once.

"Try to mirror me. Take a step to the left." He moved his left foot with her right foot, "Join together." His right foot joined with his left and his moves were clumsy compared to Juvia's elegance, "Left foot straight back." His left foot stepped right back as her right followed it, "Now, right foot back diagonally." He fumbled a little with the idea but her left foot guided his right to where it needed to be, "Together." He understood that, "Left forward. Now right diagonal."

Soon, after stiff movements from Gray as they moved in a square, Juvia's instructions changed from left and right to quick, quick slow. Gray began to regret his offer to allow her to teach him to dance, he felt like an idiot. However, when he saw Juvia's smile when they finally looked away from his feet, it was all worth it.

After a while, Juvia messed him up when she began to hum instead of instruct and his eyes found his feet again, "No." She instructed tipping his chin up just so he could see her, "Look at me." She said before returning to her humming. Their stiff square they moved in, soon became an elegant flow as Juvia began to pull him into circles as they completed the square. This stumbled Gray up a few times before he finally managed to move around Juvia, whilst also moving in mirror to Juvia.

He was dancing. In his entire life he never thought he would be dancing and enjoying it. Especially with Juvia. Without thinking, Gray pulled her closer and gently kissed her forehead, still managing to keep up with her, "Thank you." He kissed her nose, "For everything." Then he placed a quick kiss on her lips, and they slowed to a stop.

Not wanting the kiss to be a simple quick peck, Juvia quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in place.

He was her Gray, and she wasn't going to let him slip away, "I think," Juvia whispered after she was satisfied with her kiss, "I should be the one thanking you."

"Yeah?" He smiled and simply held her.

"Yeah. You promised you would show me the way home, Animod, but I don't need Animod to find my way home anymore."

"Why not?" He asked sounding slightly confused.

"Because you are my home Gray." Juvia placed a soft kiss on his lips once again, "If we do find Animod, you are coming with me and I will follow you to Fairy Tail."

Gray smiled and closed his eyes, resting his face in her hair, "I couldn't think of a better idea."

"I love you Gray." Juvia whispered so quietly that Gray almost missed it. For some reason though, he couldn't find the words to respond with. I love you too just didn't seem enough anymore…

 **My Mavis I am way too proud of that ending. I just needed something to reach my word limit for this chapter (5000 words is my minimum. No complaining) and I ended up with this cute little Gruvia scene. I think we needed a scene like this. I almost didn't add that last sentence, but if you leave it out it's sad, if you add it, it becomes beautiful. In my opinion at least.**

 **Ah Lyon you crazy bastard. Just know I love you as much as I love Gray and Juvia, that is why you are a main character in this story too so I apologise to you and to the readers for what I am about to do to you. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I think I'm getting better at writing cute things. If I'm not tell me so I can improve!**

 **Reviews people!**

 **I just discovered I have posted 14 chapters in under 80 days. I think that's a personal record. Lova yas!**


	15. Shadow Consumes All

**I apologise for the short chapter!**

 **If you haven't figured yet. I love Lyon and Gray bromance almost as much as I like making the characters suffer (sadistic I know). It just makes me like them more when I give them a less than perfect life. I'm sorry Lyon! Just know I still love you no matter what I do to you!**

 **Sorry if the chapter isn't all that great. It's exam week and this chapter was really hard to write. Also apitatoor I did mention Loke in the flash back in the last chapter I just went back and checked. He's the one that is first to blame Zeref for all of this. But I understand how you might have missed it, I sometimes find myself writing Lyon instead of Loke and Loke instead of Lyon. Bad habit but this time I did mean to write Loke.**

Jellal was jerked awake when he felt a boot connect with his stomach. He let out a gasp for air and clutched his stomach as he sat up, "What the…?" He then realised something was missing, "Siegrain." Jellal looked up quickly to see the perpetrator of the foot to the gut, and found a hooded man, holding Siegrain in his arms.

"It's not wise to leave a newborn unattended Knave." He said warningly as Jellal quickly brought himself up, reaching for Regulus, "There is no need for that." He said passing Siegrain back to Jellal. The baby boy seemed content as he munched on his own gums.

"Who are you?" Jellal said suspiciously.

"I do not know." The stranger answered honestly, "I do not know my name, nor how I came here. Every so often I find myself free of a darkness, and I walk the world for a while, before the darkness swallows me up again. However, I normally find myself before I pool of black water, this is the first time I have come to such a place, and have met someone."

Jellal knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "You're a ghost?"

"I do not know that either. I feel like something is missing, like my body is someplace else, and I do not feel pain, nor hunger, but… I feel as dead as I do alive." He answered cryptically.

Turning protective, Jellal pulled Siegrain closer to his chest with one arm, and drew Regulus, pointing it directly to where the man's heart would lay, if he was in fact a man.

"I said there is no need for that." He drew his cloak aside and revealed a gaping hole in his chest, "Someone had already tried once. I remember withering on the ground, dying. Death was coming for me. Then, someone else came and cast me into the darkness, in an attempt to save me. After that…" He glanced at the drawn sword in Jellal's hand.

Cutting himself off, he stretched his arm out towards Regulus. His trembling hand touched the tip of the sword before it nervously ran down the blade.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jellal demanded but he didn't retract.

"You wield it." The stranger whispered in awe, wrapping his fingers around the blade, but he didn't bleed. "Go to the White Castle. You are closer than you may think." The stranger lowered his head, and Jellal followed his gaze. Around the bottom of the stranger's feet, his black cloak began to almost disintegrate, "It is time for me to return to the darkness." They both looked up and their eyes met.

"No way…" Jellal breathed as he recognized the stranger.

The stranger just smiled as he faded away, like shreds of paper in the wind.

…

Early the next morning, Gray slipped out from under Juvia's grasp, and after finding his shirt, went to check on Lyon. He found his way easily enough to Lyon's room, where he had been relocated to sometime yesterday. As he approached the door, he saw a weary Fairy leaving. The Demon Lord glanced up at Gray and silent words passed between the two before he vanished down the hall.

Taking Fairy's silent advice, Gray was hesitant as he opened Lyon's door.

"Lyon?" He called gently as he looked around the room. It looked like an utter disaster. The dark curtains had been pulled shut, but they had been clawed so much that they almost served no purpose. His bed had been upturned and broken bits of furniture were scattered around the room. A low fire burned in the fireplace, flicking dark shadows across the room and in front of it, Lyon lay, curled up in blankets torn from his bed, staring mindlessly into the fire.

He only wore a simple pair of pants, leaving his bandages wrapped around his abdomen completely visible. What shocked Gray however was the black marks etched into his back. They stretched like a spider over his back, gripping him like he was its prey.

Gray stretched out to touch Lyon's shoulder cautiously, "Lyon, are you-?"

"Don't touch me!" He hissed jerking away from Gray's touch and turning to glare at him. His teeth were sharper than any human's, and his eyes were red and feline like. He looked awful.

He stared at Gray, at first like he was his next meal, then his eyes began to waver between feline and human as he attempted to recognise Gray, "It's okay, it's just me." Gray said gently reaching out towards Lyon again, "Gray." He added when Lyon looked more confused.

Slowly, his eyes turned human again, and his face softened. He looked scared, "G-Gray?" He wheezed reaching to meet Gray's hand.

Smiling softly, Gray sat in the pile of sheets next to him, "Yeah, you remember me. I'm like your little brother." Awkwardly, Gray wrapped one arm around his shoulders and let Lyon's head rest against his shoulder as Gray held him.

"I-I don't know what's happening to me." His voice was so small and weak it tore at Gray's heart. No one would believe it if they hear Lyon in such a weak state.

Gray rested his head on top of Lyon's as the two stared into the fire, "You'll be okay. I promise."

"So much darkness." Lyon whispered, "The shadow consumes all." Gray knew better than to interrupt a madman's rant, he had spent enough time with mad Natsu to know that. Plus, though to some their rants sound like gibberish, if you knew what to look for, they became riddles, "Kill the baby. Free the light." Lyon continued, "The prowler of the night will do the deed. Free from the curse he will be."

Lyon began to rock backwards and forwards, but Gray held him steady against himself. One by one this world was sending them mad. Most recovered, but nothing lasts forever. Soon, they would all slip back into the madness and all Gray could do was watch as he waited his turn.

Soon, Lyon began to calm down and rested his head in Gray's lap

"I promise, whoever did this to you, will pay." Though sometimes it didn't seem like it, Gray and Lyon were as close as brothers. They would fight, and insult each other, but the minute a third part intervened and hurt either one of them, they would protect each other.

Lyon's shaking subsided and his breaths became steady as Gray soothingly rubbed his arm. Following his arm down with his eyes, Gray saw that like the rest of him, his hands were a mess. Long pointed yellow claws had grown in place of his nails, and they were capped with deep red blood. Gray wasn't sure what would be worse, if that blood was Lyon's or someone else's.

As Lyon dozed in his lap, all Gray could do was stare into the dying fire, his thoughts blank.

…

Gray's eyes snapped open after a while and he realised he too had drifted off. Still in the same position he last remembered being in, Lyon was under one of his arms, asleep in his lap and somehow Gray had managed to fall asleep sitting up. What was new however, was the person holding his other hand. He could hear her sniffling and he squeezed her hand tightly.

Startled, Juvia snapped up to look at Gray. Her eyes were red, and her face was stained with dry salty tears, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"No. You can't sleep long in a position like this." He said trying to lighten the mood a little.

It didn't work and Juvia turned her attention back down to Lyon. With her free hand, she began to gently stroke his hair in its natural upward spikes, "He seemed fine yesterday." She said, her voice still quiet, "Who would do such a thing _? Why_ would they do something like this?"

"This world is full of sick and twisted people Juvia. More so than Fiore is. This world changes people all the time. It could have been anyone."

"Gray?"

"Yeah Juvia?"

She hesitated on her next words. "Do… do you think he flipped out because…" She swallowed the thump in her throat, "Because he's still in love with the past Juvia?"

"No. I don't think that. I think that someone is messing with his head, twisting his emotions and…" Gray trailed off glancing down at Lyon. For the last few weeks, Lyon had slowly become more and more human like, then suddenly overnight he became more like a cait sith than he had ever been, "They're finishing Phantom's work."

"We need to stop them." She said firmly, "Just because I love you doesn't mean I care about Lyon any less."

Pulling her closer, Gray kissed the top of her hair, "Me too." He agreed.

…

Lucy groaned in frustration as everyone around her bickered and squabbled. Her court had never been so divided in the past, and now that she had returned she couldn't seem to keep a grip on anything. Rufus had returned their memories to them, the ones of Lucy being the Queen, but there were still a few who refused to accept her position.

"That's enough." Lucy attempted to silence them, but to no avail.

"Silence!" Mirajane boomed from beside Lucy and everyone silenced and turned to face them.

"Thank you." Lucy said before standing, "Bickering over this is useless. Whether I am Queen or Mira is Queen we still have the same goal. Erza has been left to run wild for too long, we need to find a way to stop her before she kills us all."

"So killing her followers is the way to go?" Sting asked, "Not forgetting that a lot of those who follow her were our friends once."

"I never said we were going to kill anyone!" Lucy snapped back, "A peaceful solution would be best, yes, but I'm afraid we have long passed a peaceful solution. Erza started this war seventeen years ago and we need to stop it soon before there are more senseless killings." Everyone began to look down almost guiltily at the table, "Lisanna, Gildarts, Macao, Loke, Juvia, Laki, Sherry, Jura, Master Bob, Nab, Max, Warren, Goldmine, Kagura, Milliana, all of Mermaid Heel and Twilight Ogre, Minerva, Orga, the former members of Oración Seis. Is the list long enough for you? I can keep going if you want. But the point is not all of them fought for us, but they were still our friends."

No one dared to speak at the mention of their dead friends. Ever since Juvia returned, some had clung to the idea that everyone else would as well, but even if they were reborn like Juvia, they would also have no memory of them.

"Lucy is right." A new voice chimed in as they entered the war room, "Killing is pointless, but if we hope to stop it there is one more death that needs to occur."

"Master!" All the members of Fairy Tail perked up at the intruder.

"Makarov!" Everyone else called at the same time.

"Hello brats." Makarov greeted as he stepped up onto a chair.

"How did you get here old man?" Laxus burst out. If he had come through the gate surely his arrival would have been announced.

"Well, I was out looking for a little mouse that never reported back after he went looking for some people when a chatty Demon Lord known as Pegasus caught me." Makarov's gaze fell to Happy at Natsu's side and Happy sunk down, "It seems you found Natsu. What about the other three?"

"They're all here. But Gemini has betrayed us." Happy reported.

"Yes, they left not long after you did. I suspected they were up to something." Twisting at his moustache, Makarov began to think.

"You said there was one more death that needs to occur to stop this death. Whose is it? Erza? Mine?" Lucy paused for a moment, "Zeref? He's been here this whole time hasn't he? He's the one behind everything. The Black Rabbit, Erza, this world, Mavis, he controls is all." Lucy jumped to the conclusion.

"Calm down highness." Makarov said calmly, "Zeref is in this world yes, but he a prisoner like the rest of us. The one who both created and controls this world is the Black Rabbit but since no game is fun when playing by yourself, he needed an opponent and that would be Mavis. Though he enjoys the game, the Black Rabbit also wants to win, an eliminating his opponent is the only way, the same for Mavis, if she wants to win she must eliminate the Black Rabbit."

"What does this have to do with us Gramps?" Natsu interrupted.

"If you weren't so impatient I was getting there. The trick is that Mavis and the Black Rabbit can only be killed by the same weapon, Regulus, of which neither of them can touch."

"So to stop this and get back home we need to get Regulus back and kill the Black Rabbit?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Exactly."

"But Erza has control over Regulus now." Mirajane said quietly.

"Isn't that convenient?" Rogue mumbled, resting his cheek on his fist, "So we storm the castle?"

"No Rogue. The convenient thing is that thanks to the rash actions of a madman Regulus is being delivered to us on a silver platter. Or blue platter, depending on how you want to look at it."

Everyone looked at the old man perplexed eyes. How did the old man know so much? He just waltzes in after being missing for seventeen years with the very knowledge that they needed.

"The old fool is right." Lamia hissed from the corner, "We need to set up a better watch team so we don't miss Regulus."

"Lamia, I didn't think you were listening." Fairy exclaimed sounding pleasantly surprised.

"I'm not as against the humans as you might think Fairy." Lamia uncurled herself and raised herself higher as she looked over the gathered guests, "Where is that yummy cait sith? I'm feeling bored and I think he would be sufficient entertainment." Fairy sighed and shook his head, "I'm not going to eat him Fairy, and if I did that I would die. No, I was thinking another form of _entertainment_." She wiggled her eyebrows and Fairy rolled his eyes.

"You're impossible. The cait sith is going through a few… issues. I suspect one of us ten is causing it. I sense Sorcièr on him, but I also sense Phantom."

"Is this Lyon?" Chelia asked, concern filling her voice.

Solemnly, Fairy nodded, "Do you think he will be alright?" Lucy added.

"Only time can tell really. I don't fully know what is wrong with him." When Fairy's eyes fell to Lucy, a sharp pain shot through him and he visibly winced.

"L-Lucy…" A voice that was not Fairy's wheezed from the Demon Lord, but as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"The snake is right." Makarov pipped up, "We need to send some of you brats out to keep an eye out for Regulus. I don't know how it is going to arrive, but it is coming."

A warning glare from Fairy prevented Lamia from pouncing on Makarov, and she curled up again, grumbling to herself.

"Alright Mira and I will assign partners. Meeting adjourned." Lucy declared and everyone casually filed out, leaving Mirajane, Laxus and Lucy alone in the war room and they began to plan out the shifts on the wall for the night.

…

"Gray?" Juvia said softly tapping the hands that covered her stomach.

"Mm?" Gray mumbled into the woman's neck.

"Look." She ordered softly but Gray just mumbled incoherently and pull her closer. Pressing her back flat against his chest. Juvia felt his teeth sink into her neck as he began to nibble up her neck, and then down her shoulder, "I told her putting you and I together on watch was a bad idea." Juvia mumbled, rolling her head back.

"Would you rather Lyon be up here with you?" Gray whispered against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"N-no." She stuttered, "B-but Gray. S-someone is d-down there. Quit it." She slapped his head lightly making his raise his head. The mage looked up and squinted through the darkness. Below the wall that the two now stood on the main path that lead to the castle was lit by a few torches, and the purple cherry blossoms that lined the path were consumed by the dark of night.

He let Juvia go and stepped around her to lean over the wall. Juvia leaned over beside him. "You're right." Walking along the path, making no attempt to conceal themselves was someone. They were shrouded in darkness and a dark cloak with their hood pulled up.

"Is it Phantom?" Juvia asked worried. She had faced Phantom once before and never wanted to again.

"No." Gray grabbed her hand and squeezed it quickly. He knew of her fear for the Demon Lord, and he had promised never to let her face Phantom alone again. He clapped his hands together a few times before grabbing the wall, "Ice make slide." And from his hands an ice slide grew, reaching down to the ground below, "I'm going to go and say hello." He explained quickly before flinging himself over the wall and skimming down the slide on his boots.

Juvia sighed as she watched him go down the slide instead of the stairs of the wall and through the gate. Then again, Gray's way was faster. "Idiot." She muttered but still she jumped the wall and slid down after him. Her sliding was much less graceful, and had Gray not been expecting her to follow, she would have landed on her ass.

Being who he was, and Juvia being who she was, Gray knew she was following however and caught her before she could fall off, "You need to be more careful." He sighed, lowering her to her feet.

"Your ice is getting sloppy again Gray." She said simply walking off in the direction of the stranger. Gray placed his hand on the slide, shattering it instantly before jogging to catch up with Juvia.

"Who goes there?" Gray called out to the figure in the darkness. The person looked up and the flickering flames of the lights along the path illuminated his face. Gray only had to see the red mark over his right eye to know who he was, "Jellal!" He hissed, assuming his ice make stance.

Jellal however didn't make a move to attack Gray or Juvia, he just continued to move forward. It was then Juvia saw he was carrying something. He hugged the bundle closer to his chest, and made a soft shushing sound and from the black bundle in his arms, a tiny hand reached out for him.

The glowing of Gray preparing to cast a spell caught Juvia's attention, "Gray no!" She said quickly stepping between him and Jellal.

"Juvia, what-?" Gray's stance broke and Juvia turned to Jellal. He looked back at her with pleading eyes.

"Gray. Juvia. I-" He looked to the bundle in his arms, "We need your help."

Ignoring Gray's warnings, Juvia moved closer to Jellal and peeked over at the bundle, "Goddammit Juvia. Stop!" Gray demanded reaching out to grab her wrist and pull her back. When he went to pull her back however, Juvia used all her strength and shoved him forward, "I-It…" Gray stammered.

"Yes Gray. It's a baby." Juvia smiled and reached out for the baby boy in Jellal's arms. He had the blue hair and same red mark over his eye as his father, but his eyes were all his mother.

"It's Erza's." Gray said confused, "Why the hell would you bring it here?" He demanded. The baby boy reached out and grabbed Juvia's forefinger and giggled as he did.

"Don't you see it Gray? He's Jellal's son too." Juvia said, smiling brightly at the giggling baby.

"That doesn't mean any-"

"He's not safe in the Red Palace anymore and neither am I." Jellal explained quickly, "This was the only place I could think to come to."

"We'll take you to Lucy." Juvia agreed without a second thought, completely charmed by the baby boy.

"A few conditions first." Gray said knowing he wasn't going to be able to persuade Juvia from her plan of allowing Jellal inside, "Juvia carries the thing-"

"Siegrain." Jellal corrected.

" _Thing._ " Gray insisted, "And all your weapons get handed over to me."

"That seems fair." Jellal agreed handing Siegrain over to Juvia. The water mage cooed and began doting over Siegrain while Jellal unfastened Regulus and passed it to Gray.

"Taking Erza's child and her legendary weapon? You must have a death wish." Gray commented as he held out one hand waiting for any other weapons.

"She's already out for my blood, taking Regulus wouldn't change much." Siegrain said calmly. When Gray looked at him with a questioning look, he simply said, "I will explain to everyone once we're inside."

That he did. In the throne room, Jellal stood before Lucy as if on trial while anyone who cared to attend stood around watching. Juvia and Gray stood to one side of the throne room, Juvia still holding Siegrain and she saw that on the opposite side, Lyon under close guard of Fairy stood twitching with a mad look in his eyes as Jellal spoke.

"Why should we believe you Jellal?" Lucy asked sounding sceptical after his story had caught up to this moment.

"You don't have any reason to believe me. For years we fought against each other, even before we came to this world I was your enemy once. I don't agree with Erza's way however. I wanted to try and bring her back, back to how she used to be. For a while, I thought I almost had her back to her old self. But I hesitated and got distracted. Black Rabbit took advantage of this and now he finally has her pulled fully into the darkness. All I ask, is that you care for Siegrain."

Jellal turned to glance around at Gray, who then stepped forward carrying Regulus. Pulling the legendary sword from its sheath, it seemed to glow with a brilliant golden light, something it hadn't done when presented in Erza's court, "Regulus in exchange for safety of his son, I believe these a fair terms." Gray admitted.

Closing his eyes, Jellal lowered his head as the brilliance of Regulus grew. Its light touched every corner of the throne room, until Fairy was brought to his knees, clutching at his abdomen. It was then that the light of Regulus focused only on the Demon Lord. While Fairy began to glow with the golden light of Regulus, the mad Lyon began to radiate shadow, until he was nothing but a red eyed shadow.

Everyone in the room however had their attention turned to Fairy, and only Juvia saw the shadowed Lyon launch himself at her. All Juvia could do was pull Siegrain closer to her, the rest of her was frozen in fear, "Ph-Phan-" She began to stutter nervously.

"Juvia!" Someone called out, but she couldn't move. Whether it was the haunting memories of her past self, or watching Lyon turn into Phantom it left Juvia defenceless.

"Lyon!" Gray growled pointing Regulus at the madman, knowing well that with Regulus in his hands, it is as useless as a stick, "Back away from her!" He demanded. Lyon slowed his advance but soon one hand was around Siegrain's neck, and the other around Juvia's.

What happened next, happened as quick as a flash. The glowing light of Regulus faded from Fairy and the light became a person of their own. Snatching Regulus from Gray, the light then grabbed Lyon and held the sword to his throat, the slightest movement would render Lyon's throat cut and he would be dead.

No one moved and the room was dead silent. One heartbeat followed by another echoed around the room. All anyone could do was stare, whether it was a Lyon, whose eyes began to dull and the shadow fade away, or whether it was the golden light behind him that began to fade, everyone was frozen. Holding the sword closer to his neck, Lyon took the hint and dropped Juvia and Siegrain into a pile on the ground. But Juvia was also frozen, all even she could do was stare.

The light soon was gone and all that stood there, was a suited man, holding the full power of Regulus in his hands against Lyon's throat.

"I knew it." Jellal finally broke the silence. It took everyone a while to believe what was standing before their eyes.

 **Sooooo yeah. Almost out of exams, but I just wanted to get this up. I've got one tomorrow and then I have to finish my IPT assignment by Monday. Yay, excitement! *Sarcasm* so if you haven't figured out yet I am a little sadistic, as my friend apitatoor would already know by now. Anyway I think I've finally decided on what story I will continue on with after this is over. When I finish the first chapter of that I will post it to see if anyone likes it but yeah.**

 **Review my pretties! I never understood how much they mean until now so please do! Thank you to those who do!**


	16. Who Are You?

**Okay I apologise for the really late update. Last time I updated I was in exam week, and I'm almost already in exam week again. Ugh life. Okay excuses. I went on a trip for the holidays, then I got back to school and was uninspired. I hated most of this chapter, but the last 1000 words, I actually like so that's a first.**

 **Thank you to guest juvia loxar for their review on questioning when I was updating. It made me realise people actually are still reading this and got me going again. Thank you to everyone else who has review ever, it really does help. Anyway I wanted to get this up last week, but I just got back from a school trip last night and I'm still dead tired. That could be why I actually like the last 1000 words. Anyway I'm done stabbing my keys.**

 **Enjoy!**

The light soon was gone and all that stood there, was a suited man, holding the full power of Regulus in his hands against Lyon's throat.

"I knew it." Jellal finally broke the silence. It took everyone a while to believe what was standing before their eyes.

Soon, Lyon was back to his normal appearance. The ice mage slumped in the suited man's arms, earning a nick on his jaw from Regulus, "Lo-ke." He wheezed before finally collapsing to the floor.

Taking this opportunity, Juvia glanced down to the baby in her arms. Tears were rolling down his little cheeks but he didn't scream. Juvia sighed with relief seeing Siegrain was still alive, it seemed most of Lyon's force was directed at her.

"Juvia." Gray skidded across the floor beside her, quickly pushing her head up so he could inspect her throat. Dark purple marks from Lyon's hand were already forming and he looked her straight in the eye, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Juvia said quietly, glancing over to Lyon who lay in a lump on the floor, not much different to that of a dead body.

"He's fine." Loke said as he stared, almost in amazement at the sword in his hand, "He was possessed."

"By who?" Lucy asked, stepping towards them, followed by Mirajane, Natsu and Jellal.

"Phantom." Juvia assumed quickly.

"No." Fairy groaned as he rose from the ground, "That was the form he took on, one of Phantom, but it was not Phantom that turned him into that."

No one noticed Jellal crouching down beside Lyon, and rolling him onto his back to inspect him, "That was who attempted to kill Siegrain." He spoke quietly, "It was never really Phantom at all. I played right into the enemies hands."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's take a few steps back." Natsu said, drawing all the attention to himself, "Someone explain to me how Loke is even here?" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at Loke.

"I don't fully know." Loke admitted quietly, "The last thing I remember was Jellal screaming over the sealed lake for Regulus, as I lay dying. Then darkness, then now."

Awkwardly, Jellal scratched the back of his neck, "I came across a dying Loke seventeen years ago." Fairy began to explain, "And since he wore my mark, I could not leave him to die. However, had he been human, I would not have been able to save him. Being a Celestial Spirit however, I was able to pull him into me, using my own life force as a life support for him. Over time his wounds have healed, but he couldn't leave me. I suppose Regulus drew him out."

After a few moments, Natsu spoke up, scratching the back of his head, "Well that makes no sense. Very well, next question, if Jellal played into the enemy's hands, and Erza isn't the enemy. Who is?"

"I am." A small voice spoke from the door. In the large doorway, stood Meredy, her head bowed in shame and fingers laced in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Juvia asked as Gray helped her stand before he hesitated over helping Lyon.

"I-" Meredy quickly gasped and covered her mouth when she saw Lyon being assisted by Gray and Jellal to his feet. Rushing to him, Meredy held Lyon's face in her hands and tried to peer into his closed eyes. Tears filled her own eyes as she thought about all he had been through and his black marks began to recede, "Lyon…" She called in a meek voice. No one dared to push her for more questions.

As if it was the sound of her voice, Lyon's eyes began to crack open, "Juvia?" His voice cracked as his eyes fell on Meredy, "Juvia are you okay?" He asked before slumping over.

Meredy sighed and stepped back from him, "Meredy." Juvia decided to be the one to push her for answers, "What do you mean you're the enemy? You can't possibly be."

"I'm not the real enemy, but it's my fault, so I basically am. Lyon is like this because of me, Jellal ran from the palace because of me, Siegrain was almost killed because of me. I need to go make things right now." Slowly, Meredy was backing out of the room as she spoke, "I just came down to make sure Lyon is okay." Pulling a small scroll from her bodice, Meredy tossed it to Mirajane, "This will make an ointment that will pull the last of the spell from him." She explained shortly before leaving.

…

Later that evening they had Lyon laying across one of the many benches in the kitchen and Juvia with the assistance of Lucy were smearing the ointment they had made from Meredy's recipe on the remnants of the black marks on his back.

"I don't think its working." Juvia said quietly once they had covered his back three times over.

"It is." Gray insisted from the side before turning to Jellal who was attempting to find something to feed Siegrain, "its late man, you should get to bed."

"I could say the same for you three." Jellal replied reading a crudely written label on a jar of white something.

"Don't feed the baby that." Lucy said without really looking, "That's Stings." Quickly Jellal put the jar away and continued his search. Juvia sighed and sat back, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"I still don't think its working." Juvia repeated, "It's been almost half an hour, wouldn't you think it would have done something by now?"

"It's working." Once again Gray insisted.

Her eyes glanced up at Gray and gave him a small smile. He was so insistent that Lyon was going to be okay Juvia found it a little cute. The door to the kitchen swung open then and Loke walked in, cradling a sleeping Siegrain in his arms.

"He's washed, fed and changed." He said calmly handing Siegrain over to his father, "Now go to bed before Mirajane attacks me again." Jellal laughed and shook his head but still smiled at Siegrain.

"Thank you Loke."

"You really do look like him…" Juvia mused aloud, not realising her thoughts were being projected.

"Hm?" Loke spun to look at her.

"Oh n-nothing." She quickly looked down into her lap. It felt strange having both Gray and Loke here, even though this was a completely different Loke. How could they look so similar? The Loke back in Fiore couldn't have been the reincarnation of this Loke, like Juvia had been, because both Loke's were still alive.

"You look like her fiancé." Gray grumbled crossing his arms. Although he told Juvia otherwise, he wasn't too happy about her being engaged to another.

"W-we're not engaged Gray!" Juvia snapped quickly, "I never answered!"

Loke grinned, "This wouldn't happen to be Loke Leorke you're talking about Juvia? If so then yeah, he does look a lot like me, even though I haven't seen him since he was about five."

"How on Earthland would you know this other Loke?" Lucy demanded.

"My Queen, I may be contracted to you but I do have a life you know." Loke winked at Lucy which only made her face red with fury, "I knew his mother before I was ever contracted to you Lucy."

"You knew Lilica Leorke?" Juvia asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but I knew her by a different name then." Without warning, Loke drew Regulus from his back and pointed it at Lyon.

"What are you doing?" Everyone demanded, careful not to wake Siegrain.

"This ointment is only a passage." Loke explained bluntly, "Fairy recognised this spell, and I know everything he knows. It is like a poison in his blood, and it needs to be drawn out, the ointment only opens it to be drawn." Calmly and carefully, Lyon drew the point of Regulus down Lyon's spine, but not quite piecing skin. Once he reached the end his flicked the sword to the side, throwing an inky black goo across the room, "Gray!"

"On it!" The ice mage understood quickly and held his hands out, freezing the black goo in mid-air and catching it before it shattered on the ground, "Now what?" He asked, shaking the black ice in his hand.

"Shatter it?" Lucy suggests with a shrug of her shoulders. It was a good idea, but what would happen if it didn't shatter as expected? If only the ice shattered the inky black goo would be free again and they had no idea if it could infect people in its current state, but they weren't about to try and find out.

"Meredy will know how to get rid of it." A hoarse voice broke in. Everyone turned to see Lyon, weakly pushing himself up into a sitting position on the bench. Juvia quickly moved to his side with a worried look on her face, "Are you alright?" He beat her to the question, gently touching her cheek.

"I'm fine." She said grabbing his hand and moving it from her face, "The question is are you alright?"

"And while you're up, care to tell us what happened this last week?" Gray asked, folding his arms over his chest, unimpressed with Lyon's move on Juvia.

Lyon groaned and rubbed his face trying to think, "It's a little fuzzy, but I remember most of it."

…

 _"If the baby continues on the path he is currently on, there will be no hope for you to return home."_

 _Lyon then stopped and thought for a moment. Home… Sure it was just a baby, it had done nothing wrong, but if ending the baby's life would bring them a step closer to home… A step closer to ending this life or death game…_

 _Taking a deep breath Lyon thought it over. He looked up at Sorcièr with dark, half lidded eyes, "What would you have me do?"_

 _"I'm glad you're so willing. I however cannot just send you out there without a disguise, we need them to think one of their own killed the baby. It will be a painful and long process, but with this disguise it will turn Erza against her own allies. As an added bonus, should you fail, it will provide you with a second chance." Sorcièr stepped closer to Lyon and roughly plucked a few strands of hair from his head. However, Lyon barely flinched._

 _"You will be staying here for the time being." Sorcièr continued, "Meredy will take care of you." She concluded before waving the two out. Meredy then led Lyon through more of a tunnel than a hall. They descended a few flights of stairs before Meredy pushed open a thick wooden door, revealing a small room with nothing but a bed._

 _"I think you need to do some redecorating." Lyon joked entering the room and Meredy followed. The further down Meredy took him, and the further away from Sorcièr he got, the more like himself he began to feel. He dropped down onto the bed and looked up at Meredy who was standing awkwardly, looking down at her hands laced in front of her._

 _"I-I have a bad feeling about this Lyon." She said answering the unasked question._

 _The silver haired man just smiled as he rose, "I'll be fine." He said softly taking her chin between his fingers and lifting her face to look at him, "I can take care of myself Meredy, and you wouldn't let anything happen to me. Would you?"_

 _Meredy threw her arms around him, and buried her face into his chest, mumbling something that sounded like, "Yeah." Lyon returned her embrace, and comfortingly ran his hand up and down her back while his other hand held her pink haired head._

 _After a few seconds, Lyon pushed her back slightly and gave her a warm smile, "Now where's that beautiful smile of yours pinky?" And his words brought a smile to her lips._

 _The testing brought Lyon excruciating pain. It wasn't much more than a blur as he writhed about on the floor, in the centre of Sorcièr's magic circle. She had been casting enchantments on him for six days straight now. During his first night on top of the mountain, Sorcièr had sent a reluctant Meredy on a mission, but now Lyon was beginning to think it was so she didn't have to watch him or hear him scream in pain._

 _Suddenly, Sorcièr had stopped, and Lyon lay there, staring up at the roof, breathing heavily as he wondered how wasn't he dead yet._

 _"Rise." Sorcièr ordered gently. Like a puppet, Lyon obeyed. He rose and felt nothing. The pain of six days of torture were gone, "Now my child of darkness." Sorcièr whispered, circling him like a vulture. She stopped behind him, and placed her hand in the centre of his bare back, forcing the inky black goo to be absorbed into his skin, "Fulfil your purpose. Kill those that plague your existence in this world. Let the rage and hate flow through you."_

 _Sorcièr stood back and watched her creation. What was once Lyon faded, and became nothing but a shadow. Inside, Lyon felt nothing. He was numb with the hate. The one thing he did feel however, the magic power coursing through him. He was different. He was stronger. A sickening smile crossed the shadowy face, not unlike Phantom's own sickening grin. After receiving his orders, Lyon leapt off, racing through the shadows._

 _It was nightfall when he finally stopped. He stood in a nursery, and there he saw it. The baby Sorcièr ordered him to kill. Beside his cot, Jellal sat slouched against the cot, asleep._

 _Lyon stretched his hand out for the baby, but before he could lay a finger on the child, it began to stir. Then, it began to wail, snapping his father awake. When Jellal turned to look towards the shadow that was Lyon, he quickly moved over the cot, placing his hand on the baby's face, pulling his life force from within. A grin crossed Lyon's face when he saw the horror in Jellal's eyes the minute he saw what was happening._

 _The baby writhed in pain underneath Lyon's touch, and slowly, his cries diminished. Lyon jerked back suddenly when the blade of Regulus cut across his abdomen, "Get your filthy hands off of him Phantom!" Jellal shouted._

 _Phantom? So that is what Sorcièr was talking about. Lyon appeared as the Demon Lord Phantom to the world around. Maybe there was another way he could play this. On his own turf._

 _"The Rabbit is coming for you." He hissed in a voice that was not his, slipping back out the window, seemingly gone. Once he was certain Jellal was gone, Lyon slipped back into the nursery. The spell flickered at that moment, and he was no longer Phantom, but Lyon the cait sith, bleeding human blood onto the floor._

 _"Damn." He groaned in pain, touching the wound and inspecting the blood on his fingertips. Looking from his fingers, he glanced up at the wall then back to his fingers. Reaching for the wall Lyon began to write. Not a moment after he finished writing, Lyon blacked out._

…

"That's quite literally where my memory ends, all up until tonight and having Regulus pointed at my throat." Lyon finished looking down shamefully at his feet. Finding some courage, Lyon looked up to face Jellal, "I'm so sorry." He apologized weakly.

"I'd like to be the bigger man here and say I forgive you." Jellal began, "But-"

"I know. And when I'm feeling a little less shitty I'll let you kick me into the dirt for it." Jellal couldn't help but let out a short laugh at Lyon's offer.

"You'll do no such thing!" Lucy demanded, "There has already been enough blood shed, and we are about to go to war. I need you in peak condition Lyon. And Jellal, if you are willing, you too." Both Lyon and Jellal nodded.

"I will help, as long as no harm is to come to Erza. She is not as black of heart as you might think." Jellal said.

Lucy sighed a little as she nodded, "I am aware Jellal. I know somewhere inside of her is the Erza that isn't consumed by darkness."

"Oh." Loke broke in, "Sorry, I suddenly remembered the other reason I was sent here. Juvia, Makarov wishes to see you. He's on the observation deck."

"M-me?" Juvia stuttered, shocked that Makarov wanted to see her. Loke nodded, "O-okay." Juvia made her way to leave.

"Alone." Loke said seeing Gray moving to follow her. Juvia turned to look at Gray and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine." Juvia said softly before ascending the stairs, making her way once more to the observation deck.

…

Pushing open the small door and ducking through it he couldn't help but laugh as he looked around. Piled to the roof with books that didn't quite fit in the shelves was all he could see, and it was all he expected to see.

"What do you want Gajeel?" She growled without looking up from the current book she was speeding through.

"Calm down shrimpy. I just came to say hi." Gajeel put his hands up in defence.

"Sorry." Levy sighed and dropped her shoulders, closing her book, "I was just…"

"Thinking?" Gajeel filled in, pulling up a chair beside her.

"Yeah." She dropped her head onto the book and looked up at him from the table.

"About?" Gajeel flipped a loose strand of her blue hair from her face, over her black headband.

"How amazing it is that we can have one word conversations." Levy joked, laughing weakly.

"Truth." Gajeel said, going with the joke of his one worded answers.

Again, Levy sighed, "Are we doing the right thing?"

"Maybe."

"You're really no help."

"It all depends on your point of view. We might want to see the world with a clear line between good and evil, but in all actual fact, that line is as possible to see as it is to count the hairs on your head."

"Since when did you become such a philosopher?" Levy teased, poking Gajeel's arm.

"I do actually think from time to time shrimp. Even more so in the last few years. I think it was when you went undercover at the White Castle."

"Aww were you worried about me?" Levy continued to tease.

Gajeel lowered his chin to the table, meeting Levy's eyelevel as much as possible, "I was." He said lowly making Levy blush.

"I saw Juvia." Levy turned the topic.

"I know. I saw her too. It's a different Juvia though."

"She's very much the same actually. A little stronger willed, but you could easily mistake her for the old Juvia."

"No. No one could mistake her for the old Juvia. She's an entirely different girl." Gajeel's eyes fell to Levy's fingers, which had begun to trace patterns on his arm, and so she continued as the two fell into a comfortable silence for a time. Gajeel was the one to break the silence however much he didn't want to, "Erza's going to war. She's calling it the final battle."

Levy closed her eyes and her hand fell from his arm, "That means only one side will survive. Erza is planning on killing Lucy and everyone who follows her. If they want to live they will have to kill Erza."

"I don't think anyone wants this to be the outcome, but it seems it has come to it."

Opening her eyes, Levy locked them with Gajeel's, "Promise me something Gajeel."

"Sure shrimp."

"Don't die."

Gajeel let out a short laugh, "I don't go down that easy. Besides, if I die, who will be around to annoy you?"

"Thank you."

…

Just as she was told to do, Juvia went to the observation deck. She found the old man, smoking a pipe as he lounged on the railings against a pillar.

"Makarov." Juvia greeted when she was standing before him.

Similar to their first meeting, Makarov blew a puff of smoke into Juvia's face before asking slowly, "Who are you?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? I am the daughter of Viscount Ecor Lockser and Belno Lockser. I have no siblings, absolutely hate mind games and I love finally having true friends. My favourite colour is blue and I am in love with a member of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster. I believe in destiny and I believe that I am the next life of another Fairy Tail member, Juvia Lockster. As much as people say I am not her, they are right. I am not her, I am my own person, with my own history and my own future. I am Juvia Lockser. That is all." Juvia vented, and she felt much better afterwards. It was as if she had been bottling up so many things that suddenly she burst over such a simple question.

"Juvia! Finally!" He said joyfully holding out his arms to her, "You truly are a Fairy Tail member at heart my dear."

Later, Juvia came to regret her dumb choice of words, but all she could manage was an airheaded, "Huh?"

"I know you wish to be distinguished apart from your past self, but I can tell you two share a similar heart, so I invite you to join Fairy Tail. Not as the next life of Juvia Lockster, but as Juvia Lockser." Makarov reached out and touched her cheek lightly, "But, before you accept this offer I must disclose something to you."

"What is it?" Her mind immediately went to the worst possible scenario her befuddled mind could think of. No dating guild members? No. That would be nonsense, surely that wasn't the worst possible situation Juvia could think of.

"Should you choose to join Fairy Tail, you must join the upcoming battle, and I have these words directly from Mavis. Should you battle you will come up against one of your greatest fears. You might not know it yet, but there is a slim chance that you will survive against h-"

"Phantom." Juvia cut in, "I will have to fight Phantom won't I?" Makarov solemnly nodded, "And Mavis thinks I won't survive?" Juvia scoffed, "Obviously the White Rabbit doesn't know me. I will come up with a plan, don't you worry master."

Makarov smiled, "Be careful my child." He waved his hand in the air, and a stamp materialized in his hand, "To become an official Fairy Tail member Juvia you must receive the emblem."

"The mark of Fairy."

"It is much more than that."

"I know I just…" Juvia's eyes lit up and the grabbed Makarov's wrists, "Master! I know how to beat Phantom!"

"That was fast."

"I'm a fast thinker." _Sometimes_. She added in her head, "But I'm going to need your help."

…

Jellal couldn't believe everything that had happened in such a short span of time. His son was not even two weeks old and his life had been threatened twice. It was enough to shake the first time father enough that he refused to let Siegrain out of his sight once Loke had returned him to his arms.

On Lucy's insistence, Jellal was shown to a room to rest for the night, but Jellal refused the offer for a crib for Siegrain. Now, the baby slept in a makeshift crib on Jellal's bed, block by pillows on three sides and Jellal on the fourth side. He lay on his side, admiring the little bundle of joy he and Erza created. Erza… Jellal sighed. Siegrain was so young, and already Jellal had won the worst father of the year award. First by taking Siegrain from his mother. A child needed a mother's care. It was something Jellal would never be able to provide his son with.

Brushing his thumb lightly over his chubby little cheek, Jellal smiled sadly. It was amazing how even in such a time of turmoil Siegrain was so happy and unaware. Jellal envied him. The innocence of a child probably wasn't something to be envied, and yet, Jellal did.

"He is so precious."

Jellal's eyes snapped up along with the rest of his body. He somehow managed not to disturb Siegrain but he was still too thoroughly shocked with the intruder to even bother.

"Erza!" He said suddenly. The beautiful red head wore a sleeveless white blouse and a short blue skirt, just like she used to. She also wore a gentle smile, one he hadn't genuinely seen in a long time. She sat on the bed by Jellal and placed a delicate hand to his cheek. Feeling her warm touch, Jellal couldn't help but close his eyes and lean into it.

"I'm so sorry Erza." He whispered softly.

"It's okay my love." Erza said in a gentle voice, leaning closer to him, "I understood why you did what you did. I thank you for protecting Siegrain. But I miss you Jelly."

Jellal let out a soft but sad laugh at the nickname, "I miss you too shortcake." He turned his head and place a kiss in her palm.

"Then come home. Come back with me."

"Erza." Jellal said firmly grabbing her wrist and pulling it from his face, "I can't. It might have been Lyon that threatened Siegrain's life, but you are a loose cannon, ready to turn against me in an instant. I feel that until we remove the Black Rabbit and the poison he has placed in his mind, Siegrain must stay here, as must I."

Erza drew back as if he was suddenly deadly to be near, "You dare take my right to raise my own son?" She hissed at him, "No! I am the one he needs! You are the one with the poisoned mind!" Her words were dark and full of malice. Jellal was then raised from the bed at the neck, by a single hand, no longer delicate, but strong and deadly. Her nails dug into his skin, drawing blood around his throat.

Darkness filled her eyes and for a moment Jellal thought that he would in fact die and if not for Siegrain's cries, he might as well have. Hearing her baby crying, Erza tossed Jellal aside and reached for Siegrain, scooping him up in her arms.

"Shh. Mama is here." Erza cooed softly, bouncing the baby boy gently in her arms to calm him, but his cries did not subside.

Struggling to push himself from the ground, blood had already pooled around him, "N-no." He called weakly.

Then in the corner of the room he saw _him_. A tall, thin man whose black hair covered half of his pale face, and his red eyes were the only thing to break the amount of black he wore stood in the corner, one foot propped against a wall and his arms crossed over his chest. His thin lips were turned up into a sly grin and somehow Jellal knew who this man was, but he couldn't name it.

"Pathetic." He said at the same time Erza did, "Such a weak child. Like your father." The man continued to narrate Erza's words as she spoke them. Growing frustrated with her son's cries, Erza rose her hand as if to strike Siegrain. Then she gripped at the air, producing a cruel, hooked dagger.

"S-stop!" Jellal called, this time a little louder, but still weak.

The dagger descended and Siegrain's cries grew louder until, Jellal awoke. Looking around he saw he was still on the bed, in the same position he had been admiring Siegrain from. In the corner the thin man was gone, and Erza was nowhere to be seen. Scooping the crying child in his arms, Jellal held him close in an attempt to soothe the child.

"You're okay." He said more to calm himself than Siegrain, "You're safe."

Feeling a few tears pool in his own eyes, Jellal silently wondered. How much longer will the madness last?

…

After Juvia, Jellal, Lucy, Loke and Siegrain left, Lyon turned to Gray who was casually inspecting the silver haired man with a small smirk.

"What?" Lyon snapped. He had just almost committed one of the biggest sins in his life, and here Gray was, mocking him.

"Library." Gray said simply tossing a crude rose made out of ice towards Lyon before turning to also leave. For some reason, Lyon was afraid for it to shatter and he quickly caught it. Twirling the rose through the tips of his fingers, Lyon thought about Gray's one word. Library. What would be there?

Seeing his reflection in the ice rose, Lyon cringed. He looked like an utter wreck. It could have been the curved petals of the roses making him look almost mutated, but he knew he couldn't blame his appearance on that. It wasn't anyone's fault but his. Not Gray's, not Juvia's, not Meredy's…

The rose in his hand began to melt in his hands, petal by petal it dripped onto the floor. Lyon wanted to blame it on Gray's terrible maker magic, but he knew that wasn't it. Once the rose was completely melted, Lyon then understood Gray's meaning. Letting the last few drops of water drip from the palm of his hand, he created a much more refined, perfect rose. Whilst he formed the petals however, he did something he had only done once. He sprinkled some red powdered dye over the ice, tinting the ice a beautiful light pink colour.

When he finally found her, it was exactly where Gray had told him. The library. She was furiously going through books, tossing the ones she deemed useless onto the floor like a scrunched up piece of paper.

"If Levy were here she would probably have your head." Lyon joked, laughing lightly.

"Juvia isn't here." She said dismissively, obviously not in the mood to talk to him.

Lyon smiled softly and continued his advance towards her. She jumped up from her chair, and began pulling books off the shelves, glancing at their covers before shoving them back in, "Meredy." Lyon called gently, grabbing her wrist forcing her to stop, "I'm not here for Juvia." The pink haired girl stopped and looked at the ground. What reason would he have to lie to her? "I'm here for you." He finished.

Timidly turning to look over her shoulder she glanced up at him, he held the rose in his free hand with a kind smile pulling at his lips.

"You look like crap." She attempted to laugh, but it was evident she had been crying. Her cheeks were red and stained with dry tears. Lyon touched under her chin gently.

"I would look worse if it wasn't for you. I might not even be here without you."

"You're welcome." She took it as a thank you and nothing more. When he held out the rose to her, she couldn't help but awkwardly accept it, "Juvia is-"

"I know where Juvia is. But I told you, I'm not looking for her." He stepped even closer to her, and pushed her hair from her face.

"But-"

"Why would I chase after someone I cannot have, and is already happy, when I have a beautiful pinkette who needs cheering up?"

"You're not as smooth as you think." Meredy looked down trying to hide her pink tinted cheeks.

"I think I am." They both laughed.

"Gray!" Juvia hissed quietly and Gray quickly shushed her, "What are you doing?" She asked, much quieter again.

"Spying. What does it look like?"

"You're setting Lyon up?" Juvia looked around the corner where Gray was watching Meredy nervously fiddle with the pink stained ice rose between her fingertips as Lyon did his best to make her smile.

"It's not a setup if they both know each other and already like each other." Gray wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest so she didn't give away their spot, "How was your meeting with Makarov?"

Juvia tilted her head back and looked up at him, "I am now a member of Fairy Tail."

No matter how hard he tried, Gray couldn't hide his smile, "What are you talking about?" He decided to play dumb, "I thought you already were." Juvia giggled, but she was silenced quickly by Gray's lips over hers.

"Lyon!" Meredy was startled and pointed accusingly at his hair.

"What? What is it?" His hands flew to cover his hair, afraid something was wrong with it. Then, he realised something was missing. His ears. Where his ears once where, hair once again grew. Moving down to the side of his face he felt something he hadn't in years. Meredy put the rose down, and then put her hands over his. Once again tears were brimming in her eyes, but now they were of joy.

And for the first time in over seventeen years, Lyon also, shed tears of joy.

 **So. I'm in love with Lyredy. The delay on this is because I'm trying to get most of the Lyredy out of my system so what just happened doesn't happen. But oh wellllllll. Love it. Hate it. I'm writing it.**

 **Oh! Review this story and then check out my new story Phantom. It will most likely be the one I continue with after this story, so tell me what you think of it!**


	17. Uncertain

**I HAVE FINISHED YEAR 11! I am on holidays as of about a week ago. I tried writing during exam block but for once I guess my priorities were straight. Probably had something to do with the 10 minute speech I had to write. So far I am confident I have passed term 4, and am sure I have passed this grade, I haven't heard anything otherwise, so one more year to go!**

He never expected it to work, but somehow he had managed to break through. Falling to the ground he cried out in pain, more pain than he had been forced to endure for the last twenty years.

Laying on the ground, he watched the little insects going about their daily business, crawling over the twigs, some even stopping to inspect the large person that had interrupted their path. The small curious insects brought a small smile to his bloody lips. Struggling, he looked down at his hands, they were gashed and bleeding, profusely, but it was worth it.

When the agony subsided, he smiled again. It then hit him. He got out. He had either been let out, or this game was hurtling towards its endgame. The latter was the most likely.

He had to tell her.

…

Lucy hugged herself as she looked around the ballroom. Hidden under all the drunken celebration, and merry dancing, was the dark truth they all knew. They celebrated, because they knew they might not ever get the chance to again. The night after Jellal's arrival, a messenger appeared.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the black Exceed, Pantherlilly. He carried a letter from Erza herself and was very stoic about the reunion with his fellow Exceeds. It was then Juvia saw that the blue door mouse happy had in fact been turned back to his true form, an Exceed just as Frosch, Lector and Carla - the white cat Natsu and Gray rescued along with Lucy - were.

Pantherlilly was much more serious compared to the other Exceeds, even the stern Carla.

"To the followers of the White Queen." Lucy began to read aloud to the collection of people who had gathered to hear the contents of the letter, "I am aware that you have turned my dear Jellal traitorous and snatched my beautiful child out from under me. That is something that cannot be forgiven. For this, I declare that we end this war." Everyone let out a sigh of relief, all except for Lucy who saw the next line, "That is why with this letter is a magical stone. The day after you receive this letter it will activate, brining you all to the end of the world, where we shall fight the final battle. Return my son and the legendary Regulus to me and I may reconsider ending you all. Sincerely, the Red Queen Tatania."

They knew the final battle was coming one day, but even after twenty years, it still seemed to come too fast. After Erza's letter, they were all on edge. Tomorrow they would be transported to the end of the world, ready or not.

Once they were all dismissed to go and make their peace, Gray took Juvia's hand and said he had something to show her.

"Where are we going Gray?" Juvia asked slowly as he led her out from the grand front gate.

"Did I ever tell you this wall never used to be here?" He asked as he turned off the path, and they followed the outside of the wall into the thicket of purple blossom trees which even after Erza's attack, still sustained their radiant glow.

"No, but I remember Lyon mentioning something about it being a shame to see it so closed up, so I assumed it had never been here before."

Gray nodded solemnly, "He's right. Years ago before Erza launched a full scale attack, a lot of us lived here, either in the castle or on the outskirts. These cherry blossoms were planted to shield the village from harm, sadly they failed."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Juvia asked softly. Gray suddenly came to a stop, and turned to face her, holding both of her hands close to him, running his thumbs over the backs of her hands.

"Because I need you to know what you're fighting for tomorrow is bigger than the few of us in the castle."

Juvia opened her mouth to say something but quickly opted out. Then, she noticed Gray's attention had turned from her and was looking at his surroundings. Deciding this is what he wanted to show her, Juvia tore her gaze from him and looked at their surroundings. It reminded her of what surrounded the silent pool where Regulus rested for seventeen years, but on a larger destruction scale. What surrounded them was the remains of what was once a village, no doubt where some of the wizard of Fiore lived before Erza burnt it to the ground.

Time stood still here, even more so than the rest of this world. The trees were all empty husks, blackened from the fires. Stone walls remained, outlying some of the houses that used to stand here, and ash covered the ground they stood on. The wounds on the village were so fresh, that it was as if the destruction happened only moments ago.

Gray let her hands go and ran his hand over a collapsed well in the center of town before he fell to his knees, grabbing at the ash-dirt ground.

Moving over to him, Juvia crouched beside him and soothingly began rubbing his back, "This is where she died. In my arms all those years ago." Gray said quietly, "I couldn't do anything to save her."

Juvia went to say something but couldn't find the words. What could she say? I'm sorry she died but if she didn't I wouldn't be here? That was a horrible thing to say. She felt horrible. There was nothing she could say to comfort the one she loved, she had no kind words.

She was startled when he looked over at her, and she found no tears. "Is it bad, I cannot cry anymore for her?"

Juvia sighed and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her, "Once, yes, it would have been a bad thing, but you've had time to grow and move on. I am sure that you will always feel the pain and guilt, but as long as you never forget her you never really let her die."

Gray slowly moved his arms around her waist, and looked up from her chest, "Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do." She laughed softly and rested her forehead against his, "You may not cry for her anymore, but that doesn't mean you never cared for her. It's time to stand up, and fight not only for what happened in the past, but also for the possibilities for the future." Juvia said as she carefully brought her and Gray to their feet.

Gray couldn't help but smile at the bluenette in his arms, "What?" She asked, her pale cheeks turning pink.

"I brought you out here to show you what you were fighting for, and here you are reminding me."

"Our reasons for fighting aren't the same. I didn't know any of the people you lost in the past, so I cannot fight for them, it isn't right. However I do know the ones here and now, so I can fight for them, and more importantly I can fight for us."

"That is the cheesiest thing ever." Gray closed his eyes and held her tightly against him, "But you're right. We're going to fight, and we're going to win."

"Then we're going to go home."

"Together." Gray felt Juvia return the tight embrace and neither had ever felt so sure about anything in their life.

Now, Juvia felt her gown dance around her as Gray spun her in circles on the dance floor before pulling her back to him. The music played and people danced around them, but to Gray and Juvia, it was just the two of them. It had taken Juvia a while to convince Gray to dance with her, but even when he claimed he couldn't dance that didn't stop her from pulling him from his seat bent on teaching him. As it turned out, Gray had lied, his skills were barely above adept but he had the basics.

Soon however, something took Gray's attention. A sly grin appeared on his face and he returned his gaze back to Juvia, hoping she didn't notice as their dancing sped up. Gray's loving eyes were enough to hold Juvia's attention however, and she was unaware of a little battle Gray had gotten himself into.

"I'm going to dip you now okay?" Gray whispered in her ear.

"Wha-ahaha." Juvia began to laugh as she felt herself fall back. Then Juvia saw it. At the same time Gray had dipped Juvia, Lyon had dipped Meredy and now the two girls were staring at each other upside down whilst Gray and Lyon glared at each other.

"Well hello there." Meredy giggled obviously only discovering the war between Gray and Lyon also.

Before Juvia could respond they were both pulled back up against their partner. It was nice to be having so much fun on the eve of what will no doubt be a terrible day.

When Juvia and Meredy saw each other again Meredy mouthed to Juvia, "Switch?" To which Juvia quickly nodded.

"We're switching for a minute." Juvia told Gray with little warning as he had done to her about the dip. Almost as soon as she finished her sentence she twirled from Gray's arms and landed in Lyons.

"Meredy, you did something different with your hair." Lyon commented obviously prepared for the partner switch.

"I'm glad you noticed." Juvia did her best impersonation of Meredy possible, "Do you like it?"

"Nah." Lyon laughed and Juvia couldn't help but join in also.

Gray smiled when he saw Juvia toss her head back laughing, "You treat her well lover boy." Meredy said catching his attention.

"Hm?" He looked down to the pink haired girl now in his arms, "Oh yeah. Of course. I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"Good."

"You make sure you take care of Lyon too." Gray admitted, "He sacrificed a fair bit for me and Juvia, the past and the present Juvia. He's been hurt a lot." Meredy smiled at Gray's brotherliness towards Lyon.

"I will always treat him well, even if one day he doesn't like me anymore."

"Who are you kidding pinky? Lyon didn't even love Juvia as much as he loves you. I saw your little reconciliation in the library last night."

Meredy's eyes widened before frowning at Gray, "Don't tell Lyon. He'd hate it if you found out he was crying."

"He had good reason to." They both looked over to Lyon and Juvia who were still laughing together, "He found you, and he's finally fully human again."

"You know." Lyon said once his laughing had subsided, "I'm going to miss being able to disappear."

"It was a handy tricky." Juvia agreed, "But now I finally get to meet you as a full human. I'll be honest though, Lyon the cait sith was pretty fun."

"You wound me Juvy."

"Please don't Lyon." Juvia sighed and Lyon laughed.

Meldy and Juvia once again caught each other's attention and they smiled at each other, glad to have made the boys forget about their silly little battle.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to return to Lyon before he falls for Juvia again." Meredy joked with Gray. As they did before, the girls spun out from their partner, however they pulled their partner with them. When they caught their new partner, Juvia and Meredy began to laugh when they saw that now they were each other's partner, which meant that Gray and Lyon…

Looking over at the two boys, they were still continuing to dance with each other, Lyon assuming the position of the man and Gray the woman. Their cheeks were both flushed red, but they glared challengingly at each other. The two girls stepped away giggling at the two silently battling.

"What are they fighting over?" Meredy mused, amused at the sight.

Juvia shrugged, also just as amused.

"It's an age long battle." Lucy said appearing beside the two women, joining them in observing Gray and Lyon, "No one knows specifically what they fight over, maybe once they did but now they've been at it for so long I think it's just habit. Much like Gray and Natsu."

"Is it just me or does Gray have too many friends that have tried to kill him once?" Juvia asked thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Meredy asked.

"Well, you tried to kill him once, my past self tried, Lyon did, Natsu did, multiple times and who knows who else here has tried to kill Gray." Juvia explained and both Meredy and Lucy began to laugh.

"I never thought of that." Lucy said through her laughs. It was good to be able to laugh on such a night. For some of them, this could be their final night but that wasn't stopping everyone from enjoying themselves.

For some reason, the room temperature suddenly dropped below zero. Everyone immediately turned to Gray and Lyon, still wrapped in each other's arms and glaring at each other. The floor around them however had turned to ice and it was quickly spreading.

"Not again." Lucy groaned, "Natsu!" She shouted.

Without waiting for instructions, the pink haired man jumped from not too far behind Lucy and knocked Gray and Lyon to the floor, causing the room to return to its natural temperature. The two ice mages turned their glares to Natsu as he got back up.

"Safe your magic you two." Natsu scolded.

"Yeah, yeah." Gray grumbled standing back up and dusting himself off. Lyon did the same however his expression remained calm and cool as if he wasn't just dancing with Gray and tackled to the floor by Natsu.

"For once Gray I'm actually serious." Natsu said in the most serious voice he had.

"You think I don't know that?" Gray snapped causing the entire room to fall silent, and stare at the two, "Whether we choose to or not, everyone in this castle tomorrow is going to be taken to the end of the world, to fight against Mavis knows what, and we have no idea how many if any of us are going to survive." It finally came out, Gray had been hiding under a weak mask all night, and Juvia could see it, but now it had broken. She could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. Gray Fullbuster was scared.

Looking around the room however, he wasn't the only one. Everyone was scared, their future was uncertain. They had already lost so many loved ones, they weren't prepared to lose anymore, but Erza wasn't giving them a way out.

"You sound like you've given up." Jellal broke in, pushing through the crowd to come to the silently fuming Natsu and Gray.

"Of course I have. It's hopeless. We can't win." Gray growled, not willing to look at Jellal.

"That's not the Fairy Tail spirit I remember." Jellal frowned.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Fairy Tail doesn't exactly exist anymore, none of the guilds do. Mermaid Heel was wiped out, Sabertooth is nothing but two Dragon Slayers and two cats. Lamia Scale doesn't even try to act like a guild anymore, and Fairy Tail…" Gray sighed and shook his head.

"Isn't dead." Natsu said, unimpressed with Gray's outburst, "Fairy Tail will never die. So long as one member of the guild is standing, it will never die."

"It will only die if you let it." Lucy added, stepping forward and taking Natsu's hand.

"And we will only lose, if we believe it is hopeless." Natsu smiled at the blonde, giving her hand a tight squeeze before turning back to Gray.

"So are you going to give up?" Jellal questioned and Gray looked around. He saw so many faces he had come to know over the course of his life, and even some he didn't know, and probably wouldn't ever know. So many of them had lost loved ones, just like Gray had, but they hadn't given up, they were still willing to fight for an uncertain future, no matter how scared they were.

His gaze then fell to Juvia. She stood off to the side beside Meredy, her hands clutched behind her back as she watched Gray with worried eyes. Then it hit him. He couldn't give up, he wouldn't. He had something to fight for, he had her and nothing was going to stop him from being with her in this life. He remembered, he had his friends to fight for. He didn't need Juvia to keep him from giving up, he had them. But then she… she was that little something extra, a more solid reason to not give up.

He smiled directly at her, and her face lit up, "No." Gray looked back to Natsu, "I'm not going to give up." He held out his hand to Juvia, who happily took it, stepping in beside him, "No one is. We're going to win and go back to Fiore together. I promise." He added looking down at Juvia who nodded firmly.

"We're going to win, we are Fairy Tail." Juvia said confidently. Near them, Lyon and Jellal both cleared their throats, "And Lamia Scale, and…" She trailed off looking at Jellal.

"Crime Sorcièr." Jellal filled in laughing.

"We're the guilds of Fiore combined." Lucy summed up, hugging closer to Natsu's arm.

"Most of them." Lyon added a little sadly.

"Did you hear that!?" Natsu shouted to make sure everyone heard, "No one tomorrow is going to give up! We are going to fight until the end! And we're going to win!" At Natsu's words the entire room erupted into cheers, and for the time being, everyone believed in themselves, their spirits were lifted and they were confident they would live through tomorrow.

"Erza will be using the Demon Lords she has allied to her cause tomorrow." Fairy broke in, Lamia slithering beside him, as well as a white winged horse, Pegasus, and a saber tooth tiger, the Demon Lord Sabertooth.

"I guess we can fight alongside you." Lamia said sounding indifferent, inspecting her golden jeweled arm. Both Pegasus and Sabertooth lowered their heads, signaling their allegiance.

"That's four of the ten Demon Lords!" Lucy cheered.

"Count again you stupid girl." A harsh new voice said pushing in beside Lamia. Similar to how Lamia stood, she stood on a blue fish tail, and was adorned with golden bracelets, not nearly as many as Lamia however, and her blue hair was pulled back and held in place with a golden circlet. On her hip she held a medium white vase, and she had an expression about her that was smug, happy and annoyed all at the same time.

"Aquarius!" Lucy cried, jumping forward and throwing her arms around the Demon Lord, crying into her scantily clad chest, "You're here."

Aquarius however unimpressed she was with Lucy's outburst, she couldn't help but smile a little, "Yes. It seems even a broken key didn't stop me from being brought to this world. However I am still not sure how I became a Demon Lord." Loke sniggered under his breath and Aquarius shot a glare at him, "What?!" She snapped at him.

Loke held his hands up in defense, "Technically you're not the only spirit who became a Demon Lord."

"You don't count." Aquarius, Lucy and Fairy all said at the same time making everyone laugh.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Lucy said backing up from Aquarius, wiping her tears.

"I know, I was looking forward to never having to see your annoying face again." Although her words were harsh, Lucy still smiled at her.

"That's five Demon Lords." Jellal said calmly, "Erza only has Phantom, Raven and Ogre."

"Actually." Both Gray and Natsu brought up, "She has Cerberus too." Gray finished.

"Yes, but Cerberus isn't aligned with Erza, she has him trapped below the castle floor-"

"To guard Lucy." Natsu interrupted Jellal, "Yeah we know, we kicked his ass."

"I kicked his ass." Gray corrected.

"I helped." Natsu defended.

"Dragon Slayer magic is useless against Demon Lords. You know what isn't useless? Devil Slayer magic."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu demanded, threateningly stepping closer to Gray who let go of Juvia and marched to meet Natsu halfway.

"Yeah. I had to do all the work." Gray growled.

"Gray-" Juvia began to say.

"Natsu-" Lucy also began to say.

"Not now!" The two both shouted, literally butting heads.

"You wanna go?" Natsu taunted.

"You wanna get your ass kicked?" Gray replied.

"Okay stop it!" Meredy shouted, physically pushing the two much taller men apart, "You." She pointed at Natsu, "Just broke up a fight, don't go starting one. And you." She pointed to Gray, "Have already gotten into one fight tonight. Didn't we just say save your pent up energy for tomorrow."

The two immediately stepped back from each other, suddenly afraid of the small pink girl's wrath. Lyon chuckled from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him, "Calm down there firecracker."

"And you!" She shouted turning to look up at him, "Actually…" she sighed and her hand fell, "I have nothing."

"He also got into a fight." Juvia inputted.

"Exactly!" Meredy shouted suddenly, attempting to squirm from Lyon's arms, "You. Don't. Deserve-agh!" She sighed in defeat when Lyon held her firmly in his arms.

Jellal stood back from the now happy group and smiled as he watched Lyon and Meredy. Once he had hoped that would be him and Erza, but no matter what there always was something in the way of them being together, at least truly being together. First, Ultear pretending to be Zeref, then his memories, then he was arrested, and then he was a fugitive. In this world, he at least had a chance, but never a real one. Erza was plagued with the evil of the Black Rabbit as Jellal had been when they were children with dark magic. It was a little ironic.

Now, they were going to have to kill Erza. No one voiced it, but it was something that needed to happen. To survive Erza was going to have to die alongside the Black Rabbit. It killed Jellal to think about it, but it was the inevitable truth. At least he would always have Siegrain, who was a little bit of Erza and himself mixed, so he would always have a little piece of Erza.

Glancing over, he saw Mirajane and Yukino looking after Siegrain, making faces and blowing raspberries as they entertained the baby in Mira's arms. At least he wouldn't be short of mother-like figures. Looking up, Mira saw him watching them and gestured for him to come over.

"What are you going to do with Siegrain tomorrow?" Mirajane asked genuinely worried about the boy's health.

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked.

"Erza said that everyone in the White Palace will be transported to the end of the world, which includes Siegrain."

"I know. She wants him back." Jellal nodded, taking in a deep breath, "I was going to ask if you two could help protect him tomorrow. Get him as far from the battle as you can get, but not so far that Erza will attack you directly for taking him away."

"Of course." Yukino and Mirajane agreed in unison, "Where will you be?"

"I need to confront Erza." He said relieving Mirajane of Siegrain, "But for now, I need to put Siegrain to bed." The two white haired woman nodded and watched as Jellal left the ballroom, dread washing over them once again.

Juvia and Gray had decided that maybe it was best to retire from the dance floor for a bit, figuring it would only cause more dramas with Natsu and Lyon both there. They sat off to the side, a plate of food split between the two of them.

"You're strangely at home in parties like this." Gray said as he watched her delicately slice a piece of meat into a tiny bite sized piece.

"Didn't I tell you?" She smiled at him, popping the tiny bit of meat into her mouth, "I'm the daughter of a Viscount." She quickly covered her mouth as the meat almost fell out.

Gray laughed and reached over with a napkin, wiping a bit of sauce that fell onto her chin, "Then I would think you would have better manners than to talk with your mouthful."

She scowled playfully at him, "Like you have room to talk stripper."

"Hey! I have hardly stripped these last few weeks!" Gray quickly defended himself.

"I know." Juvia said stabbing a small vegetable that looked like a yellow and pink spotted cherry tomato, "Lyon told me how bad you used to be." She giggled popping the tomato-like food into her mouth.

"If I have no room to talk then he doesn't either." Gray frowned, stabbing a huge piece of meat and chewing it from his fork.

"Have some etiquette." Juvia sighed forcing him to put the meat down and cutting it down to smaller pieces for him to eat, "Honestly. You're like a child."

"You still love me." Gray teased poking his head closer to her.

"You're lucky." Juvia smiled turning to him. She looked like she was about to kiss him, but quickly stuck a chunk of meat past his lips.

"And I thought you told me to have some etiquette." Gray mumbled, over exaggerating the point his mouth was full of food.

"Another thing I must have forgotten to tell you." She said this time actually placing a quick kiss on his lips, "I'm a hypocrite."

"Hardly." Gray scoffed, "You know nothing of hypocrites until you know Natsu."

"Do you even know what a hypocrite is?"

"Yes." Gray said stubbornly, "It's uh…" He trailed off trying to find the definition.

"There is steam coming out your ears." Meredy giggled as she sat down beside Juvia.

"Must be trying to count higher than five." Lyon said sitting next to Meredy to try and stay a safe distance from Gray.

"I know what it is. I just can't think of it right now." Gray insisted.

"Si… Siiii." Lyon drawled out

"I know how to count higher than six." Gray snapped at him.

"Now, now boys." Juvia said calmly, "No more fighting tonight. Remember."

"Too bad I can't fight you tomorrow." Gray mumbled as he began picking at his plate again.

"Hush!" Juvia scolded.

…

Later that night, when everyone had retied to bed, Juvia laid awake, her head resting on Gray's chest as he calmly slept, his heart beat like a soothing lullaby that just wasn't working anymore. She took in a shaky breath and cuddled closer to him.

Although she had kept on a brave face through the night, she was scared to death of the following day. Deep down everyone was scared, yes, but Juvia knew who she had to fight, and although she had a plan up her sleeve she had no idea if she was going to survive the fight with Phantom tomorrow. She had died once facing the Demon Lord, so nothing was stopping fate from being cruel and killing her once again, by the same hands.

Even if she did survive Phantom, nothing would stop someone from turning around and putting a blade through her heart, or even worse, through Gray's. She knew that Gray would be so focused on preventing her death that he would put his own life on the line. He had said so. When Lyon told Gray of the tenth Demon Lord Sorcièr and her appearance which was similar to that of their late master Ur's Gray had told her of how so many people had sacrificed themselves for Gray to live on that he wouldn't allow Juvia to do the same to him. No, he was going to be the one to protect his loved ones, he wasn't going to watch another one die again.

Juvia didn't know if she could handle that. Although in her life she had only ever lost her father, and she hadn't experienced as much pain as Gray had, that didn't mean she wanted to. She was just as determined as Gray was to protect her, she was going to protect him.

She clenched her fist on Gray's chest and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt tears coming on. No one was going to die tomorrow. They would all live and go back to Fiore. He promised. Gray wasn't one to break promises.

Still. As she tried to sleep. Nothing could stop her tears as she wept over an uncertain future, and all Gray could do was hold the weeping girl closer to him, fully aware of her restlessness, and the reason for her tears.

 **Sorry this took so long, I was feeling very uninspired so a lot of it is just word-vomit, as most of my writing is. But. I have finally figured it out. Chapter 19 should be the last chapter. I know, it's so soon. But everything will explode in the next chapter so it might be a long one. Then 19 is already written. So if I work fast I might actually get this story finished by Christmas which is what I wanted to do. Post the final chapter on Christmas day (At least here. For some of you it might be Christmas Eve) as like a present. If not however, I will 99% grantee to be finished this story by Valentine's Day.**

 **It all depends on you! Review my beauties!**


	18. Ready or Not, Here We Come

**So. Yeah. Defiantly knew I wasn't going to get this up by Christmas. Given I started to write this on the 11th of January. I've been pretty lazy with writing. I've gone entire days with my laptop open, and me just staring at a black screen with Star Wars or Charmed playing in the background. But Fairy Tail Zero! My god little Mavis is so cute! Anyway… welcome back anyone who is still reading! I don't think I counted right. 20 will be the last chapter haha. I forgot how I had it all set out last chapter. Woops. Chapter 20 is the one that is already written.**

 **While writing this chapter I was watching Sword and the City from season 6 of Charmed and it pretty much is where I got the inspiration for Regulus and the relationship between Erza and the Black Rabbit.**

 **Guest - Lucy hasn't picked a Champion yet exactly but I already had someone written as the Champion, however you are right. Juvia with a sword would be pretty badass.**

The next morning it was time. No one was ready, but they had no choice. Today they would go to the end of the world, and hopefully the end of this pointless war. Juvia woke up, still in Gray's arms with a clear head. It was strange that after a night where she cried herself to sleep that she would wake up feeling refreshed, something she had learned over her years growing up without her beloved father and with her not so pleasant mother.

"Good morning." She said in a small voice when she looked up and saw Gray awake and looking down at her.

"Hey." He replied pushing back some of her hair from her forehead with his thumb, "You okay?"

"I've been better." She admitted rolling over so she was now laying completely on top of Gray, "But it helps waking up to you every morning."

"How 'bout we keep it that way? I mean waking up to me every morning, because it isn't too bad waking up and seeing your just-woke-up hair because might it say I don't know why you spend any time at all working on it every morning." Gray teased causing Juvia to grab a pillow and shove it over her head trying to cover her hair as she rolled off of him.

"Don't look at me." She squealed into the pillow, "I probably look like a monster." Gray couldn't help but laugh. For a moment the two of them forgot what was happening today. Rolling over, Gray placed his hand on the small of her back and leant as close as he could with the pillow in his way.

"You're beautiful, and I promise tomorrow you will wake up in my arms again." He whispered to her against the pillow, causing her to peek out from under it. Taking the moment, Gray quickly leant in and stole a kiss before she pulled the pillow back over her face.

…

"Today it will all end." The Black Rabbit spoke to Erza as she fitted herself into her armour. The Black Rabbit had no sense of privacy when he hopped into Erza's tent that morning while she was still dressing, but Erza said nothing of it.

"How could you know that?" Erza asked as she fiddled with her greaves. Without using her re-quip, putting on armour had become a daunting task that she still struggled with, even after twenty or so years. Sadly in this world, any magic that reaches out to other words fails to work. Just as Lucy's celestial spirits were all brought here when she attempted to summon one, all of Erza's armour and weapons had been dumped around her the moment she attempted to re-quip.

"After all of these years you still question my knowledge of this world. I know it because that is how I have made it. Mavis will feel compelled to attend the battle today, just as I am. For the first time in seventeen years an opportunity will arise where one of us can be eliminated. That is why you need to regain control over Regulus. If you don't the balance will be in Mavis' favour to survive." He told her.

Finally managing to lock her greaves into place Erza sighed in relief, "Forgive my questions, but how do you expect to battle in such a form?" She asked attempting not to offend the rabbit.

"Simple Erza dear. I have planned it to all happen today, because today is finally the day I can return to my true form. That is why you cannot fail me." Through the flaps of the tent, Erza noticed that it had grown lighter outside. If it could even be called lighter. The end of the world was forever sunken into a night-like state, however it was possible to tell the difference between night and day, as during the day you could see, whereas during the night, it was pitch black, "Finally." The rabbit breathed as he relaxed, slowly he began to grow, limbs morphing into arms and legs, black smog circling him. When the smog faded, the Black Rabbit rose. He was now a tall thin man, he was covered in black, his pale face and red eyes the only things breaking the darkness.

He stepped forward and ran his hand down Erza's face, and she couldn't help but shiver at how cold he felt, "I suppose Black Rabbit is no longer a fitting name. You may call me Lord Majeer. Now Erza." He leant in closer and took in her scent, "Will you fail me?" He whispered into her ear.

"No… Lord Majeer." She breathed back.

…

After a quiet breakfast, everyone assembled outside the castle wall, dressed and ready for battle. At least as ready as they could be. Before everyone stood Lucy, Mirajane, Laxus and Natsu, and in Lucy's hands, Regulus rested, a dim light pulsing from within the scabbard which Regulus was sheathed in. The legendary sword knew already what would happen today, and it was ready.

Among the font of the ranks, stood Juvia. Beside her was Gray, Lyon, Sting, Rogue, Jellal, Cana and a few others before the rest of the White Queen's supporters stretched out behind. Jellal glanced nervously down at Yukino as she held Siegrain. He hated the idea of taking his son into battle, but he had no choice.

"Today I could give you a huge, long and motivational speech about how we can bring down Erza, end this war and go home." Lucy began, her voice echoing throughout the ranks, "But. I am not one to lie. Today we are not fighting only an enemy, but old friends. People we once laughed with, cried with and fought beside. I do not wish to bring harm to our friends, and I am sure there are some amongst them who feel the same about us, but darkness has blinded Erza, brought her to be the Red Queen, the Queen of the Fairies Tatania. No one here wishes to fight, but we have been given no choice, and it will be a hard battle.

"Killing Erza seemed at first to be the only way to end this, but now we have found a way to end this, without harming our friends." Lucy paused as she gripped the hilt of Regulus, "The evil Black Rabbit. If he is present at the battle today, it will be our chance to kill him, and hopefully free our friend from the darkness." A metalling ring rung out as Lucy pulled Regulus from its sheath, holding up the dull light to show everyone, "Regulus. A weapon that can kill the Demons of this world, and the only weapon strong enough to kill the rabbits. However, its full strength can only be wielded by a Champion chosen by a Queen." Lowering the blade, Lucy snapped it back into its resting place, "The question still stands. Who will be my Champion?"

Silence then followed. It was the most important role to play, and everyone deep down wanted the glory of being the Queen's Champion, however no one wanted the burden of failing. The first movement came from beside Lucy, as Natsu rounded to face his Queen, dropping to a knee, "It would be my honour if you would allow me to free you from this burden Lucy." He spoke lowly to Lucy.

A sad smile crossed her face, "Natsu…" She spoke softly, the night before she had spoken to him about this moment, asking him not to put himself forward. The Dragon Slayer would be needed for his magic, and his skills in the art of swordplay never really surpassed that of a small child beating a bush with a stick. "I-"

"We would stand more of a chance if the one who swung Regulus, knew which end he was meant to be holding." Loke sung out, stepping forward and dropping down beside Natsu, "My Queen, please allow me to redeem myself for my failed actions all those years ago. I will not fail you."

Gently, her smile turned as she looked over the crowd and then back to the two kneeling men before her, "I suppose once a Queen's Champion, always a Queen's Champion." Lucy said, stepping to Loke and offering him the sword as he and Natsu both rose. Cheers sounded through the army as Loke strapped the sword to his hip. Natsu looked a little sulky when Lucy placed a kiss on Loke's cheek, and it didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

Giggling a little she moved across to give Natsu a kiss on the cheek, however unlike Loke's it was closer to the corner of his mouth and her lips lingered, "Loke is right. Besides, a Queen needs to be protected by someone while her Champion is off hunting rabbits." Lucy whispered to him, quickly picking up his mood.

Beside her, Juvia felt Gray's hand clench around her own. Juvia looked up at him and gave him a comforting smile, "We'll be okay." She told him. However the words were more to comfort herself more than Gray. He didn't know what she was going to attempt today, and she didn't want him to. If he knew he might stop her. Her past self attempted to stop Phantom, and Juvia today was going to finish what she started.

"I'll make sure of that." Gray replied stubbornly to her. Quickly at his words, Juvia looked away, she couldn't bear to look at him.

When Mirajane stepped forward, it felt as if the world fell silent. In her hands she held the stone Erza sent to them, the stone that would take them to the end of the world. Placing the stone on the ground, she quickly stood back as it began to glow. Brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding and everyone shielded their eyes.

…

When the light faded and everyone lowered their hands and opened their eyes they were no longer standing outside the White Castle, but on a dark, rocky plain. To one side were ruins of an old stone tower with winding stairs. Further behind the tower was a flat river, that didn't flow, beyond that there was nothing but fog. The river was the mark of the end of the world.

Across from the newly arrived supporters of the White Queen, stretched out a huge black and white tiled floor, not unlike a chess board, and at the other end, Erza. She stood on one of the centre edge squares and beside her stood the same dark man that Jellal had seen in his dream only a few nights before. Directly opposite Erza, Natsu stood with Gray and Lucy at his side, and Loke at Lucy's other side.

"Return my son and Regulus and no one will be hurt." Erza demanded.

"You won't keep your word!" Jellal shouted back from beside Loke, "The minute you have Regulus you will kill us all. Or you will try."

"Oh Jellal." Erza said mournfully touching her cheek, "How twisted your mind has become."

He almost lashed forward at her but Loke held him back, "Don't. That's what she wants you to do." Jellal nodded and looked down at his feet. He desperately wanted to look back over his shoulder to make sure that Mirajane and Yukino were getting away safely with Siegrain. But he resisted, knowing it would give away their position to Erza.

"Erza please, stop this crazy nonsense, we are your friends. You don't need to fight us." Lucy begged, it was better late than never for Erza to give up this crazy idea to kill them all.

"Friends?" The man beside her, Majeer, laughed, "If you were truly Erza's friends you would have aligned yourself with her, like these smart people here." He said gesturing to the mass of people behind him. Among them, Lucy saw Levy, Gajeel and Wendy. Both Levy and Wendy looked uncomfortable, guild shining in their eyes as Gajeel stood behind the two, daring anyone to try and hurt the small girls.

"We don't want to fight you." Lucy begged again, ignoring the man's words.

"Good." Erza said flatly before the man could respond for her again, "Then this should be easy." She flicked her hand and Majeer shot forward, straight for Lucy, a long sword appearing in his hand, ready to strike. He laughed manically however Loke jumped in the way, blocking Majeer's sword with his own.

"My Queen said she wouldn't fight her friends, but you she has no problem in killing." He spat, forcing Majeer to draw back, the hilt of Regulus grazing Majeer's hand causing him to hiss in pain. Loke grinned, "I knew it." He said shoving Majeer. Loke quickly figured this was the Black Rabbit, somehow now in human form.

"You're such a knowledgeable one Leo." Majeer laughed, "Must have been all those years influenced by Fairy. I really don't understand how someone who represents such a pathetic guild could be so wise." All Fairy Tail members flinched at Majeer's comment, even Erza.

"You'll pay for that!" Loke shouted charging for Majeer.

"What are you all waiting for?" Erza snapped to her army, "An invitation? Attack!" At Erza's orders, everyone charged. Lucy looked visibly broken as she watched friends charge to attack.

Natsu stood strong beside her, knocking away any direct attempt for Lucy. She quickly collected herself however when she saw Gajeel and Levy heading straight for them.

"I think it's about time we finally settle things Salamander." Gajeel said with a toothy grin which Natsu returned. Even now, you could tell that their relationship hadn't changed.

"You took the words out of my mouth metal head." Natsu replied laughing, "Think you can take Levy?" Natsu asked as he and Gajeel moved themselves away from the girls before they began to fight each other.

"I-" Lucy began helplessly, looking over at Levy as she unhooked her whip from her hip.

"I'm sorry Lu." Levy said regretfully as she flicked her fingers in front of her, "Solid script: Lightning." The word 'lightning' appeared before her and bolts of electricity shot for Lucy and she did her best to dodge it but she was struck by one and cried out in pain.

"Why Levy?" Lucy cried out.

"I'm sorry Lu. I don't have a choice!" Levy yelled back, tears growing in the corner of her eyes.

"Of course you have a choice!"

"It's not like I want to hurt you!"

"Then don't!"

"I…" Levy began but her eyes fell over to Natsu and Gajeel. They enjoyed beating the crap out of each other, and they could endure it, but that wasn't Levy or Lucy.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" The little blue Exceed responded quickly flying over the battle to pick Lucy up, pulling her away from Levy.

"Lily!" Gajeel shouted and the black Exceed followed Happy's move, however with Levy.

From the skies Lucy saw everything that was happening. Even in a few short minutes so many people were down already. Friends were fighting friends. Enemies fighting enemies, former enemies fighting alongside each other. It was enough to make Lucy nearly cry. In the middle of it all, Loke was still fighting against Majeer. Lucy figured since he was focusing most of his energy on him, that it must be the Black Rabbit in human form. Loke struggled to get the upper hand, but he was making it equally difficult for Majeer to gain control over him. Observing around Loke and the others, she almost screamed when she saw Juvia.

…

When the battle had begun, Juvia quickly abandoned Gray's side to find Phantom. Ignoring his calls for her to come back, she quickly skipped up what steps were left of the broken down tower to get a full view of the battle. She got to the last step she could reach and held her form flat against the stone building as she scanned the area. Nowhere. She couldn't see Phantom anywhere. But Makarov had told her that he would be here, and she didn't doubt that Erza wouldn't use every force she had available to win today.

The step she was on began to wobble and she hugged herself closer to the tower. Still she couldn't see anything. Sighing she decided to go back down to find Gray again, surely then Phantom would show himself. But when she went to step down to the step before her, it crumbled away, as did the next few.

Whimpering a little, Juvia hugged tighter to the wall as the step beneath her feet began to crumble. Looking up the stairs, the next one was four steps away, well it was if the steps were still there. Despair washed over her, "I shouldn't have done this." Juvia cried quietly to herself. What was she thinking? She didn't know how to fight? She should have stuck closer to Gray. He had been in battles before, so many Juvia couldn't remember even the ones he told her about.

She began to sob when she saw the drop. It wasn't far but it appeared to be, maybe a two or three floor drop, straight down onto a stone pavement. If it didn't kill her, it would cause some serious damage and she might not have been able to fight.

Her hands slipped as part of the stair crumbled away, leaving barely enough room for one foot let alone two, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She was helpless, pathetic, worthless, and she would die here.

"Despair and die." A voice whispered in her ear. Squeezing her eyes tighter she didn't want to listen, "You are weak." It continued to whisper, "You have died by my hand before, and I can do it again." She snapped her eyes open to be faced with the red eyed shadow, Phantom. Arms suddenly wrapped around her, prying her from the wall but she wouldn't let them take her. Thrashing about, she tried to gain hold of the wall again.

"Let me go!" She shouted shooting her elbow backwards into the gut of Phantom, not thinking that it wouldn't affect the shadow. But when she heard a groan of pain she grinned successfully, however their hold didn't falter.

"Calm down Juvia. Geez." Came Lyon's voice. Her head whipped around to see Lyon was holding her. He stood atop a tower of ice that he had made to get up and save Juvia. He wasn't the only one that saw her struggling, but he was the first one to make it to her.

"I'm so sorry." Juvia gasped covering her mouth.

"No harm no foul." Lyon grinned and Juvia saw a hint of the cait sith showing through.

"You idiot!" Phantom's voice came causing Lyon and Juvia to both look up the tower. On the next step that was up from Juvia's, the shadow stood, "You should have stayed a cat!"

"Looks like you're getting old Phantom." Lyon taunted. Phantom scoffed at Lyon's confidence and shot over the gap, throwing Lyon and Juvia off of the ice tower. The ground came hurtling at them so fast, it was a wonder Juvia was able to do what she did. Pulling water from Lyon's ice, she flowed it over underneath Lyon and her, attempting to cushion their fall. It did to some degree, but only enough to stop Lyon's spine from snapping in half at the impact.

He kept her firm against his front, and ended up absorbing most of the impact. He laughed pathetically once he got the air back into his lungs and let Juvia go, "What were you trying to achieve?" He asked.

"This is just something I have to do." Juvia said standing up and offering a hand to help him up, "Can you stand?"

He took her hand and used it to pull himself into a sitting position, before sliding over to a nearby rock they were lucky to miss, "Think I'll sit a bit." He chuckled a little and Juvia couldn't help but smile, "I'll come and help you when I can." He promised and Juvia couldn't help but look away.

"You can't." She told him before running off to re-join the battle, and find Phantom again. He was targeting her it seem, so he shouldn't be too hard to find anymore.

A few of Erza's minions however blocked her. Juvia didn't know them, but it didn't take long to figure out they were drones, they all had blank faces, and didn't reach higher than Juvia's shoulder.

"Water lock!" She shouted, trapping four that had jumped for her in a huge water bubble. It didn't seem to bother them however, but it was hard to tell since they had no facial features, and soon Juvia had to drop them to stop another oncoming attack, "See how you like this. Water jigsaw!"

A tornado of water picked up a handful of the minions, cutting them to pieces and opening up a path for Juvia to run through.

Her path wasn't open for very long however, soon she ran into a huge man, with darker skin, his hair done in two low buns and a huge mace on his back, his hand already ready to draw it, "What do we have here?" He chuckled and Juvia was just frozen. Why couldn't she do anything? This guy might have looked big, but that didn't mean anything. Right?

"Water slicer!" Juvia called, waving her hand and sending blades of water his way, not enough to kill him, but enough to knock him down. But again, her path was blocked, this time it was more minions, more than the handful she had taken out before. She hit them with her water jigsaw, taking out some of the minions, but they were instantly replaced by more.

Again, and again she tried to cut down their numbers but they just kept coming. Breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath, Juvia felt her back press up against someone else. Quickly she looked over her shoulder to see Gray, doing the same, this time with a teasing smirk plastered across his lips.

"It was very rude of you to run from me before." He chided half-heartedly, "But seriously, you had me worried. I almost lost against some oaf from Twilight Ogre when I saw you up that tower." As he scolded her, the two of them continued to slash down the faceless minions with their magic, "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you faster."

"There isn't time for any of that now." Juvia grumbled, still breathing heavily. It seem that finally the numbers of minions were thinning out, thanks to the assistance of some allies.

"Pests." The dark voice of Phantom hissed as the shadow moved through the minions, his shadows consuming them and killing them. It shocked Juvia to see he was destroying his own allied forces, "I don't know who created you, but they should be ashamed." An evil, white grin crossed his face, "This is how you make drones." He hissed, flicking out his hand in Gray's direction. From it, four shadows with bleeding purple eyes and were blurry around their edges, shot out from his hands, picking up Gray and tossing him away before he or Juvia had time to react.

"No!" Juvia cried out, "Water slicer!" She called desperately, blades of water slashing through Phantom, tearing at his figure like paper, only to have him reform again.

Phantom grinned. Behind her, Juvia could hear Gray struggling with the smaller shadows, but she wasn't game to turn and look at him. If she did, she would be letting her guard down to Phantom.

"Come on, bring it on." Juvia taunted, she had to take him down now, before those shadows overpowered Gray.

"Such sad last words. Very well, if it is what you wish." It was time. Standing firm, Juvia held out her arms as Phantom made a dash for her, a sickening white smile crossing the shadow, "Sleep tight." Phantom whispered from inside of her as shadow began to consume her world.

All Gray could do was watch as Phantom crashed into the body of the woman he loved once again. Her body jerked as she took in the shadow, the internal battle for control over her body evident. Her body shook violently as she fell to her knees, mouth hanging open as black sludge poured from her lips. Black lines were creeping up her pale skin as she screamed out, causing the entire battle to come to a halt.

Through Juvia's screams, Gray's voice rang out, "JUVIA!"

 **Hehe :3 sorry for such a late update. I am trying really hard to have this done by February 14th so please if they are crappy chappys (This one and the next) I apologize. I in fact quite enjoyed this one, despite how difficult it was to write. I've been waiting so long to write that part at the end that it was a struggle to make it there. So close to finishing now guys!**


	19. Endgame

**So, I didn't mention which Feb 14th I'd have this done by haha… please don't hate me I spent a year hating myself over not doing this. One more chapter!**

 **Also, I'm freaking out right now, my driving test is in four hours. Finishing High School hasn't even kicked in yet but I think if I pass this test it'll finally sink in that I'm growing up and I hate life! So please pray for me to pass my test.**

Zeref felt something strange. Mavis had come by, yesterday maybe? Anyway, she had told him the final battle would begin soon, yet here he was, still trapped. The Black Rabbit hadn't been by in a while, and Zeref was feeling better than he had in years. He could stand on his own now, but he still was trapped within the cave.

Until he felt it. It was something like a shift. It was the morning of the final battle, maybe that's what it was. Smiling as he looked down, he wasn't worried. Mavis had the upper hand now, Regulus was on her side.

Yet he longed to be there, just to make sure.

Stepping towards the entrance he held up his hand. He hadn't tried breaking through in a while. Maybe since he was feeling better he could possibly break through this time. But when he went to rest his hand on the barrier, there was nothing there.

"Finally," Zeref sighed, but the moment he stepped out he fell as he was hit by something. Memories came rushing back to him, and he finally understood. He knew why this was happening.

He remembered Majeer…

…

 _"Here you are Mr. Ghost." Juvia said cheerfully as she placed a china tea cup and saucer before a ghost looking doll, like the one she made Loke. One of the maids told her it was called a teru-teru bōzu and was used to pray away the rain. This one she had made two weeks ago, it was raining the day her father got sick, and two weeks ago, it was still raining. Juvia believed it was the cause of his illness so she made another one to pray away the rain, and her father's health._

 _It didn't work. Two weeks later it was still raining and a week ago, her father passed away from his illness. Today was the funeral and when her mother sent her away to play while she accepted people's condolences downstairs at his wake, Juvia's tears finally stopped. Ignoring the pelting rain outside, she decided to have a tea party with her toys._

 _Silently, she lifted her own cup to her lips and pretended to drink the invisible tea before she began to talk to her toys like they were real people._

 _She jumped when the door to her room was opened, afraid it was her mother. Juvia had her own tea set to play with, but this wasn't it, this was one of her mother's expensive tea sets. Thankfully however it was Loke who came in._

 _Much like Juvia was, he was dressed in all black, but wore a suit instead of a dress and stockings. Loke smiled kindly and without a word walked over to Juvia's small tea party. "May I?" He asked one of her dolls as he moved her over so he could sit down at the low table._

 _Smiling kindly at him, Juvia pretended to pour him a cup of tea, "One or two?"_

 _"One please." Loke answered respectfully not too sure what she was asking about. With a pair of little tongs Juvia plucked air from a bowl that sat beside the tea pot and pretended to let go of whatever it was into the cup before handing him the cup and saucer which Loke took with a polite, "Thank you." Before taking a sip of the imaginary tea. Loke himself had lost his father at a young age and only had his mother for real comfort. Juvia didn't even have that. Her mother was too busy wallowing in her own self-pity along with that of others to realise how much pain her daughter was in._

 _"This tea is delicious Juvia." Loke complimented, "What's in it?"_

 _"Daddy thought so too." Juvia said shyly into her teacup, "And that's a secret."_

 _The two fell into silence, which Juvia was happy with. Now, she didn't want pity, she just wanted to know that someone was there. It wasn't surprising to Juvia that it was Loke who broke the silence._

 _"You know, I saw my father last night in my dreams." He paused and faced one of Juvia's dolls as if listening to it talk, "I'm not lying." He replied to the doll, "He told me he was Miss Juvia's father, and that he was doing quite well. He also said Viscount Lockser missed his wife and dear daughter. He also told me to tell Miss Juvia that her father still loves her very much-"_

 _"Have you ever had the same dream more than once?" Juvia interrupted Loke's conversation with her doll._

 _"I've had a dream about me being born with green hair like my mother more than once, is that what you mean?"_

 _"A little. I used to have these nightmares about a chessboard, a black and white rabbit, a shadow and a flood. I used to tell Daddy and he would tell me not to fret since dreams aren't real and they went away. But I had it again last night."_

 _Loke's lips tugged into a smile, "How about every time we see each other again we play a game of chess together until your fear of chessboards go away." He offered and Juvia smiled softly._

 _"That would be nice."_

 _Suddenly the door to Juvia's room opened again but this time it was in fact Belno Lockser, "Juvia!" She snapped seeing the expensive tea set in the hands of the young girl._

 _"Loke your mother is looking for you. I think it's best you leave." Belno said lowly. Loke nodded and made his way from the room, quietly excusing himself from Juvia._

 _That was the last day Juvia ever had a comfortable conversation with Loke. Every other meeting after that were all formal events where they would speak to each other like they were strangers._

 _It was safe to say, Juvia never got over her fear of chessboards._

…

Lucy nervously glanced over past Levy towards Natsu and Gajeel. Fighting in the air was more their forte. Sure, she'd flown with Happy before, but never had she fought.

And then they heard it. Juvia's screams followed by Gray's.

Everyone stopped and stared at the site before them. Everyone stared in horror, even supporters of Erza were sickened by the horror display. Juvia's blood curdling screams echoed throughout the entire world. Gray's desperate shouts faded away as the small shadows began to overwhelm him and pull him to the ground.

Lyon's eyes flashed between Juvia and Gray as he forced himself to his feet. He took a step forward and his back screamed in pain, but he kept advancing. He was going to help them. He wasn't going to fail this time. His back was about to give way when he felt someone slip under his arm, placing their hands on his chest and back to keep him upright.

"We've been here how long and you've already gotten yourself knocked out." Meredy teased, even though her voice was laced with worry as they watched Juvia from a distance.

Everyone so desperately wanted to help, no one deserved to die like that, but their feet were all suddenly stuck to the ground. Majeer laughed as he watched the struggle. He did enjoy watching his mice struggle and squirm. Of all his Demon Lords, Phantom was the most powerful. Without a physical body, he was unable to be wounded by any normal weapon. He was also able to hide in the shadows of others, allowing him to allude his only weakness.

"Abandon hope wizards of Fiore, for eventually this will be your fate!" Majeer called out, and no one dared to respond to him.

Juvia's head was cast back into the ground, and her body twisted at a sickening angle, "N-no." Her voice wheezed out through her screams, "It is you who shall lose hope." She let out one more scream, this time not in pain, but a battle cry. The black marks began to recede, the blue returned to her eyes and slowly her appearance turned human again. Tossing herself forward suddenly, the shadow fell from Juvia.

Phantom curled up on the ground before her, crying in pain, "H-HOW?" He hissed.

Juvia struggled to stand, but managed a proud stance over Phantom, "I remembered, all Demon Lords have one more weakness next to Regulus."

Fairy's words rung through Juvia's ears, all the way back when Lamia was attempting to eat one of them, _"You know we cannot harm anyone who bears the mark of the Fairy, Lamia or Mermaid."_

Phantom then remembered his own words he spoke to a past Juvia, _"You no longer wear my mark girl. I can hurt you as much as them."_

"You couldn't! Phantom Lord is a dead guild!"

 _Lyon shook his head, "I was just remembering that before I met Juvia, and when Gray had met her she was a member of Phantom Lord."_

"I was once a member of Phantom Lord, and so I revived my past self's guild for this very moment." Juvia lifted her skirt just enough to everyone to witness on her left thigh, the Phantom Lord guild mark.

"You bitch!" Phantom shouted. It was his last words, as the shadow faded away, and became nothing. Just as Phantom did, Juvia's mark faded away leaving her thigh bare.

"NO!" Majeer shouted as he watched his best ace fade. The king had lost his knight, it was time now to break out the queen. Waving his hand, everyone regained movement before Majeer momentarily vanished.

After a few moments of stumbling, everyone looked at each other with puzzling looks. Friend stared at their foes, questioning whether this was all worth it.

"Don't just stand there! Kill them all!" Erza shouted over the confusion.

"Erza, you don't want to do this. Please call this off." Jellal pleaded, stepping forward to face his Queen.

"Return Siegrain to me and I will think about it." She demanded casually. Jellal remembered his dream he had a few nights ago, of the madness taking over Erza completely and killing their child.

He shook his head, "For his own safety, until you come to your senses, he will stay right where he is." He said firmly.

Erza's eyes narrowed as she tipped her head to the side, "Where is he Jellal? Where are you keeping my son?" She didn't give him a chance however and sprung forward, drawing her sword. Sadly, much like Lucy, Erza's magic was space magic, and the first time she attempted to use it in this world, all her weapons and armour fell out of nowhere, just like Lucy's spirits. Since then, all Erza has been able to do is choose the armour and weapon she was going to use before going into battle, there was no changing midway through.

Jellal quickly drew his sword to deflect Erza's strike. Even though his magic still worked perfectly fine, he figured it would be unfair to use it against Erza, especially when he didn't want to hurt her. Erza drew back but quickly struck again. Every blow, Jellal would parry, knocking Erza back.

For years, the two trained together, they knew each other's patterns, but Erza was not in her right mind, had she have been she might have stood a chance. Instead, every parry angered her more and her attacks became unpredictable, powered only by rage, until suddenly, she slipped up. She forgot to watch Jellal's footwork, and completely missed, thrusting her sword into the dirt, lodging it deep into the dirt.

After putting all her force behind her, Erza managed to rip the sword from the dirt, only to throw it half way across the battle field, into one of her own men. With Erza screaming, Jellal took advantage of his, abandoned his own weapon and grabbed her wrists, twisting them behind her back.

"Let me go!" She screamed, thrashing about trying to pull herself from Jellal's grip. He, however, resisted her attempts to escape.

Kneeling, Jellal pulled Erza to her knees, pulling her back against him, trying to immobilise her, "Why are you doing this Erza?" He asked quietly, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders.

Erza's thrashing began to calm and became trembling. "Jellal?" A small scared voice sounded from Erza's lips, "Help me." Erza looked up at him with pleading eyes and for a moment, Jellal swore he saw the Erza he knew and loved. But it was gone almost instantly and the thrashing began again as she cried to be released.

…

Fighting still raged around as Juvia fell to her knees. She wasn't sure that her plan would work considering Phantom Lord didn't exist anymore. Smiling as she looked down at her now bare thigh. After this she was going to have to finally get a Fairy Tail mark.

Before she knew it, arms had wrapped around her but she knew they weren't threatening. Sighing happily, she leant back into Gray's arms as he helped her stand, "You're an idiot, you know that?" He said softly, well as softly as he could. He was still a little shaken from having to watch Juvia struggle with Phantom, but some of the anger had died down so he wasn't in a blind rage at least.

"I know." She agreed turning to face him, quickly, he placed a kiss on her forehead before she spoke again, "Come on, we're not done yet."

And the two reluctantly re-joined the battle.

…

The battle between Loke and Majeer had been short. The rabbit couldn't leave the battlefield and had to return nearly as soon as he left.

When Loke had faced him with Regulus, Majeer laughed.

"So, you'll be my opponent then? How amusing." Crouching into a strange stance, Majeer gave a 'come here' gesture, "Come and show me what you can do with it."

Striking fiercely, Majeer dodged every attack, causing Loke to exhaust himself quickly. When Loke managed to land a hit on Majeer, just grazing his arm, the rabbit stopped playing around. A few quick jabs, and Majeer was reaching in under Loke's ribcage. But he found himself confused when he found no heart to squeeze on.

"Ahh…" He drawled out when he realised why. He was a spirit and didn't have a human heart, "Never fear." Majeer tossed Loke aside, separating him from Regulus.

Loke lay, defeated but not yet dead, "You can't… Touch it…" He wheezed as Majeer reached towards Regulus. Attempting to reach for it before Majeer, Loke grabbed at the ground struggling to move closer.

"I know I cannot touch it fool." Majeer hissed as Regulus rose from the ground, Majeer not far behind it.

"How-?"

"I make the rules." Flicking his wrist, the point of Regulus aiming at Loke. Closing his eyes, he prepared for the impact. Once again defeated by his own sword. Lucy deserved a better champion. They all did. He waited, but nothing came.

Opening his eyes, Loke looked up just in time to see Majeer's eyes flicker, and a grin form across his lips.

"Finally." Was all that came from his lips as he flicked his wrist away from Loke, sending Regulus flying for his new target, striking them through the heart.

…

Levy and Lucy floated in the air with the assistance of the exceeds. Both were breathing ragged breaths.

"We were friends once weren't we Levy?" Lucy cried out when she saw Levy raise her hand again.

Levy stopped, and nodded slowly, "Once." Closing her eyes, Levy took a few deep breaths in, "Gajeel made a promise though, and so did I."

"What?"

"Gajeel promised Natsu he would care for Wendy, and I promised to follow Gajeel. Since Erza forced Wendy to serve under her, that left me with no choice." Levy explained, not willing to face Lucy.

"But why fight?"

"Why are you fighting Lucy? To make it home. Isn't this what this is all about?"

"Well, yes. But this is the dumbest way to go about it!" Lucy shook her head. Nothing in this world made sense.

"It's a step on the road home. First we have to survive." Levy explained, "And if I must serve Erza to do so…" Her hand raised again, but she froze when she met Lucy's eyes. Years ago, when they were in Fiore, Levy and Lucy were the best of friends.

"If survival means more to you than friendship does." Lucy opened her arms wide for Levy, surrendering herself. At the sight of Lucy surrendering herself, Levy began to feel strange.

"Lucy no." Happy said lowering her back to the ground to stop her from surrendering herself, "If you die, they win."

"That's not true." Lucy said as Levy also landed.

Happy glared at her, but Lucy's eyes were soft, "I can't hurt you Lucy. Not anymore. I don't know what happened but I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. But you're right, winning or losing doesn't depend on your death or Erza's death. I don't know who must die though."

"That would be me." A soft voice said as she stepped onto the battlefield.

"Mavis!" All four exclaimed at once.

"It's your death that will cause us to lose. You have to get away!" Lucy tried to shoo her away but Mavis shook her head.

"I'm compelled to be here, just as he is." Mavis seemed completely calm standing on what could be her death ground, "I have the upper hand however, we can only be killed by a champion chosen by one of our chosen Queens wielding Regulus."

"If Majeer is killed, does that mean we get to go home?" Levy asked excitedly.

"Well, it's a little complicated but-" Her words were cut short as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. All the ladies looked down to see the sharp point of Regulus protruding from her chest, it's brilliant glow, shining brighter than ever.

A loud cackle sounded across the battlefield as Mavis' body fell limp, dead on the ground, "I am God!" Majeer called out as he finally had defeated his enemy. Everyone watched in horror as Mavis fell, even those who were unaware of her significance seemed to feel dread wash over them. Even Natsu and Gajeel who had been furiously fighting, ignoring everything around them had stopped at that moment.

Juvia looked across everyone whose faces were filled with despair, even Gray's had lost all sign of hope, but she didn't feel it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she hadn't been here for as long as everyone and hadn't become tied to this sick game. But the world around her was silent, save for the mad laughs of Majeer as he saw the hope of everyone around him fade, even those who had broken free of his hold on them were losing hope.

As the light of Regulus died, they saw Mavis' body was gone, along with the legendary sword. Juvia then felt the pang of despair. Without the sword, they were helpless against Majeer, and without Mavis they had lost their last shield against him.

And yet, Juvia wouldn't give up. Yelling out her rage, Juvia began running towards Majeer, catching him in a huge water vortex. He was caught off guard to say the least.

After recovering from his knockback, Majeer simply laughed again, "One little light left to snuff out it seems. Pity you took out Phantom, it would have been much less painful to die by him than me." But Juvia ignored him, sending attack after attack his way. She was exhausting herself more than she was him, but she wasn't going to give up, and maybe if she could get the others to see that, it might restore some hope in them.

"Why do you fight little girl? This isn't your world, and you owe nothing to these people. You are nothing but an imposter, someone pretending to be someone else." Majeer taunted as he faced each of her attacks.

"I see how you might think that, and some of them might even think that of me, but it is with these people, the wizards of Fiore, that I belong, Mavis brought me here and I will not go if it is without those trapped here." Juvia yelled, making sure everyone heard, "I fight so I can see them all return home, and so I can see Fairy Tail with Gray!" A few more attacks came from Juvia, and soon Majeer was on the ground, "We might not have a way to kill you, and without Mavis you have won, but we will never stop fighting!"

A huge blast of energy came at Majeer, but it was more than just from Juvia, slowly, all around them people began to fight back, people who fought against each other only moments ago, now stood side by side, attacking Zeref with everything they had.

Smiling as he continued to hold Erza against him, Jellal knew it wasn't over just yet.

"Mother." A soft voice called out to Erza and she stopped thrashing again and Jellal's face fell. Looking over towards the trees Jellal panicked. That was the forest where Siegrain was being hidden. Had she figured them out?

"Who's there?" She called back and Jellal looked confused. Who was she talking to?

Erza saw something that no one else did. A boy, no older than twelve. She thought at first it was Jellal from when they were younger, but as he came closer to her he saw her own eyes in him, "Siegrain." She said gently.

"Please stop this mother." He begged. His voice was distant, but Erza didn't notice.

"But I'm doing this for you." She said reaching out to him, but he pulled away.

"No, you are not. You believe you are, but you have lost control of yourself. Go back to father so I can come back to you." He watched her face for a moment until he was satisfied. Touching her cheek gently, he stepped back once again and drew a sword from his side.

"Regulus." Erza breathed.

"Swear on my life you will do what is right mother." Siegrain said, going to hand Erza the sword.

"I swear." Erza said as she gently took the blade.

Jellal just watched in confusion as Erza spoke to thin air, until suddenly she was drawing Regulus out of thin air. Jellal's eyes widened as he watched the event fold out in front of him. Unbeknownst to him, off in the forest where Siegrain was being hidden, Sorcièr was handing back the infant to Yukino.

"Thank you for trusting me. I hope this will make up for the trouble I have caused you Erza." Sorcièr said sincerely, but Mirajane and Yukino were still in shock from watching Regulus appear from thin air.

"Where did you get it from?" Yukino asked.

"I thought it disappeared with Mavis?" Mirajane asked.

"It did." Sorcièr said simply, "I simply took it from where her body went."

"Then why the hell did you give it to Erza?" Mirajane hissed quietly.

"It was the only way to save all of you and her."

Erza looked Regulus up and down and sighed with content. Lowering her head, Jellal watched as shadows fell from Erza, crawling through the dust.

"Jellal." Erza said softly, turning to look up at him. Once again, he saw the old Erza, but this time she didn't go, "Kill Majeer." She said simply, her voice slightly stronger as she gave the sword to Jellal.

Free from the weapon, Erza fell into the dirt, a small smile on her face as she stared up at the sky. Majeer had lost his Queen, but Jellal had regained his.

…

The onslaught of attacks against Majeer didn't stop, and it only stopped from those who had noticed Erza pull Regulus from thin air.

Jellal was left standing, holding the sword in his hand he looked for an opening to attack Majeer. But when he saw Loke, something in him told him Loke had to do this, not Jellal. He was Lucy's chosen champion after all.

"Loke." Jellal caught the spirit's attention, offering him the sword, Loke grinned, "Don't miss." Jellal nodded at him which Loke returned.

Brandishing Regulus for all to see, the attacks stopped, giving Loke just enough time to pounce. Shooting forward, Loke grabbed the weakened Majeer by the collar, the tip of Regulus pointed at Majeer's throat, the sheet power of the sword weakening him even further by the second.

"Why did you do this?" Loke shouted.

A throaty laugh sounded from the defeated man, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He hissed. As he spoke, he pressed closer to Regulus, using the last of his strength to push the blade into his own throat, killing himself.

With the battle finally over, everyone began picking each other off the ground. No one was enemies anymore and finally the wounds caused by the fighting could begin to heal,

"Why did you do all of this Erza?" Lucy asked crouching down before her defeated friend.

"I couldn't stop myself. Neither of us could." Looking up, Erza glanced at those who had rallied to her cause. No, Majeer's cause. They all nodded in agreeance, "It started slow at first. A voice whispering in my ear during our early day's here, and then I would see visions in my sleep. Visions mostly of a burning world, with me standing at the top. I hated it, I couldn't stand to sleep, but the less I slept, the more control he got over me. He-" Erza cut herself off, letting out a sob. She hated being so weak, Majeer had tapped into her desire to be strong to protect herself and others and he twisted it. She thought she was being strong but she was truly the weak one. He had used her as a pawn for his own evil doings, and used her to recruit her friends and turn everyone against each other. "I can understand if you can never forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me for the pain I've caused all of you."

"Stop talking crap." Natsu interjected, "You're a part of our family, a member of Fairy Tail."

"You're Titania Queen of the Fairies. " Lucy agreed.

"You forgave Jellal." Gray added, "He might not have forgiven himself yet."

"That will take time." Jellal said as Mirajane came and handed him Siegrain, "But you will get there." Lucy and Natsu helped Erza stand and Jellal handed her Siegrain.

Smiling happily down at her son, Erza was once again overcome with tears. Finally, it was over.

"Now how do we get home?" Meredy asked, interrupting the sweet moment.

"Wish?" Lyon said jokingly.

Juvia shrugged and screwed her eyes shut, "There's no place like home." She said quickly, clicking her heels together. When nothing happened, she opened them and shrugged.

"What was that?" Lucy asked and Juvia shrugged again.

"I don't know really."

"Wishing isn't going to get us anywhere, we have to find Animod." Gray concluded smiling at Juvia, "Finally I get to fulfil my promise." Juvia laughed.

"Shall we start looking then?" Lucy suggested.

"That way seems as good as any to start." Juvia said pointing to one end of the huge chess board they stood on, the end that Erza's army had stood on and she saw it. Something that hadn't been there before, a huge archway filled with a swirling light.

 **YAY! I Cannot create nor resolve conflict because I suck. But hey. Update? Yay?**

 **I'm not happy with this at all but I need to get this finished. It's been stressing me out since… when was the last update? 2015? I don't really know. Maybe one day I might come back and rewrite it but I just need to do this.**

 **Next chapter – This Is Home (Coming soon)**


	20. This Is Home

**Welcome to the final chapter! Anyone who has made it this far, I congratulate you. I actually wrote most of this chapter all the way back at chapter 5 I think it was because well I had an idea on how I wanted it to end, and this is how I decided to do it. After posting this I will be marking this story as complete and I do not plan on ever writing a sequel to this. I am done with this world. I nearly gave up before even making it here.**

 **Without further ado. Enjoy**

"There it is." Juvia didn't need to announce it, they all knew now what it was. It was Animod, the gate home. It must have appeared now because the rabbits were finally defeated. Gray's hand found its way around hers, and she gladly squeezed it tight.

"You're finally going home." Gray said quietly to her. He stepped closer to her, and his shoulder brushed her side. Normally this would have made Juvia feel much more relaxed, but his words nerved her.

"You're coming too Gray. Right? Fiore's your home too." Juvia said looking up at him. She expected him to be staring straight ahead like he usually was whenever she looked up at him, but this time he was looking at her.

"It is." He kissed her forehead and said nothing else.

Behind them stood all the Guilds from Fiore that had been dragged to this world twenty something years ago, Juvia looked around and smiled at them all. Finally, this pointless game was over and they could all return home. Natsu and Lucy stood in a similar position to Gray and Juvia, hands interlocked and so close to each other they were touching. Beside them were Erza and Jellal. The proud father stood behind the mother of his child, smiling over her shoulder down at the small baby boy, now returned to her, cradled in her arms. Erza however was crying, over everything she had done, and everything she had missed.

Loke, Meredy and Lyon were smiling towards Gray and Juvia, encouraging them to go first. Juvia still couldn't believe that this was a completely different Loke to her own. Then it hit her again. On the other side of Animod was Loke Leorke, waiting for an answer to a marriage proposal that if Juvia valued her life she couldn't turn down. But, before she feared if she rejected Loke that she would be out on her own, a nobody with no one. Now, she had Fairy Tail, she had Gray, and she wasn't going to be alone ever again.

"Wait." Juvia then began to panic, "Oh no. Gray I've been here for over a month!" She took a few deep breaths and began to fan herself. She had asked Loke to meet her in an hour at the gazebo for her answer, and she had left him waiting far longer than that.

"And?" Gray was slightly confused.

"They probably think I'm dead! Or I've run away because of the marriage proposal." She took a few quick short breaths and let go of Gray's hand, running her own through her blue locks.

"Juvia, you know what happens when you panic too much." Gray said rubbing her shoulders soothingly, trying to calm her down. Her breaths became longer, but still shaky.

"Who's the idiot now Gray?" Lyon said grinning at his side and Meredy tried to shush him.

"She's overexcited herself. It's not my fault." Gray growled back.

Juvia took a few more deep breaths, until her breathing was back to normal, "Okay. I'm okay." She said slightly out of breath.

At that moment, the door of Animod swung open. Through the door was nothing like Domina, there was no mirrored room with a table in the middle. Animod was nothing more than a portal, and she hoped it would take her home.

"You are all coming, right? You have all been gone for a long time, and Fiore may not admit it, but it needs wizards back, and it's time for you to come home." Juvia called over the crowd and they all cheered in response.

"And you will be coming with us to Fairy Tail will you not Juvia?" Lucy asked once the cheering had died down.

With a quick glance over at Gray, then everyone else, Juvia couldn't help but smile, "Of course. You're my family now." She grabbed Gray's hand again and turned towards Animod.

"Go on. You can have the honours of passing through first." Lyon said to the two of them.

"You just want me to test if it's safe." Gray glared playfully at the white-haired man.

He just grinned in response, "If I wanted that I would shove you straight through it, I wouldn't risk Miss Juvy's life." Juvia flinched. She thought he had been done with that nickname.

"I thought we were past that Lyon." Juvia sighed but still couldn't hide her smile, "I'm ready to leave this crazy world." Juvia looked up to Gray.

"I was ready the day I got here." He said and the two stepped towards Animod. It was calling to them, it was almost begging them to come home. Juvia smiled widely and stepped in. Her right hand however was still on the other side of Animod, Gray hadn't passed through with her, and he was looking over his shoulder at all his friends.

"They will be right behind us Gray." Juvia said reassuringly before giving his hand a light tug. He nodded and turned around to step in after her, but he couldn't pass through. Tapping on the entrance with his free hand it was like solid glass.

Gray sighed and rested his forehead against the barrier between him and Juvia, "Not again."

"What do you mean again? Gray why aren't you coming through?" Juvia panicked, trying to pull his hand through with hers.

"Juvia. It's no good." Gray brought her hand up to his face and kissed it gently, "Years ago, Juvia Lockster and I found Animod, but this happened to us both. We couldn't pass through. We thought it was because the Black Rabbit was still about but I see now. We've been here for too long. None of us belong in Fiore any longer. But you Juvia, you haven't been here nearly as long as we have, you can return home."

"No!" She declared trying to pull herself back to Gray, but only her right arm, which hadn't yet passed completely through Animod, would go to him. "I want to stay with you. You are my home Gray. Fairy Tail is my home. I belong with you." She cried not letting herself believe it.

Animod began to pull at her legs lightly, trying to lift her up but she resisted. Her hand remained on Gray's cheek and she pulled them both to the glass, trying to feel his lips against hers just once more, but all she felt was the barrier between them.

Gray smiled quietly, ignoring the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks, he gave her fingers a small kiss again before dropping something cold into her palm and pushing her hand through the barrier.

"Gray…"

"Don't Juvia." He whispered, "It's hard enough having to watch you go a second time. At least this time I know you're alive."

"That wasn't me, and I'm not her."

"I know that, but I still love you and watching you go is just as hard, if not harder."

Before Juvia could reply, Animod over powered her and she felt herself being raised up, "I don't want to go!" She begged, clawing at the air, trying to find her way back down to Gray, but to no avail. The face of her beloved ice mage faded, as did the world he was now forced to spend eternity in.

Juvia shut her eyes to force back any tears, but mostly to try and rid herself of the pain of watching herself being pulled from Gray by some unknown force.

When she opened her eyes again she was sitting in the grass, leaning against the tree that the rabbit hole had been dug up against. She was back at the Leorke estate. She ran her fists across her eyes, shoving away her tears, but there wasn't any there. Then she saw the skirt of her dress in her lap, it was the same dress she was wearing when she came to the Leorke estate.

"Was it all a dream?" She asked herself. Juvia had spent months in that world, she had fought in a war, but here she was, in the last place she remembered being before she fell down the rabbit hole, still in the same dress.

Her hands fell into her lap in defeat. Was Gray not real? Were any of them real? Or was it all an elaborate dream?

Something jingled in her lap and there she saw it, Gray's crux necklace. She scooped it up again and held it close to her, a tear escaping from her eyes, "No. It was real." She smiled for a moment as she looped the necklace around her neck and tucked it into her bodice.

Then, as the cold metal pressed against her skin she remembered why she was here. Animod had only let her through, no one else could have passed through. It was the only known way to Earthland. A few more tears slipped out. Juvia and Gray would never be together again. Even if he did find a way out she would most likely be an old woman by then, and Gray, still barely an adult. No one not born in that world aged. People died, but no one would age.

Her thoughts then trailed to the little baby boy, Siegrain. He was born in that world, he would outlive his parents, and they would have to watch him, and possibly bury him. No parent should ever have to bury their child, and here Erza and Jellal would be forced to watch him turn into an old man, and they would never pass their thirties.

They were all trapped there. Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Lyon, Meredy, Levy, Cana, Mirajane, Laxus, Sting, Rouge, Rufus, Loke and so many others. At least they were free of the Black Rabbit.

Loke… He may have been a different Loke to hers, but they were so similar that it hurt. At first, she was worried about rejecting Loke Leorke, because she had Gray. Now, she had no one. Loke was the only man other than Gray to show any interest in her and his marriage proposal still stood.

Juvia gasped. Had the same amount of time passed here as it did there? Had she been missing for all that time and Loke moved on? She would be alone forever… No. She had to go to the gazebo to see if Loke was there. If not this was his estate, he was bound to be somewhere.

She hopped off the ground, dusted herself off and made sure she was presentable before making her way back through the garden back to a party that she wasn't even sure was still there.

So, she was very surprised to see the very party she had left, continuing. How much time had really passed?

"Juvia!" Someone hissed grabbing her arm. Looking at her, Juvia noticed she looked an awful lot like Cana, but she knew it wasn't Cana, "I know you're only ten minutes late, but when you tell a Duke an hour, you arrive ten minutes early!" She scolded in her ear as she shoved her to the gazebo.

There, standing there patiently waiting was Loke. He turned to her with an almost stuck up look, but Juvia could see a kind, considerate Loke in his eyes. This was her Loke, not Fairy Tail Loke. Although they were very much alike, they weren't the same person.

"Here I thought you had run off and joined a wizard guild out of horror from my proposal." He teased playfully taking her hands when she joined him.

 _Oh, if only you knew_ … Juvia laughed quietly to herself, "I was simply… thinking."

They stood together, in a comfortable silence that was only turned awkward by the fact the party had ceased to watch the proposal they all were here for.

"Am I going to have to ask again my lady?" Loke asked glancing over at the crowd nervously, then back to Juvia.

"This is a big decision." Juvia answered calmly, "It is what is expected of me. My whole life, this is what my mother wanted for me. And I'll be honest, for the past few years I wanted anything but." He seemed disheartened by her words, "And recently, I've discovered true happiness and a place I can call home." She looked down at their entwined hands, _but I can't have that anymore_ she added in her mind, "I've decided…" Her eyes skimmed up to meet his, "I will be your wife my lord."

Keeping his composure, Loke bowed slightly and gently placed a kiss on her hand as he slipped on a small gold ring to her finger, "Loke will do fine dear Juvia." He told her quietly so only she could hear. "I see no reason to be so formal with my soon to be wife." He straightened up and they both turned to face the nobles and ladies who began to applaud the new couple.

When Juvia found her mother's face, she saw a look she never thought her mother would give her. Belno Lockser, was proud. Proud that her daughter had found someone to marry, and a Duke no less. At the age of seventeen Juvia Lockser would become Juvia Leorke. She would not live out her life stuck with her mother, as their fortune quickly ran dry. She would be stuck as a rich Duchess of Western Fiore, her mother most likely spending most of that money.

Putting on a brave face, Juvia faked a smile as her and Loke descended into the crowd, accepting the congratulations from friends Juvia never had.

The entire time, all she could think of was him. Hoping that Gray would appear to take her to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail, like he had promised.

 _Gray…_

…

Anger, sorrow and fury rushed through Gray like a knife to the heart. Everyone stood there, watching him in silence. Breaking the silence, Gray cried out in agony and smashed his fist against Animod, as if it would shatter the invisible barrier and allow him to pass through. But it didn't budge.

Falling to his knees, Gray continued to weakly punch Animod. Twice he had lost the love of his life and it only hurt more the second time it came around. The door to Animod slowly swung shut, but Gray still was pounding his fist into it, each punch weaker than the last until the door finally faded as it had come.

Lyon went to step forward, holding his hand out to his brother, but Meredy wrapped her hand around his wrist, holding it back. Gray would need consoling soon, yes, but now wasn't the time.

"W-we can't go home." Natsu was the first to break through the sound of Gray's sobs.

"So it would seem." Erza agreed closing her eyes and lowering her head as Jellal's grip on her shoulders tightened.

"No." He said stubbornly, "We can't give up now. That can't be the only way out of this world."

"Why would the Rabbit fabricate this world just so we could escape? He created this world to trap us here, it is an inescapable prison." Lucy argued.

"Lucy might be right, but I knew the Rabbit better than anyone here." Erza said, still shameful of her past actions and that she let the Black Rabbit tempt her into the darkness, "He was pure evil, but he loved a challenge. There is more to this world than we see."

"Erza is right." A small feminie voice broke in.

"Careful." Another voice said, helping her walk.

She simply held her hand up to him, "I'm fine. Just creating this world to trap us here wasn't enough. He wanted to play with us, like little chess pieces. But playing chess by yourself is boring, He needed an opponent. So, I was dragged beyond the grave to this world."

"Mavis!" The members of Fairy Tail gasped seeing the small blonde haired girl, in her human form.

"The Rabbit killed you." Meredy pointed out.

Mavis laughed, "I am much harder to kill than that."

"Almost as hard as I am to kill." The one supporting her joked. Everyone flinched when they saw the dark-haired man's face, "Natsu." He nodded to the pink haired boy.

"Zeref!" Natsu hissed, letting Lucy go and creating flames in his hands, ready to fight.

"I am no threat." Zeref said calmly, nodding towards Gray who was now being assisted to his feet by Meredy and Lyon, "One of you seems to be incapacitated."

"Inconsolable." Mavis corrected.

"No, I think I mean incapacitated." Zeref insisted.

"Anyhow. The man you call the Black Rabbit is known as Majeer E. Fiore, the son of the current King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore." Mavis began to explain, "He was excommunicated years ago from the Kingdom by his parents, for tampering with forbidden magic."

"In his exile, he went mad." Zeref butted in, "And I saw an opportunity. Majeer held an immense amount of power, and I wished to harness it to eradicate magic."

"Why would you want to do that?" Lyon demanded.

"To free E.N.D." Gray mumbled from beside him.

"I influenced his mind." Zeref continued, "Convinced him that he would bring about an era of peace for the world, while gaining revenge on his family. But, never did I think he would do what he did. He used a Face bomb."

"The Dragons destroyed all of the Face bombs." Sting furiously broke in.

"They destroyed all of the active Face bombs." Zeref corrected, "One malfunctioned and was not destroyed. Majeer found this bomb and repurposed it. He managed to make it big enough to reach all of the guilds in Fiore, and when he set it off, instead of destroying magic, it dragged you all to this world that he created."

"Quickly bored with his creation, he pulled me into this world to be his opponent, and fearing Zeref's power, he sealed him into the Timeless Cave." Mavis explained.

"Which broke the moment this battle began. Majeer's magic is only so strong." Zeref added.

"Instead of Zeref becoming his opponent then, I was made into his opponent and to make the playing field fair, he gave him and myself the same weakness, along with the same powers over this world. That is why he couldn't kill me." Mavis summed up, "Only Regulus held by a champion could kill either of us, we weren't allowed to kill each other and first one to die loses."

"So this was all just one sick game?" Sting huffed.

"Here I thought you were smart enough to have figured that out earlier." Rogue grinned slightly, gesturing to the giant chess-board-like ground they stood on.

"I did, I just…" Sting turned his head from Rogue not bothering to keep explaining his question.

"Thanks to you all I, no, _we_ have won." Mavis said.

"Who is she?" Lyon whispered to Gray who jabbed him with his elbow.

Everyone listened intently to Mavis, even though only those from Fairy Tail knew exactly who she was, everyone else could tell she was of great importance. She had said she had the same powers over this world as the Black Rabbit, no Majeer had, so maybe she knew why they, at least Gray, couldn't pass through Animod.

Waving her hand gracefully, the door that was Animod crumbled into dust, "What'd you do that for!?" Gajeel shouted, "That was our only way home!"

"Animod was useless to you anyway. You had to enter through Domina to exit through Animod, all of you however did not enter through Domina, you were brought into this world in its creation, you are not visitors but a part of this world." Mavis explained solemnly.

"Does this mean we can't go home?" Lucy asked and she felt Levy move up beside her.

"We'll find a way Lu." Levy said encouragingly. Even after so long being enemies, Lucy and Levy were still the best of friends at heart.

"The only way to remove you from this world, is to destroy this world. Although this world was created from you, that does not mean you belong here." Zeref explained as a shadow fell across Mavis' face, "Destroying this world would mean-"

"Destroying anything that truly belongs here." Mavis interrupted, her gaze fell straight to Erza, or more specifically Siegrain in her arms, "Anything not born of Earthland, might not be able to return there."

The former Red Queen's arms tightened around her son, and Jellal stepped closer to her, as if suddenly an evil was threatening is family, which in a way it was.

"I will be able to send all of you home, but it isn't a guaranteed trip for you all." Mavis warned.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" Natsu said overexcitedly. Lucy grabbed his forearm and held him back from pouncing on Mavis and Zeref.

"Natsu…" Lucy warned lowly, "You have to consider everyone in the equation. Some of us might not make it home."

"I don't understand. We're all from Earthland are we not? Just because he was born here doesn't mean he belongs here." Natsu argued quite aggressively.

"We cannot be sure of that." Mavis said looking down. "We will give you time to think about it."

In the end, Jellal and Erza decided the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the one, but even as Mavis and Zeref prepared to cast the spell, Erza held onto her son tightly, hoping it would help ensure safe travel for him.

Everyone looked between each other as Mavis and Zeref began the spell to send them home. Many of them had jitters they were so excited. Gray seemed calm, but on the inside, he was as excited as everyone else. He hadn't come to accept that he would never see Juvia again, but now he didn't have to.

When the spell was complete the world was filled with light, just like it had been when they were brought here, but this time the pain was much more excruciating. Not many of them had been on the verge of death before, but they all knew this is what it must have felt like.

Everyone screamed and yelled in pain but they knew it was worth it, they would make it home… They had to…

But then. There was nothing.

…

The sheer size of the building made Juvia feel smaller than she had ever felt before. Three weeks had passed since Juvia had returned to Fiore, but twenty years had passed since anyone inhabited the building. She was surprised no one had pulled it down.

But here it was, the paint had faded over time, and the Iron Gate had been locked shut. The left side of the building had lost its roof somehow, and up the top was a bell tower, with a missing bell. Just below, where the bell would hang, a ripped banner, which was on its last leg still flew proudly. Right above Juvia's head, the letters themselves had fallen off, but they left behind a shadow that read _Fairy Tail_.

 _"I'd like you to meet Fairy Tail's newest member, Juvia." Makarov said to Erza, Lucy and Gray as Levy showed them around the new guildhall, while Natsu just sulked, "Isn't she a cutie?"_

The memory of her past self, played before Juvia's own eyes, and she could feel tears welling in her eyes.

 _"I can't wait to work with you!" Juvia Lockster said brightly._

 _Gray chuckled a little at the newest member of Fairy Tail, "So you actually made it in huh?" There was a small smile on his face that made Juvia's heart flutter._

"Leave me alone!" Juvia waved away the memory that wasn't even her own and roughly shoved away tears of her own.

"Aw come on. Don't tell me you're backing out on us." Gray laughed from beside her. But when she looked, nothing was there.

Her vision turning blurry, Juvia looked back up at the guild hall of Fairy Tail. She thought of all the possible memories she could have made here. Memories with Cana, Lucy, Mira and she would have even had the chance to know the Erza that everyone else knew. She thought about all the stories she had been told. Of Elfman preaching about the glories of being a real man. Of Cana drinking a month's worth of beer in a day. Of the many times they had to rebuild this very hall. Mirajane's cooking, Gajeel's singing, Levy's books everywhere, Natsu and Gray starting fights left right and centre…

All the possible memories Juvia could have become a part of. Gone.

A cold salty tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away, or its followers. This was something she needed to do.

 _"No more tears remember_." Lyon's words echoed in her mind.

"I remember and I will never forget." She replied quietly.

Finally, a small smile cracked at her lips. This cold, empty, dilapidated guild hall… she knew exactly what it was… this was home.

Reaching inside her bodice, Juvia pulled Gray's necklace out and glanced between it and the abandoned building. Carefully, she ran her hand down the Iron Gate, her hand coming to rest on the locked chain that held the two iron gates together. She didn't attempt to open it, what good would it do? Letting her hand fall in defeat, she decided it was time to leave.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She spun around hoping to find Gray, or anyone from Fairy Tail, but no.

"I've finished up my business, are you ready to go?" Loke, her soon-to-be-husband said. Juvia nodded stiffly as he took her arm and walked with her back to the carriage, "Are you alright?" He asked brushing a thumb over a stray tear.

"Y-yes." She said quickly looking away, "I just find it sad how all of the magical guilds in Fiore just up and vanished twenty years ago, without any trace."

"It is sad. I remember once when I was little I wondered into the Lamia Scale guild hall in Margaret Town when father wasn't watching. Their guild master was an old bat, but I was only six at the time so they took care of me until father found me. I remember there was this man with silver hair, he looked at me strangely saying I was a younger version of a spirit he once saw. They made him look after me and he had the most beautiful magic I'd ever seen. Given it was the only magic I'd ever seen in my life."

"Ice-make magic." Juvia filled in. It was strange to think that Lyon had entertained Loke at the age of six.

"How did you-?"

"I have read of ice-make magic. The texts all describe it as one of the most beautiful and free magic there is." Juvia lied so smoothly that it scared her slightly.

"Well the texts are true. He could even create living beings! At one point, I asked him why the guild was called Lamia Scale, and he explained it, but I cannot remember why anymore. But, just before my father appeared, he made me an ice sculpture of the mythical creature Lamia which the guild was named after. I still have it actually, father was horrified at how I enjoyed being out the mages, and I hid the sculpture scared that he would shatter it, I will show you when we return home if you wish."

 _Return home…_ Juvia glanced over her shoulder at the Fairy Tail guild hall as it grew smaller in the distance. Ever since she left that other world, she knew she would never truly be home until she was with Fairy Tail again.

"That would be lovely." Juvia said simply as Loke assisted her into the carriage. No lie ever tasted as bitter on her tongue as the one she would have to be living as of next week, when Juvia Lockser would become Juvia Leorke, Duchess of Western Fiore. She bit back the evil thought of never being truly happy again, but nothing could stop her tears as she watched Magnolia fade into the distance.

But how could she ever be happy, when the only thing she would ever want was Gray's arms around her as they walked into the Fairy Tail guild hall together, and his sweet words in her ear, whispering, "Welcome home Juvia."


End file.
